Dix petits elfes
by jspence
Summary: Entre les émois amoureux de l'adolescence, un étrange nouveau professeur, des meurtres à répétition et les rumeurs les plus folles qui courent sur Harry, la sixième année ne sera pas de tout repos pour nos trois héros...
1. Trois sorciers chez les Dursley

Une petite précision : cette histoire se veut être un polar inspiré de l'oeuvre d'Agatha Christie.

Mais avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet (les meurtres et l'enquête qui en découle), je dois mettre en place un certain nombre d'éléments dont vous comprendrez l'utilité au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Au début cela démarre donc doucement et on est plutôt dans la romance. La partie polar à proprement parler commencera vers le chapitre 4.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas, ce que je pourrais améliorer, etc.

J'accepte toutes les critiques de bon coeur, du moment qu'elles sont constructives.

Disclaimer :

Je ne suis pas JKR, donc les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 – Trois sorciers chez les Dursley**

- « Harry ! Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt !» s'écria la tante Pétunia, depuis le bas des escaliers.

- « J'arrive » répondit Harry.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Harry était revenu chez les Dursley pour les vacances mais il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre de l'attitude des Dursley : suite aux menaces de Maugrey Fol-œil et des autres membres de l'ordre, ils avaient opté pour une indifférence mêlée de crainte à l'égard de Harry et lui fichaient désormais une paix royale. Cela représentait incontestablement une amélioration par rapport aux brimades qu'ils lui infligeaient habituellement.

Mais cela ne changeait rien à l'humeur particulièrement sinistre qui affectait Harry depuis le début de l'été. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de son parrain et la solitude qu'il connaissait depuis deux semaines ne l'aidait pas. Nuit après nuit, ses rêves étaient hantés par la même scène : tout doucement, comme au ralenti, Sirius basculait derrière le voile et disparaissait à jamais dans un léger bruissement …

En ce moment, la seule envie qu'éprouvait Harry était de quitter Privet Drive. Il s'imaginait prenant le Magicobus pour aller retrouver les Weasley au Terrier, ou les membres de l'ordre au square Grimaud. Même le sinistre manoir des Blacks lui paraissait soudainement attrayant à côté de la solitude dans laquelle il se morfondait ici.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Dumbledore lui avait parlé du sortilège qui protégeait la maison des Dursley. « C'est encore là-bas que tu seras le plus en sécurité, Harry. Depuis que Voldemort est revenu, on ne peut prendre aucun risque. Tu dois me promettre que tu resteras chez ton oncle et ta tante jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'ordre viennent te chercher » lui avait-il dit. Et naturellement, Harry avait promis.

Il avait également dû renoncer à emmener Hedwige - « une chouette de sorcier résidant dans un quartier Moldu risquerait trop d'attirer l'attention des mangemorts, il vaut mieux la laisser à Poudlard pour l'été ».

Il regrettait un peu d'avoir accepté, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait coincé-là, sans savoir quand viendrait sa délivrance et sans pouvoir écrire à ses amis.

Harry descendit et trouva son petit déjeuner tout préparé dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude depuis son retour, la tante Pétunia s'était empressée de quitter la cuisine à son arrivée. « Maintenant, je lui fais tellement peur qu'elle évite même de rester seule avec moi» se dit Harry, avec un petit sourire sans joie, tout en mangeant ses corn-flakes.

Absorbé par ses réflexions, Harry n'entendit pas tout de suite les grattements qui retentissaient depuis quelques secondes sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Lorsque enfin il remarqua le bruit, il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha avec méfiance de la fenêtre. Il se détendit en apercevant à travers les carreaux un minuscule hibou qui semblait surexcité et se cognait à la fenêtre dans sa hâte de remettre la lettre attachée à sa patte.

« Coq ! Tu m'apportes une lettre de Ron ? » S'écria Harry en reconnaissant le hibou de son meilleur ami.

Coq tendit la patte pour qu'Harry puisse détacher la lettre, qu'il s'empressa de lire :

« Salut Harry.

J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances jusqu'ici.

Pour moi, ça ne se passe pas trop mal. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné au Quidditch, et tu verras je me débrouille de mieux en mieux. J'espère que je serais à nouveau pris dans l'équipe, l'année prochaine.

Hermione est arrivée chez nous hier et j'ai demandé à Papa et Maman si tu pouvais aussi venir passer la fin des vacances au Terrier, mais il parait que Dumbledore veut que tu restes chez tes moldus. Maman est furieuse qu'on te laisse tout seul chez eux et elle m'a dit qu'elle essaierait de le faire changer d'avis mais ça ne va pas être facile.

Aussi, j'ai eu une idée : pourquoi est-ce que Hermione et moi, on ne viendrait pas passer quelques jours avec toi chez tes moldus ?

Au début, maman n'était pas trop d'accord, mais Papa a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et il a fini par la convaincre.

Si tu es d'accord on peut venir dès demain.

Renvoie-moi Coq pour nous donner ta réponse.

On a hâte de te voir.

Ton ami,

Ron »

Harry relut trois fois la lettre, tant il avait du mal à y croire : ses deux meilleurs amis allaient venir le rejoindre chez les Dursley ! A cette idée, son cœur bondissait de joie. C'est alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : qu'allaient dire les Dursley ? Ils avaient déjà peur de lui, Harry, alors comment allaient-ils réagir à l'idée que 2 nouveaux sorciers qu'ils ne connaissaient pas allaient venir s'installer chez eux pour quelques jours ?

De toute façon ils n'oseraient probablement pas refuser et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'il saurait que ses amis venaient…

Il attrapa un bout de papier et rédigea rapidement sa réponse :

« Salut Ron.

Ici c'est vraiment pas terrible quand on est tout seul.

Ce serait génial que vous veniez.

Je vais arranger ça avec mon oncle et ma tante, vous pouvez venir dès demain.

Moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous voir.

A bientôt,

Harry»

Il attacha sa réponse à la patte du petit hibou qui prit aussitôt son envol et disparût par la fenêtre.

Bon ! Maintenant il restait à annoncer la nouvelle aux Dursley. Il décida d'attendre le soir pour leur en parler (son oncle serait sûrement plus réceptif après le dîner) et passa le reste de la journée en bouquinant sur son lit.

- « Quoi ! Qui va venir ici ?» hurla l'oncle vernon.

- « Mes amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger » répéta patiemment Harry.

- « Et ces amis viennent de ton école ? Ils sont… comme toi ? » A ces mots, l'oncle Vernon avait fait une grimace comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant.

Les Dursley avaient toujours les plus grandes réticences à évoquer les dons magiques de Harry.

- « Evidemment. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils sont très gentils et ne vous feront rien… si vous êtes polis avec eux. »

- « Et où veux-tu qu'ils dorment ? Nous n'avons pas de chambres d'amis.» Intervint la tante Pétunia.

- « J'avais pensé que Ron pourrait dormir avec moi dans ma chambre et que Dudley pourrait prêter l'une de ses chambres à hermione. Après tout, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de deux chambres… »

Le glapissement étouffé qui retentit dans la cuisine indiqua à Harry que Dudley écoutait la conversation à travers la porte, ce qui ne le surprit pas.

-« Il est hors de question que mon fils cède sa chambre à cette… cette personne !» éructa l'oncle Vernon.

-« Calme-toi Vernon. Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Souviens-toi des menaces du type avec son œil effrayant. » L'interrompit sa femme.

A ces mots, l'oncle Vernon devint écarlate et se mit à marmonner à voix basse : « Honteux... Gang de voyous ... Menacer ainsi les braves gens… »

Harry eut du mal à ne pas sourire en imaginant le dilemme que devait vivre son oncle, partagé entre son dégoût de tout ce qui touchait à la magie et la peur que lui inspirait les membres de l'ordre (et tout spécialement Maugrey).

- « Bon, d'accord, mais seulement pour une semaine » lâchât-il finalement d'un air contrit.

-« Génial, merci ! » s'écria Harry avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre avant que son oncle ne change d'avis.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : Ron et Hermione allaient vraiment venir passer une semaine chez les Dursley…

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur, pour la première fois de l'été. La perspective de passer une semaine avec ses deux meilleurs amis (fusse chez les Dursley) l'enchantait. Il ne savait pas trop comment ils allaient arriver (Poudre de cheminette ? Portoloin ? Voiture magique ? Ou en volant sur leurs balais ?), ni même quand, aussi il décida après son petit-déjeuner de rester dans le salon pour les attendre.

Il s'installa donc sur le canapé avec un livre de Quidditch, sous le regard noir de l'oncle Vernon qui lisait le journal dans son fauteuil. Les heures passèrent lentement. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever la tête de temps à autre pour jeter des coups d'œil impatients à droite et à gauche.

Alors qu'il fixait intensément la cheminée en se demandant s'il ne venait pas d'y voir les prémices d'une flamme verte, la sonnette du jardin retentit. Harry se précipita à la fenêtre et aperçut deux silhouettes dans la rue devant le portail.

La première appartenait à un garçon de haute taille à l'allure sportive. Sa tignasse rousse désordonnée, sa tenue décontractée avec sa chemise qui dépassait de son pantalon et son attitude nonchalante donnaient un peu à Ron l'air d'un surfeur qui aurait oublié sa planche.

La seconde silhouette était indiscutablement féminine. Elle portait un pantalon de toile et un petit débardeur laissant deviner des formes que Harry se surprit à regarder. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint le plus son attention : ses cheveux ! Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient raides et ramenées en arrière par une queue de cheval. Ainsi coiffée et habillée elle n'avait plus du tout la même allure et Harry se dit qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnue si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée de Ron.

Harry se précipita dans le jardin et courut jusqu'au portail.

- « Salut Harry » dit Ron avec un grand sourire en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

- « Salut Ron !» Répondit Harry en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

« Salut Hermione ! » enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en la regardant : vue de près, sa nouvelle coiffure lui allait vraiment bien…

- « Bonjour Harry » dit-elle en l'étreignant, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir.

- « Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? »

- « Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?» lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- « Heu… je … heu… si, si, c'est très joli. » bredouilla Harry en rougissant davantage.

- « C'est vrai que ça te va bien Mione. Sérieusement, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu as fait ? » Intervint Ron.

- « Je vous expliquerait plus tard. »

- « Hum, alors comment êtes vous venus depuis le Terrier ? » demanda Harry qui préférait changer de sujet.

- « Oh, mes parents nous ont emmené en voiture. » répondit Hermione. « On a pensé que cela risquait moins d'attirer l'attention que les balais ou la poudre de cheminette. Et puis d'après ce que tu nous as dit sur ton oncle et ta tante, il valait mieux qu'on évite une arrivée trop 'spectaculaire'. »

- « C'est dommage cela aurait pu être drôle… »

- « Tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser, Ron ! » le fustigea Hermione avec un regard sévère.

- « Et toi tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse ! » cingla Ron.

- « Ah non, vous venez à peine d'arriver.» les interrompit Harry. « Vous n'allez pas déjà commencer à vous disputer tous les deux.» Sur ce, il attrapa la valise d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la maison, bientôt suivi par ses deux amis.

Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la maison, il entendit un drôle de bruit derrière lui. Une sorte de crépitement qui lui rappelait le bruit du pop-corn qu'on réchauffe. Il se retourna et fut sidéré par le spectacle qu'offrait Hermione : ses cheveux avaient repris leur allure habituelle et formaient maintenant une jungle crépue et totalement désordonnée. Ron éclata d'un rire sonore, vite interrompu par le regard noir que lui jeta Hermione.

- « Et moi qui espérais faire bonne impression à ton oncle et ta tante Harry, je crois que c'est raté… » Soupira-t-elle.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, tu es très bien comme ça. » lui répondit Harry, partagé entre l'amusement et un étrange sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

- « Merci Harry, tu es gentil. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry sentit qu'il recommençait à rougir et se tourna vers la porte, pour tomber nez à nez avec son oncle qui les observait d'un oeil mauvais.

« Heu, oncle Vernon, voici Hermione et Ron ».

« Enchantée Monsieur » dit Hermione en tendant sa main à l'oncle de Harry.

Ce dernier l'ignora et ne répondit que par un vague « Bonjour » qui ressemblait plus à un grognement.

Sur ce, Ron passa la porte en lançant un « bonjour » avec un ton un peu trop strident pour être accidentel qui fit sursauter nerveusement l'oncle Vernon.

« Et voici ma tante Pétunia » lança rapidement Harry en apercevant sa tante qui se tenait derrière son oncle.

Elle regardait alternativement les cheveux d'Hermione et ceux de Ron avec un air pincé, mi-effrayée et mi-scandalisée.

« Bonjour Madame. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance » dit poliment Hermione en tendant à nouveau sa main, cette fois en direction de la tante Pétunia.

Celle-ci la prit et la serra très vite avant de la lâcher comme si elle avait touché quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant. Hermione fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué et enchaîna « Merci infiniment de nous recevoir chez vous, c'est très aimable de votre part ».

Nouveau grognement de la part de l'oncle Vernon : « De rien ».

« Bon, venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres » dit vivement Harry en les entraînant vers l'escalier.

Avant de refermer la porte du couloir, ils purent entendre l'oncle de Harry vociférer « …voyous échevelés… qu'attendre d'autre avec un neveu pareil.. »

« Dis donc, tu n'exagérais pas, ils sont vraiment gratinés tes moldus » lança joyeusement Ron.

« Et encore, là tu n'as rien vu. D'habitude ils sont pires… » Lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Maintenant que ces amis étaient là, il se sentait vraiment heureux.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre qui servait de 'bureau' à Dudley. En fait le terme 'Salle de jeu ' aurait été plus approprié puisque Dudley y entreposait ses nombreuses consoles, ainsi que les babioles qu'ils rackettaient aux gamins du quartier. Elle contenait donc un fatras indescriptible mais était propre (la tante Pétunia ne supportait pas la saleté dans sa maison) et équipée d'un canapé-lit.

« Hermione, voici ta chambre, c'est le … heu disons le bureau de Dudley». Annonça Harry.

« Ron et moi dormirons dans ma chambre – juste en face. La porte à côté de la tienne, c'est la chambre de Dudley et tout au bout, c'est la salle de bain».

- « Merci Harry. Je vais défaire mes affaires. A tout à l'heure ». Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans sa chambre.

- « Au fait, Harry, il est où ton cousin ? »

- « Dudley ? Je ne sais pas. Sans doute en train de terroriser les gamins du quartier avec sa bande. Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre.»

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry.

- « Houah, terrible ! » commenta Ron d'un ton appréciateur en regardant le poster géant des Canons de Chudley qui décorait l'un des murs de la chambre. Le capitaine de l'équipe lui fit un clin d'œil sur le poster.

- « Ouais, il est bien. En plus il fait peur aux Dursley, du coup je suis tranquille, ils ne viennent jamais dans ma chambre. »

- « Excellent.»

- « Au fait je ne sais pas trop comment on va s'organiser pour dormir, je n'ai qu'un seul lit et il n'est pas très grand… »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, j'y avais pensé. » dit Ron en sortant une petite boite métallique de sa valise. Aussitôt posée par terre, la boite se déplia pour former un lit complet, avec draps, couvertures et oreiller. « Bien sûr, c'est un modèle un peu ancien, mais il intègre quand même une lumière de chevet, et puis il te chauffe les pieds quand il fait froid… »

- « Alors c'est parfait. Tu seras très bien. Au fait tu as vu les cheveux d'Hermione ? »

- « Oui, Ca fait bizarre de la voir comme ça, hein ? » répondit Ron. « En fait, elle est plutôt jolie quand elle est bien coiffée. Ca me rappelle le bal en 4ème d'année où elle avait été avec Krum. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à ce minable… »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, les oreilles de Ron commencèrent à rougir, ce qui était généralement chez lui un signe d'alerte.

- « Heu, et tu sais comment elle a fait pour lisser ses cheveux ainsi ? » demanda Harry qui préférait changer de sujet. Il était bien placé pour savoir que Ron, malgré son attitude décontractée pouvait parfois piquer de terribles colères, spécialement quand il était question de Viktor Krum.

- «Non, je ne sais pas. Elle est arrivée comme ça hier au Terrier. Tu penses bien que tout le monde lui a demandé, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire. Elle dit que c'est un 'secret féminin'. Ah je te jure les filles…» finit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Et bien quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les filles ? » demanda Hermione en rentrant dans la pièce. Elle s'était coiffée tant bien que mal et ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur apparence habituelle.

- « Oh rien. On parlait simplement de ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux tout à l'heure dans le jardin…» dit Harry.

- « Oh ça. Ca vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe malicieuse dans la voix.

- « Allez Mione, dis-nous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes cheveux ? » Lui demanda Ron.

- « Bon allez, je peux bien vous le dire maintenant. En fait, j'en avais assez de passer des heures à essayer (sans résultat) de me coiffer chaque matin. J'avais bien essayé les potions démêlantes recommandées par Sorcière-Hebdo, mais sur moi l'effet était limité et ne durait pas plus d'une soirée. Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai essayé d'améliorer la formule. Ca m'a pris un peu de temps, mais je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. C'est vrai que l'effet s'arrête encore un peu brutalement mais je pense que c'est dû au cheveu de v… »

- « Attend Mione ! Tu es en train de dire que tu as passé la moitié de l'été à travailler sur des potions ? » L'interrompit Ron, effaré.

- « Et bien en gros… oui, c'est ça ».

- « Maintenant c'est officiel : cette fille est cinglée » lança un Ron hilare, en se tournant vers Harry. Mais son rire s'éteignit rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'expression embarrassée de son ami qui regardait Hermione. Cette dernière avait l'air vraiment furieuse.

- « Ronald Weasley, tu n'es qu'un goujat ! » s'écria Hermione avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

- « Ben qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » s'étonna Ron.

- « On dirait que tu l'as vexée. » constata simplement Harry.

- « Mais je n'ai presque rien dit ! J'ai juste rigolé parce qu'elle a passé son été à travailler sur des les potions. Ah ça c'est sûr que ça ferait plaisir Rogue ! Non mais franchement, tu trouves ça normal toi, de passer son été à travailler les potions ? »

- « En tout cas, elle s'est visiblement donné beaucoup de mal pour se faire jolie. Peut-être espérait-elle plaire à quelqu'un ? » Suggéra Harry.

- « Mais… »

- « Maintenant, si ce quelqu'un ne se montrait pas sensible à sa nouvelle apparence » poursuivit Harry, « et même s'il tournait en ridicule ses efforts, comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait ? »

- « Mais tu es en train de dire que … Tu crois que … NON ? Hermione ? »

- « Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses. » répondit calmement Harry.

- « Ca alors ! Harry… Je… Je crois que tu as raison. Mais c'est bizarre, depuis quand es-tu si intuitif avec les filles ? » Lui demanda Ron sidéré.

- « Je ne sais pas, ça me vient naturellement » répondit Harry qui s'étonnait lui-même. Lui qui avait perdu Cho quelques mois auparavant parce qu'il s'était montré incapable de la comprendre, se souvint-il avec amertume. Le voilà qui devenait soudainement expert en psychologie féminine. Décidément Ron avait raison, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça.

- « En tout cas je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. » reprit Harry.

- « Lui parler de quoi ? »

- « Ne fais pas l'idiot, Ron. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » se renfrogna Ron.

- « Allez Ron. Depuis cette histoire de bal, tu te mets en colère dès que l'on parle de Krum… »

- « Parce que cet idiot m'énerve, c'est tout ! »

- « Ron… »

- « C'est vrai, ce n'est parce qu'il est champion de Quidditch, qu'il doit se croire supérieur à tout le monde avec ses grands airs… »

- « Ron… »

- « Bon d'accord. Admettons que je ressente peut-être quelque chose… »

- « Va lui en parler. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, improvise. Laisse parler ton cœur. »

- « D'accord, je … je vais essayer. Merci Harry. » dit-il en se levant.

- « A quoi servent les amis ? Allez vas-y, c'est la porte en face. »

Ron sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière-lui.

Harry le regarda sortir puit s'assit sur son lit en réfléchissant : qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Tout à l'heure, dans la rue il s'était sentit vraiment troublé par Hermione. Mais à présent qu'elle avait repris son apparence habituelle, son trouble avait disparu. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à conseiller Ron comme s'il était un spécialiste en histoire de coeur, lui dont la seule aventure amoureuse avait été un fiasco total. Décidemment, tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre. Bises aux filles, poignées de main viriles aux garçons et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.


	2. Anima Soporis

Merci pour vos commentaires positifs, ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite.

Le fameux disclaimer syndical :

En dépit de mes demandes insistantes, JKR refuse toujours de me transférer la propriété de ses personnages.

Aux dernières nouvelles, ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent donc toujours pas...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 – Anima Soporis**

Alors que Harry était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, Ron entra dans la chambre :

- « Viens, Hermione veut nous montrer quelque chose.»

- « Alors tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Harry à Ron.

- « Ben oui. Enfin plus ou moins… »

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

- « attends, je vais te raconter. »

FLASHBACK

Ron sortit de la chambre de Harry et traversa le couloir pour frapper à la porte d'Hermione.

- « Hermione ? C'est Ron, je peux entrer ? »

N'ayant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Hermione se trouvait assise sur le lit, son visage dissimulé par le vieux livre qu'elle semblait lire.

- « Mione ? Ecoute je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer tout à l'heure. Je… j'ai manqué de tact. »

- « Ca tu peux le dire ! » Lâcha la jeune fille en baissant son livre. Ron eu la surprise de voir qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré.

- « Hermione… » Fit Ron d'un air embarrassé en lui prenant les mains. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu te mettrais dans un état pareil pour si peu, je … » Il s'interrompit en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

- « C'est ça, ta façon de t'excuser ! » s'écria Hermione en dégageant ses mains.

- « Mais je … »

Mais Ron ne put aller plus loin car la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant pour laisser apparaître la masse imposante de Dudley. Ce dernier resta un instant interdit, visiblement aussi surpris que ceux qu'il venait d'interrompre.

Passé un instant de surprise, Hermione se leva vivement avant de s'avancer vers le gros garçon.

- « Bonjour tu es Dudley, le cousin de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Hermione et voici Ron » dit-elle en tendant la main à Dudley. Ce dernier la regarda un instant d'un air incrédule et serra la main d'Hermione, puis celle que Ron lui présenta (après un coup de coude d'Hermione).

- « Heu bonjour » répondit-il visiblement mal à l'aise en les regardant d'un air craintif. « Je venait chercher des affaires ».

- « Et tu te permet de rentrer comme ça dans la chambre d'une jeune fille ! » lança Ron en le fusillant du regard.

- « Laisse Ron, c'est sa chambre après tout. Ecoute, Dudley, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu peux venir chercher tes affaires quand tu veux. Simplement, la prochaine fois frappe à la porte d'abord, d'accord ? »

- « Heu, oui d'accord. » répondit Dudley d'un air gêné, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans un silence embarrassé.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione prit la parole :

- « Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Harry, s'il te plait ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous montrer. »

- « Ok j'y vais. »

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- « Et bien mon vieux, ça on peut dire que tu n'as pas de chance. » commenta Harry.

- « Bof. Remarque, si ton cousin n'était pas arrivé, je pense qu'on était parti pour une dispute encore pire que la précédente… »

- « C'est marrant, ça doit bien être la première fois que Dudley est utile à quelque chose… Enfin, du coup, tu n'as toujours pas dit à Hermione ce que tu ressentais pour elle.»

- « Ben, après ce qui vient de se passer, je t'avoue que je ne suis plus très chaud… »

- « Voyons Ron. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer éternellement à vous tourner autour comme ça. Il faudra bien que tu en parles à Hermione à un moment ou à un autre. »

- « Oui tu as sûrement raison mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Tout à l'heure, j'ai improvisé comme tu me l'avais conseillé, mais on ne peut pas dire que le résultat ait été concluant. Je crois qu'il faut que j'y réfléchisse bien avant de me jeter à l'eau. Pour l'instant, allons voir ce qu'elle veut nous montrer »

Harry acquiesça et ils se rendirent tous deux dans la chambre de leur amie.

Hermione les attendaient en lisant toujours le même vieux livre.

- « Ah vous voilà. Bien on va pouvoir commencer » dit-elle en se levant.

- « Mais commencer quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous montrer de si important ? » Demanda impatiemment Harry.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva son livre afin que la couverture soit mise en évidence.

- « Quoi, c'est ce vieux bouquin ? » s'exclama Ron, visiblement déçu.

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré : « Ron, est-ce que tu as lu le titre, au moins ? »

Ron baissa alors les yeux vers la couverture en cuir rongée par le temps en tentant de déchiffrer les vieux caractères : « Animagus : dompter son animal intérieur par Jonathan Chase » lut-il à voix haute.

- « Mais c'est… » Commença Ron.

- « Un livre pour apprendre à devenir animagus » termina Hermione avec un air satisfait.

- « Mais c'est très rare ! » s'exclama Harry. « Comment as-tu eu ce livre ? »

- « C'est le professeur Mac Gonagall qui me l'a confié. Elle m'a dit que c'est avec ce livre qu'elle avait appris elle-même il y a longtemps. »

- « Et elle te l'as donnée comme ça ? » Demanda Ron.

- « Et bien en fait, je me suis dit que cela pourrait être très utile contre les mangemorts si nous devenions Animagus tous les trois. Cela faisait un moment que j'y réfléchissais ; depuis cette histoire en quatrième année avec Rita Skeeter en fait. »

- « Et mais oui ! C'est vrai que cela lui avait bien servi pour nous espionner. Tu as raison Mione ! Si on pouvait faire la même chose, cela serait très utile dans la guerre contre vous savez qui. »

- « Précisément. Donc j'ai été en parler avec le professeur Mac Gonagall pendant que l'on révisait nos Buses. Elle ne semblait pas contre mais elle voulait d'abord en parler avec Dumbledore. Quelques jours plus tard, elle est venue me trouver pour me dire qu'il était d'accord et elle m'a donné le livre. Elle m'a aussi donné quelques conseils et m'a aider à trouver les ingrédients pour la potion.»

- « La potion ? » demanda Ron

- « Oui, il faut une potion spéciale pour la première phase du processus. Elle est d'ailleurs assez complexe à préparer et il faut la laisser reposer pendant plusieurs semaines avant de la boire pour qu'elle soit efficace. »

- « Ah mince. Mais alors, on va devoir attendre des semaines avant de pouvoir commencer… » fit Ron d'un air déçu.

- « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà préparé la potion il y a 3 semaines » répondit hermione. Devant la mine rassurée de Ron, elle ajouta : « Il semblerait que maintenant tu sois content que j'ai passé la moitié de mes vacances à préparer des potions, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent dangereusement, mais il eu la sagesse de ne rien répondre. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Harry :

- « Et toi Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure… »

- « Je ne sais pas trop. » Répondit Harry sombrement. « Evidemment, devenir Animagus est tentant, mais normalement il faut obtenir l'autorisation du ministère avant d'entreprendre ce genre d'apprentissage. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne me vois pas aller demander cette faveur à Fudge. Je ne veux rien lui devoir… »

- « En fait, ce ne sera pas nécessaire Harry. J'aurais dû vous le dire tout de suite, mais d'après le professeur Mac Gonagall, Dumbledore ne veut pas que nous nous enregistrions auprès du ministère. Il dit qu'avec toutes les fuites qu'il y a déjà eu dans le passé, il est probable que Voldemort – du calme Ron, ce n'est qu'un nom – l'apprendrait et nous perdrions alors tout le bénéfice de la surprise. Si nous devenons Animagi, ce devra être secrètement et sans l'aval du ministère.»

- « Je rêve, ou mademoiselle Hermione est en train de nous suggérer d'enfreindre les règles ? » remarqua Ron.

- « Peut importe. Si Dumbledore pense que c'est une bonne idée, alors je vous suis. » Dit simplement Harry.

- « Alors nous somme tous d'accord pour essayer de devenir des animagi ? » résuma Hermione.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, acquiescant silencieusement.

- « Bien alors, nous allons devoir nous préparer. J'ai lu le livre en entier et… » Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu : ça, elle n'avait évidemment pas besoin de le préciser. « .. et le processus se fait en plusieurs étapes que je vous expliquerait au fur et à mesure. »

Hermione marcha se rapprocha d'une table sur laquelle un grand sac était posé.

- « La première étape consiste en une méditation qui a pour but de faire rencontrer à chacun de nous l'animal avec lequel son esprit est connecté. »

- « Comment ça va se passer exactement ? » demanda harry.

- « Et bien, d'abord, il faut boire la potion ANIMAGI REVELO que j'ai préparée. Ensuite, il faut que quelqu'un d'autre lance sur toi un sortilège spécial qui aura pour effet de te plonger dans une sorte de transe. Grâce à la potion, tu feras alors une sorte de rêve au cours duquel tu pourras entrer en communication avec ton animal. »

- « D'accord ça a l'air simple. » Commenta Ron. « Et c'est tout ? »

- « presque. » répondit Hermione d'un air gêné.

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

- « Il faut être nu pour que le sortilège fonctionne » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en rougissant.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, je lancerai le sortilège pour Harry et Harry le lancera pour moi et puis… » Ron s'arrêta brutalement en comprenant le problème. Devenu écarlate, il reprit « et puis tu n'as qu'à choisir l'un de nous deux pour lancer le sortilège sur toi et c'est tout ».

- « Heu, je pense que c'est mieux que ce soit Ron qui le fasse. » lança Harry en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami qui le regarda d'un air reconnaissant.

- « Non Harry, je préfèrerais que ce soit toi » répondit Hermione en regardant ses pieds.

Ron, qui était maintenant devenu violet, les regarda tous les deux sans rien dire puis sortit en claquant la porte…

Après le départ furieux de Ron, Harry regarda Hermione. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue, comme si elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il convenait de faire ou dire, ce qui lui ressemblait peu. Harry sourit. Aussi surprenant que cela lui paraisse à lui-même, il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait chacun de ses deux amis.

Hermione le regarda tristement.

- « Oh Harry, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. »

- « Je m'en doute. »

- « Tu crois que Ron est très vexé ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- « Vexé, non. Je dirais plutôt qu'il est jaloux. »

- « Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce qu'il pense que tu me préfères à lui … d'un point de vue romantique »

- « Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Ron doit penser que si tu préfères que ce soit moi qui te jette le sort de transe, c'est parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Il doit aussi probablement penser que c'est pour moi que tu as fait tous ces efforts avec la potion pour tes cheveux… »

- « Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! » protesta Hermione. « Enfin je veux dire, je t'aime beaucoup Harry, mais seulement comme un ami. »

- « Je le sais bien. Mais tu connais Ron, il s'enflamme facilement… Et puis tu sais, tu comptes beaucoup à ses yeux. Et pas seulement comme une amie. »

- « Oh Harry, tu crois ? »

- « Cela crève les yeux Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas.»

- « Si un peu. Surtout depuis l'histoire avec Viktor. J'en ai souvent parlé avec Ginny… »

- « Tiens donc, alors comme ça vous parlez des garçons avec Ginny ? » S'amusa Harry.

- « Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous sommes des filles je te signale. »

Devant l'expression faussement offensée d'Hermione, Harry éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par son amie.

- « Bon qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Ron ? » demanda Harry en reprenant son sérieux. « Il a quand même de bonnes raisons d'être furieux. »

- « Mais si j'ai dit que je préférais que cela soit toi, c'est juste que… » Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens, semblent chercher ses mots.

- « C'est parce que tu es sûre de ne rien éprouver pour moi. Du coup tu es plus tranquille à l'idée de te déshabiller devant moi car tu penses qu'avec moi, il n'y aura pas d'ambiguïté dans la situation. » Termina tranquillement Harry.

- « Oui, c'est ça ! » S'écria Hermione. « Mais, Harry comment fais-tu pour savoir exactement ce que je ressens ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, ça me vient naturellement. Je suis devenu très intuitif ces derniers temps… »

Elle le regarda avec un regard perçant comme si elle essayait de le disséquer du regard. « C'est étrange, je me demande… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Non laisse tomber, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut parler à Ron. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas de lancer le sortilège à ma place ? » suggéra Harry.

- « Non, si je le fais maintenant, il aura l'impression que c'est juste pour calmer le jeu… Et puis je ne pourrai jamais me concentrer et rentrer en transe si c'est lui qui est là » dit-elle en rougissant, ce qui fit sourire Harry. « Harry, je t'interdis de répéter ça à Ron !» ajouta-t-elle en se reprenant.

- « On pourrait lui dire que c'est parce que tu penses que je saurais mieux lancer le sortilège, après tout il a souvent des difficultés au cours de Flitwick. »

- « C'est vrai que ça pourrait marcher… Mais ça ne va pas le vexer ? »

- « Vu les circonstances, je pense qu'il accueillera cette explication avec soulagement. Le tout, c'est d'arriver à l'amadouer suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de nous écouter.»

- « Tu as raison. Pour ce qui est de l'amadouer, ne t'en fais pas je vais m'en charger. » Fit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Ok. Je vais retrouver Ron. Tu nous rejoins ? »

- « Laisse moi quelques minutes pour me préparer et j'arrive. »

Avec un sourire entendu, Harry sortit de la pièce et traversa le couloir pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais Ron ne s'y trouvait pas. Il descendit donc et se rendit dans le salon qui était tout aussi désert. « Tiens les Dursley ont dû sortir. Tant mieux, comme ça on sera un peu tranquille » se dit Harry. Il se rendit alors à la cuisine où il trouva Ron qui grignotait des gâteaux d'un air morose.

- « Alors, ça avance bien avec Hermione ? Vous avez conclu ?» demanda Ron avec aigreur.

- « Ne soit pas idiot, mon vieux. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi. »

- « Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger de se déshabiller devant toi… »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtise. Elle est mal à l'aise à l'idée de se dévêtir devant n'importe lequel de nous deux. Tu as bien vu comme elle était gênée en nous parlant de tout ça. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle choisisse l'un de nous pour lancer le sort. Elle m'a choisi parce qu'elle pense que j'ai plus de chance que toi de réussir la formule. »

- « Pourquoi ? Elle pense que je suis si mauvais que ça ? » Fit Ron, vexé.

- « Ce n'est pas ça. D'ailleurs si tu y réfléchis deux secondes, elle n'a pas tord. Imagine-toi : tu es dans la chambre avec Hermione et elle se déshabille en face de toi, est-ce que tu ne serais pas troublé ? »

Aussitôt, une image s'imposa avec force dans l'esprit de Ron. Elle lui apparut avec une telle clarté, que ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague pendant qu'un sourire béat flottait sur son visage. Hermione était là, son Hermione et elle se déshabillait lentement avec des gestes gracieux, dévoilant petit à petit ce corps qu'il désirait tant…

- « Ron ? RON ? HE HO, REDESCEND SUR TERRE » s'écria Harry.

Pendant un fugitif instant, Ron sembla s'accrocher à sa vision, puis son regard se fit plus net et il sembla revenir à lui.

- « Hein ? Oh excuse-moi Harry. Je … tu as raison, je serai forcément très troublé. » Reconnut Ron.

- « Et dans ces circonstances, tu crois que tu arriverais à te concentrer suffisamment pour réussir à lancer un sortilège complexe que tu connais à peine ? »

- « Non. Probablement pas. »

- « Et bien tu vois. Alors que moi, je m'en fiche complètement de voir Hermione nue. Donc cela ne m'affectera pas. »

- « Vraiment ? » fit Ron d'un air suspicieux.

- « Bien sûr. D'ailleurs je te rappelle que je lui ai suggéré que ce soit toi qui le fasses »

- « Ouais bon, admettons. N'empêche que l'idée qu'elle se déshabille devant toi me déplait fortement. »

- « Je comprend bien, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix… »

La voix d'Hermione retentit alors dans le salon. « Harry ? Ron ? Où êtes-vous ? »

- « HERMIONE. ON EST DANS LA CUISINE.» appela Harry.

Un instant plus tard, Hermione entra dans la cuisine. Harry se figea sur place, bouche bée. Elle portait une courte robe d'été qui dévoilait sa jolie silhouette et ses cheveux étaient redevenus aussi fins et soyeux qu'ils l'étaient quelques heures plus tôt. Elle les avait laissé tomber en cascade sur ses épaules et ils ondulaient merveilleusement à chacun de ses pas. Elle avança d'une démarche féline jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit gracieusement en croisant les jambes. Les deux garçons la regardèrent passer sans dire un mot. Harry semblait totalement stupéfait, tandis que Ron observait Hermione d'un regard appréciateur.

- « Harry, tu veux bien nous laisser, s'il te plait ? Je voudrais parler à Ron » dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire aimable qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir instantanément.

- « Heu, je … oui bien sûr, je vous laisse » bredouilla Harry avant de sortir. Soudainement, il n'avait plus du tout envie de les laisser seuls. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Hermione était magnifique. Et ses sublimes cheveux…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ! Enfin, c'est Hermione. Je perds la boule ou quoi ? » Se dit-il en remontant dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit en ouvrant un de ses livres de Quidditch. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les pages qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup, je perd tous mes moyens devant elle comme ça ? On dit que les ados sont travaillés par leurs hormones, mais quand même… »

Pendant ce temps là dans la cuisine :

- « Tu es magnifique Mione. » la complimenta Ron avec un sourire charmeur.

- « Merci Ron. » fit-elle, visiblement ravie.

- « C'est pour moi que tu fais tout ça ? » demanda Ron en désignant la robe et les cheveux d'Hermione.

- « Peut-être bien… » Répondit-elle malicieusement.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle. Ron dégageait une telle puissance tranquille, une telle assurance. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra.

- « Tu sais, je suis sensible à tes efforts mais tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cette potion. Tu es déjà tellement jolie au naturel. »

- « Oh Ron, merci. » répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Il fit un pas supplémentaire. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle, affichant un sourire conquérant qu'Hermione aurait trouvé insupportable chez n'importe quel autre garçon. Mais sur le visage de Ron, ce sourire la faisait fondre. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant davantage.

- « Et tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu rougis comme ça… » Murmura-t-il en prenant le visage de la jeune fille entre ses deux mains puissantes, la forçant à relever les yeux. Le cœur de la jeune fille chavira en contemplant les yeux bleus de Ron, si près des siens.

Il se pencha et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, d'abord légèrement, sensuellement. Puis il l'enlaça et le baiser se fit plus profond. Leurs langues se touchèrent et commencèrent un ballet qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre.

Hermione se perdait complètement dans ce baiser, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la saveur suave des lèvres du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Au bout de quelques instants (quelques secondes ou quelques heures ? elle n'aurait su le dire tant elle avait perdu la notion du temps), quelque chose se passa. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il s'écarta.

Hermione le regarda et fut frappé par le changement de son expression. Il semblait avoir perdu toute l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui craignait de se faire gronder après une bêtise. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi craquant, mais il semblait différent.

- « Heu, Hermione, tu sais… » Commença-t-il maladroitement. Elle le dévorait des yeux et il se mit à rougir violemment, si bien que ses oreilles furent vite de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Il reprit « Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que c'était juste un baiser en passant… je veux dire, ça fait longtemps que je suis… enfin ça fait longtemps que tu me plais et… »

- « Oui ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- « Et bien... je me demandais si tu voudrais être ma petite-amie, enfin je veux dire de façon officielle… »

- « Evidemment, gros bêta ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent un long et délicieux moment dans le jardin, à s'embrasser ou simplement à rester enlacés, elle blottie contre son torse, lui caressant ses cheveux.

Puis comme l'après-midi avançait, ils furent soudain tirés de leur douce torpeur par des commentaires scandalisés :

- « Mon dieu, regarde Vernon… quel scandale… dans notre jardin … tous le monde a dû les voir … que vont dire les voisins. » se lamentait Pétunia Dursley de sa voix stridente, tout en essayant de s'interposer pour dissimuler à son fils ce qu'elle considérait manifestement comme un spectacle indécent.

Dudley semblait pourtant très intéressé et son regard s'emplit d'une une lueur de convoitise malsaine en s'attardant sur les formes d'Hermione bien mal dissimulées par sa courte robe.

- « On aurait dû s'en douter … Ces gens-là ne respectent rien… Tous des hippies ! » Pestait Vernon Dursley.

Hermione se releva précipitamment, morte de honte et se précipita dans la maison, les joues en feu. Ron lança un regard noir aux Dursley. « On ne faisait rien de mal ! » lança-t-il avant de rentrer à la suite d'Hermione.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, trouvant celui-ci endormi sur son lit.

Ron le secoua doucement.

- « Harry, réveille-toi »

- « Mmm ? Qu'ya ? » Fit Harry en ouvrant des yeux endormis sur Ron.

- « Ben, on était dans le jardin avec Hermione et puis tes moldus sont arrivés et ils nous ont surpris en train de … enfin de s'embrasser quoi et ils avaient l'air assez furax. » Répondit Ron d'un air penaud.

- « Hein vous étiez en train de vous embrassez ! » s'écria Harry en se redressant, tout à fait réveillé maintenant. « Mais c'est génial. Félicitation mon vieux. Je suis tellement content pour vous deux, depuis le temps que tu attendais ça… »

- « Hum Hum » fit Hermione en se raclant bruyamment la gorge d'un air gêné.

Harry remarqua alors sa présence et se tourna vers elle, pour la féliciter également. Mais lorsqu'il regarda la jeune fille, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Elle était tellement belle, avec sa petite robe sexy et ses magnifiques cheveux. Il se sentit subitement jaloux de Ron.

« Attention, Harry tu dérailles. » pensa-t-il. « Enfin c'est Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à être jaloux de Ron, quand même. Ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis des années et tu as tout fait pour les mettre ensemble, aujourd'hui tu devrais être heureux pour eux… » Il s'efforça de changer le cours de ses pensées.

- « Bon ne vous en faites pas pour mon oncle et ma tante, ils sont un peu – non ils sont même franchement coincés mais ils n'oseront rien faire. Dites, puisque l'on n'a plus que quelques heures avant le dîner, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas se préparer pour nos travaux de ce soir. Hermione, tu devais nous apprendre ce fameux sortilège pour entrer en transe.»

Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri. Bien sûr le sortilège ! Elle était tellement sur son petit nuage depuis le début de l'après midi que cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. « Hermione, ma fille, cela ne te ressemble pas d'oublier ainsi tes études. Il va falloir que tu sois plus sérieuse à l'avenir » se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

- « D'accord » dit-elle à voix haute. « Installez-vous on va commencer. Vous avez vos baguettes ?».

Ils hochèrent la tête en sortant leurs baguettes de leurs poches. De toute façon, depuis le retour de Voldemort, ils s'attendaient à être attaqués n'importe quand et ne se séparaient pratiquement jamais de leurs baguettes.

- « Bien. Je vais vous apprendre le sortilège SOPORIS. Il permet de plonger la cible dans une transe magique, propice à la méditation et aux visions. »

- « C'est un peu comme le sort STUPEFIX, non ? »

- « Pas tout à fait Harry. Le sortilège de stupéfixion permet d'assommer une cible. Il fonctionne quelle que soit l'état de détente de la cible, comme vous le savez on peut même stupéfixer une personne en train de courir ; mais le sommeil induit par la stupefixion est naturel : La victime est juste assommée et se réveille au bout de quelques instants »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Au cours de leurs cinq années à Poudlard, ils avaient acquis une solide expérience de la stupéfixion, que ce soit comme lanceurs du sort ou comme victimes.

- « Le sortilège SOPORIS est assez différent. Il ne peut être lancé que sur une personne déjà parfaitement détendue et immobile. Si le sortilège est réussi, la personne ciblée est alors instantanément plongée pour plusieurs heures dans une transe magique au cours de laquelle elle peut avoir des visions ».

- « Quel genre de visions ? » Demanda Ron.

- « Cela dépend du contexte. C'est justement pour cela que l'on doit prendre auparavant la potion ANIMAGI REVELO que j'ai préparée. Cette potion a pour but d'influencer nos transes afin de nous mettre en contact avec nos animaux intérieurs. Grâce à elle, nous sommes certains que nos visions concerneront nos Animagi. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà précisé, il faut impérativement être nu pour que la potion fonctionne correctement et vous montre votre animal. »

- « J'imagine que la nudité nous rapproche de la nature et donc de notre animal ? » hasarda Harry.

- « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment Harry, mais c'est aussi ce que je suppose. »

- « Bon, comment lance-t-on le sortilège SOPORIS ? »

- « Tout d'abord, il faut que la cible soit allongée et parfaitement détendue, sinon ça ne marche pas. Ensuite, il faut se concentrer sur la cible et faire le vide dans son esprit, puis tracer ce symbole avec la baguette tout en prononçant la formule 'ANIMA SOPORIS'. »

Les deux garçons se concentrèrent pour bien retenir le symbole et la formule puis commencèrent à répéter les gestes pour s'entraîner.

- « Attendez, ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça. Je vais vous faire une démonstration » intervint Hermione. « Harry, tu veux bien t'allonger sur le lit, s'il te plait ? »

Harry s'exécuta.

- « Bien détends-toi complètement, fais le vide dans ton esprit. Tu es prêt ?»

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, mais au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à lancer la formule, Ron l'interrompit.

- « Attends Hermione ! On ne peut pas faire cela. On n'est pas encore 17 ans, on n'a pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard ! Rappelle-toi que Harry a failli se faire expulser deux fois pour cela… »

- « Ne t'en fais pas Ron. Le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a assuré qu'on ne risquait rien. Pour protéger Harry, Dumbledore et les membres de l'ordre ont placé un enchantement sur la maison qui rend indétectable de l'extérieur toute magie pratiquée à l'intérieur. En principe, c'était pour éviter que les mangemorts ne remarquent la maison, mais cela empêchera aussi le ministère de savoir ce que nous y faisons. »

- « Et c'est cool Harry ! Ca veut dire que tu peux faire de la magie chez toi en toute impunité. » Remarqua Ron.

- « Ouais, je suis content de l'apprendre. Dumbledore aurait quand même pu m'en parler, cela aurait pu me servir… » Bougonna Harry.

- « Harry ! Cette mesure a pour but de te protéger, pas de t'aider à enfreindre le règlement. » dit Hermione d'un air sévère.

- « Dis donc tu n'est pas préfète pour rien, toi. Cela dit, nous nous apprêtons précisément à enfreindre le règlement, non ? » S'amusa Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter avec vous deux, vous êtes incorrigibles… Bon reprenons. Harry rallonge-toi, s'il te plait, détends-toi bien et fais le vide dans ton esprit. … »

Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis traça le symbole de sa baguette tout en prononçant la formule « Anima Soporis ! ».

- « Alors Harry tu ressens quoi ? » demanda Ron. « Hé ! Harry ! ».

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était devenue lente et régulière.

- « Il ne te répondra pas, il est en transe. »

- « Incroyable ça marche ! »

- « Evidemment que ça marche, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » fit Hermione un peu vexée. Elle pointa sa baguette vers Harry et murmura « Ennervate».

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa.

- « On dirait que ça marche. Bravo Hermione. »

- « Merci » répondit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait. « Bon maintenant entraînez–vous. ».

Les garçons s'entraînèrent en se plongeant mutuellement en transe à tour de rôle, pendant qu'Hermione les observait et corrigeait leurs gestes ou leurs prononciations. Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, Harry et Ron avaient tous deux réussi à maîtriser le sortilège et Hermione semblait satisfaite de ses élèves.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance un peu tendue. Les Dursley mangeaient d'un côté de la table, dans un silence pesant, tandis qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry s'étaient installés de l'autre côté. Les deux garçons bavardaient gaiement en parlant de tout et de rien (en fait surtout de Quidditch). Hermione semblait un peu gênée par la situation et essayait de suivre la conversation de ses amis tout en jetant de temps à autre des regards anxieux aux Dursley.

La façon dont le cousin de Harry la regardait lui déplaisait tout particulièrement. Hermione s'était changée (vues les circonstances, sa petite robe lui avait parue peu appropriée pour le dîner et puis de toute façon elle était couverte d'herbe). Elle portait maintenant un pull et un jean tout simples, mais cela n'empêchait pas Dudley de la déshabiller du regard. Cela la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais elle n'osa rien dire, ne voulant pas déclencher un second scandale dans la même journée. « Quand je pense que je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait entrer dans ma chambre quand il voulait pour prendre ses affaires, non mais je suis dingue à quoi je pensais ? Il faudra que je pense à verrouiller magiquement ma porte ce soir. » Se dit-elle. Absorbés par leur débat pour savoir quelle équipe avait le meilleur attrapeur, Ron et Harry ne se rendirent pas compte du malaise d'Hermione.

Lorsque le repas fut fini et les assiettes débarrassées, les trois amis prirent congés des Dursley et remontèrent dans leurs chambres, afin de se préparer à la fantastique expérience qui les attendait…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà c'était le deuxième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, positifs ou non.


	3. A un cheveu près

Un grand merci aux lecteurs assidus qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews.

Disclaimer de rigueur :

Mes machinations machiavéliques pour m'approprier les personnages de JKR ayant échoués, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ceux-ci lui appartiennent toujours...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 – A un cheveu près

Confortablement installés dans la chambre d'Hermione, les 3 amis discutèrent un moment pour décider qui tenterait l'expérience en premier. Ils décidèrent que Ron passerait d'abord, suivi par Hermione et enfin Harry lorsque Ron se serait réveillé. Ils convinrent également, de ne discuter des détails de leurs visions ou de leur animal que lorsque chacun d'eux aurait terminé sa transe « Pour éviter que l'on ne s'influence mutuellement » avait expliqué Hermione.

Lorsque tous les détails furent discutés et acceptés, Hermione ouvrit un sac et en sortit 3 flacons. Elle en donna un à chacun des garçons et garda le dernier pour elle-même.

Ron fit la moue en regardant le contenu de la potion. Le liquide était verdâtre et sirupeux. Il s'en dégageait une odeur écoeurante de pourriture qui le prit à la gorge lorsqu'il déboucha sa fiole.

- « Dis Hermione, je suis vraiment obligé de boire ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un air peu convaincu.

- « Tu sais bien que oui. C'est le seul moyen si tu veux devenir un animagus. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire des difficultés pour avaler quelque chose.»

- « Ca c'est vrai ! » renchérit Harry. « De toutes façons, pour quelqu'un qui a déjà craché des limaces pendant toute une journée, boire cette potion ne devrait être qu'une formalité… »

- « Bon ça va, ça va… » Fit Ron, qui ne put réprimer une grimace à l'évocation de cette journée de 2ème année qu'il préférait oublier. « Vous pouvez toujours vous moquer, il n'empêche que ça a l'air dégoûtant ce truc. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette potion ? »

- « Crois moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne le sache pas » lui répondit Hermione avec un regard destiné à couper court à toute question supplémentaire sur le sujet.

- « L'effet de la potion dure combien de temps ? » Intervint Harry, qui n'avait effectivement pas très envie de savoir ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu utiliser comme ingrédients pour arriver à un résultat aussi pestilentiel.

- « Je n'en suis pas sûre, le livre n'était pas très clair là-dessus et le professeur Mac Gonagall n'en savait pas plus. J'ai voulu demander conseil à Rogue, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le voir en privé avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je …»

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'expression sidérée de Ron et Harry.

- « Hein ? Hermione, tu comptais vraiment aller demander conseil à Rogue ? » Demanda Ron avec un ton lourd de reproche.

- « Bien sûr, c'est notre professeur de potion, non ? »

- « Mais il nous déteste ! Je suis sûr qu'il nous aurait dénoncés au ministère pour nous faire expulser de Poudlard… » S'emporta Harry. A la simple évocation du nom de leur professeur de potion, ses yeux d'émeraude s'étaient emplis d'une telle fureur qu'ils semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- « Voyons Harry, Rogue ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Je te rappelle qu'il est membre de l'ordre. D'ailleurs nous agissons avec l'assentiment de Dumbledore, Rogue ne le trahirait pas ! » Répondit Hermione qui commençait elle aussi à perdre son calme.

Harry pouvait sentir la colère monter en elle, vague après vague, comme si sa propre rage avait été directement projetée dans l'esprit de son amie. Hermione semblait avoir perdu tout self-contrôle.

- « Tu es impossible Harry ! Dès que l'on parle de Rogue, tu te mets en colère sans raison ! Et toi ne t'avises pas de lui donner raison ! » Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Ron. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit et restait estomaqué par la fureur subite de sa petite amie. Hermione, habituellement si calme et si posée, ne l'avait pas habituée à ce genre d'éclats.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à rétorquer violemment, Hermione se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard. Harry s'arrêta net, hypnotisé par le mouvement harmonieux des cheveux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient si beaux, si soyeux. Il avait envie de les caresser, de plonger son visage dedans… Pendant un fugitif instant, il se trouva incapable de penser à autre chose. Puis, il se reprit mais toute sa rage semblait avoir disparut. Comment aurait-il pu être en colère contre une personne avec des cheveux aussi magnifiques ?

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle se radoucit. Sa colère s'était dissipée aussi vite que celle d'Harry. Elle observait maintenant ce dernier en réfléchissant et remarqua vite le regard de son ami qui restait rivé sur ses cheveux. « Etrange, ces sautes d'humeur. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde mes cheveux comme ça ? » Pensa-t-elle. Puis soudain elle comprit. « Oh mon dieu, j'aurais du y penser tout de suite ! La potion… »

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Harry qui avait repris la parole :

- « Excusez-moi tous les deux. Tu as raison Hermione. Je m'emporte inutilement. C'est juste que … c'est dur depuis la mort de Sirius. Il me manque tellement… Et puis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si Rogue ne l'avait pas sans cesse provoqué, il serait toujours en vie...»

- « Bien sûr qu'on comprend Harry. On a tous été très affectés par la mort de Sirius. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment la faute de Rogue » dit Ron en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Lorsque Sirius a appris que nous étions en danger, il s'est précipité au ministère avec les autres membres de l'ordre pour nous aider. Tu sais bien qu'il serait venu de toute façon, avec ou sans les provocations de Rogue. »

Harry fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

- « Oui, je le sais. Bon, si on reparlait de cette potion. Donc Hermione, tu ne sais pas combien de temps dure l'effet ?»

- « Et bien comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, le livre est plutôt avare de détail sur la potion Animagi Revelo. Il semble que la durée varie d'un individu à l'autre, mais je pense que cela devrait normalement durer 3 ou 4 heures ».

- « Bon. Dans ce cas, je devrais probablement attendre que Ron se réveille avant de prendre la mienne ».

- « Oui, je crois que c'est plus sage » approuva hermione.

- « Lâcheur ! Tu t'en tires bien oui » lui lança Ron tout en jetant un regard inquiet vers la fiole.

Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il vida d'un trait son contenu, bientôt imité par Hermione.

Devant les grimaces éloquentes de ses deux amis, Harry ne put réprimer un petit rire.

- « Pouah ! C'est encore pire que ce que je craignais. C'est tellement infâme que cela me fait penser à une aisselle de troll. » Pesta Ron, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à l'hilarité de harry.

- « Oui, c'est ça rigole. On en reparlera quand tu auras bu la tienne… » Plaisanta Ron, faisant rire ses amis de bon cœur.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis décidèrent de passer à la suite des opérations. Hermione se retira donc et les deux garçons restèrent seuls dans la chambre de Harry.

Avec un sourire gêné, Ron retira sa chemise. Il partageait le même dortoir qu'Harry, ils étaient dans la même équipe de Quidditch, aussi c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se déshabillait devant son meilleur ami. Habituellement, cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais là, les circonstances étaient un peu différentes. Ron, qui était plutôt d'une nature pudique, était quand même mal à l'aise de se dévêtir ainsi devant quelqu'un qui le regardait.

« Allez, grand fou, montre-moi ton corps d'athlète ! » le taquina Harry, plutôt amusé par la gêne de son ami. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Ron éclatant de rire, finit de se déshabiller. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit et se détendit, faisant le vide dans son esprit.

- « Bon, tu es prêt ? Ok, alors on y va.» Harry se concentra sur son ami, traça le symbole dans le vide avec sa baguette et prononça la formule « Anima Soporis ».

- « Ron ? » appela Harry en secouant légèrement son ami par le bras. Ron ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était lente et régulière.

- « Bon et d'un ! » murmura Harry pour lui-même. « Maintenant, passons à Hermione ».

Il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir sombre, qui n'était éclairé que par un mince rai de lumière filtrant par le trou de serrure de la chambre d'Hermione. Il fut instantanément frappé par la musique tonitruante provenant de la chambre de Dudley qui faisait vibrer les murs. Harry trouvait que son oncle et sa tante étaient toujours d'une indulgence coupable avec leur fils, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de nuisance…

Il frappa à la porte « Hermione ? C'est Harry », mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

« HERMIONE ? HERMIONE, TU ES LA ? » Insista-t-il, toujours sans succès. Dans la pièce d'à côté, la musique s'était tue. Un peu inquiet, il sortit sa baguette et essaya d'ouvrir la porte ; elle n'était pas fermée. Harry prit une courte inspiration et pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce.

Hermione était assise sur le lit et lisait un livre. Elle lui sembla si belle, avec ses longs cheveux ondulant au dessus des pages. Il resta un moment à la regarder silencieusement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sembla sentir sa présence et releva la tête vers lui :

- « Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer»

- « Pourtant j'ai appelé et j'ai frappé à la porte. »

- « Oh, c'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas t'entendre. J'ai du jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation, à cause du boucan que faisait ton cousin. Aucun bruit ne peut entrer ou sortir de la pièce. »

- « Effectivement, c'était une bonne idée. Ca aurait été dur de se concentrer et d'entrer en transe avec cette musique infernale » observa Harry avec un geste vers le mur les séparant de la chambre de Dudley.

- « A propos de transe, comment ça c'est passé avec Ron ? »

- « Parfaitement bien. Je l'ai envoyé au pays des songes. D'ailleurs il faut maintenant que je m'occupe de toi» répondit-il avec un sourire. En réalité, il ne se sentait pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il aurait voulu l'être. Hermione était si attirante, qu'il lui fallait déployer tout son sang-froid pour garder le contrôle et ne rien dévoiler de son trouble.

Hermione le regarda d'un air embarrassé.

- « Ecoute Harry, je… j'ai remarqué que tu fixais souvent mes cheveux et je crois que… »

- « Oui, peut-être. C'est parce que je suis impressionné par l'efficacité de ta potion. » L'interrompit Harry. « D'ailleurs, il faudra que je pense à l'essayer moi aussi. » ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement détaché, en désignant les très nombreuses mèches rebelles de sa propre chevelure.

Bien qu'il fasse de très gros efforts pour dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait, Hermione ne semblait pas dupe.

- « Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée Harry. Il semble qu'il y ait des effets… non prévus. D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de la transe, on devrait peut-être attendre … »

- « Mais non, je suis bien rôdé après avoir endormi Ron. Autant y aller tout de suite pendant que je suis chaud. »

En réalité, Harry était surtout soucieux d'abréger son supplice. Il devait déployait d'importants efforts pour éviter de regarder les cheveux d'Hermione et pour ne rien laisser paraître des émotions violentes qui le parcouraient. « Allez, on se calme. C'est juste Hermione. Il n'y a aucune raison de se mettre dans un état pareil » se répétait-il en boucle. Mais il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, sa libido semblait imperméable à toute logique.

Hermione resta un instant songeuse, puis elle parut prendre une décision.

- « Bon d'accord allons-y ».

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et enleva d'un seul mouvement son pull et son t-shirt, révélant des seins ronds et fermes, à peine dissimulés par le soutien-gorge en coton qu'elle portait. Harry fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas loucher sur la poitrine de la jeune sorcière et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses ongles.

Hermione semblait encore plus embarrassée que son ami et ses joues arboraient à présent une belle teinte écarlate qui aurait presque pu la faire passer pour une Weasley. Mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses hanches. Elle se trouvait maintenant en sous-vêtement devant Harry.

Cette fois, ce dernier ne put contrôler son regard et se retrouva malgré lui à contempler le corps de son amie. Elle avait de très jolies jambes, fines et galbées, et sa silhouette d'apparence menue cachait en fait des courbes très féminines. La culotte et le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait étaient tout sauf sophistiqués : de simples sous-vêtements en coton blanc, mais Harry la trouvait terriblement sexy dans cette tenue.

Devant le regard appuyé de Harry qui la dévorait des yeux, Hermione se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant, si tant était que ce fut possible. Incapable de supporter le regard avide de son ami sur son corps, elle se détourna pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Harry se retrouva donc à observer le dos d'Hermione, la blancheur de sa peau, la rondeur délicate de ses fesses et ces cheveux, oh mon dieu ces merveilleux cheveux… Ils ondulaient gracieusement alors qu'elle se penchait pour laisser tomber à terre son soutien-gorge.

Pour Harry, ce fut le coup de grâce. Il éprouvait la sensation d'un homme à demi-mort de soif et devant lequel on agiterait une coupe d'eau délicieusement fraîche. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas y toucher, mais qui aurait pu résister ?

Il eu soudain l'impression que toute sa vie était là, que jamais il ne pourrait trouver le bonheur ailleurs que dans les bras de la déesse qui lui faisait face. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, comme un automate, il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça.

Hermione, le sentant soudainement approcher, se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry, avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Son étreinte était forte, impérieuse.

Elle sentait le torse du jeune homme contre sa poitrine nue ; ses mains sur ses fesses, les caressant doucement après avoir fait glisser le mince tissu qui les recouvrait encore ; et son érection pressée contre ses cuisses, bien sensible même à travers le jean et qui laissait peu de doute sur ses intentions.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du tenter quelque chose; crier, le repousser, le gifler, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle lui résiste; mais elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle ne fit rien pour se dégager. Elle était comme paralysée, ne pouvant croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Puis, il inclina la tête, ses lèvres cherchant avidement les siennes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle songea à nouveau à se débattre, mais elle changea d'avis et n'en fit rien. A contrecoeur, elle lui rendit son baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini. Quelques secondes de délice pour Harry, un long moment de sueur froide pour Hermione. Puis quelque chose se passa. Hermione sentit une sorte de changement subtil se produire chez Harry et il relâcha son étreinte. Les yeux d'émeraudes la regardaient à présent avec incrédulité…

Alors qu'il savourait ce merveilleux baiser avec cette jeune femme qu'il désirait plus que tout, Harry eu soudain une étrange impression, comme si ses pensées s'éclaircissaient brutalement, comme si on avait levé le voile qui obscurcissait son esprit.

Une soudaine prise de conscience transperça son esprit comme une flèche : Hermione ! C'était Hermione qu'il était en train d'embrasser ! « Non mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ! » se dit-il en lâchant son amie et en reculant d'un pas.

Il la regarda. Ce n'était plus la sublime jeune femme qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt et pour laquelle il se serait damné sans hésitation. A présent, il ne voyait plus qu'une simple jeune sorcière de 16 ans, certes plutôt mignonne, mais qui n'éveillait aucun désir en lui.

Il aurait plutôt eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et la protéger. C'était son amie, c'était Hermione.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et lorsque Harry vit l'expression effarouchée dans les yeux d'Hermione, son coeur se serra. « Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » songea-t-il.

- « Hermione, je … je suis désolé. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, attrapa une couverture et se la passa autour des épaules pour masquer sa nudité, puis elle releva les yeux et répondit simplement « Je sais Harry ».

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je… enfin je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. »

- « Moi je sais ce qui c'est passé. C'est la potion… »

- « La potion ? »

- « La potion pour mes cheveux. Quelle idée j'ai eu ? J'aurais du me douter que cela allait arriver. Je n'aurais jamais du fabriquer cette maudite potion…»

Le désarroi d'Hermione avait fait place à une colère froide. Harry pouvait sentir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- « Je ne vois pas le rapport entre cette potion et ce que j'ai… ce qui vient de se passer »

- « C'est malheureusement très simple. A la base, j'ai repris la recette utilisée pour les potions démêlantes classiques. Mais, j'ai également ajouté d'autres ingrédients. »

- « Oui, pour que l'effet dure plus longtemps, c'est ça ? »

- « En fait non. Enfin pas seulement pour ça.» Répondit Hermione à mi-voix. « J'ai … J'ai aussi ajouté un cheveu de vélane. » Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, avec l'air aussi coupable que si elle venait de reconnaître avoir commis un meurtre.

- « Ah ? » fit Harry qui ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

- « Harry, tu n'écoutes jamais rien en cours de potion ? » lui reprocha-t-elle avec impatience. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle reprit « le cheveu de vélane compte parmi les ingrédients les plus puissants que l'on puisse utiliser pour confectionner un filtre d'amour. »

- « Oh… » Fit Harry qui commençait à comprendre. « Tu veux dire que tu as fabriqué une sorte de …'shampoing d'amour' ? »

- « Je ne l'aurais sans doute pas formulé comme ça, mais oui, en quelque sorte. Je pensais que cela rendrait peut-être mes cheveux plus jolis, plus attirants. Je voulais juste que Ron me remarque… »

- « De ce point de vue là au moins, c'est réussi. »

- « Oui, mais je n'avais pas prévu que l'effet serait aussi puissant. Je n'imaginais pas que tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi juste en regardant mes cheveux. »

- « Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. » répondit Harry en réfléchissant. « C'était purement physique, comme une sorte de désir obsessionnel et malsain. » En se remémorant ce qu'il avait éprouvé, il se sentit à nouveau coupable à l'idée de ce qui venait de se passer. « Hermione, je suis tellement désolé...»

- « Je ne t'en veux pas Harry. Tu n'étais plus toi-même et c'était d'ailleurs en grande partie de ma faute. Cette potion a modifié ton comportement … et le mien aussi, je crois. Et celui de Ron également, même si lui a été affecté différemment. »

- « Que veux-tu dire ? »

- « Et bien, on aurait dit que la potion lui avait donné de la force, de l'assurance, il paraissait savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait et il … » Elle s'interrompit devant le sourire amusé qui apparaissait sur le visage de son ami. « Enfin c'était bien. » conclut-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- « Je pense que si Ron s'est comporté ainsi, c'est parce qu'il était déjà amoureux de toi, avant la potion. »

- « Tu as peut-être raison. » répondit Hermione avec un sourire épanoui. « En tout cas, je me rappelle que lorsque j'ai embrassé Ron, son comportement a changé. Il est redevenu lui-même. Alors, je me suis dit que cela marcherait peut-être pour toi aussi, et ça a été le cas. »

- « Oui, on dirait. Heureusement que même dans les situations délicates, ta cervelle fonctionne toujours aussi bien. »

- « Justement, si elle avait mieux fonctionné auparavant, nous ne nous serions pas retrouvé dans cette situation délicate… »

- « A ce propos, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Ron ? »

A ces mots, Hermione eu soudain l'air paniquée.

- « Oh mon dieu, Ron. Heu, je ne sais pas. Tu crois vraiment qu'on doit lui en parler ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un nuance d'espoir dans la voix.

- « C'est mon meilleur ami, Hermione. Il est comme un frère pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais lui cacher que j'ai embrassé sa petite amie »

- « Mais tu te rends compte ? Rappelle-toi les colères qu'il pique à propos de Viktor. Et encore, j'étais juste allée au bal avec lui, alors s'il apprend que je t'ai embrassé et que tu m'as … touchée, je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction. »

- « On n'est peut être pas non plus obligés de rentrer dans les détails, mais il faut qu'on lui dise qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Si je ne le faisais pas, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face. »

- « Soit. Mais alors laisse-moi lui expliquer d'abord les effets de la potion, pour le préparer... »

- « D'accord, bonne idée » approuva Harry.

- « Bien, tout cela ne doit pas nous faire oublier que nous somme là pour découvrir nos animaux. Harry, tu te sens capable de continuer ?»

- « Heu, oui je crois. Et toi ? »

- « Evidemment. Je vais juste diminuer la lumière, ainsi je serais plus à l'aise »

Hermione tendit la main jusqu'à l'interrupteur mural et éteignit le plafonnier qui éclairait la chambre. Ils se trouvèrent alors plongés dans une demi-pénombre, seule une petite lampe de chevet éclairant encore faiblement la pièce.

- « C'est une bonne idée. Si tu veux tu peux éteindre complètement. » Proposa Harry.

- « Non Harry, le sortilège Soporis nécessite un contact visuel minimal pour fonctionner. Mais ne t'en fait pas, cela ira très bien comme ça»

Elle se leva et hésita une seconde, avant de défaire la couverture qui masquait sa nudité et de la reposer sur le lit. Sans perdre sa contenance, elle se retourna et se pencha pour arranger le lit avant de s'allonger dessus.

Harry, de son côté, fut rassuré de constater que le corps d'Hermione le laissait désormais quasi-indifférent. Tout au plus était-il légèrement embarrassé de se retrouver ainsi face à son amie dans le plus simple appareil. Mais en tout cas, tout désir avait disparu.

Hermione était allongée sur le lit, les yeux clos. Harry se concentra sur le sortilège qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer.

- « Tu es prête Hermione ? » Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

Harry se concentra sur l'esprit de son amie, traça le symbole et prononça la formule.

- « Hermione ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et semblait dormir paisiblement. Ses traits étaient totalement détendus. Sans la mine soucieuse et concentrée qu'elle arborait habituellement, elle lui faisait penser à une petite fille. Harry la regarda avec un regard attendri, presque paternel. Il eut le réflexe de la recouvrir d'une couverture, mais arrêta son geste : elle devait rester totalement nue pour que la potion Animagi Revelo agisse et lui procure la vision attendue.

Il sortit donc de la pièce et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Dudley au regard fuyant.

- « Dudley. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Harry d'un air suspicieux.

- « J'ai besoin de prendre un truc dans mon bureau »

- « Désolé, mais ça devra attendre. Tu ne peux pas entrer pour le moment »

- « Mais je dois le prendre maintenant ! Je vais chez Malcolm et je lui ai promis d'amener mon nouveau jeu « Alien Destructor 2000 ! » Commença à s'énerver Dudley.

- « Dudley, ça te plairait une nouvelle queue en tire-bouchon ? » demanda Harry en sortant sa baguette. « A moins que tu ne préfères le groin qui va avec ? » ajouta-t-il en s'avançant de manière menaçante vers son cousin.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de magie ici ! » glapit Dudley en reculant précipitamment.

- « Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été très respectueux des règlements… » Rétorqua Harry en pointant sa baguette vers son cousin qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Le jeune sorcier se mit alors à marmonner des formules sans queue ni tête d'une voix sinistre. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Dudley déguerpit sans demander son reste, pour la plus grande joie de Harry. Il entendit avec satisfaction son cousin dévaler les escaliers et franchir au pas de course la porte d'entrée. « Cela lui fera du bien de galoper un peu, à ce baleineau... » Songea-t-il.

Harry retourna ensuite dans sa chambre. Ron dormait toujours sur son lit, le visage totalement impassible. Se sentant un peu las, Harry décida de se coucher lui aussi. Il se mit en pyjama, éteignit la lumière et se coucha.

Il se réveilla en sentant des mains puissantes le secouer.

- « Harry. Hé, Harry réveille-toi ».

Harry ouvrit les yeux et distingua un grande tache flou qu'il devina être une tignasse rousse. Il chercha à tâton ses lunettes, les trouva et les enfila, pour se trouver nez à nez avec le visage lunaire de Ron. Ce dernier portait un vieux pyjama et le regardait d'un air réjoui.

- « Ron. Tu es réveillé. » Constata Harry, l'esprit encore embrumé. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

- « Il est 1h 20. Ma transe a dû durer près de 3 heures. »

- « Alors, comment c'était ? Tu as découvert ton animal ? »

- « C'était incroyable, très étrange ; et oui je connais mon animal. Enfin je crois. »

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Harry intrigué.

- « Je te raconterai plus tard. Tu sais bien que Mione ne veut pas qu'on en parle tant que tu n'auras fini ta propre transe. D'ailleurs comment ça s'est passé avec elle ? Elle est entrée en transe sans problème ? »

Alors que Harry réfléchissait pour répondre, les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se sentit terriblement gêné par ce qui s'était passé et eu envie de tout avouer à son meilleur ami. Mais il avait promis à Hermione de ne rien dire avant qu'elle lui ait elle-même parlé.

- « Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » insista Ron devant le silence d'Harry « Il y a eu un problème ? Hermione va bien ?»

- « Heu non, non pas de problème. Tout s'est bien passé, Hermione dort dans la chambre d'en face. »

- « Ah bon, tant mieux. Alors c'est ton tour maintenant. »

- « On dirait bien. »

Harry se dirigea vers la table de sa chambre et prit la fiole de potion. Il l'ouvrit, la renifla prudemment et fit une grimace écoeurée. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il rejeta la tête en arrière et but la fiole d'une seule traite.

- « Beurk. Tu avais raison Ron, ce truc est infâme » dit Harry en réprimant un haut le cœur.

- « Ah, ça je te l'avais bien dit » s'amusa Ron.

- « Bon maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à me déshabiller… » Lança Harry qui joignit le geste à la parole en retirant son haut de pyjama.

- « C'est ça grand fou, montre-moi ton corps d'athlète… » Répondit un Ron hilare en imitant la voix de Harry. Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

Harry retira ensuite son pantalon et s'allongea sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit.

- « Prêt Harry ? » lui demanda la voix de Ron.

Harry fit un signe de tête et attendit. Il entendit le bruissement de la baguette de Ron fendant l'air, la fameuse formule « Anima Soporis ! » puis il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

- « Hé Harry ! Ca a marché ? » Demanda Ron. Il n'eut aucune réponse. « Bon, il faut croire que oui. »

Ron resta quelques instants à regarder Harry qui dormait, immobile. Puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout allait bien, il se recoucha, mais bien qu'il se sentit épuisé, il ne parvint pas à se rendormir.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de sa transe, sa tête bouillonnait de questions et de doutes, il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Et qui mieux qu'Hermione aurait pu l'aider à comprendre ? C'était sans contestation possible, la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Pour autant que Ron le sache, elle était même probablement l'élève la plus brillante à avoir jamais fréquenté les bancs de Poudlard.

Ron se releva donc et sortit dans le couloir, pour aller se poster devant la porte d'Hermione. Etait-elle réveillée ?

Il colla son oreille sur le panneau de bois, mais aucun son ne provenait de la chambre. Il hésita alors sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il entrer et rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ? Il devait bien avouer que voir Hermione en tenue d'Eve le tentait terriblement (elle devait avoir un corps si magnifique), mais n'allait-elle pas lui en vouloir en se réveillant ?

« Oh et puis, si elle a pu se déshabiller sans problème devant Harry, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas la voir nue moi aussi ? Après tout je suis son petit-ami maintenant…» se dit Ron en essayant de se convaincre.

Il resta ainsi quelques instants en débat avec lui-même, puis décida finalement de céder à la tentation. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra sans bruit dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce lui parut sombre, l'unique petite lampe allumée lui conférait une atmosphère de veillée funèbre qui le poussa instinctivement à rester silencieux. Hermione était allongée sur le lit, complètement nue. Elle était magnifique, sa peau laiteuse luisait presque dans la pénombre. Décidemment, tout chez elle était sublime…

Il admira ses petits pieds fins, ses jambes fines et galbées, la rondeur de ses hanches. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la fine toison qu'il devinait entre ses cuisses, puis remonta le long de son ventre, jusqu'à ses seins d'albâtre. Ou plutôt son sein, puisqu'il ne pouvait en voir qu'un seul, l'autre étant masquée par la grosse main aux doigts potelés qui le caressait…

Une main ? Hermione ne se trouvait donc pas seule dans la pièce avant son arrivée. Ron fut frappé de stupeur en réalisant à qui appartenait cette main…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du troisième chapitre. comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, positifs ou non.


	4. L’ombre d’un serpent

Comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review. Que ce soit un compliment ou une critique (constructive), cela fait toujours bien plaisir.

Bon passons au Disclaimer de rigueur :

Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire des personnages de Harry Potter. A mon grand regret (j'aimerai bien être milliardaire), ces derniers appartiennent donc toujours à JKR.

------------------------------------------------------------

4 – L'ombre d'un serpent

Dudley n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait. Au début, il avait été assez inquiet en découvrant que deux nouveaux sorciers allaient passer quelques temps chez lui. Et l'idée de devoir leur laisser l'une de ses chambre l'avait rendu fou de rage. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait rien pu dire. Contre 'ces gens là' (comme disait son père), il n'y avait rien à faire…

Mais quand il l'avait vu cet après-midi, il avait changé d'avis. Finalement, cet hébergement forcé avait du bon. Elle s'appelait Hermione et elle était terriblement sexy, avec ses longs cheveux soyeux et sa petite robe. Et puis il avait tout de suite compris qu'elle était chaude lorsque ses parents et lui l'avaient découverte en plein milieu du jardin dans les bras de l'autre rouquin (Roy ou Ron ? Dudley n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de son nom). Et ce qu'il avait vu ce soir l'avait encore renforcé dans cette conviction.

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train d'écouter le dernier album des 'black squirrels of death' (avec le volume à fond forcément, la musique n'ayant aucun intérêt si les murs ne tremblent pas), il avait entendu entre deux chansons son abruti de cousin qui tambourinait comme un cinglé à la porte de la fille. Curieux de connaître la suite, il avait attendu que Harry rentre dans la chambre pour sortir dans le couloir et écouter à la porte. Comme il n'entendait rien, il avait regardé par le trou de la serrure et il n'avait pas été déçu : après quelques minutes de bavardage, (mais bizarrement Dudley ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, aucun son ne semblant sortir de la pièce), la fille s'était déshabillée ! Puis, Harry avait commencé à la peloter et à l'embrasser ! Bien que ravi du spectacle, Dudley n'avait pas été surpris : il était sûr depuis le début qu'elle se tapait les deux garçons. Si ça se trouve ils le faisaient même à trois avait-il alors pensé avec un sourire pervers…

A un moment, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour recommencer à palabrer, puis elle avait éteint la lumière. A partir de là, Dudley n'avait plus réussi à distinguer ce qui se passait dans la chambre (à son grand regret d'ailleurs), mais il se doutait bien de ce qu'ils avaient dû faire ensuite… Cette fille couchait manifestement avec tous les garçons qui passaient et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas lui aussi profiter de l'aubaine. Il était donc resté dans le couloir, à réfléchir à la meilleure technique d'approche.

Un peu plus tard, Harry était sorti de la pièce en manquant de le surprendre. Dudley avait réussi à inventer une excuse crédible pour aller dans la chambre, mais Harry n'avait rien voulu savoir. De toutes façons, il savait bien pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans la pièce : ce salaud voulait se la garder rien que pour lui ! Il avait même tenté de lui jeter un épouvantable sortilège. Heureusement que Dudley savait courir vite quand il le fallait. Il était donc allé traîner un peu dehors, histoire de laisser passer l'orage.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard et Harry avait disparu. Il entra dans la chambre et elle était là, étendue nue sur le lit. Elle semblait dormir profondément. Elle était magnifique et semblait si pure et si innocente, une vraie princesse virginale. On aurait eu du mal à imaginer en la voyant ainsi endormi qu'elle puisse avoir un tempérament aussi … volcanique. Mais Dudley, lui savait. Il l'avait vue avec Ron dans le jardin, il l'avait vue avec Harry dans la chambre, et tout cela dans la même journée…

Bien décidé à passer à l'acte lui-même, il s'approcha du lit. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et dormait toujours. A présent, sa main tremblait en approchant de la jeune femme. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune expérience avec la gente féminine, et tout ce qu'il savait du sexe tenait dans les quelques vidéos qu'il avait regardées avec les gars de sa bande.

Avec hésitation, Il caressa ses longs cheveux soyeux. Lentement, avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était guère habituelle, sa main descendit jusqu'à ses épaules, puis jusqu'à ses seins. Le contact la fit frissonner. Elle était en train de se réveiller ! Alors que Dudley se demandait se qu'il allait faire ensuite, il sentit soudain deux mains puissantes l'attraper…

------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer dans la pièce, le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Il empoigna la masse imposante de Dudley par les épaules et avec un rugissement le projeta contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui était un exploit, même pour quelqu'un ayant sa carrure athlétique. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de recourir à la magie, la colère augmentant sa force plus sûrement que n'importe quelle potion de Rogue.

Dudley se releva avec peine, à moitié sonné. Il regarda apeuré, le grand rouquin qui s'avançait vers lui.

- « Je vais te tuer » gronda-t-il, en l'attrapant par le col.

- « Mais je, je… Qu…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Bégaya le gros garçon.

- « Tu te fiche de moi ? Oser profiter ainsi d'une jeune fille innocente pendant qu'elle est inconsciente… »

- « Innocente, elle ? Attend, c'est une vraie salope, elle… » Commença Dudley, mais il ne put aller plus loin, la respiration coupée par le poing de Ron qui venait de s'enfoncer brutalement dans son estomac. Il resta plié en deux quelques instants, avant de redresser péniblement la tête en sentant la main de son adversaire se refermer sur son cou. Le sorcier le regardait sans rien dire, avec un calme que Dudley trouva bien plus effrayant que la colère qu'il affichait un instant plus tôt. Cette fois, il avait vraiment peur.

- « Jusqu'à maintenant, j'envisageai de t'épargner parce que tu es le cousin de Harry. Mais si tu insultes encore une fois la fille que j'aime, je ne réponds plus de rien » annonça froidement Ron en resserrant sa poigne.

Totalement terrorisé, Dudley hoqueta « Je… je suis désolé… je ne pensais pas… je voulais juste… »

Une terreur abjecte déformait ses traits. C'est alors que le contrôle de sa vessie lui échappa. Ron le regarda avec un air écoeuré, et le lâcha.

Dudley resta prostré sur le sol et commença à se masser le cou en jetant à Ron des regards apeurés. Le jeune sorcier retourna auprès d'Hermione et, voyant qu'elle commençait à se réveiller, la recouvrit d'une couverture.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Dudley semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses nerfs et le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

- « Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu savoir que les non-sorciers n'avaient pas le droit de la toucher ? » lança-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est ma petite amie : personne n'a le droit de la toucher à part moi. Pas plus toi que Viktor !»

Dudley ignorait qui était Viktor, mais son instinct malveillant prit vite le dessus.

- « Pourtant, je sais qu'elle couche avec Harry. Je les ai vus tout à l'heure et… »

- « Tu n'as rien compris à ce que tu as vu et je n'ai aucune envie de l'expliquer à un stupide moldu comme toi. » l'interrompit Ron.

- « Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? J'ai très bien vu qu'ils s'embrassaient… »

- « Ca suffit, j'en ai assez d'entendre tes mensonges. File de là avant que je ne te change en cochon, ce qui ne représenterait pas une grosse différence, d'ailleurs. »

- « Mais… »

- « DEGAGE ! » lui cria Ron en sortant sa baguette.

Dudley n'insista pas davantage et déguerpit sans demander son reste.

Lorsque Ron revint près du lit, il vit que Hermione était réveillée et le regardait avec des yeux ensommeillés.

- « Bonjour ma chérie. Comment ça va ? La transe c'est bien passé ? » Demanda Ron avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Hermione rougit et se remémora avec délice l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis des années.

- « Bonjour mon coeur. Ca va merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces cris ? »

- « Et bien… » Hésita Ron. «Quand je suis entré dans la chambre il y a quelques minutes, j'ai trouvé le cousin de Harry qui était là à te regarder et qui nourrissait visiblement de mauvaises intentions à ton égard. »

- « Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Hermione, visiblement horrifiée à cette idée, en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, il n'a pas eu le temps de te toucher. Evidemment, je l'ai viré de la pièce un peu brutalement. »

- « Non mais quel porc ! Déjà au dîner, il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder d'une façon obscène… »

- « Après tout ce que Harry nous as raconté sur lui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je lui en aurai fait passer l'envie tout de suite ! » S'emporta Ron.

- « C'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je pense que Harry n'a pas besoin que l'on fasse un esclandre devant son oncle et sa tante » Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Bien sur, elle ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture, mais elle adorait quand Ron se montrait protecteur avec elle.

- « Moi je pense que Harry aurait été le premier à vouloir lui ficher une raclée, si tu lui avais raconté ça au dîner. En plus, pour ce qui est des esclandres, c'est plutôt Dudley qui essaie de semer la zizanie. Quand je pense qu'il a essayé de me faire croire que tu couchais avec Harry. Il a même osé me raconter qu'il t'avait vue l'embrasser…»

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri et devient violette. Elle avait presque oublié ce qui s'était passé avant sa transe.

- « Evidemment, je n'en ai pas cru un mot. » poursuivit Ron. « Je sais bien que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Incapable de parler, Hermione resta muette.

- « Tu ne ferais une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? » répéta Ron, avec cette fois une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. « Ron, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver »

- « Pourquoi ? J'aurais des raisons de m'énerver ! » Demanda Ron dont les oreilles commençaient à rougir.

- « Tout à l'heure, Harry m'a effectivement embrassée, mais … »

- « QUOI ? » rugit Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis une journée, sa petite amie le trahissait déjà ! Et avec son meilleur ami en plus !

- « Ron, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne voulait pas… »

- « C'EST CA ! JE SUPPOSE QU'IL T'A EMBRASSEE PAR HASARD ! »

A présent, Hermione s'était mise à pleurer.

- « Ron, écoute-moi… » Sanglota-t-elle.

- « Alors Dudley disait la vérité… Je suppose que si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu l'aurais embrassé lui aussi ? Il avait raison, tu n'es qu'une traînée… »

Blessée, Hermione le regarda un instant silencieusement. Puis elle explosa :

- « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, Ronald Weasley, sors de ma chambre ! »

Sans dire un mot, il sortit en claquant la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir. Il se sentait seul et perdu. Comment Hermione et Harry avaient-ils pu lui faire une chose pareille. Après tous les discours que son meilleur ami lui avait fait en lui répétant qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par Hermione. « Ah ça, il s'est bien fichu de moi » se dit-il.

Bien décidé, à lui faire payer cette trahison, Ron traversa le couloir et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, visiblement encore sous l'effet de la transe.

Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son ami : « Ennervate ! ». La respiration de Harry s'accéléra tandis qu'il commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ron se précipita sur lui et commença à le secouer par les épaules.

- « Allez Réveille-toi sale traître ! ».

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ouvrit les yeux et promena son regard d'émeraude autour de lui. Il était nu comme un ver et se trouvait dans une jolie clairière, baignée de lumière. Le sol était recouvert d'herbes folles et de champignons. Tout autour de lui, des arbres millénaires s'étendaient à perte de vue, leurs branches immenses semblant s'élever jusqu'au ciel. Le soleil luisait puissamment, le ciel (ou du moins la petite portion qui en était visible à travers la cime des arbres) était d'un bleu intense. C'était une magnifique après-midi d'été, mais Harry n'avait pas trop chaud, l'ombre des arbres lui procurant une délicieuse fraîcheur.

Des odeurs de sève, d'herbe fraîchement coupée et de champignons des bois chatouillaient agréablement ses narines. Ses oreilles captaient les différents bruits de la forêt avec une acuité extraordinaire. Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, le clapotis de l'eau d'un ruisseau proche, le choc léger d'un fruit tombant sur un tapis de mousse et les mille et un sons produits par les animaux sylvestres.

Au milieu de tous ces arbres, dans la fraîcheur agréable de cette forêt, Harry se sentait bien. Il éprouvait un indéfinissable sentiment, quelque chose comme être enfin de retour chez soi après un très long voyage. Instinctivement, comme s'il répétait un geste déjà accompli mille fois, il s'avança lentement au milieu des arbres, promenant ses mains sur les troncs couverts de mousses, savourant la douceur familière de ce contact.

Il se promena ainsi, sans but, juste pour le plaisir, pendant un moment - quelques minutes ou quelques heures, Harry n'aurait sur le dire. Il semblait avoir perdu toute notion du temps. D'ailleurs le temps existait-il vraiment dans cet endroit ? Ce n'était pas certain.

Au détour d'un sentier, il aperçut un cerf qui le regardait à quelques mètres de distances. C'était un magnifique animal, très grand, même pour son espèce. Son poil brun était luisant et soyeux, ses bois immenses dessinaient de complexes arabesques au dessus de sa tête. Harry aurait dû se sentir impressionné face à un tel animal, mais il ne le fut pas. Le cerf lui semblait étrangement familier et semblait le regarder avec bienveillance.

Alors que Harry s'avançait vers lui, le cerf se retourna et partit d'un pas tranquille en direction opposée. Harry eut le sentiment que, loin de prendre la fuite, l'animal l'invitait en fait à le suivre. Harry se mis donc en route à travers la forêt, à la suite du cerf qui se retournait vers lui de temps à autre, comme pour vérifier qu'il le suivait toujours.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques temps. Parfois, l'animal ralentissait l'allure, laissant presque Harry le rattraper ; puis, se moquant gentiment de lui, il repartait au galop avant que ce dernier n'ait pu le toucher et se retournait pour lui adresser un clin d'œil qui semblait vouloir dire « attrape-moi si tu peux ». Assez vite, les deux compagnons de route partagèrent une vraie complicité.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un ravin sinueux qui coupait la forêt en deux. Il ne faisait que quelques mètres de largeur et pas plus de trois mètres de profondeur mais sa présence parut incongrue à Harry, comme une balafre qui aurait défigurée sa belle forêt. Au fond, un petit ruisseau serpentait paresseusement au milieu des cailloux qui jonchaient le fond de la gorge. L'eau était claire et limpide comme du cristal et Harry pouvait entendre le léger sifflement qu'elle produisait en s'écoulant doucement le long du ravin.

Le cerf prit son élan et en un bond majestueux se retrouva sur l'autre rive. Il se tourna alors vers Harry, semblant l'inviter à l'imiter. Mais le jeune sorcier ne se sentait pas capable d'effectuer un tel saut. Après tout, il n'était pas un cerf, lui. Aussi entreprit-il de descendre au fond du ravin, sous le regard désapprobateur du cerf.

La pente n'étant pas très raide, Harry n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le fond du ravin. Il s'apprêta à traverser le ruisseau, mais à peine eut-il posé un pied dans l'eau, qu'une douleur atroce émanant de sa cicatrice lui vrilla le crâne. La marque en forme d'éclair le brûlait si affreusement qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en train de bouillir. Il s'effondra sans l'eau en hurlant.

La douleur dura quelques secondes puis disparut aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue. Harry se releva en tremblant. Il se sentait fiévreux et nauséeux. Il se trouvait à présent au milieu du ruisseau, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Tournant la tête, il aperçut le cerf qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Harry voulut sortir du ruisseau et remonter jusqu'à son compagnon, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Il resta donc immobile dans l'eau, perdu et hagard. Le cerf le regardait tranquillement, semblant attendre que Harry se décide enfin à le rejoindre.

Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se mit en marche et commença à suivre le ruisseau le long du ravin. Le cerf le regarda s'éloigner et sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis parut prendre une décision et s'élança pour rattraper Harry. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il appela Harry d'un brame puissant. Son cri disait clairement « Ne va pas par là. Il faut sortir de ce ravin. Remonte la rive et viens avec moi ». Mais Harry n'était plus maître de ses jambes. Il avançait comme un automate, marchant inlassablement au milieu du ruisseau, le cerf le suivant toujours tristement, le long de la berge du ravin.

A un moment, Harry réalisa que le ravin se faisait plus profond au fur et à mesure de sa progression. La berge se situait maintenant à quatre ou cinq mètres au dessus de lui, et il avait désormais de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

Il continua encore à marcher pendant un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, lorsqu'il arriva soudain face à un mur de roche. Il avait atteint l'extrémité du ravin. Le ruisseau, dont l'eau lui arrivait à présent jusqu'à la poitrine, disparaissait dans un tunnel qui s'ouvrait au pied de la falaise.

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour y pénétrer, il fut stoppé par un nouveau brame déchirant. Harry se retourna et aperçut le cerf qui était toujours sur la berge, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus de lui. Son regard rencontra celui de l'animal et il fut saisi par la tristesse et le désespoir qui se lisaient dans ses grands yeux bruns. Il comprit alors que le cerf ne pouvait le suivre là où il s'apprêtait à aller et que ce dernier appel était en fait un adieu. Le cœur serré, il regarda l'animal se détourner et s'en aller tristement. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, ni même le comprendre, Harry sut qu'il venait de perdre une partie de lui-même.

Puis, comme si une force invisible l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, il se remit en marche et avança mécaniquement vers l'ouverture dans la roche. Sans s'arrêter, il entra dans le tunnel et fut englouti par les ténèbres. A l'intérieur, l'obscurité était totale et Harry ne pouvait voir où il allait. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du froid glacial qui y régnait, comme si son sang avait brutalement gelé et que des glaçons lui coulaient dans les veines.

Toujours poussé par la même force impérieuse, Harry continua sa progression à travers le boyau à demi immergé. Il avançait en aveugle, comme un automate mais ses jambes semblaient savoir où elles allaient. Le niveau de l'eau diminua progressivement et il se retrouva finalement au sec. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité et il commençait à distinguer les contours de la roche. En y réfléchissant, cela aurait pu sembler étrange à Harry, car il n'y avait absolument aucune source de lumière dans la grotte. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, Harry n'était pas en état de réfléchir.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans une petite caverne, une sorte d'antichambre naturelle parcourue par un courant d'air glacé. Devant lui, s'ouvrait un étroit passage dans lequel le vent s'engouffrait en sifflant. Harry s'y engagea. La hauteur du boyau se rétrécit progressivement, de sorte qu'il fut bientôt obligé de ramper pour pouvoir continuer. Harry lui-même, ne savait pas pourquoi il mettait un tel acharnement à progresser dans ce tunnel, s'écorchant les mains, se meurtrissant les genoux. Il se sentait simplement contraint à le faire…

Après quelques centaines de mètres de reptation, le boyau déboucha dans une petite grotte d'à peine quelques mètres de diamètre. Un siège était taillé à même la roche. Fourbu, Harry s'y assit. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. En dehors du siège qu'il occupait, la grotte était absolument vide. Il sentit alors un certain abattement l'envahir. Que faisait-il là ?

- « Génial… J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour me retrouver seul dans une grotte déserte ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- « Désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu n'es pas tout à fait seul. » Fit une petite voix près de lui.

Se penchant pour regarder, Harry aperçut un minuscule serpent d'un vert vif qui se tenait à ses pieds. Décontenancé Harry ne su quoi répondre.

- « C'est… vous qui avez parlé ? » Finit-il par lâcher.

- « Evidemment. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? » Rétorqua le serpent.

- « Mais vous êtes un serpent ? »

- « En effet. Quel brillant sens de l'observation… » Ironisa le petit reptile.

- « Et vous parlez ? »

- « Bien sûr et alors ? Toi aussi tu parles. Si un animal aussi primitif que toi est capable d'articuler suffisamment de mots pour me bombarder de questions stupides, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ce que je sois moi aussi doué de parole. »

Harry se sentit un peu vexé, mais la moquerie de son interlocuteur eut l'effet escompté et il reprit ses esprits. Il réfléchit quelques instants silencieusement, sous l'œil impassible du serpent, avant de demander « Où est-ce que je suis, exactement ? ».

- « Ah, enfin une question pertinente. Il était temps. Malheureusement, il m'est impossible de te répondre simplement, tant les réponses sont nombreuses. Disons simplement que tu es là où il te fallait aller pour trouver ce que tu cherches.»

- « Ce que je cherche ? »

Le serpent le regarda un instant avec un air consterné, puis lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant particulièrement attardé, il reprit.

- « Il me semble que tu essayes de devenir un animagus… N'es-tu pas venu ici pour trouver ton animal intérieur ? »

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la forêt, Harry avait fonctionné à l'instinct, sans jamais prendre le temps de réfléchir à sa situation. Fidèle à sa nature impulsive, il s'était laissé guider par les évènements et en avait presque oublié la raison première de sa présence en ces lieux. Mais la remarque du serpent l'avait ramené à la réalité. A présent tout lui revenait en mémoire : les recherches d'Hermione, la méthode pour devenir Animagus, la potion, le sortilège Soporis et la transe.

- « Oui. Bien sûr. C'est vrai. C'est pour cela que je suis ici.» Répondit-il après un moment. « Mais alors, je suis en transe en ce moment ?»

Le serpent acquiesça silencieusement avec ce qui aurait sans doute été un petit sourire s'il avait été humain.

- « Donc tout ceci est un rêve et cet endroit n'existe pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui et non. C'est plus compliqué que cela. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, le serpent reprit : « Je ne pense pas que le moment soit très approprié pour de vastes explications métaphysiques. Pour le moment, nous dirons simplement que cet endroit existe bel et bien, mais pas physiquement, si tu peux te satisfaire de cette réponse. »

Justement, Harry était assez peu satisfait du caractère élusif des réponses du serpent. On aurait dit que ce dernier s'amusait de le voir ainsi dans le brouillard et prenait un malin plaisir à ne rien lui dévoiler.

Avec impatience il s'exclama : « Peu importe. Est-ce que je ne devrais pas rencontrer mon animal maintenant ? »

- « Mais tu l'as déjà rencontré. Est-ce ma faute si tu n'as pas su le reconnaître quand il s'est présenté face à toi ? »

En entendant ces mots Harry fut pris de stupeur et se frappa le front du plat de la main. Bon sang, mais c'était évident, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Le cerf était son animal intérieur ! Cela expliquait la complicité qui les avait tous de suite unis. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il maintenant à bavarder avec ce serpent narquois qui passait son temps à se moquer de lui, alors qu'il aurait du être avec son cerf ?

- « Bon d'accord. Je l'ai rencontré, c'est vrai. Mais n'aurait-il pas du entrer en contact plus directement avec moi ? N'aurait-il pas du me parler ? »

- « Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda patiemment le serpent.

- « Mais… vous voulez dire que vous … vous êtes … mon animal intérieur ? »

- « Naturellement. Autrement, pourquoi perdrai-je ainsi mon temps à parler avec toi ? »

Harry eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Un serpent ! Son animal était un serpent ! Pourtant, L'animal intérieur d'un animagus était supposé refléter sa nature profonde. Pour Draco Malfoy, un serpent aurait certainement pu avoir eu un sens, mais pour un Griffondor comme lui ?

Qu'allait dire ses amis lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient ? Il pouvait déjà entendre la voix de Ron : « Tu n'a rien à faire chez les Griffondors, retourne avec les Serpentards ! Tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! Un sale traître ! ».

Il l'entendait même étonnamment bien, d'ailleurs. En fait il n'entendait même plus rien d'autre.

« Sale traître ! Réveille toi sale traître ! ».

Sa vision commença à se brouiller et il eu vaguement l'impression que le serpent essayait de lui dire quelques chose, mais avant qu'il ait pu saisir ce que c'était, tout disparut.

------------------------------------------------------------

« SALE TRAITRE !» la voix de Ron raisonnait à ses oreilles, pleine d'une fureur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait du mal à respirer. Harry ouvrit les yeux et distingua le visage empourpré de son ami au dessus de lui.

- « Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Voulut-il lui demander, mais il en fut incapable : faute d'air dans ses poumons, aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche...

Harry réalisa alors avec effroi que deux mains puissantes étaient serrées autour de son cou. Ron ! Ron était en train de l'étrangler ! Dans un geste désespéré, il attrapa les grandes mains pour tenter de se soustraire à leur étreinte mortelle, mais Ron était nettement plus fort que lui et Harry sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner.

Harry suffoquait à présent. En une fugitive seconde, il vit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Avec un calme étrange, il songea à l'ironie de la situation : il avait triomphé de mille dangers, affronté des trolls, des dragons, des géants, des basiliques, des hordes de mangemorts et même Voldemort en personne, mais rien de tout cela n'avait réussi à le tuer. Et voilà qu'il allait mourir stupidement étranglé dans sa chambre par son meilleur ami, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux. Il eut encore le temps de penser brièvement aux Dursley qui allaient être tellement ravis d'être enfin débarrassés de lui, puis ce fut le néant…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du quatrième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, positifs ou non dans les reviews.


	5. La chouette, le labrador et le serpent

Réponse aux reviews

--------------------------------

merci beaucoup de vos commentaires (en review et en privé). J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Disclaimer d'usage:

Cela ne surprendra personne, mais je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages de cette histoire qui appartiennent à JKR.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 – La chouette, le labrador et le serpent

Ron était furieux. Il secouait Harry par les épaules avec frénésie. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire ou faire lorsque son futur ex-meilleur ami serait réveillé, mais il fallait qu'il se réveille !

- « Allez ! Réveille-toi, sale traître ! » Répétait-il comme une incantation.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ron sans le voir. Puis son visage se couvrit d'un masque d'horreur et il porta ses mains à son cou. Il se mit à haleter comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

Désemparé, Ron le regarda avec inquiétude.

- « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Harry ! »

Mais son ami ne lui répondit pas. Son regard semblait voilé, il suffoquait. Ron était complètement perdu, il ne savait quoi faire pour aider son ami…

Une pensée s'imposa alors dans son esprit : Hermione ! Hermione saurait quoi faire !

Il se rua dans le couloir et entra comme une tornade dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière était en train de finir de s'habiller. Assez remontée contre lui, elle s'apprêtait à l'admonester d'une remarque bien sentie sur les rustres qui envahissent ainsi la chambre d'une jeune fille, mais s'arrêta en voyant son expression paniquée.

- « Ron ? Tu fais une de ces têtes… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « C'est Harry ! Viens vite ! » S'écria-t-il en attrapant sa main avant de littéralement l'entraîner à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent en courant au chevet de Harry. Son corps inerte était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

- « Oh mon dieu ! On dirait qu'il ne respire plus… Ron passe moi ta baguette !»

Le rouquin obtempéra immédiatement et glissa sa baguette dans la main de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière la pointa vers Harry et s'écria « Respiro Assisto». La poitrine de Harry commença à se soulever et à redescendre de manière régulière et mécanique.

- « C'est un charme de respiration artificielle » annonça Hermione pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Ron.

« J'espère que cela va marcher, je ne suis pas médicomage… » Ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Ils restèrent un moment à observer Harry silencieusement puis Hermione murmura « Finite Incantatem». Ils furent soulagés en constatant que la poitrine de Harry continuait de monter et descendre par elle-même. Il respirait ! Hermione poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- « Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- « Je n'en sais rien. Quand je suis entré dans la pièce tout à l'heure, j'étais furieux et je voulais avoir une explication avec Harry. Alors, je l'ai réveillé avec le sort Ennervate et puis en se réveillant, il a commencé à suffoquer, alors je suis venu te chercher et voilà… »

- « C'est bizarre. Le livre précisait qu'il faut éviter de réveiller quelqu'un avant la fin de sa transe, mais il ne parlait pas de ce genre d'effets. Je ne crois pas que cela soit normal. Est-ce que Harry a dit quelque chose en se réveillant ? »

- « Non, il n'a pas eu le temps. »

- « Bon. On va essayer de le réveiller »

- « Tu crois ? » demanda Ron d'un air inquiet.

- « Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'est plus en transe maintenant, ça devrait aller. »

Elle s'approcha de Harry et le secoua doucement.

- « Harry ? Harry Réveille-toi… »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les yeux d'émeraude ne s'ouvrent à nouveau.

- « Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

- « Ron est venu me chercher. On s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu n'arrivais plus à respirer…»

- « Ah ? » fit Harry avec une expression intriguée. Il regarda alternativement ses deux amis en réfléchissant. « Oui, je me souviens… j'étais en transe et puis je me suis réveillé brutalement et là … Je ne pouvais plus respirer, Ron était en train de m'étrangler… »

- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ron, dis-moi que tu n'as pas… » Commença Hermione en jetant un regard inquisiteur au rouquin.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » l'interrompit Ron. « C'est vrai que j'étais furieux contre Harry et j'ai peut-être pensé à un moment que j'avais envie de l'étrangler, mais je ne l'aurais évidemment jamais fait… »

- « Alors comment expliques-tu l'état de Harry ? »

- « Laisse Hermione. Je suis sûr que Ron dis la vérité » intervint l'intéressé. Et devant l'expression dubitative de la jeune sorcière, il ajouta à mi-voix « je suis sûr que s'il mentait, je le sentirai».

Hermione regarda fixement Harry, comme si elle essayait de le disséquer du regard. « Etrange » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Puis elle reprit « Ecoutez, il est trois heures du matin. Je pense qu'on devrait tous se reposer et essayer de dormir un peu. On pourra reparler de tout ça demain matin. »

- « Bonne idée. » approuva Harry qui se sentait vraiment épuisé. Il s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures et se rendormit aussitôt.

Ron se dirigea vers son lit, mais fut arrêté par Hermione qui lui prit la main.

- « Non, viens Ron, il faut qu'on se parle maintenant. »

Un peu surpris, Ron la suivit dans sa chambre.

- « Bon alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » demanda Ron qui avait une petite idée de la réponse.

- « De Harry, évidemment. »

- « Ah Harry ! » fit Ron, dont la déception était perceptible. « Evidemment, il s'agit toujours de lui… »

- « Tu ne vas pas recommencer à me faire une scène de jalousie stupide… je te signale que je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure et que je ne suis pas près de te le pardonner ! Mais on règlera cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis surtout préoccupé par ce qui arrive à Harry. »

- « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à ton avis ? »

- « J'ai l'impression que parfois, il arrive à … capter les émotions ressenties par les gens autour de lui… »

- « Et bien quoi, ce n'est pas nouveau. Il nous a déjà dit qu'il était devenu assez intuitif ces derniers temps. »

- « Là, je pense que cela dépasse nettement le stade de la simple empathie. Tu ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer ? Tu avais envie de t'étrangler et il a eu l'impression qu'on l'étranglait. Il a ressenti tes émotions et les a en quelques sortes matérialisées… »

- « Heu Hermione, tu ne t'emballes pas un peu, là ? C'est sûr que c'est bizarre ce qui vient de se passer, mais c'est sûrement lié à la potion, la transe, enfin tout ça… »

- « Non, je crois que la transe a simplement joué un rôle de catalyseur, mais je suis sûr que Harry possédait déjà cette capacité avant. D'ailleurs ça marche dans les deux sens. Hier quand on se disputait à propose de Rogue, il s'est passé quelques chose. C'était comme s'il avait projeté sa colère en moi. »

- « Eh, mais c'est vrai que c'était bizarre ! » lança Ron. « La façon dont tu t'es mise en colère soudainement. Ca ne te ressemblait pas du tout… »

- « Naturellement » approuva Hermione. « Et si tu réfléchis, je suis sûr que ça t'est arrivé à toi aussi. »

- « Ben non, je ne vois pas. » répondit Ron en réfléchissant. « Ah, attend si, peut-être. Hier quand on discutait dans la cuisine, il m'a dit de m'imaginer une scène et l'image s'est imposée dans mon esprit avec une telle force que j'ai eu du mal à m'en détacher… »

- « Tiens. Et c'était quoi comme scène ? » Demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

Ron se mit à rougir violemment.

- « Oh, aucune importance, c'était … un truc de garçons ».

- « Voyez-vous ça… » Fit Hermione, amusée.

Ron resta silencieux un moment puis se tourna vers elle en la regardant avec un sérieux inhabituel.

- « Mione, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Harry, cette nuit. »

- « Alors maintenant, MONSIEUR a envie d'entendre mes explications ? Et bien non, ce serait trop facile… Puisque tu apprécie les discussions entre garçons, je te suggère de le demander demain matin à Harry ».

- « Mais… »

- « Allez, ça suffit, maintenant je voudrais dormir. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle poussa Ron vers la porte et il se retrouva grommelant dans le couloir. Jugeant peu sage de vouloir poursuivre la dispute cette nuit, il alla également se coucher.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla en entendant le bruit de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon qui démarrait. Il regarda sa montre : il était presque 8h30. Harry s'assit dans son lit et tendit la main pour chercher ses lunettes tout en se remémorant les événements de la nuit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ron dormait en ronflant dans son lit…

En repensant à ce qui s'était produit entre lui et Hermione, Harry se sentait horriblement coupable. Ron avait raison, il n'était qu'un sale traître ! Et encore, qu'allait-il penser de lui en apprenant que son animal était un serpent ? Il passa un long moment à ressasser ce qu'il voulait dire à Ron, à chercher les mots justes.

Puis il se dit qu'il avait assez attendu et qu'il était temps de se lancer. Harry n'avait jamais été du genre à baisser les bras devant la difficulté et il savait que reculer davantage l'échéance ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mieux valait tout avouer immédiatement à Ron. Il décida donc d'aller le réveiller.

- « Ron ? Réveille-toi, je voudrais te parler. »

Ron émit un grognement inarticulé et ouvrit les yeux, avant de se redresser pour regarder son ami. Harry lui laissa quelques secondes pour se réveiller.

- « Un de ces jours, il faudra vraiment qu'on arrête de se réveiller sans arrêt les un les autres pour se parler… » Plaisanta Ron. Harry lui répondit par un pauvre sourire.

- « Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon vieux ? »

- « J'ai quelques chose à t'avouer Ron, mais ce n'est pas facile. »

- « Je t'écoute. »

- « Voilà. Hier, il s'est passé quelque chose que je regrette profondément. »

Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Harry prit une profonde inspiration

- « J'ai embrassé hermione. »

Harry attendit l'orage qui n'allait pas manquer d'éclater, mais rien ne vint.

- « Oui, je suis au courant. Hermione m'en a parlé. » Répondit simplement Ron d'une voix neutre.

- « Et c'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ? Tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ? » S'étonna Harry.

- « Hier soir, j'étais suffisamment furieux pour avoir envie de t'étrangler. » Remarqua Ron.

- « C'est juste. Et aujourd'hui ? »

- « Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus. Déjà pour commencer, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement… »

Harry se confia alors complètement à Ron et lui dévoila tout : il parla de la potion démêlante et de ses pouvoirs, il raconta la façon dont le cheveu de vélane avait affecté leur comportements à tous les trois.

- « Evidemment cela explique beaucoup de choses. » Commenta Ron. « Je trouvais aussi que Hermione était bizarre par moment. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de minauder comme ça. Et puis c'est vrai, que moi aussi j'ai eu des réactions étranges dans la cuisine. Maintenant je comprends mieux. C'était la potion… »

Harry poursuivit en avouant le trouble qu'il avait ressentit à chaque fois qu'il voyait les cheveux d'Hermione, l'attirance surnaturelle qu'il avait éprouvée pour la jeune fille et enfin la façon dont il avait craqué en se jetant sur elle pour l'embrasser, ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles Hermione s'était momentanément laissée faire.

- « En somme, si je résume, tu l'as embrassée parce que tu étais sous l'effet de la potion et elle, elle t'a laissé faire parce qu'elle savait que c'était justement le seul moyen de dissiper l'effet de la potion ? »

Harry acquiesça.

- « Et maintenant, c'est complètement terminé ? Tu ne ressens plus rien pour Hermione ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! Enfin si, j'aime énormément Hermione bien sûr, mais seulement comme une amie. Ron, si tu savais, je suis tellement désolé… Tout est de ma faute, j'aurai du me montrer plus fort, j'aurais du résister ! »

- « Mais non Harry » soupira Ron. « Je ne peux pas vraiment te reprocher d'avoir craqué. Moi-même, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à résister au charme de Fleur Delacour, alors je peux comprendre ce que c'est de succomber au pouvoir d'attraction d'une vélane. »

- « En tout cas il ne faut pas que tu en veuille à Hermione, elle n'y est pour rien… »

- « Mais je ne lui ne veux pas. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire : je crois que c'est elle qui m'en veut à mort. »

- « Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Oh tu me connais : hier lorsque j'ai appris tout ça, je me suis mis dans une colère noire et… enfin, il se peut que je lui aie dit des choses assez blessantes, qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier... »

- « Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de détailler sa soirée à son meilleur ami. Il raconta l'intervention de Dudley, la dispute qu'elle avait générée avec Hermione et les propos sur lesquels elle avait débouché.

- « Bon sang ! Tu n'y est pas allé de main morte !» s'écria Harry.

- « Oui c'est ça. Vas-y, remue le couteau dans la plaie… »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger, je parlerai à Hermione.»

- « Et tu crois qu'elle voudra bien t'écouter ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Mais je pense que je trouverai bien quelque chose pour la convaincre. Tu sais, je suis… »

- « Oui je sais, tu es 'très intuitif' en ce moment » ironisa Ron.

- « Tu as tord de te moquer. Si cela peut m'aider à convaincre Hermione de te pardonner, je pense que tu ne t'en plaindras pas… »

Ron en convint. Après quoi, la discussion dévia vers des sujets plus légers. Un peu plus tard, les deux amis allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se replièrent aussitôt dans le salon. Harry essaya de leur demanda où était passé Dudley, mais tout ce qu'il put savoir était qu'il s'était levé très tôt et avait quitté tôt la maison pour aller chez des amis.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Dudley de se lever aussi tôt un jour de vacances, songea Harry. Ainsi, son cousin avait pris la fuite… Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Harry était bien décidé à lui faire payer ce qu'il avait tenté de faire hier soir. Après tout, il était peut-être temps de lui offrir ce groin de cochon si souvent promis. Surtout que grâce aux enchantements mis en place par l'ordre, il ne risquait pas de représailles du ministère pour usage prohibé de la magie…

Les réflexions de Harry furent interrompues par Ron qui s'inquiétait de ce que Hermione ne soit toujours pas descendue de sa chambre.

- « Quand même, il est déjà 10 heures. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir, non ? »

- « D'accord, je vais y aller »

-------------------------------------------------------------

- « Hermione ? C'est Harry, je peux entrer ? »

- « Bonjour Harry, Bien sûr que tu peux entrer » fit la voix d'Hermione derrière la porte.

Harry entra donc et trouva Hermione installée devant le bureau de Dudley. Elle lisait le livre de Jonathan Chase tout en prenant des notes.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On s'inquiétait, tu n'es pas descendue prendre ton petit déjeuner. »

- « Oh, je l'ai pris très tôt ce matin. Il fallait que j'étudie un peu le livre pour planifier l'étape suivante de notre apprentissage d'animagus. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on se raconte nos visions. J'ai hâte de savoir quels sont vos animaux intérieurs. »

- « Euh oui, on en parlera tout à l'heure »

Harry n'était vraiment pas pressé d'évoquer le sujet. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir tout raconter, mais il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'ils découvriraient que son animal était un serpent…

- « D'ailleurs à propos de hier soir » reprit-il, « Où en es-tu avec Ron ? »

- « Et bien puisque tu poses la question, j'imagine que tu dois savoir que l'on s'est disputé assez fortement hier soir. »

- « Oui, il m'a un peu raconté. C'est sûr, il a exagéré ; mais je peux te dire qu'il le regrette. »

- « Ca oui, il peut regretter. Il s'est conduit comme un vrai goujat ! Je ne suis pas près d'oublier ce qu'il a osé me dire… »

- « Tu es vraiment furieuse contre lui ? »

- « Non, même pas. » Soupira Hermione. « Je l'aime trop pour cela ».

Devant le grand sourire de Harry, elle s'empressa d'ajouter « Je t'interdis de lui répéter ça ! »

- « Tu sais, Hermione, s'il se comporte comme ça, c'est parce qu'il t'aime. »

- « Dans ce cas, il serait temps qu'il me le montre autrement qu'en me criant dessus… Evidemment, je vais lui pardonner, mais pas tout de suite. En espérant que l'attente lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.»

- « Bon. Tant mieux. Tu sais, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si vous étiez restés fâchés. Je suis sûr que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… »

- « Merci Harry, c'est gentil. Bon allons chercher Ron avant qu'il ait dévoré tout le contenu de la cuisine de ta tante… »

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, Hermione attrapa soudainement Harry par le bras.

- « Attention, Harry. Pas un mot de cette conversation à Ron ! Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire »

Harry afficha sa désapprobation par un silence lourd, mais Hermione se planta devant lui et le regarda avec un air sévère qui la faisait ressembler au professeur Mac Gonagall. La ressemblance était si troublante qu'Harry n'osa pas refuser et lui promit donc son silence.

Harry et Hermione descendirent retrouver Ron. Ils trouvèrent le grand rouquin dans la cuisine. Il était debout devant la fenêtre et lisait un parchemin avec un air absent.

Lorsque ses deux amis entrèrent dans la cuisine, il se précipita vers eux :

- « Harry, Hermione ! Venez voir, Coq vient d'amener une lettre de maman ! »

- « BONJOUR Ron » fit Hermione avec un regard appuyé.

- « Oh, bonjour Hermione. Heu…comment ça va depuis hier soir ?» lança Ron avec un air embarrassé.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur vers Harry, mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules en un geste d'impuissance.

- « Ca va très bien merci » répondit Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

- « Ron, tu nous fais voir cette lettre ? » enchaîna précipitamment Harry.

Ron tendit la lettre à son ami qui commença aussitôt à la lire. Hermione vint se poster à côté de lui, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« Ron, mon chéri,

Ton père et moi avons parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Il est d'accord pour que Harry passe la fin des vacances au terrier, à condition que sa sécurité puisse y être assurée. Nous avons donc pris des dispositions pour renforcer les protections de la maison.

On vous expliquera tout lorsque vous serez là.

Des membres de l'ordre viendront vous chercher tous les trois ce soir.

D'ici-là, soyez très prudent.

Bises

Maman »

- « Génial ! On va pouvoir quitter cette maison sinistre et aller au terrier ! J'ai hâte de partir !» s'écria joyeusement Harry.

- « Et tes moldus, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ? » demanda Ron.

- « Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils seront certainement ravis de nous voir partir… »

- « Moi, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est l'avertissement à la fin de la lettre. » Intervint Hermione. « Après tout Harry, même si tu n'aimes pas y vivre – ce que je peux comprendre, cette maison est supposée être sûre, surtout avec tous les sortilèges de protections mis en place par l'ordre. Alors pourquoi Mme Weasley s'inquiète-t-elle autant pour nous ? Est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose que nous ignorons ? »

- « Bof, tu sais Maman est toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour tous les membres de la famille. C'est dans sa nature. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'alarmer… »

Hermione n'avait pas l'air convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas et préféra dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet.

- « Vous savez, il faudrait qu'on reprenne nos travaux pour devenir Animagi. Pour commencer, il faut qu'on parle de nos transes. Ce matin, j'ai révisé mes notes sur le processus de transformation afin de pouvoir vous aider à interpréter vos visions. »

- « Bonne idée, mais pas ici. » répliqua Harry en désignant du menton la porte qui menait au salon. « On sera plus tranquilles dans ma chambre »

Les trois jeunes sorciers remontèrent donc dans la chambre de Harry et après avoir jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la porte, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les lits. Hermione prit alors la parole.

- « Bon, je suppose qu'aucun de vous deux n'est volontaire pour raconter sa transe en premier ? »

Le mutisme de ses amis lui donna raison.

- « Bien, je vais donc commencer » reprit-elle.

Hermione se trouvait au sommet d'une colline. Bien sûr, elle était nue. Autour d'elle, le paysage était vallonné de montagnes et de collines verdoyantes. A perte de vue, s'étendaient l'herbe verte et l'air brumeux des Highlands écossais.

- « Attends une minute » Intervint Ron. « Comment savais-tu que tu te trouvais en écosse ? »

- « Le paysage était facilement reconnaissable. J'ai lu plusieurs livres sur les Highlands -c'est dans cette région que se trouve Poudlard- Enfin bref. De toutes façons, ce n'est que symbolique, je ne me trouvais pas réellement là-bas… »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Ecoute Ron, tu veux bien me laisser raconter ? On passera aux explications détaillées après. Bon je reprends »

Hermione descendit la butte sur laquelle elle se trouvait et entama une longue et agréable promenade à travers les collines, sans but réel. Sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, l'endroit lui plaisait beaucoup et elle s'y sentait bien. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçut de la présence d'une adorable petite chouette effraie au plumage noisette qui volait tranquillement à quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus d'elle. Hermione s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas rencontré d'autre animal, donc il devait sûrement s'agir de son animal intérieur. D'ailleurs, la chouette lui semblait assez familière, comme si elle retrouvait une vieille connaissance. Après tout, elle devait bien avouer qu'une chouette lui correspondait assez bien… Plus elle y pensait, plus l'idée s'imposait à elle comme une évidence…

- « Tu as tout de suite reconnu ton animal ? Tu as de la chance ! »

- « Ah non Harry. Tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi à m'interrompre tout le temps… »

- « Eh, Harry, ça veut dire que toi, tu as eu du mal à reconnaître ton animal ? »

- « Bon ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous allez me laisser terminer mon histoire ! »

- « Excuse-nous Hermione. Vas-y, continue » répondit Harry qui n'avait pas très envie de répondre à la question de Ron.

- « Oui, oui : continue Hermione, on va essayer de ne plus t'interrompre. »

- « Bon ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais vous faire la version courte. »

Hermione suivit la chouette jusqu'à un petit bois à flanc de montagne. L'oiseau la mena ensuite à travers les arbres jusqu'à son nid, perché dans un vieux chêne centenaire. Là, la jeune sorcière et son animal parlèrent longuement et lorsque leur conversation fut finie, la transe s'arrêta et Hermione se réveilla.

- « Attends, là c'est vraiment la version très courte. De quoi vous avez parlé ? » Demanda Ron.

- « Oh, de pas mal de choses. En gros, on a parlé de l'endroit où nous étions et de ce que j'étais venu y faire. Elle m'a expliqué la suite du processus… »

- « Et alors, c'était quoi cet endroit ? »

- « Et bien, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. Disons que c'est un lieu imaginaire qui se trouve quelque part dans ton esprit ou dans ton âme, si tu préfères. Il reproduit plus ou moins l'habitat idéal de ton animal intérieur, mais la configuration des lieux est souvent pleine de symbolique. C'est là que 'vit' ton animal intérieur. »

- « Et alors, comment va se passer la suite de l'apprentissage ? » demanda Harry.

- « Je vous en parlerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vous propose que l'on finisse de se raconter nos visions. »

- « D'accord. Ron, tu veux raconter la tienne ? »

- « Heu oui, d'accord. Mais je vais faire un rapide résumé, hein ? De toutes façons je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter…

Alors voilà, je me suis retrouvé dans une grande pleine enneigée, avec des sapins et tout. Ca me faisait penser à l'Alaska ou au Canada, enfin un coin comme ça. J'étais nu, évidemment mais pourtant, je n'avais pas froid...

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai rencontré un grand labrador brun. J'ai su instinctivement que c'était mon animal, il me paraissait familier. On a couru dans la neige, on a joué, il m'a montré comment chasser. C'était incroyable… »

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

- « Et bien, c'est-à-dire que … en fait, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé. On se comprenait juste comme ça, instinctivement. »

Devant la mine ébahie de ses deux amis, Ron enchaîna rapidement :

- « Et toi Harry, comment s'est passé ta transe ? »

Cette fois, Harry ne pouvait plus reculer… Avec l'air résigné d'un condamné qu'on mène à l'échafaud, il commença à leur raconter. Il leur parla de la forêt, du cerf, de la rivière et du serpent dans la grotte. Au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait, Ron paraissait de plus en plus déconcerté, tandis que Hermione restait muette, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il eut finit, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce…

Hermione regardait Harry intensément, comme si elle essayait de le disséquer du regard.

- « Et c'est tout ? Le serpent ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? » Demanda finalement la jeune sorcière.

- « Non. En fait, on n'a presque pas eu le temps de parler. Juste après que j'eu compris qu'il s'agissait de mon animal, Ron m'a réveillé… »

- « C'est vraiment dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu parler un peu plus… »

Ron se mit alors à rougir, tandis que deux paires d'yeux verts et bruns se posaient sur lui.

- « Bon ça va ! Si c'est si important que ça, tu n'as qu'à lui redonner un peu de potion pour qu'il retourne discuter avec son serpent ! » S'emporta-t-il.

- « C'est impossible Ron. Je n'avais préparé que 3 doses et il me faudrait des semaines avant de pouvoir en préparer une autre. En admettant d'ailleurs qu'on puisse trouver les ingrédients... »

- « Bon ce n'est pas grave. De toutes façons, je n'aime pas trop ce serpent et je ne suis pas très pressé de le revoir… » Intervint Harry en regardant Ron.

A ses mots, ce dernier se radoucit.

- « Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller pendant ta transe… »

- « N'en parlons plus Ron. Tu avais des raisons de m'en vouloir, à ce moment là… En tout cas, je suis content pour vous deux. Je trouve que vos animaux vous correspondent vraiment bien. »

- « Merci Harry. Toi par contre tu n'as pas eu de chance… un serpent c'est dingue ! »

- « Tu sais, ce n'est pas une loterie, Ron. » commenta Hermione.

- « Je le sais bien. Justement, je ne me serais pas imaginé que ce soit possible pour un Griffondor. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Mione ?»

- « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que cela ait grand chose à voir avec nos maisons. L'animal intérieur d'un animagus est supposé refléter sa nature profonde… »

- « Mais un serpent, ça n'a rien à voir avec la nature profonde de Harry ! A la limite, je trouve que le cerf au début de sa vision aurait été beaucoup plus approprié… »

- « Je crois que tu n'as pas tord, Ron. Ta vision était beaucoup plus étrange que les nôtres, Harry. Par exemple, tu es le seul à avoir vu deux animaux… Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela signifie mais je pense que c'est important. Il faudra qu'on en parle aux professeurs Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore quand on sera à Poudlard »

- « Mais ce ne sera pas avant un bon mois ! Tu crois que je pourrais quand même poursuivre mon apprentissage d'Animagus d'ici là ? » S'écria Harry.

Hermione le regarda d'un air soucieux mais ne répondit pas.

- « Bien sûr Harry. Tu verras, on va se débrouiller » intervint Ron en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « En attendant, on ferait bien de préparer nos affaires, si on doit partir ce soir »

Les trois amis passèrent le reste de la matinée à empaqueter leurs affaires. Harry profita du déjeuner pour avertir les Dursley qu'ils allaient tous les trois quitter Privet Drive plus tôt que prévu. La tante Pétunia sembla ravie, tandis que l'oncle Vernon réagit avec suspicion, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège. Etre débarrassé aussi tôt de ses hôtes indésirables devait lui paraître trop beau pour être vrai…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Les trois jeunes sorciers passèrent l'après-midi dans la chambre de Harry. Les garçons, jouaient aux échecs sorciers tandis que Hermione lisait pensivement tout en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'oeils inquiets par la fenêtre.

Vers 17h, les garçons descendirent dans la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Hermione, quand à elle, préféra rester dans la chambre. Elle repensait sans cesse à la mise en garde de Mme Weasley et ne se sentait pas tranquille. Pour tout dire, elle avait hâte que les membres de l'ordre viennent les chercher.

Hermione regardait toujours par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle aperçut une grosse berline noire aux vitres fumées qui glissait silencieusement dans Privet Drive. Quelque chose dans cette voiture inquiéta Hermione. Elle n'aurait pas su dire exactement d'où lui venait cette conviction, mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas une voiture moldue. Instinctivement, elle sortit sa baguette tout en se baissant pour se cacher, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux et son front du rebord de la fenêtre.

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta devant la maison des Dursley. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra et elle serra plus fort sa baguette. La vitre côté passager se baissa lentement. La jeune fille se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir les occupants du véhicule, mais la cabine du véhicule semblait plongée dans l'ombre et, bien qu'il fasse grand jour au dehors, elle ne put rien voir de l'intérieur de la voiture.

Au bout de quelques secondes (mais qui lui parurent durer une éternité), la vitre remonta et la voiture redémarra. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner avec un soulagement non contenu. Fidèle à sa nature, La jeune sorcière essaya de rationaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle tenta vainement de se convaincre qu'elle s'était peut-être fait des idées et que cette voiture n'avait après tout rien d'anormal. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement un pur hasard qu'elle se soit arrêtée juste devant la maison de Harry... Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait bien qu'il n'en était rien.

Hermione descendit retrouver les garçons, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ron et Harry discutaient tranquillement dans la cuisine, lorsqu'elle y entra en coup de vent. Elle leur raconta rapidement se qui venait de se passer, persuadée qu'ils ne la croiraient pas et allaient lui dire qu'elle exagérait. Mais à sa grande surprise, ses deux amis prirent très au sérieux son histoire.

- « Mince, alors, vous croyez que c'était des mangemorts ? » demanda Ron

- « Je ne sais pas, c'est possible. En tout cas, je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec les inquiétudes de ta mère » répondit Hermione.

- « Il y a environ 3 minutes, j'ai ressenti un picotement dans ma cicatrice qui a duré quelques secondes » dit calmement Harry. Une détermination froide se lisait dans ses yeux.

- « Bon sang ! Vous savez ce que cela signifie…» dit Ron avec effroi.

- « Mon dieu. Il faut que l'on parte d'ici immédiatement » s'écria hermione.

Harry regarda durement ses amis.

- « Ecoutez, j'en ai assez de fuir et me cacher. Si Voldemort veut me tuer, qu'il vienne ! Je l'attends de pied ferme ! »

- « Harry, sois raisonnable. » l'implora Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas te battre seul contre Voldemort et sa garde de mangemorts… »

- « Hermione a raison, Harry. » renchérit Ron. « Pense à tes parents. Ils ont donnés leur vie pour que tu vives. Si tu te fais tuer stupidement, leur sacrifice n'aura servi à rien… »

Ce dernier argument fit mouche et, en maugréant, Harry accepta finalement de suivre ses amis.

- « Mais comment faire pour rejoindre le Terrier ? On ne sait pas transplaner, on n'a pas de poudre de cheminette et on n'a que le balai de Harry…» demanda Ron.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec perplexité : Ron avait raison, ils ne disposaient d'aucun moyen de transport…C'est alors qu'une idée se fit jour dans l'esprit de Harry : « Mme Figg !» lâcha-t-il à haute voix.

- « Mme Figg ?» répétèrent ses deux amis d'une seule voix.

- « Oui, je vous ai parlé d'elle. Vous savez, la dame qui vit à côté avec tous ses chats et qui a témoigné en ma faveur devant le tribunal du Magenmagot»

- « Mais bien sûr ! Excellente idée Harry !» s'écria Hermione.

- « Mais ce n'est pas une cracmol ? En quoi pourra-t-elle nous aider ?» demanda Ron.

- « Oui, c'est une cracmol, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle est membre de l'ordre du Phénix, donc elle doit savoir comment les contacter en urgence… »

- « D'accord. Allons-y vite alors… »

Ils montèrent prendre leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison. En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée,

Hermione interpella Harry :

- « Harry, ta famille ! Il faut les prévenir, il ne faut pas qu'ils restent ici… »

Ron fit la moue.

- « Hermione a raison» intervint Harry. « On ne peut pas les laisser là… Restez-là et faites le guet, je vais aller leur parler.»

Harry se rendit donc dans le salon pour parler aux Dursley, pendant que Hermione et Ron regardaient par la fenêtre et surveillaient la rue.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry revint.

- « Alors ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

- « Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. L'oncle Vernon a hurlé que ce n'était pas un sorcier dans une robe d'opérette qui allait le chasser de chez lui. »

- « Tant pis » répondit Hermione. « On ne peut pas perdre davantage de temps. On demandera conseil aux membres de l'ordre. Ils sauront quoi faire avec ton oncle et ta tante… »

- « Bon d'accord. On y va ? »

Après avoir vérifié que la rue était vide, ils sortirent discrètement. Harry prit la tête, les menant à la maison de Arabella Figg. Ils avançaient à grand pas, leur baguette à la main en jetant des regards inquiets tout autour d'eux.

Arrivés au coin de Wisteria Walk, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'allée. Leur destination était en vue. Soudain, Hermione poussa un cri. La berline noire ! Glacés d'effroi, ils virent la voiture foncer sur eux à toute vitesse…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du cinquième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, dans les reviews.

Le cinquième chapitre a été un peu long à écrire pour cause de soucis informatiques. J'ai bon espoir que le 6ème soit plus rapide.

Au revoir, à bientôt.


	6. Au Terrier

Réponse aux reviews

--------------------------------

Merci beaucoup de vos commentaires (en review et en privé). j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

En tout cas, il devrait faire travailler un peu vos petites cellules grises (comme dirait un certain Hercule Poirot)...

Disclaimer d'usage:

Comme d'habitude, tout (ou presque) appartient à JKR.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 – Au Terrier

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient la grande voiture noire foncer vers eux, comme hypnotisés par les phares du véhicule. Alors que la voiture était à environ 200m d'eux, Ron attrapa ses deux amis chacun par un bras et se mit à courir en sens opposé, les traînant littéralement derrière lui.

Ils étaient jeunes et couraient vite, mais même Ron qui filait comme le vent, ne pouvait évidemment pas rivaliser avec une voiture.

Le véhicule gagnait du terrain.

Très vite, il ne fut plus qu'à 150m du trio, puis 100m, puis 50m…

Alors que la voiture arrivait presque à leur hauteur, Ron poussa ses amis sur le côté de la route pour les soustraire à la trajectoire de la berline et accéléra encore sa course.

Le véhicule le pourchassa pendant une seconde supplémentaire avant de le dépasser et d'effectuer un dérapage qui l'amena en travers de la rue, coupant la route au rouquin. Presque aussitôt, la portière côté passager s'ouvrit et une grande silhouette en robe surgit du véhicule.

Harry fut le premier à réagir. En une fraction de seconde, il bondit sur ses pieds, brandit sa baguette en direction de la cible et s'écria : « Stupefix !». Un éclair rouge jaillit en direction de la silhouette, qui sembla prise au dépourvu et ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. L'éclair toucha de plein fouet sa cible qui s'écroula, alors qu'une deuxième silhouette plus maigre sortait de la voiture.

Aussitôt, Harry pointa sa baguette sur elle tout en lançant un « Expelliarmus » sonore. La baguette de l'individu jaillit de ses mains et retomba quelques mètres plus loin.

- « Harry non ! Arrête !» cria une voix rauque et familière.

Surpris mais méfiant, Harry avança vers la voiture, sa baguette toujours pointée vers l'individu.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, 2 individus, grands et minces sortirent de la voiture et relevèrent l'homme qu'Harry avait assommé.

- « Et ben, Harry ne t'a pas raté mon pauvre vieux…» commenta l'un d'eux.

- « Ca c'est sûr. »

En entendant cela, Ron s'écria « Mais ! Ces voix… Georges ! Fred ! C'est vous ? »

- « Bien sûr que c'est nous, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » répondirent à l'unisson les deux inconnus en s'avançant sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, révélant deux visages goguenards, surmontés de tignasses flamboyantes.

De l'autre côté de la rue, il aperçut Harry qui tendait sa baguette à Remus Lupin en souriant.

- « Comment je peux être sûr que c'est bien vous et pas des mangemorts déguisés ? »

- « Tu veux qu'on te parle du nounours que tu adorais quand tu étais petit, Ronnie ? »

- « Tu sais, celui qui a huit pattes maintenant… »

- « Bon, ça va, ça va » grogna Ron qui détestait qu'on lui rappelle cette histoire.

- « Mais alors qui Harry a-t-il assommé ? » demanda Hermione en arrivant à leur hauteur. A peine avait-elle finit de poser sa question qu'elle eut déjà sa réponse : l'homme soutenu par Fred et Georges, recouvrant ses esprits, se redressa, révélant le visage carré à la peau d'ébène de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- « Kingsley ! Comment allez-vous ? »

- « Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas Hermione. En tant qu'auror, j'ai déjà subi bien pire qu'un simple sortilège de stupéfixion… »

- « Bon sang ! Vous pouvez vous vantez de nous avoir fichu une sacrée frousse ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de nous foncer dessus comme ça ?» éclata Ron.

- « Ca tu peux le demander à tes frères. C'est l'un d'eux qui était au volant… »

Ron se tourna vers ses deux frères en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Fred, espèce de cinglé ! C'est toi qui conduisais ! »

- « Non, en fait c'était Georges. »

- « Comme si cela faisait une différence…» répliqua Ron dont les oreilles rougissaient fortement.

- « En tout cas, on a bien ri. Vous auriez vu vos têtes…. »

Mais devant la mine furieuse de Ron, les jumeaux battirent en retraite : « Oh ça va, si on n'a plus le droit de rigoler un peu… »

Entre-temps, Harry et Remus avaient rejoint les autres. En ce tournant vers ce dernier, Kingsley éclata d'un rire sonore.

- « On peut dire que le jeune Potter nous a bien cueilli, pas vrai Remus ? »

- « C'est sûr. Sacrés réflexes ! Tu feras un excellent auror, Harry ! »

- « Et toi aussi Ron » ajouta Kingsley. « Tu possèdes d'excellentes capacités physiques. C'est très important aussi, ce n'est pas votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui me contredira… »

Lupin lança un regard désapprobateur à Kingsley et toussa bruyamment. Avec un air embarrassé, Kingsley enchaîna rapidement :

- « Bon, il ne faut pas qu'on reste là. On a déjà de la chance qu'aucun moldu ne nous ai vu. Allez montez tous en voiture, qu'on file d'ici. Non Fred, cette fois, c'est moi qui conduis. Les jumeaux, vous n'avez qu'à monter à l'arrière avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. »

Après avoir récupéré et rangé leurs valises dans le coffre, les trois amis s'installèrent à l'arrière de la berline avec Fred et Georges, tandis que Lupin et Kingsley montaient devant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils filaient à vive allure sur les routes de Little Whinging.

Bien que l'apparence et la taille extérieure de la voiture fussent normales, son intérieur avait été magiquement agrandi et une bonne dizaine de personnes auraient pu se loger sur les deux banquettes arrières qui se faisaient face comme dans une limousine.

Au début, tout le monde resta silencieux. Harry et Ron étaient assis de chaque côté de la banquette du fond. Hermione était assise entre eux et somnolait, blottie dans les bras de Ron. Harry regardait pensivement le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, tandis que Ron caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa bien-aimée, le regard dans le vague. Sur la banquette en face, Fred et Georges les regardaient d'un air narquois. De l'autre côté de la vitre de séparation, Lupin et Kingsley semblaient avoir une discussion animée, mais aucun son n'en filtrait jusqu'aux cinq adolescents.

Au bout d'un moment, Fred lança à Harry :

- « J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas pour tout à l'heure, Harry. »

Harry fit non de la tête en souriant. En réalité, il était tellement heureux de quitter Privet Drive et de revoir sa famille d'adoption, qu'il aurait été incapable d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit.

- « Ca fait plaisir de te voir Harry. Comment c'est passé ton été jusqu'ici ?» ajouta Georges.

- « Bof, c'est toujours aussi lugubre chez les Dursley. J'ai cru que j'allai mourir d'ennui. Surtout que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que j'envoie du courrier… Enfin bref, heureusement que Ron et Hermione sont venus me voir.»

- « Justement, Dumbledore n'était pas très content qu'ils soient venus chez toi. Il pensait que cela risquait d'attirer l'attention des mangemorts. »

- « Ah bon ? Et comment vous savez ça, vous ?

- « Oh ça…» répondit Fred d'un air évasif. « Il se trouve qu'une de nos oreilles à rallonge a par hasard surpris une conversation entre les membres de l'ordre.» ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- « Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

- « Et bien Dumbledore pensait que trois jeunes sorciers chez ton oncle et ta tante risquait d'attirer un peu trop l'attention, surtout dans un coin aussi paumé. »

- « Enfin, ce ne sont peut-être pas les mots exacts qu'il a employé, mais c'était l'idée » renchérit Fred.

- « Ensuite, il a dit que la maison de ton oncle et tante n'était plus sûre et qu'il valait mieux que tu vienne nous rejoindre au terrier pour le reste de l'été.»

- « Du coup, il a fallut renforcer la sécurité au Terrier. »

- « Ah bon comment ça ? » demanda Ron, qui suivait en fait la conversation depuis le début.

- « Tiens, monsieur l'amoureux transi daigne nous adresser la parole, maintenant ? » le railla Georges.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…» se renfrogna Ron, en rougissant violemment.

- « En tout cas, il semble qu'il se soit passé des choses ces derniers jours…» insinua Fred en désignant Hermione. « Pas vrai Harry ? »

- « Euh, je ne sais pas…» répondit Harry qui préférait ne pas se mouiller. Après tout, Ron et Hermione étaient assez grands pour décider eux-mêmes de parler (ou pas) de leur couple.

- « Pour en revenir à des choses plus sérieuses, c'est quoi cette histoire sécurité renforcée au Terrier ? » demanda Ron.

- « Et bien, il faut déjà expliquer à Harry, que c'est le terrier qui sert de quartier général à l'ordre depuis que… enfin depuis le début de l'été. »

- « Du coup, Dumbledore a demandé à ce que, en plus des membres de la famille, il y ait en permanence deux autres membres de l'ordre qui restent la maison pour nous aider à la défendre au cas où... »

- « Comme Lupin habitait déjà chez nous depuis quelques temps, il était en quelque sorte désigné d'office»

- « Et le deuxième c'est Kingsley Shacklebolt ? » demanda Harry.

- « Aujourd'hui oui, mais pas tout le temps : comme la plupart des membres de l'ordre travaillent au ministère, ils ne peuvent pas s'absenter trop longtemps, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. »

- « Du coup ils se relaient. Même si, ces derniers temps, c'est très souvent Tonks qui est de garde…» compléta Fred avec un clin d'œil goguenard dont Harry ne comprit pas la signification.

- « D'accord, mais ça ce sont les mesures déjà en vigueur depuis le début de l'été. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore va faire de plus maintenant que Harry vient ?» insista Ron.

- « On ne sais pas exactement, mais on a entendu une histoire de sortilèges de protections qui doit être jeté sur la maison. On pense que c'est aussi pour cela que Dumbledore a fait venir le cousin de Fleur. »

- « Arnaud ? Mais je croyais qu'il était juste venu voir sa cousine avant le mariage ?» s'étonna Ron.

- « Attendez une minute, quel mariage ? Et c'est qui cet Arnaud ?» intervint Harry.

- « Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant…» répondit Ron.

- « Au courant de quoi ? »

- « Tu te rappelles de Fleur Delacour ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr, même si elle ne m'a sans doute pas laissé un souvenir aussi impérissable qu'à toi… »

- « Bon ça va, inutile de revenir là-dessus.» bougonna Ron en rougissant à nouveau. « Je ne sais plus si tu étais au courant, mais depuis un an Fleur sort avec Bill »

- « Oui, tu m'en avais parlé. Ils se sont rencontrés chez Gringotts, c'est ça ? »

- « Tout à fait. Et comme tu dois commencer à t'en douter, ils nous ont annoncé la semaine dernière qu'ils allaient se marier ! »

- « C'est formidable ça. Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ? »

- « Oh, pas tout de suite. Ils pensent faire ça en France, sans doute au printemps prochain. En attendant, Fleur est venue habiter à la maison cet été pour apprendre à connaître sa belle-famille. »

- « Et donc cet Arnaud, c'est le cousin de Fleur ? »

- « Oui, je crois que c'est une sorte d'auror en France. Je savais qu'il devait venir à la maison, mais je pensais que c'était juste pour voir sa cousine. »

- « Apparemment d'après ce que l'on a entendu, c'est un spécialiste en défense magique. » annonça Georges.

- « On pense qu'il est venu aider Dumbledore pour lancer un enchantement de protection sur la maison. » ajouta Fred.

- « On ne l'a vu que très brièvement – Il est arrivé ce matin- mais il a l'air sympa… »

Hermione soupira dans son sommeil et Ron recommença à lui caresser les cheveux. Cela marqua la fin de la conversation et chacun replongea dans ses pensées. Seuls les jumeaux discutaient encore à voix basses de leurs dernières créations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se laissa peu à peu envahir par une douce torpeur et sombra bientôt dans un sommeil profond et plein de rêves. Il rêva de promenades en forêts, de parties endiablées de Quidditch, de simples rigolades avec ses amis. Bref de tout ce qui lui avait manqué pendant cet été interminable. Ces rêves étaient très agréables.

A un moment, il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une sombre forêt.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin et le soleil couchant n'arrivait plus à traverser les branchages. Petit à petit, la pénombre envahissait tout, transformant les arbres qui l'entouraient en ombres menaçantes.

Il aspira une grande bolée d'air et aussitôt un vaste paysage olfactif se dessina dans son esprit. Il identifia facilement les mille senteurs naturelles de la forêt. Tranquillement, il les parcourut une à une, écartant l'odeur d'un lièvre, puis celle d'un écureuil, avant de s'attarder plus longuement sur celle d'un cerf.

L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de partir à sa poursuite – il détestait les cerfs – mais il savait que c'était un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'accorder pour le moment. Il reprit donc sa recherche et tomba finalement sur l'odeur qu'il cherchait.

Il se mit en route, suivant la piste olfactive aussi facilement que si elle avait été peinte en rouge sur le sol. Il se faufilait silencieusement à travers les arbres et les buisons avec la souplesse d'un félin. La nuit était désormais totale dans la forêt, mais il y voyait pourtant aussi bien qu'en plein jour.

La piste le mena à un sentier qu'il suivit pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, à une centaine de mètres, il aperçut une lueur qui dansait sur le sentier. Il continua à avancer et distingua bientôt une silhouette féminine qui lui tournait le dos. Une faible lumière provenait de sa baguette, dont elle se servait comme d'une lampe. La femme semblait perdue. Elle regarda plusieurs fois tout autour d'elle. Son inquiétude était perceptible. Finalement, elle sembla se décider et partit en s'éloignant sur le sentier.

Il la suivit silencieusement, comme un prédateur suit sa proie. Elle se pressait, semblant angoissée par l'atmosphère de plus en plus lugubre que le crépuscule conférait à l'endroit.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il la vit de mieux en mieux. Même vue de dos, elle semblait assez jeune. Elle portait de longs cheveux blonds légèrement frisés qui ondulaient sur sa robe de sorcière alors qu'elle se hâtait à travers la forêt. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de sa présence, mais la peur transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Tout à coup, il s'élança tel un fauve et se précipita à toute vitesse vers la jeune fille. En un instant, il fût sur elle. A la dernière fraction de seconde, elle se retourna et il vit très distinctement son visage. Malgré les traits déformés par la frayeur, il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

Ils se fixèrent pendant une seconde qui sembla s'étirer à l'infini. Une terreur pure se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Puis, il y eut un mouvement trop rapide pour être distingué à l'œil nu et soudain tout fut recouvert de sang Elle poussa un horrible hurlement puis la vision s'estompa et tout devint noir.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui : il se trouvait encore dans la forêt. Face à lui, un homme se tenait debout et le regardait. L'inconnu s'avança et un rayon de lune tomba sur lui. Harry poussa une exclamation muette, cet homme, c'était lui ! Il était couvert de sang et une lueur malveillante brillait dans ses yeux.

-« Maintenant, il n'en reste plus que neuf…» coassa-t-il d'une épouvantable voix rauque, un sourire démoniaque illuminant son visage.

Harry se réveilla en haletant, baigné de sueur. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à son front. Sa cicatrice le picotait désagréablement. Il fut ramené à la réalité par le ronflement sonore de Ron, juste à côté de lui. Il était toujours dans la berline noire, qui filait maintenant sur une petite route de campagne désolée. La nuit était tombée et tous les passagers du véhicule semblaient dormir. Harry décida que le mieux à faire était encore de les imiter et il se recala sur son siège, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il revoyait sans cesse son visage et ses yeux... Il savait que ce regard dans lequel se reflétait une terreur muette continuerait longtemps à le hanter, dans ces heures où il chercherait vainement le sommeil.

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, Harry se promit de parler de son rêve à Ron et Hermione dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Puis il laissa son esprit errer entre le Quidditch et la perspective de ses retrouvailles avec la famille Weasley.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Harry reconnut soudain les contours caractéristiques du clocher de Loutry Ste Chaspoule au devant d'eux : ils étaient sur le point d'arriver au Terrier. Il entreprit donc de réveiller ses amis. Tout le monde s'étira en grommelant à part Hermione, dont le large sourire en disait long sur le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à se réveiller dans les bras de Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La voiture s'engagea dans le petit chemin de terre qui menait à la résidence des Weasley. Après quelques centaines de mètres d'un parcours cahoteux, la voiture s'arrêta finalement devant la porte principale du Terrier. Tous les occupants de la voiture en descendirent aussitôt. Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient leurs valises du coffre, ils virent la silhouette replète de Molly Weasley sortir de la maison avec précipitation et courir vers eux.

Elle se précipita d'abord sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras, tout en le bombardant de questions avec un empressement tout maternel.

- « Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien maigre, tu mangeais à ta faim au moins ? »

Harry balbutia les réponses d'usage et Mme Weasley sembla rassérénée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et Ron qu'elle étreignit longuement à tour de rôle.

- « Aïe, Maman, pas la peine de me serrer si fort » Fit un Ron quelque peu embarrassé. « D'ailleurs, cela ne fait que deux jours que je suis parti »

- « Je sais mon chéri, mais j'ai eu si peur de ne pas vous revoir… »

- « Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Ron, intrigué.

- « Hum, on en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant venez posez vos affaires. Vous devez avoir faim, j'ai préparé un bon dîner… »

Hermione échangea un regard entendu avec Harry et Ron et tous entrèrent dans la maison à la suite de Mme Weasley.

Une fois dans le salon, ils retrouvèrent Kingsley, Lupin et les jumeaux qui discutaient avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Il y avait là Mr Weasley, Charlie, Bill et Ginny.

Harry fut frappé en remarquant à quel point cette dernière avait changé depuis quelques mois. C'était maintenant une magnifique jeune fille. La plupart des garçons la trouvaient très jolie et Harry avait toujours été d'accord avec eux, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il avait considéré la question avec beaucoup de détachement.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, il regardait Ginny comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était simplement sublime avec sa robe verte moulante, sur laquelle ses cheveux flamboyants tombaient en cascade. Et les adorables taches de rousseur qui recouvrait son petit nez mutin … Elle se rendit vite compte que Harry la dévorait des yeux et se retourna en rougissant. Harry était en train de songer qu'elle était encore plus mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait, quand il fut interrompu par un cou de coude d'Hermione.

-« Arrête de baver, Harry, cela va finir par se remarquer…» lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Un peu désemparé par ce brutal retour à la réalité, il regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Après que tout le monde se fut salué, Harry Ron et Hermione, accompagnés par Ginny montèrent leurs affaires à l'étage. Comme d'habitude, Harry dormirait dans la chambre de Ron et Hermione dans celle de Ginny.

- « Au fait, Fleur n'est pas là ? » remarqua Ron alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

- « Pourquoi, elle te manque tant que ça ? » Rétorqua Hermione, sans doute un peu plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- « Mais non. » répondit Ron sur le même ton. « Si maintenant c'est toi qui commences à faire des scènes de jalousie… »

Sa sœur s'arrêta brutalement dans l'escalier et leur lança un regard interrogateur qui eut pour effet de les faire rougir violemment tous les deux. Pour une fille futée et intuitive comme Ginny, cela valait toutes les réponses.

Il semblait que Hermione allait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui raconter lorsqu'elles seraient entre filles tout à l'heure…

Ginny réprima un petit sourire et répondit à la question initiale de Ron :

- « Fleur habite toujours avec nous en ce moment. Elle est juste partie se promener dans les bois alentours avec Arnaud. Je crois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et ils doivent avoir pas mal de choses à se raconter. D'ailleurs, cela fait un moment qu'ils sont partis maintenant et ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer…»

- « Il est comment cet Arnaud ? » demanda Ron intrigué.

- « Oh, il est un peu étrange –mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il est Français. Enfin il est très sympa. » Répondit Ginny. « Et puis en plus, il est plutôt bel homme. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil vers Hermione.

Sans le connaître, Harry détesta aussitôt cet Arnaud.

Une fois leurs bagages déposés, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre de Ron à la demande de Harry. Ce dernier entreprit de leur raconter le cauchemar qu'il avait fait dans la voiture. Le récit qu'il en fit était si saisissant que ses auditeurs en eurent la chair de poule et ne l'interrompirent pas une seule fois jusqu'à la fin.

- « Enfin bon, ce n'était probablement qu'un simple cauchemar, mais je préférais tout de même vous le raconter… » Conclut Harry.

- « Tu as raison Harry » approuva Hermione. « Avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, il ne faut pas prendre tes rêves à la légère »

- « Vous croyez que c'est réel ce qu'a vu Harry ? » demanda Ron.

- « C'est possible. L'année dernière, il a bien vu Papa se faire mordre par le serpent géant…» commenta Ginny.

- « Oui, mais les visions que j'ai eu de Sirius au ministère étaient complètement fausses…» objecta Harry avec amertume.

- « C'est vrai, mais ils faisaient partie du piège tendu par Voldemort. Je pense donc que ce rêve pourrait être important et qu'il mérite d'être étudié attentivement. Au fait, Harry, tu ne sais pas qui était la fille dans le rêve ? »

- « Heu… Si, je pense que si » répondit Harry avec un regard embarrassé.

- « Ben, alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ! » s'exclama Ron.

- « Oh, je pensais que ce n'était pas important…» mentit Harry en regardant ses chaussures.

- « Bon alors, c'était qui ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fût interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait.

- « Les enfants, venez manger, le dîner est prêt » fit Mme Weasley en entrant dans la chambre.

Devant la mine sérieuse des quatre adolescents, elle reprit avec un air suspicieux : « il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? De quoi étiez-vous en train de discuter ? »

Hermione était manifestement prise au dépourvu, Harry et Ron cherchaient à toute vitesse un mensonge crédible, mais Ginny fut plus rapide qu'eux.

- « Oh, c'est rien Maman. Harry nous racontait juste son été chez son oncle et sa tante. Tu sais, ça n'est pas facile pour lui là-bas… »

- « Oh, mon pauvre chéri » fit Mme Weasley en serrant à nouveau Harry dans ses bras. « Mais ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant que tu es là, on va bien s'occuper de toi. »

- « D'ailleurs, on va commencer par aller prendre un bon dîner. » ajouta-t-elle en poussant les quatre adolescents vers la porte de la chambre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du sixième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, dans les reviews.

Je serais particulièrement intéressé de savoir si vous avez réussi à deviner l'identité de la victime...


	7. L'Ordre et le désordre

Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers et lecteurs anonymes de prendre le temps de me lire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer d'usage:

On ne change rien, tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR (à part Arnaud, bien sûr).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 – L'Ordre et le désordre

Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry descendirent au rez-de-chaussée à la suite de Mme Weasley. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, cette dernière s'éclipsa vers la cuisine pour préparer la table.

Les quatre adolescents retrouvèrent dans le salon le reste de la famille Weasley, ainsi que Remus et Kingsley. S'y ajoutaient Fleur, plus resplendissante que jamais dans une longue robe de soirée argentée fendue à mi-cuisse et un homme de très grande taille que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui devait être le fameux cousin Arnaud.

A peine Harry eut-il pénétré dans la pièce que Fleur se jeta sur lui.

- « Arry ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir» lui lança-t-elle de sa voix profonde en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, avant de le serrer longuement dans ses bras. Harry chercha silencieusement du secours autour de lui. Il ne put capter le regard de Ron qui était trop occupé à dévisager Fleur d'un air perplexe. Il croisa ceux de Hermione et Ginny, mais les deux jeunes filles semblaient plutôt rire de la situation.

Les deux adolescentes avaient toujours été mi-amusées, mi-agacées par le comportement extravagant de Fleur, particulièrement à l'égard de Harry. Alors qu'elle l'avait initialement snobé à cause de leur différence d'âge, son attitude avait complètement changé à l'issue de la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Harry avait alors « sauvé » sa sœur Gabrielle des griffes des tritons, ce qui lui valut dès lors gratitude et respect de la part de la belle française. Pour sa part, Harry avait toujours trouvé cela absurde, dans la mesure où la petite Gabrielle n'avait jamais été vraiment en danger. Et il fallait bien dire que l'affection que lui portait Fleur depuis était parfois encombrante, comme c'était précisément le cas ce soir-là.

Ce fut Bill qui vint finalement à sa rescousse de Harry.

- « Et bien Harry, » fit-il avec un air faussement courroucé, qui dissimulait fort mal son hilarité « Tu essaies de me voler ma fiancée ? »

En entendant la voix de Bill, Fleur lâcha aussitôt Harry pour échanger un regard langoureux avec son futur mari. Mais le répit ne dura que quelques secondes.

- « Au fait, Arry ! Tu sais que Bill et moi on va se marrer ? »

- « 'Se marier', ma chérie » la reprit Bill.

Elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

- « C'est formidable, je suis folle de joie ! On va faire ça en France, l'année prochaine. Bien sûr tu es invité. Tu viendras, dis ?»

- « heu… oui, oui. Bien sûr, je viendrais » répondit Harry, avant d'ajouter en pensée « si Voldemort ne me tue pas avant… »

Il quitta poliment les futurs mariés et chercha ses amis du regard. Ron était avec George, Fred et Charlie ; de l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil Ginny et Hermione discutant avec Arnaud. Il semblait leur raconter quelque chose de particulièrement drôle car les deux jeunes filles riaient aux éclats. Sans qu'il sache expliquer pourquoi, cela lui déplut.

Il en profita pour détailler le nouveau venu : il était vraiment très grand (probablement plus de deux mètres, estima Harry) et extrêmement massif. En comparaison, même Kingsley semblait chétif. C'était probablement la personne la plus grande et la plus large que Harry ait jamais vu après Hagrid et Mme Maxime et il se demanda si Arnaud n'avait pas lui aussi un géant dans ses ancêtres. Pourtant, il ne partageait pas l'allure sauvage et hirsute de Hagrid. Ses cheveux, d'un blond tirant sur le châtain, étaient propres et bien peignés. Il portait une courte barbe blonde, parfaitement taillée et ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, étaient emprunts d'une grande douceur.

D'une certaine façon, Arnaud ressemblait à Gilderoy Lockhart, mais sans le côté pompeux et prétentieux. Il était vêtu d'une robe marron très simple qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'un moine. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années, mais il émanait de lui une sorte de calme et de sérénité qui le faisait paraître plus vieux.

A bien à y regarder, Harry devait même reconnaître que Arnaud semblait plutôt sympathique. Mais naturellement, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de draguer Ginny et Harry se devait donc d'intervenir, ne serait-ce que par égard pour Ron…

Harry revint vers Fleur et lui demanda d'un air innocent :

- « Dis-moi Fleur, c'est bien ton cousin cet homme là-bas ? »

- « Oui, c'est Arnaud. Mon dieu, c'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas encore… Viens, je vais te le déjanter ! »

- « Heu… tu veux dire 'présenter' ? »

Fleur ne releva pas et attrapant Harry par le bras, elle l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la pièce et vint se planter devant Arnaud, Ginny et Hermione.

- « Arnaud ! » s'écria-t-elle en interrompant abruptement leur conversation, ce qui ne parut nullement la préoccuper malgré les regards noirs que lui lancèrent Ginny et Hermione. « Il faut que je te présente Harry ! Harry, voici mon cousin Arnaud. Arnaud, voici Harry Potter » lança-t-elle en une tirade avant de s'éclipser avec grâce pour retourner voir Bill.

Le colosse la regarda partir avant de commenter avec une voix pleine de tendresse :

- « Sacrée Fleur, elle ne changera jamais… »

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et le regarda intensément.

- « Alors, voici donc le célèbre Harry Potter…» commença-t-il en lui serrant la main, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver immédiatement Harry, qui détestait qu'on fasse allusion à sa célébrité. Etrangement, Arnaud parut s'en apercevoir aussitôt. « Décontracte-toi Harry, je plaisantais. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger les gens sur leur réputation. » Ajouta-t-il avec douceur. « Cela dit, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et en des termes plutôt élogieux…»

- « Ah bon, qui donc vous a parlé de moi ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- « Et bien, Fleur par exemple, qui m'a évidemment raconté comment tu avais sauvé Gabrielle » répondit Arnaud.

« Et puis à peu près toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Je crois pouvoir dire que tout le monde t'apprécie beaucoup ici. A commencer par cette jeune demoiselle, qui me contait justement tes exploits de l'année dernière face à la 'grande inquisitrice de Poudlard'…»

En finissant sa dernière phrase, il désigna Ginny qui, n'étant pas une Weasley pour rien, se mit immédiatement à rougir intensément.

- « Vient Hermione, il faut qu'on aille aider maman à préparer la table ! » lança-t-elle avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine en entraînant Hermione, laissant un Harry quelque peu perplexe seul avec Arnaud.

- « Décidemment très apprécié…» commenta Arnaud avec un petit sourire en coin, après que les deux jeunes filles eurent quitté la pièce.

- « Vous n'avez quasiment pas d'accent. » Remarqua Harry qui préférait changer de sujet. « Comment se fait-il que vous parliez si bien anglais ? »

- « Oh et bien j'ai vécu un peu en Angleterre quand j'avais ton âge. J'ai fait mes deux dernières années d'études à Poudlard dans le cadre d'un programme d'échange avec Beauxbatons. J'y ai même passé mes Aspics en même temps que tes parents. »

- « Vous avez connu mes parents ! » s'exclama Harry.

- « Oui. Et Remus et Sirius également. Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque, avec Peter Pettigrow, ils se faisaient appeler les maraudeurs et passaient leur temps à faire les quatre cent coups dans l'école. Naturellement je désapprouvais, tout comme ta mère d'ailleurs. Mais, on s'entendait bien quand même. C'est grâce à ton père que je suis devenu membre de l'ordre du Phoenix. Je suis surpris que Dumbledore ne t'en ai jamais parlé…»

- « Vous êtes membre de l'ordre du Phoenix ? Je ne savais pas que l'ordre comptait des membres à l'étranger…»

- « Les crimes de Voldemort ne connaissent pas de frontière, Harry. L'ordre est essentiellement basé en Angleterre, mais ses membres sont amenés à intervenir dans le monde entier pour pourchasser les mangemorts. L'ordre a donc des contacts dans la plupart des pays. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai été le contact de l'ordre pour la France pendant ces quinze dernières années. »

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, digérant toutes ces informations lorsque retentit la voix aigue mais puissante de mme Weasley.

- « TOUT LE MONDE A TABLE, LE DINER EST PRET !»

Les convives se rendirent donc dans la cuisine où une grande table était dressée. Charlie, Fred, George, Arnaud, Remus et Kingsley s'assirent d'un côté, Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny de l'autre, tandis que Mr et Mme Weasley s'installaient aux deux extrémités de la table.

La table regorgeait de mets qui avaient tous l'air plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Harry, qui avait passé un été frugal chez les Dursley (comme toujours) se mit instantanément à saliver. Jusqu'à maintenant son esprit avait été focalisé sur d'autres choses, mais à présent que toutes ces victuailles se trouvaient sous son nez, il réalisait combien il était affamé. Il promena son regard sur la table : poulet rôti, pomme de terre sautées, tourtes au jambon, rosbif, salades… Mme Weasley s'était encore surpassée.

Pour un peu, on se serait cru au festin de début d'année à Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Mme Weasley souhaita un bon appétit à tous et tout le monde se mit à manger à belle dent en bavardant joyeusement.

A la droite de la table, Hermione et Ginny discutaient à voix basses en pouffant de temps à autre, pendant qu'Arnaud, Remus, Kingsley et Arthur commentaient la politique du ministère de la magie à l'égard des mangemorts.

- « C'est tout de même incroyable l'entêtement du ministère ! Quand on pense qu'il leur aura fallu toute une année pour reconnaître son retour ! »

- « Et cette idée que Dumbledore allait constituer une armée d'étudiants pour prendre le pouvoir : Parfois on croirait que Fudge a perdu les pédales… »

- « Vous savez c'est la même chose en France. Le consul refuse de voir la réalité en face. Il dit que Voldemort est un problème anglais et que cela ne le concerne pas… »

Au milieu de la table, Fred et George parlaient à Harry et Ron de leur magasin de farce et attrape, le déjà célèbre 'Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux'.

- « Ca marche vraiment bien. On vend tellement de boites à flemme que la production a du mal à suivre. On a du engager deux employés pour nous aider»

- « D'ailleurs, on va s'agrandir. On pense ouvrir une succursale à Pré-au-lard. Zonko n'a qu'à bien se tenir… »

- « En tout cas, on n'oubliera pas nos généreux investisseurs. Je pense qu'ils récupèreront leur mise au centuple » conclut Fred avec un clin d'œil envers Harry. Ron leur jeta un regard intrigué et s'apprêtait manifestement à poser la question, mais Harry changea rapidement de sujet.

- « Et au fait, vous avez inventé de nouveaux produits ? »

- « Oui, quelques uns. On est notamment très fiers de notre dernière création. »

- « Ah ? Et c'est quoi ? »

- « On ne peut rien dire pour le moment, c'est encore secret. Mais on vous montrera lorsque vous viendrez voir notre boutique, au chemin de traverse. »

Sur la gauche de la table, Fleur discutait avec sa future belle-mère des détails du mariage, tandis que Bill et Charlie les écoutaient patiemment, avec un ennui à peine dissimulé.

- « Je compte faire fabriquer ma robe de mariée chez Dior-Sorcière. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

- « Il faudra que je rencontre ta mère pour qu'on voit ensemble le plan de tables »

- « Et il y aura des fleurs partout dans la salle, Ca va être magnifique… »

- « Et oui, c'est émouvant de voir ses enfants se marier. Je me demande qui sera le prochain… » En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Mme Weasley coula un regard vers Charlie.

Ce dernier, sentant le danger arriver, tenta de dévier la conversation vers autre chose.

- « Au fait, comment se passent vos jobs à Gringotts ? » demanda-t-il à Bill.

- « Pas trop mal. Evidemment, après l'Egypte, les enchantements et malédictions que l'on voit à Londres paraissent assez classiques, mais il y a quand même parfois des cas amusants. Dans l'ensemble ça va. »

- « Et pour Fleur ? »

- « Son stage se termine à la fin de l'année. Dans l'immédiat, elle aura fort à faire avec la préparation du mariage. Après on verra. Elle pense peut-être enseigner le Français. »

- « Oh oui, je suis très douée pour les coups de langue, n'est-ce pas Bill ? » intervint Fleur.

Bill devint aussitôt écarlate, tandis que Charlie et les jumeaux riaient aux éclats, vite rejoints par Harry et Ron qui avaient également entendu. Fleur semblait perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à l'idée qu'elle puisse donner des cours de langue, tandis que Mme Weasley, regarda ses fils d'un air désapprobateur.

- « Voyons les garçons. Je suis sûre que Fleur fera un excellent professeur de Français » leur lança-t-elle, tandis que Bill promettait à Fleur de tout lui expliquer plus tard. Le dîner se poursuivit sur cette note joyeuse et les conversations allèrent bon train.

A un moment, il sembla à Harry que Hermione parlait de ses parents avec Remus.

- « Est-ce que James et Lily étaient de bons legilimens ? » cru-t-il l'entendre demander.

Cela l'intrigua. Pourquoi Hermione questionnait-elle ainsi Remus sur ses parents ?

Mais Harry ne put entendre la réponse de Remus qui fut emportée par les éclats de rire de Ron et ses frères après une nouvelle blague racontée par les jumeaux. Harry se joignit à eux de bon cœur et oublia vite la question de Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------

Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque chacun fût repu et que le brouhaha des conversations commença à baisser, Mme Weasley se leva et invita ses hôtes à se rendre au salon, pendant que les jumeaux, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'aidaient à débarrasser la table.

Une fois que tout fut convenablement nettoyé et rangé, Mme Weasley prit un air extrêmement sérieux

- « Les enfants, maintenant vous aller monter dans vos chambres. Les membres de l'ordre doivent tenir une réunion. »

- « Mais Maman…» protesta Ron.

- « Nous on peut y assister, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Fred, plein d'espoir.

- « Après tout, on est majeur maintenant » rappela George.

- « Vous êtes peut-être majeurs, mais vous êtes toujours deux gamins ! Ce soir, vous êtes sous mon toit et vous ferez ce que je vous dirai ! »

Le ton était sans appel et aucun de ses fils n'insista davantage. Avec une expression résignée, les six adolescents se dirigèrent vers le salon pour prendre congés des adultes, avant de remonter dans leur chambre.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les six au premier étage, Ginny attrapa Fred par le bras.

- « Il ne vous resterait pas quelques oreilles à rallonge dans votre chambre ? » demanda-t-elle avec malice.

- « Petite sœur, tu lis dans nos pensées…» répondit Georges avec un clin d'oeil.

- « On monte les chercher et on revient » ajouta Fred.

- « D'accord, on vous attend dans ma chambre » fit Ginny, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, suivie par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. La chambre était un peu plus petite que celle de Ron. Elle comportait deux lits séparés par une grande armoire, un petit bureau et une chaise. Les murs peints en vert, affichaient des posters des Bizarr' Sisters et des tableaux représentant de jolis paysages. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était le désordre régnant dans la pièce, ou plutôt dans une moitié de la pièce.

La partie gauche de la chambre était un vrai capharnaüm : des vêtements et des affaires traînaient un peu partout. Harry savait que Ginny avait tendance à être désordonnée et il avait déjà vu sa chambre par le passé, mais cette fois, elle s'était vraiment surpassée…

En comparaison, la moitié droite de la chambre paraissait un véritable oasis d'ordre et de rangement. Toutes les affaires qui devaient auparavant traîner autour avaient été rassemblées et poussées sur le côté. Une valise ouverte était posée sur le lit, révélant des vêtements moldus et sorciers soigneusement rangés. Sur la table à côté, une chemise de nuit méticuleusement pliée jouxtait une impressionnante pile de livres.

- « Inutile de demander qui dort de quel côté…» plaisanta Ron en s'asseyant à côté de Hermione sur son lit. Pour toute réponse sa sœur lui tira la langue et invita d'un geste Harry à s'asseoir près d'elle sur l'autre lit. Timidement, le jeune homme prit place sur le lit à côté de la belle rousse. Sentant quelque chose sous ses fesses, il se releva aussitôt et farfouilla dans les couvertures en désordre pour en extirper… un joli soutien-gorge blanc. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Ginny le portant, ce qui ajouta encore à son trouble. Avec gêne, il tendit l'objet à la jeune fille sans la regarder.

- « Hum, tiens, je pense que c'est à toi… »

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle prit le soutien-gorge et le jeta dans le placard.

Hermione prit alors la parole.

- « Bon Harry, si on revenait à ton rêve. Avant que Mme Weasley ne vienne nous chercher pour le dîner, tu étais sur le point de nous dire qui était la fille que tu as vue se faire tuer… »

- « Oui. C'était Marietta Edgecombe »

- « La fille qui nous a balancé à Ombrage, l'année dernière ! » s'exclama Ron

- « Et dans ton rêve, c'était toi qui la tuais...» commenta Hermione pensivement.

- « Pas exactement» protesta Harry « En fait, j'assistais à la scène par les yeux du tueur.»

- « Il pourrait fort bien s'agir d'un simple rêve exprimant de manière symbolique ton amertume envers la trahison de Marietta et ton désir de vengeance…» remarqua Hermione.

- « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me venger en égorgeant les gens. » objecta Harry. « Cela dit, je me doutais que tu dirais ça. C'est exactement pour cela que j'hésitais à vous dire qui était la fille… »

- « Tu as raison. Excuse-moi Harry.» répondit Hermione avec un sourire contrit.

« Moi je pense que l'on devrait prendre au sérieux les rêves de Harry. » intervint Ginny. « Dans le passé, ils se sont toujours révélés significatifs…»

Tandis que les autres acquiesçaient, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Fred et Georges.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est révélé significatif ? » demanda Georges.

- « Heu… Ce que l'on a appris grâce aux oreilles à rallonge.» répondit Ginny.

- « Bien dit ! » commenta Fred en brandissant six longs tubes de caoutchouc couleur chair. « Prenez tous une oreille, je vais posez les extrémités en bas près de la porte du salon» Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Chacun prit une oreille à rallonge et la fixa sur sa propre oreille. Quelques instants plus tard, ils purent entendre distinctement ce qui se disait en bas dans le salon. Puis Fred réapparut et s'assit par terre à côté de Georges pour écouter.

------------------------------------------------------------

La réunion semblait battre son plein. Arnaud était en train de parler :

- « …aucun signe de sa présence en France, non plus. Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'y cache pas, mais en tout cas s'il y avait commis le moindre crime, je l'aurais su. »

- « Lui ? En France ? Mais quelle horreur !» fit la voix de Fleur avec dégoût.

- « Merci Fleur. Epargne-nous tes commentaires » répliqua Mme Weasley d'un ton cassant.

- « D'après mes contacts, rien non plus en Egypte…» fit la voix de Bill.

- « Ni en Europe de l'est…» ajouta celle de Charlie.

- « On n'a donc aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Voldemort.» conclut Mr Weasley.

- « Ce qui est très étrange, c'est qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté depuis trois mois. Pourtant, il est forcément en train de préparer quelque chose...» commenta Kingsley.

- « Je ne suis vraiment pas tranquille. » reprit Mme Weasley. « Maintenant qu'il sait où Harry habite à Little Whinging, est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de s'en prendre à sa famille ? »

- « Dumbledore va essayer de les convaincre de fuir et de se cacher, mais cela ne sera pas simple. Ils sont très obtus… » Répondit Remus.

- « De toutes façons, nous ne savons pas si cette information est vraiment fiable » remarqua Arnaud.

- « Elle vient de Severus » objecta Mme Weasley.

- « Justement, je me souviens très bien de lui. C'est un ancien mangemort. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Insista Arnaud.

- « Dumbledore l'affirme. Cela me suffit.» répondit Mr Weasley.

- « Bon très bien. Mais vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'idée que… »

- « Attendez » l'interrompit Kingsley. « Arthur, Molly, c'est quoi ces espèces de tuyaux là sous la porte ?»

- « Mais qu'est-ce que ! FRED ! GEORGES ! »

Mme Weasley avait hurlé si fort que même sans les oreilles à rallonge, ils l'auraient entendu.

- « Calme-toi, Molly » lui dit son Mari. « Les jumeaux, laissez vos oreilles à rallonge et allez vous couchez. On reparlera de ça demain…» fit-il d'une voix calme. « Cela vaut aussi pour quiconque est en train d'écouter » ajouta-t-il.

- « Je vais jeter un sortilège d'impassibilité » fit la voix de Kingsley.

Ils entendirent ensuite une formule marmonnée, puis plus rien.

- « Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre demain…» dit Georges.

- « Mais ça valait le coup. Pas vrai Harry ? » Ajouta Fred.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais il ne répondit rien. Il était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle : Voldemort savait où il habitait. Il ne serait donc jamais à l'abri nulle part ?

- « Heureusement, que tu es ici maintenant » remarqua Ron

- « Harry, oui. Mais et sa famille ? » Demanda Hermione.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore va s'occuper d'eux. D'ailleurs, je lui souhaite bien du courage. Moi quand j'ai essayé de les prévenir, ils m'ont insulté.» répondit Harry. « De toutes façons, ils se fichent bien de ce qui peut m'arriver, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je devrais me préoccuper d'eux…» ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

- « Tu exagères, Harry. Je suis sûre que tu ne le penses pas…» déclara Ginny

Elle avait évidemment raison, mais Harry était de trop mauvaise humeur pour le reconnaître. Après avoir salué les jeunes filles et les jumeaux, il partit donc se coucher et tout le monde l'imita.

------------------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Harry fut très agité. Il se réveilla au petit matin avec une migraine carabinée, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais. Il était sûr d'avoir fait de nombreux rêves, tous plus déplaisants les uns que les autres, mais il ne se souvenait d'aucun. A tâtons, il chercha ses lunettes et se les mit sur le nez.

Il regarda sa montre : six heures neuf. Provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce, le ronflement sonore de Ron emplissait la chambre, accentuant encore son mal de tête. Harry décida donc de descendre dans la cuisine se faire une tasse de thé, avec l'espoir que cela atténuerai un peu sa migraine.

En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, Harry fut surpris d'entendre de nombreuses voix dans la cuisine. Il y avait donc des gens déjà levé aussi tôt ? Curieux de connaître la cause de ce remue-ménage, il pénétra dans la cuisine.

Les parents de Ron s'y trouvaient, ainsi que Remus et Kingsley.

- « Bonjour tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

Harry tressaillit lorsque Mme Weasley se tourna vers lui : ses yeux rouges et ses joues humides indiquaient qu'elle avait pleuré. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se précipita vers lui.

- « Harry ! Oh, mon pauvre chéri, c'est affreux ! » Hoqueta-t la petite femme replète en le serrant dans ses bras, avant d'éclater en sanglots, incapable d'articuler la moindre parole.

Perplexe, Harry regarda par dessus l'épaule de Mme Weasley, interrogeant du regard les autres occupants de la pièce. Mais ceux-ci restèrent muets, se contentant de le regarder d'un air désolé. Leur regard sinistre acheva de le convaincre que quelque chose d'épouvantable s'était produit, mais personne ne semblait décider à lui dire quoi.

Le regard du jeune homme glissa alors jusqu'à la table, sur laquelle l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du sorcier était posé, tout près de lui. La photo sur la première page représentait un horrible crâne d'un vert scintillant flottant dans le ciel, un serpent sortant de sa bouche. La marque des ténèbres !

En bas de la photo, figurait un tas de décombre fumant, qui avait probablement du être une maison. Il ne reconnut pas la palissade à moitié arrachée et les buissons calcinés au premier plan, mais quelque chose dans cette scène lui semblait étrangement familier.

C'est alors qu'il vit la plaque indiquant l'adresse sur la palissade : ce champ de ruine était tout ce qui restait du 4, Privet Drive. La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante !

Harry lut alors le titre au dessus de la photo et eut soudain l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous pieds.

La manchette indiquait :

' NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DE VOUS SAVEZ QUI. TROIS MOLDUS TUES. '

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du septième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.


	8. Culpabilité

**8 – Culpabilité**

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Mme Weasley et se précipita vers la table. Il empoigna le journal et commença à lire l'article. Un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine alors qu'il parcourait les quelques lignes de bout en bout.

NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DE VOUS SAVEZ QUI. TROIS MOLDUS TUES.

Cette nuit, le seigneur des ténèbres et quatre de ses mangemorts ont attaqué une maison de moldus dans la petite ville de Little Whinging. La scène a été racontée à notre envoyé spécial par un témoin, Mlle Arabella Figg.

Hier soir vers quatre heures du matin, Mlle Arabella Figg, cracmolle résidant dans Wisteria Walk, sort pour promener ses chats, comme toutes les nuits. Sa promenade la conduit sur Privet Drive. Elle remarque alors cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées se dirigeant vers la maison au numéro 4. Fidèle lectrice de notre quotidien, elle reconnaît sans peine la plus grande d'entre elle comme étant le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps, dont le ministère a récemment annoncé le retour.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lance alors un puissant sortilège, provoquant un tourbillon de flammes qui dévore littéralement la maison. Les hurlements des occupants du bâtiment, surpris dans leur sommeil par les flammes retentissent longuement dans la nuit. Satisfaits de leur méfait, les cinq criminels font apparaître la marque des ténèbres au dessus des décombres, puis transplanent avant l'arrivé des aurors du ministère.

Les cadavres calcinés d'un couple et d'un adolescent ont été retrouvés sur les lieux. D'après nos informations, il s'agirait de Mr et Mme Dursley et de leur jeune fils Dudley, des moldus habitant la maison.

Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie affirme que ce nouveau crime particulièrement odieux ne restera pas impuni. « Le ministère met tout en œuvre pour attraper les coupables » assure-t-il, avant de promettre une nouvelle vague d'arrestation pour bientôt.

Harry réagit avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même. Il regarda Remus et Kingsley et leur demanda avec une ironie amère:

- « Alors comme ça, Mme Figg promène ses chats en plein milieu de la nuit, maintenant ? »

- « Il fallait bien qu'elle invente une excuse pour justifier sa présence sur les lieux. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer qu'elle travaille pour l'Ordre et que Dumbledore lui a demandé de surveiller la maison de ton oncle et ta tante » lui répondit Remus.

- « Elle nous a envoyé un hiboux dès qu'elle les a vus, mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard… » Expliqua Kingsley. « Arnaud est encore là-bas pour voir s'il peut découvrir quelque chose d'autre »

Harry s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche pour réfléchir. Il éprouvait toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait du mal à analyser. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas exactement prétendre que les Dursley allaient lui manquer, mais il bouillonnait tout de même de rage. Ils étaient sa famille, personne n'avait le droit de les tuer ainsi.

Voldemort allait lui payer ce nouveau forfait ! Il lui avait déjà prit ses parents, son parrain Sirius et maintenant son oncle et sa tante. Harry eut un choc en réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait désormais plus aucune famille vivante.

Même si les Dursley avaient sans doute été les pires tuteurs que l'on puisse imaginer, Harry éprouvait la douloureuse sensation d'être orphelin une deuxième fois…

Alors que Harry était plongé dans ses douloureuses réflexions, Arnaud transplana dans la pièce et annonça aussitôt :

- « La brigade des oubliators a terminé son travail. Il n'y a plus aucune trace du passage des mangemorts. Tout les moldus aux alentours sont désormais persuadés que c'est une explosion de gaz qui a détruit la maison. »

- « Pauvres moldus. Ils goberaient n'importe quoi. Comme si une explosion de gaz pouvait produire de tels dégâts…» commenta sombrement Mr Weasley.

- « A la lumière des évènements de cette nuit, il devient vraiment urgent de renforcer les protections magiques de la maison » Annonça Arnaud. « Je vais faire le tour de la propriété pour étudier le terrain ». Puis il sortit par la porte de la cuisine.

« Bon. Nous, on doit filer, ils vont avoir besoin de nous au ministère » lança Mr Weasley à l'adresse de Kingsley en attrapant sa cape et son chapeau.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis s'approcha de Harry avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- « Harry, je peux imaginer combien cela doit être dur pour toi. Mais sache bien que tu n'es pas seul.» dit-il solennellement. « Molly et moi-même considérons que tu fais partie de la famille et tu peux rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. »

- « Merci Mr Weasley, cela compte beaucoup pour moi » répondit simplement Harry, les yeux brillants.

Puis il ajouta d'une voix sourde « Maintenant, je n'ai plus que vous… »

En entendant cela, Mme Weasley fondit à nouveau en larmes, en étreignant le jeune garçon, bientôt rejointe par son mari qui les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Pendant ce fugitif moment, Harry eut le sentiment d'avoir à nouveau un père et une mère et il leur fut très reconnaissant pour cela.

- « Arthur, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, maintenant » annonça soudain Kingsley avec embarras.

Mr Weasley hocha la tête d'un air contrit.

- « Molly, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un hibou. » dit-il en embrassant sa femme, qui acquiesça silencieusement. « Harry, soit fort mon garçon » ajouta-t-il encore, avant de transplaner à la suite de Kingsley.

Une fois Les deux hommes partis, un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine, rompu ponctuellement par les sanglots de Mme Weasley.

Remus s'approcha de Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Harry, si tu as besoin de parler, on peut… »

- « Non merci, Remus. » répondit Harry en se levant. « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Je vais aller faire quelques pas dans le jardin.»

- « Comme tu veux, mais si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas. »

- « D'accord. Merci Remus. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine.

- « Ne t'éloigne pas trop mon chéri » lui dit Mme Weasley. « Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner en attendant »

Harry marcha longuement dans le grand jardin des Weasley. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite : devait-il partir traquer Voldemort dès maintenant ? Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie, il savait que l'affrontement avec le seigneur des ténèbres était inévitable, puisque l'un des deux était destiné à tuer l'autre.

Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours imaginé que cette confrontation se produirait dans un futur indistinct, lorsqu'il serait adulte.

A présent, Harry réalisait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas le luxe d'attendre jusque là.

Autour de lui, les gens tombaient comme des mouches.

Les uns après les autres, tous ses proches étaient tués par Voldemort.

Jamais l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley n'auraient été en danger s'il n'avait pas vécu chez eux. Harry savait qu'il était responsable de leur mort.

Qui Voldemort, allait-il tuer après les Dursley ? Ron ? Hermione ? Arthur et Molly Weasley ? Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait le supporter.

Tous ceux qui lui étaient liés étaient en grand danger. Il ne pouvait donc se lier à personne.

Dès ce soir, il quitterait le terrier et partirait seul à la recherche de Voldemort.

Plusieurs heures avaient passées. Tout à ses sombres pensées, Harry ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'un homme se tenait derrière lui. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit sa présence.

- « Ainsi, tu as décidé de partir ? » fit la voix douce d'Arnaud.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry ne s'étonna même pas de ce qu'Arnaud su ce qu'il avait en tête.

- « Il le faut. Je dois continuer seul. »

- « Seul, tu seras plus vulnérable. Si tu pars, tu fais le jeu de Voldemort. Comme le répète souvent Albus Dumbledore, la division et la discorde sont ses meilleures armes. C'est en restant unis et soudés que l'on pourra le vaincre. »

- « C'est vrai que c'est ce que dit Dumbledore, mais… »

- « Il a parfaitement raison, Harry. Je pense que Voldemort savait pertinemment que tu n'étais plus dans la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante, mais il l'a attaquée quand même. En détruisant leur maison, il espérait te faire peur, te pousser à abandonner tes amis. Tu ne dois pas partir seul, Harry, car c'est exactement ce que Voldemort veut que tu fasses. »

- « Mais en restant, je mets en danger tous mes amis, tous ceux que j'aime. Je ne peux pax faire cela aux Weasley…»

- « Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils seront moins en danger lorsque tu ne seras plus là ? Les Weasley sont membres de l'ordre du Phoenix depuis sa création et ils combattaient déjà Voldemort avant ta naissance. Molly y a déjà perdu ses deux frères Fabian et Gideon. Toute la famille Weasley est sur la liste noire des mangemorts depuis longtemps.»

Ebranlé, Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais considéré les choses sous cet angle.

- « Tes parents sont morts pour te protéger, Harry » reprit Arnaud. « Un jour tu les vengeras, eux et toutes les autres victimes innocentes de Voldemort. Mais pour accomplir ton destin tu dois d'abord finir ta formation d'auror et t'entraîner durement. Se précipiter vers Voldemort avant d'être totalement prêt serait courir vers une mort certaine. Et cela, tu n'en as pas le droit, ne serait-ce que par respect pour le sacrifice de tes parents.»

Une fois de plus, cet argument fit mouche. Harry prit une mine résignée.

- « Vous avez raison, je suppose. Je vais rester. »

Après une hésitation, il reprit :

- « Arnaud, vous croyez vraiment que je ferais un bon auror ? »

- « Bien sûr. Je suis convaincu que tu seras un excellent auror, Harry. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'en suis un moi-même, enfin je suis un prévôt, mais c'est la même chose. »

- « C'est quoi un prévôt ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- « C'est comme cela qu'on appelle l'équivalent des aurors en France. Nous sommes chargés de capturer les mages noirs et les criminels et de rassembler des preuves à charge ou à décharge pour les procès. Nous sommes aussi amenés à protéger les bâtiments du consulat en cas de danger.»

- « Le consulat ? »

- « Le consulat de la magie. Ici vous avez un ministre de la magie, en France on a un consul. Les noms diffèrent, mais en fait c'est la même chose. Dans les deux cas, ce sont des politiciens principalement préoccupés par leur réélection et qui n'acceptent de voir les problèmes qu'une fois qu'ils leur ont explosé à la figure. Mais d'après ce que je sais, tu connais bien la question... »

- « Oh, ça oui. » répondit Harry qui avait déjà eut souvent maille à partir avec Cornélius Fudge, le ministre anglais de la magie.

- « Et vous Arnaud, quel genre de prévôt êtes-vous ? Vous avez une spécialité ? »

- « Comme tu l'as sans doute déjà entendu dire, je suis un expert en défense magique et en sortilèges de protections. »

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Les jumeaux me l'ont dit. Et Dumbledore vous a demandé de l'aide pour renforcer les sortilèges de protection du Terrier, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Et bien entre autres choses oui, mais pas seulement pour cela. »

- « Mais encore ? »

- « Dumbledore m'a aussi demandé de l'aider à protéger les élèves de Poudlard. »

- « Alors, vous allez aussi lancer des sorts de protection sur Poudlard ? »

- « Non, l'école est déjà défendue par des enchantements extrêmement puissants. Il a fallu la puissance combinée des quatre fondateurs pour les mettre en place. Mes pauvres sortilèges feraient pale figure en comparaison. En fait, je vais habiter à Poudlard cette année et je... »

- « Vous allez passez l'année scolaire à Poudlard avec nous ! » l'interrompit Harry.

- « Et bien oui. Albus m'a fait l'honneur de me proposer le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et je l'ai accepté. »

- « Génial ! C'est Rogue qui va être furieux… »

- « Le petit Severus ? Mais pourquoi donc ?» demanda Arnaud avec un sourire qui laissait supposer qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un appeler le professeur Rogue « le petit Severus ».

- « en fait, il convoite le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis toujours. A chaque fois qu'un professeur nous quitte, il espère obtenir sa succession mais il n'est jamais choisi. »

« Et bien, il faut croire qu'il est trop précieux comme maître des potions. Dans ce domaine, il n'a pas d'égal. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Le cours de potion était le cours que Harry détestait le plus. Le professeur Rogue semblait lui vouer une haine implacable et prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur lui en cours.

- « Bon tu devrais rentrer Harry, maintenant. Je dois continuer à examiner le terrain et toi, un délicieux petit déjeuner t'attend, si j'en juge par l'odeur… »

Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à manger, mais se dirigea tout de même vers la maison. En approchant, il sentit effectivement une très alléchante odeur de toasts et de saucisses grillées.

Harry pénétra dans la cuisine et y retrouva Hermione et Ron. Le jeune homme était en train de dévorer un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique, sous le regard pensif de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Ron vit Harry entrer, il s'arrêta de manger et le fixa d'un air désolé. Hermione se retourna et se jeta sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Oh Harry ! On vient d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. On est tellement désolé pour toi…» dit-elle dans un souffle.

- « Comment ça va Harry ? » demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

- « Ca ira. Mais Voldemort va me le payer.» répondit Harry.

La froide détermination qui se reflétait dans ses yeux d'émeraude effraya Hermione.

- « Harry ! Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non. J'avoue que j'ai songé à m'isoler et à partir immédiatement à sa poursuite, mais Arnaud m'en a dissuadé. Il dit que c'est ce que Voldemort veut. »

- « Exactement. » Approuva Hermione.

- « Alors, je vais rester, terminer mes études et ma formation d'auror et quand je serais prêt, je l'aurai. Il ne paye rien pour attendre… »

- « Bien dit ! » lança Ron.

- « Au fait, où sont les autres ? »

- « Fred et Georges sont retournés dans leur boutique sur le chemin de traverse. » répondit Ron. « Ils étaient tout étonnés que maman ne leur passe pas un savon pour hier soir. Ils ont dit que tu pouvais passer les voir si jamais tu avais besoin qu'on te remonte le moral et qu'ils t'emmèneraient faire la tournée des tavernes. Là, maman leur a vraiment passé un savon. Puis, elle est partie faire quelques courses au village.»

- « Ginny est encore en haut. Elle vient de se lever.» ajouta Hermione « Elle n'est pas encore au courant pour l'attaque de cette nuit. »

- « On n'est peut-être pas obligés de lui dire ?» hasarda Ron. « Inutile de la faire s'inquiéter pour rien… »

- « Elle l'apprendra de toutes façons. » remarqua Hermione « Et elle sera alors furieuse contre nous si on ne lui dit rien. Tu as envie de tester son sortilège de Chauve-Furie ? »

- « Et Remus ? » intervint Harry.

« Il est sorti il y a quelques minutes pour aider Arnaud à repérer les limites du terrain qui entoure la maison. » répondit Hermione « Je crois qu'il projettent de lancer un sortilège interdisant de transplaner dans et autour de la maison. Un peu comme à Poudlard.»

- « A propos de Poudlard, j'ai oublié de vous dire : c'est Arnaud qui va être notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, cette année. »

- « C'est vrai ? Terrible ! Rogue va en faire une jaunisse…» commenta Ron d'un air réjoui.

- « Vous croyez qu'il sera un bon professeur ? » demanda Hermione.

- « Je suis sûr que oui » répondit Harry. « Il a l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les forces du mal. Et puis il est plutôt doué pour parler aux gens » puis il enchaîna « j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. On pourrait s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch dans le pré, qu'en penses-tu Ron ? »

- « Oui, bonne idée. » approuva le grand rouquin.

- « Moi, je vais prendre un livre et je m'installerai à côté de vous. » dit Hermione.

- « Je monte chercher mon éclair de feu et je vous rejoins dans la cour. » lança Harry en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Harry se sentit soudainement joyeux à l'idée de rejouer au Quidditch, comme une heureuse et légère parenthèse dans son triste présent.

Il avait vraiment hâte de grimper sur son balai et de retrouver cette merveilleuse impression de liberté qu'il ressentait à chaque fois, quand la vitesse faisait siffler l'air tout autour de lui et que le ciel semblait lui appartenir.

Le jeune homme grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, avec l'agilité et la souplesse d'un félin. Arrivé au premier étage, il se précipita vers la chambre de Ron. Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Ginny en surgit. Elle ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une serviette verte enroulée autour de la taille. Harry la vit, mais emporté par son élan, il ne put s'arrêter à temps. Pendant la demi seconde qui précéda l'impact, il eut l'impression que le temps s'écoulait au ralenti, ce qui lui offrit tout le loisir de regarder la jeune fille.

Il fut, une fois de plus, frappé en constatant à quel point elle avait changé. Celle qui, encore quelque mois auparavant, était à ses yeux une gamine – presque une petite fille, était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Sa silhouette s'était considérablement étirée et elle était maintenant grande et élancée. Le bas de la serviette atteignait à peine le haut de ses cuisses, laissant voir dans leur intégralité ses longues jambes parfaitement galbées. La taille fine de l'adolescente contrastait admirablement avec la courbure de ses hanches et la rondeur de ses seins que le mince tissu de la serviette dissimulait fort mal.

La blancheur d'albâtre de sa peau, ses cheveux mouillés qui couvraient ses épaules telle une crinière flamboyante, son petit nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs, ses jambes interminables : tout chez elle paraissait adorable et sexy à Harry.

Au dernier moment, Ginny tourna la tête et parue effarée en découvrant, à quelques centimètres d'elle, Harry qui lui fonçait dessus. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle tomba à la renverse et se retrouva sur le dos, Harry allongé au dessus d'elle, dans une position pour le moins équivoque.

Il leur fallut plusieurs seconde pour retrouver leurs esprits.

Harry réalisa tout à coup que son nez était enfoui dans les cheveux de Ginny contre son cou, tandis que sa main droite reposait sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il en fût particulièrement troublé.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, de préférence quelque chose de drôle et spirituel. Mais il sentait le parfum de Ginny, l'odeur de ses cheveux et soudain, son esprit se vida, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dire.

- « Oh Ginny, heu… bonjour.»

- « Bon sang, Harry! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de foncer comme ça dans les couloirs !»

Aïe, se dit Harry. Ginny avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

- « Heu… je… heu…Désolé. Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

- « Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout une grosse brute vautrée sur moi. Allez, arrête de me peloter et dégage de là !» pesta Ginny.

Vexé, Harry faillit rétorquer, mais se ravisa. Après tout, mieux valait ne pas envenimer les choses.

Soucieux de ne pas contrarier davantage la belle rousse, Harry roula sur le côté et se leva. Ginny se massa les côtes en grommelant, puis l'imita.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, la serviette de Ginny se détacha à moitié, offrant à Harry une vue somptueuse sur les seins ronds et pleins de la jeune fille avant d'être rattrapée et refermée in extremis.

- « Bon ça va ! » maugréa-t-elle à Harry qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds « Maintenant que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil, je suis sûre que tu as d'autres choses à faire… ».

Puis elle disparut dans sa chambre, dont la porte claqua violemment derrière elle.

Harry secoua silencieusement la tête, tachant de se souvenir pourquoi il était monté en courant au premier étage.

Ah oui, le Quidditch !

Il alla prendre son balai dans la chambre de Ron puis redescendit et sortit dans la cour, où l'attendaient Ron et Hermione. Ron tenait dans ses mains son vieux balai et un souafle qui avait visiblement beaucoup servi.

- « Et bien, tu en as mis un temps pour prendre ce balais » remarqua Ron

- « En montant à l'étage, je suis tombé sur Ginny. Littéralement. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Je me suis fait incendier. Je savais que vous aviez du tempérament dans la famille, mais là… »

- « Oh laisse tomber, Ginny a toujours été très caractérielle. Et puis les filles ont régulièrement des sautes d'humeur inexplicables. Moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à comprendre… »

- « Ces sautes d'humeur mensuelles sont parfaitement explicables, Ron. » intervint Hermione avec un petit sourire. « En fait elles ont même une cause biologique. »

Devant l'air perplexe de Ron, elle n'insista pas.

- « Bon, je vais aller prendre mon livre et je vous retrouve sur le pré. Et ne t'en fais pas Harry, je parlerai à Ginny. »

Après le départ d'Hermione, Ron regarda Harry :

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de cause biologique ? Tu comprends quelque chose à ce qu'elle raconte, toi ? »

- « Heu… non, non » mentit Harry, qui avait parfaitement compris mais n'avait pas très envie de se lancer dans un cours de sciences naturelles. « Allons-y. » lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers le pré.

Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent Remus et Arnaud qui semblaient très afférés : ils parcouraient méthodiquement le jardin, mesurant méticuleusement l'espacement entre chaque arbre et chaque rocher.

En voyant passer Ron et Harry, Remus les interpella :

- « Oh, les garçons. Où allez vous ?» leur demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- « On va jouer au Quidditch dans le pré. »

- « D'accord, mais soyez prudent et ne vous éloignez surtout pas. »

Harry et Ron se rendirent sur le pré et enfourchèrent leurs balais. Le pré était entouré de hauts arbres, de sorte qu'aucun moldu ne risquait de les apercevoir. Harry décolla et s'éleva presque à la verticale comme une fusée. Instantanément, il retrouva toutes les sensations qui lui avaient tant manquées et dû se faire violence pour se contraindre à ne pas dépasser la hauteur des arbres. Grisé par le bonheur de voler, il s'amusa à frôler les arbres en rase-motte, bientôt rejoint par Ron.

Ils jouaient depuis quelques minutes à se faire des passes avec le souafle, quand Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent.

Ginny portait un balai et Hermione, un ancien grimoire.

Ginny rejoignit les garçons pour s'entraîner avec eux. Depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard, elle jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor comme poursuiveuse (et occasionnellement comme attrapeuse en remplacement de Harry). Harry eut l'impression qu'elle était de meilleure humeur. En tout cas, elle ne fit aucune allusion à leur télescopage dans le couloir.

Hermione s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre et se plongea bientôt avec une délectation visible dans son livre, levant le nez de temps à autre pour encourager ses amis.

Ginny, Harry et Ron jouèrent plusieurs heures, changeant régulièrement de postes. A la fin de la matinée, Harry était fatigué vidé, mais heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait apaisé, en paix avec lui-même.

Alors qu'il était en vol stationnaire, nettoyant ses lunettes, Ron et Ginny vinrent s'arrêter à ses côtés.

- « Je commence à être mort de faim. On devrait peut-être aller voir si Maman a préparé le déjeuner ?» se plaignit Ron.

- « Estomac sur patte ! » lui lança Ginny en riant.

- « Et bien je crois que tu vas être content Ron » annonça Harry en désignant le chemin qui menait au pré.

Il venait d'y apercevoir la silhouette de Mme Weasley qui allait certainement leur annoncer que le déjeuner était servi.

- « Chouette ! Croyez-moi, je pourrais dévorer un bœuf ! »

- « Oh, ça je le crois sans peine. » répondit Harry.

- « Oui, c'est ton appétit habituel…» le taquina Ginny, faisant rire les garçons.

Mais au fur et à mesure que Mme Weasley approchait, ils réalisèrent que quelque chose clochait. Parmi les trois adolescents, c'était Harry qui avait la vue la plus aiguisée et ce fut donc lui qui le remarqua le premier :

Mme Weasley trottinait vers eux, courant presque, avec un empressement que l'annonce du déjeuner pouvait difficilement justifier. Son visage était très rouge, elle semblait hors d'haleine et ses yeux étaient très brillants.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du pré, Ginny, Harry et Ron vinrent se poser à côté d'Hermione qui les regardait depuis quelques instants avec inquiétude.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » leur demanda-t-elle. En suivant leur regard, elle aperçut Mme Weasley qui avait atteint la bordure du pré. Le visage d'Hermione se tendit lorsqu'elle vit l'allure de Mme Weasley.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mme Weasley ? » répéta-t-elle.

- « Les enfants ! C'est votre père !» cria la petite sorcière replète. « Oh mon dieu, ils l'ont… ils l'ont…» haleta-t-elle à bout de souffle.


	9. Promotion, protection, réception et déce

Réponse aux reviews  
--------------------------------

Merci à Manuelfe et Milouch pour leurs encouragements et leur fidélité.

Pour tous les autres, reviewers et lecteurs anonymes merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire. j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer habituel :  
Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à JKR.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 – Promotion, protection, réception et déception

- « Les enfants ! C'est votre père !» cria Molly Weasley à Ron et Ginny. « Oh mon dieu, ils l'ont… ils l'ont…» haleta-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Ginny et Ron regardèrent leur mère avec inquiétude. 

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maman ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Papa ?» demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

- « Oh, mon dieu, c'est incroyable ! » répéta sa mère, avec un regard halluciné. « Arthur a été … promu ».

Ginny et Ron échangèrent un regard atterré qui signifiait clairement qu'à leurs yeux, leur mère était devenue complètement folle.

- « Mais enfin, Maman. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » S'énerva Ginny. « Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! »

- « C'est vrai » renchérit Ron. « Toi qui dis toujours qu'à cause de nous tu te fais un sang d'encre… »

- « Vous ne comprenez pas, mes chéris. » répondit Mme Weasley, qui semblait peu à peu retrouver son calme. « Votre père a été nommé DIRECTEUR DU DEPARTEMENT DE LA JUSTICE MAGIQUE. » ajouta-t-elle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. « Désormais, il va travailler directement sous les ordres du ministre. »

- « C'est formidable, Mme Weasley ! Je suis tellement content pour vous » la félicita Harry, sans toutefois vraiment saisir la portée de cette promotion.

Ron et Ginny regardaient leur mère avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils avaient visiblement du mal à réaliser ce qui arrivait à leur père et semblaient presque en état de choc.

Hermione pour sa part, regardait Mme Weasley d'un air incrédule.

- « Votre mari va vraiment diriger TOUT le département de la justice magique ? Y compris le bureau des aurors et le Magenmagot ? Mais cela représente des centaines de personnes…» s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- « Des milliers, en fait. » Répondit Mme Weasley, avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- « Comment se fait-il que Fudge ait nommé Papa ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Tu n'auras qu'à le demander à ton père ce soir. »

- « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir avoir un nouveau balai ? » demanda Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part de Hermione.

- « On verra. Pour l'instant, venez manger ; le déjeuner va bientôt être prêt. »

Le trajet vers la maison s'effectua dans un silence quasi-religieux. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, digérant la nouvelle à sa manière.

Comme tous les autres, Harry était très surpris par cette promotion. Non pas qu'il douta de la compétence d'Arthur Weasley, qui avait toujours fait preuve d'une probité et d'un professionnalisme exemplaires.  
Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours eut l'impression que le père de Ron n'était pas très apprécié par Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. Il était donc fort surprenant qu'il soit nommé à la direction du département de la justice magique.  
Il s'agissait certainement du département le plus important du ministère et son directeur était considéré par beaucoup comme la personne la plus puissante du ministère, après le ministre lui-même.

Hermione, pour sa part, avait une théorie sur la question. Elle pensait que maintenant que le retour de Voldemort était incontestable et incontesté, le ministère de la magie allait avoir un besoin vital de l'aide de Dumbledore.  
Or, après avoir passé une année entière à essayer de convaincre tout le pays que le directeur de Poudlard était un vieux fou sénile, Fudge avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter.  
Nul n'ignorait l'estime que Dumbledore portait à Arthur Weasley. Sa nomination à la direction du département de la justice magique par Fudge pouvait donc être interprété comme une tentative de ce dernier de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore.

Soucieuse de ménager la susceptibilité de Ron et Ginny, Hermione n'osa toutefois pas faire part de ses réflexions à ses amis.

Ron, quand à lui, pensait surtout au déjeuner qui les attendait dans la cuisine.

Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent Arnaud et Remus qui étaient agenouillés dans le jardin et semblaient examiner quelque chose avec la plus grande attention. Harry laissa le reste du groupe filer vers la cuisine et se dirigea vers eux.

En s'approchant, il constata que les deux hommes étaient en fait penchés sur une mince ligne scintillante tracée à même le sol. En suivant la ligne des yeux, Harry vit qu'elle allait et venait en tout sens, serpentant et zigzagant tout autour de la propriété pour dessiner une sorte de pentagramme complexe au centre duquel se trouvait la maison.  
Reportant son attention sur Arnaud et Remus, Harry les observa quelques instants : Remus portait un petit sac de cuir dans lequel il piochait des poignées d'une fine poudre turquoise qu'il versait ensuite sur le sol en suivant méticuleusement le tracé de la ligne scintillante. De son côté, Arnaud suivait de sa baguette la ligne recouverte de poudre tout en marmonnant d'obscures formules que Harry ne comprenait pas mais qui étaient manifestement la marque d'un enchantement particulièrement complexe. Au fur et à mesure que la baguette parcourait la ligne, la poudre s'enflammait provoquant pendant quelques secondes une flamme multicolore si intense qu'elle éblouissait si on la fixait trop longtemps.

Harry avait d'abord eu l'intention de demander à Remus et Arnaud s'ils étaient au courant de la promotion de Mr Weasley, pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Mais les deux sorciers avaient l'air si concentrés qu'il n'osa pas les interrompre et préféra rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le déjeuner se passa fort joyeusement. Sous le regard amusé de Harry et Hermione, Ron et Ginny passèrent leur temps à bavarder avec leur mère sur tout ce qui allait changer dans leur vie, maintenant que leur père était devenu un haut dignitaire du ministère.

- « Je vais pouvoir avoir un nouveau balai. Et un nouveau jeu d'échecs sorciers. Et je n'aurai plus à porter les vieilles affaires de Percy, Bill et Charlie… »

- « Je vais pouvoir avoir de nouvelles robes, Maman ? Et peut-être qu'on pourra aussi refaire ma chambre… »

- « Maintenant que votre père va être quelqu'un d'important, il va falloir organiser souvent des dîners et des réceptions. Je vais devoir agrandir le salon et la cuisine. Et je vais acheter des robes de soirée de meilleur standing… »

- « La tête que va faire Malefoy, lorsqu'il l'apprendra… J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

- « Ce soir, je vais préparer un vrai festin pour fêter ça ! Il faut que J'envoie des hiboux à tout le monde pour les prévenir ! »

Après le déjeuner, les quatre adolescents s'installèrent dans le salon, pendant que Mme Weasley s'occupait des préparatifs pour la fête du soir.

Hermione lisait un vieux grimoire, tandis que Ron et Ginny jouaient aux échecs sorciers. Harry en profita pour aller parler discrètement à Hermione.

- « Hermione, tu as pu parler à Ginny ?» lui demanda le jeune homme d'un air anxieux.

- « Oui, je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Elle était vraiment désolée pour toi et du coup, elle se sentait coupable après votre 'accrochage' de ce matin. »

- « Donc elle ne m'en veut pas ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, voyons. Elle n'en avait pas réellement après toi. Elle était juste de mauvaise humeur, parce que… enfin disons que ce n'est pas la bonne période du mois pour elle, si tu me suis. »

- « Oui, d'accord » répondit Harry qui avait parfaitement compris. « En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as raconté, mais elle avait l'air de bien meilleur humeur après… » 

- « Et bien en fait, je lui ai montré plusieurs sortilèges pour … Enfin, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais ils permettent de régler plusieurs des problèmes que rencontrent les filles dans ces périodes-là.   
D'ailleurs, ces sorts sont tellement utiles que je ne comprends pas qu'on ne les enseigne pas systématiquement à toutes les filles à Poudlard. Moi je les ai trouvés dans de vieux grimoires de sortilèges médicaux à la bibliothèque. Comme quoi les élèves devraient y passer plus de temps… »

- « Oui d'accord » répéta Harry qui connaissait par cœur les sermons de son amie sur la bibliothèque. « Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Ron ? Vous en êtes où tous les deux ?» demanda-t-il à Hermione.

La jeune fille eut l'air prise au dépourvu et fit la moue.

- « Je ne sais pas trop Harry. Ginny m'a posé la même question hier soir. »

- « Ah bon ? Comment a-t-elle su ? »

- « Ginny est une fille maligne, Harry. De toutes façons, je crois que ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner… »

- « Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

- « Et bien je lui ai raconté tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. »

- « Tu lui as parlé de la potion démêlante ! » demanda Harry avec effroi.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Ginny sache qu'il avait embrassé Hermione, même si c'était sous l'effet d'une potion.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Hermione, dont le visage s'empourpra. « Je lui ait simplement parlé de Ron et moi. Comment on s'était embrassé, l'après-midi qu'on a passé ensemble et la dispute violente le soir.»

- « Et tu lui as parlé de notre projet de devenir Animagi ? »

- « Non. Mais à la réflexion, je devrai peut-être le faire. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… »

- « Je suis d'accord. Je crois que nous sommes tous potentiellement en danger et je préfèrerai savoir qu'elle peut s'enfuir en se transformant, au cas où. » 

- « Hum. Je ne crois pas que Ginny soit du genre à s'enfuir en cas de danger. Ce n'est pas une Gryffondor pour rien… »

- « Tant pis. Au moins, si elle veut devenir animagus, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de lui jeter le sortilège Anima Soporis pour la faire entrer en transe.» ajouta Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Harry ! Ce n'est pas très digne d'un gentleman…» le réprimanda gentiment Hermione. « Bon, de toutes façons, je n'ai plus de potion Animagi Revelo à donner à Ginny. Il me faudra au moins trois semaines pour en préparer une nouvelle, en admettant que j'ai les bons ingrédients »

- « Ca devrait pouvoir se trouver sur le chemin de traverse, non ? »

- « J'espère, mais cela ne sera pas simple. Certains ingrédients sont très rares et doivent être chers. D'autres sont plutôt des ingrédients… »

Hermione hésita avant de finir sa phrase.

- « …habituellement utilisés en magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? » termina Harry à sa place.

- « Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'on les trouve dans les boutiques du chemin de Traverse. En tout cas, il n'y en a pas chez Slug & Jiggers. Il faudra sûrement aller voir dans… »

- « L'allée des Embrumes » compléta sombrement Harry qui ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de sa seule et unique visite dans cette allée louche où se trouvaient rassemblés la plupart des établissements sorciers mal famés de Londres. 

Hermione resta silencieuse. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait la désagréable impression que Harry lisait dans ses pensées, bien qu'il ne parût pas s'en rendre compte lui-même.

- « Et pour nous trois, comment va se passer la suite des opérations ? » demanda Harry.

- « Je suis justement en train d'étudier la question. » répondit Hermione en montrant à Harry le livre de Jonathan Chase qu'elle avait sur les genoux. « La chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que nous allons devoir apprendre à mieux connaître nos animaux. Il va falloir les identifier avec précision et savoir ce qu'ils mangent, comment ils dorment, quelles sont leurs habitudes, etc. En tout cas, il va y avoir beaucoup de recherches à faire… »

- « Si je comprends bien, il va falloir d'attendre d'être à Poudlard ? » maugréa Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi il y avait si peu d'animagus. Le processus lui paraissait déjà particulièrement long et fastidieux, alors qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'au début.

Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser décourager. D'une certaine manière, en entamant cet apprentissage, Harry avait un peu l'impression de marcher sur les traces de son père. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il puisse être fier de lui…

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Ron ayant battu Ginny aux échecs sorciers, il défia ensuite Harry et les deux garçons entamèrent une partie endiablée, encourageant leurs pièces à vive voix. Ginny réussit à convaincre Pattenrond d'interrompre sa sieste (ce qui en soit était un petit exploit) pour venir jouer avec elle.  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione lisait son livre, imperméable au tumulte habituel qui régnait toujours dans la maison des Weasley.

Vers 16h, les quatre adolescents se rendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre le thé. Mme Weasley s'y affairait toujours. D'une main, elle épluchait des légumes en agitant légèrement sa baguette pendant que de l'autre, elle lisait en suivant du doigt un grand livre de cuisine qui flottait au dessus de l'évier.

Alors que Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron sirotait leurs tasses de thé en grignotant des gâteaux, Arnaud et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce, visiblement épuisés, et s'affalèrent lourdement sur les deux chaises les plus proches. Sous le choc, celle d'Arnaud se démantibula dans un grincement sonore, précipitant l'énorme sorcier par terre, sous les éclats de rires de l'assistance.

- « Et bien, je crois que je n'aurai pas volé une bonne petite tasse de thé…» dit-il en se relevant. « Oh merci, Remus » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ce dernier qui d'un geste de sa baguette, venait de réparer la chaise. Arnaud s'assit précautionneusement. La chaise grinça dangereusement, mais tint bon.

Machinalement, Molly fit voler jusqu'à eux deux grandes tasses de thé, qu'ils burent avec avidité. Dans le même temps, Arnaud commença à dévorer les gâteaux posés sur la table avec un appétit devant lequel même Ron fut impressionné.

- « Nous avons terminé l'enchantement, Molly. Il est désormais impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur et autour de la maison.» Annonça Remus. « Tu devrais peut-être envoyer des hiboux pour prévenir tout le monde ? »

- « Oui, tu as raison Remus. J'y penserai.» répondit Mme Weasley. « Vous avez l'air fatigués tous les deux. C'était un enchantement difficile ? »

- « C'est certainement le plus complexe que j'ai jamais contribué à lancer.» répondit Remus. « Sans Arnaud, je n'aurais même pas su comment m'y prendre… »

- « Cela dit, ce n'est pas encore fini. » remarqua Arnaud. « Tel quel, l'enchantement ne durera pas très longtemps. Dans quelques heures, il va commencer à perdre de sa puissance et dans quelques jours il sera devenu totalement inefficace. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?» demanda Molly d'un air préoccupé.

- « Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose. Ce genre d'enchantement demande une puissance magique considérable et nous n'en avons tout simplement pas assez pour étendre sa durée au-delà de quelques heures. Il nous faudrait l'aide d'un sorcier de très grand pouvoir. »

- « Albus doit justement venir ce soir. Il pourra sûrement nous aider. »

- « Bonne idée » approuva Arnaud. « Avec votre permission Molly, je ferai bien une petite sieste en attendant le dîner»

- « Oh bien sûr Arnaud. Vous pouvez allez vous coucher dans la chambre de Fred et Georges au deuxième, j'ai changé les draps ce matin. »

- « Merci. A tout à l'heure » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- « Je crois que je vais l'imiter » déclara Remus dans un bâillement avant de se lever et de se diriger également vers l'escalier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione et Ron décidèrent de mettre à profit les quelques heures les séparant du dîner pour dévoiler à Ginny leurs efforts pour devenir Animagi et lui proposer de se joindre à eux.  
Ginny se montra très enthousiaste à cette idée et écouta attentivement le récit de leurs transes. Elle parut interloquée, tout comme Hermione et Ron l'avaient été, par la transe de Harry et ses deux animaux.

Ils passèrent les instants restant à essayer d'imaginer quel pourrait être l'animal intérieur de Ginny. Hermione penchait pour un chat, Harry pour un dauphin et Ron pour une perruche (mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait résister à la tentation de taquiner sa sœur). Ginny elle-même se serait bien vu en Phoenix, mais Hermione entreprit de lui expliquer qu'à sa connaissance, il n'existait pas de cas connu d'Animagus se changeant en animal fantastique. Au cours de leurs discussions, Hermione insista à de nombreuses reprises sur l'importance de garder le secret sur leur projet, même pour leurs proches.

- « Seuls Les professeurs Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore sont au courant et il faut que cela reste ainsi » répétait-elle. « On ne peut pas courir le risque qu'il y ait la moindre fuite… »

A 18h30, Mme Weasley vint dire aux quatre adolescents qu'il était plus que temps pour eux de se préparer. Ce fut alors le branle-bas de combat et la bataille pour les premières places dans les salles de bain, bataille qui fut facilement gagnée par Ginny et Hermione grâce à quelques sourires charmeurs adressés à Harry et Ron. Cela n'empêcha pas tout le monde d'être prêt en temps et en heure.

A 19h15, Arthur Weasley rentra chez lui, après une journée de travail qu'on devinait mouvementée. Il eut juste le temps d'embrasser sa femme et de saluer 'les enfants' avant de filer à l'étage prendre une douche et se préparer pour la soirée.

A 19h30, les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver. Apparemment, Mme Weasley avait convié toute la famille et les membres de l'ordre. Outre les occupants habituels de la maison, il y avait là Charlie, Fred et Georges, Bill et Fleur, Tonks, Emeline Vance, Maugrey Fol-œil, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid et les professeur Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore.

Harry trouva la soirée fantastique. Il bavarda gaiement avec tout le monde mais conformément aux vœux d'Hermione, il se retint de parler de sa transe à Dumbledore. Lorsque ce dernier vint lui exprimer ses condoléances pour la perte de son oncle et de sa tante, Harry faillit lui parler de son cauchemar et de Marietta, mais il n'osa pas de peur de l'inquiéter inutilement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était gâcher l'ambiance de la soirée.

La cuisine de Mme Weasley était comme toujours délicieuse et Ron et Arnaud semblaient s'être lancés dans un concours tacite pour savoir qui mangerait le plus. Mais malgré leurs efforts méritoires, ils ne purent rivaliser avec un Hagrid affamé qui semblait tout à fait capable d'avaler un bœuf entier.

A un moment Harry rejoignit Hermione qui discutait avec Ron et son père.

- « Dans vos nouvelles fonctions, vous allez avoir une influence considérable sur la politique du ministère…» disait Hermione.

- « Heu… oui, je suppose. » répondit timidement Mr Weasley.

- « Alors ne pourriez-vous pas faire quelque chose pour le statut des elfes de maisons ? »

- « Oh non, la voila qui recommence avec son histoire de SALE ! » s'exclama Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Hermione.

- « Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas aussi simple : les elfes de maison dépendent du département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques.» commença Mr Weasley. « L'arrivée d'un nouveau directeur à la tête d'un département est toujours délicate. Amelia Bones est restée à la tête de la justice magique pendant plus de dix-sept ans et le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elle y a laissé sa marque. Je dois donc faire mes preuves pour me faire accepter par tous les gens que je vais diriger et je ne peux pas commencer en empiétant sur le domaine d'un autre directeur. »

- « D'accord, je comprend. » concéda Hermione, visiblement déçue. Mais j'espère qu'on pourra en reparler lorsque vous aurez bien pris en main votre département. »

- « On verra à ce moment-là » répondit Mr Weasley en souriant.

- « Au fait, qu'est devenue Amelia Bones ? » intervint Harry, qui se souvenait avoir rencontré la sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée lors de son procès l'année précédente.

- « Oh… Et bien heu…» hésita Mr Weasley, visiblement un peu embarrassé. « En fait, elle a été contrainte à la démission par… heu… par la dernière attaque de Voldemort. Les gens critiquaient l'inaction du ministère, alors Fudge s'est servi d'elle comme d'un fusible, pour dévier les critiques… »

- « Mais c'est injuste, elle n'y pouvait rien ! » s'exclama Hermione.

- « C'est vrai. Tu sais, la politique est souvent injuste Hermione… »

Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris par ce que Mr Weasley venait de leur apprendre. C'était exactement le comportement auquel Cornélius Fudge l'avait habitué par le passé et l'antipathie qu'il lui inspirait n'en fut que renforcée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Fred et Georges convièrent les invités dans le jardin et firent une étonnante démonstration de la dernière génération de leurs fameux Feuxfous Fuseboum, qui étaient bien partis pour mettre le docteur Flibuste sur la paille. Le professeur Mac Gonagall eut une réflexion aigre en se demandant à voix haute comment deux élèves si manifestement doués pouvaient avoir obtenu des notes aussi lamentables pendant toute leur scolarité. Le professeur Dumbledore, sembla pour sa part trouver le spectacle très amusant et applaudit à tout rompre avec le reste de l'assistance lorsqu'il fut finit.

Alors que tout le monde commentait joyeusement le feu d'artifice qui s'achevait, Arnaud prit Dumbledore à part et tous deux entamèrent un grand conciliabule à voix basse. Arnaud semblait expliquer quelque chose et le vieux sorcier hochait la tête avec gravité. Au moment où les convives rentraient à l'intérieur de la maison, Harry vit les deux sorciers sortir leurs baguettes et s'éloigner vers l'arrière de la maison. Il ne les revit plus ce soir-là.

A la fin de la soirée, Hagrid, qui semblait passablement éméché, se lança dans une tonitruante chanson vantant les prouesses amoureuses d'un vieux sorcier nommé Lupo et les particularités de son anatomie. Les fils Weasley reprenaient en chœur chaque couplet, sous les regards désapprobateurs de leur mère et du professeur Mac Gonagall.

Mme Weasley en profita pour décréter qu'il était très tard (ce qui objectivement était vrai) et envoya Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron se coucher.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron profitèrent de leur vacances et lézardèrent au lit jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée.  
Le sommeil de Harry ne fut troublé que par les cris de la vieille goule habitant le grenier, qui décida à 9h du matin qu'un petit concert s'imposait et se mit à marteler avec force les canalisations. Le vacarme infernal qui en résultat ne sembla pas déranger Ron, qui continua à ronfler de plus belle. Harry, quand à lui, s'enfonça dans les oreilles les morceaux de ouate qu'il conservait toujours à cet effet sur sa table de nuit (dormir dans une maison de sorcier demandait quelques menues précautions).

Lorsque Harry et Ron se levèrent enfin, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la matinée semblait déjà bien avancée. Après un brin de toilette, les deux garçons descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Harry n'avait pas vraiment faim après le pantagruélique festin de la veille, mais il accompagna tout de même Ron (dont l'appétit n'était décidemment jamais pris en défaut) dans la cuisine.

Sur la grande table de la cuisine, se trouvaient deux bols de thé fumants, une grande assiette de toasts et divers pots de confiture. A peine s'étaient-ils installés à table que la porte menant au salon s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer deux jeunes furies.

- « Ron ! Harry !» s'écria Hermione en fonçant sur eux, visiblement très excitée. « Ca y est, ils sont arrivés ! »

- « Salut les filles. » répondit Ron, imperturbable en continuant à beurrer son toast.

- « Bonjour Hermione, Bonjour Ginny. Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?» demanda Harry, plus curieux que son camarade.

- « Les résultats de vos BUSEs ! » répondit Ginny en brandissant sous leur nez deux larges enveloppes carrées présentant le cachet de Poudlard.

A ces mots, Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Les BUSEs ! Tant d'évènements s'étaient enchaînés ces derniers jours qu'il les avait complètement oubliés.   
Pourtant, tout son avenir en dépendait : s'il n'obtenait pas de notes suffisamment bonnes dans toutes les matières requises, il ne pourrait pas devenir auror…

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et vit que ce dernier partageait son appréhension. Puis, sans prononcer un mot, chacun entreprit d'ouvrir sa lettre, sous le regard anxieux de Hermione et Ginny. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Optimal (O), Effort exceptionnel (E), Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P), Désolant (D), Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :

Astronomie A  
Soin aux créatures magiques E   
Sortilèges E  
Défense contre les forces du mal O   
Divination P  
Botanique E  
Histoire de la magie D  
Potions E  
Transfiguration E

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il avait obtenu 7 BUSEs ! Ces résultats dépassaient ses plus folles espérances.  
Les seules matières qu'il allait devoir abandonner étaient la divination et l'histoire de la magie, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Il regarda Ron qui paraissait tout aussi enchanté que lui.

- « On échange ? » proposa-t-il. Harry lui donna son bulletin et prit celui de Ron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Optimal (O), Effort exceptionnel (E), Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P), Désolant (D), Troll (T)

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY A OBTENU :

Astronomie A  
Soin aux créatures magiques E   
Sortilèges A  
Défense contre les forces du mal E   
Divination P  
Botanique E  
Histoire de la magie P  
Potions A  
Transfiguration E

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- « Whaou ! » s'écria Ron. « Un optimal et cinq Efforts exceptionnels, bravo Harry ! »

- « Toi aussi, tu as obtenu sept BUSEs, félicitations Ron » lui répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

- « Bravo les garçons, on est très fières de vous ! » s'exclama Ginny avant de leur sauter au cou et de les embrasser tous les deux sur les joues.  
Harry se mit immédiatement à rougir comme une pivoine. Son regard croisa celui de la jolie rouquine qui rougit à son tour et le regarda avec incrédulité, comme surprise de sa propre hardiesse. Puis une expression de défi passa dans son regard et elle repartit avec grâce vers le salon.

- « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, elle est devenue cinglée ? » marmonna Ron en s'essuyant la joue du revers de la main.  
Mais Harry ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

- « Au fait, Mione, je vais peut-être voir droit à une petite récompense ?» reprit Ron avec un regard malicieux, en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.

Mais il fut saisi par l'expression de tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
Harry la remarqua aussi.

- « Et bien quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement, Hermione ?» demanda-t-il.

- « Tu n'as pas eu autant d'Optimal que tu l'espérait ? » Renchérit Ron.

- « Ne soit pas idiot Ron ! » cingla-t-elle. « Oh Harry, je suis désolé pour toi. » ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Tu ne vas pas pouvoir devenir auror… »

- « Pourquoi ? Les notes que j'ai eues sont excellentes. »

- « Je le sais bien. Seulement, les potions sont une matière indispensable pour devenir auror. Et le professeur Rogue n'accepte que les élèves ayant eu un Optimal dans sa matière pour préparer les ASPICs. »

Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'une chape de plomb tombait sur son estomac. Hermione avait raison ! Comment avait-il pu oublier un détail aussi important ! Jamais Rogue ne l'accepterait dans son cours. Il avait été particulièrement clair sur ce point et il était inimaginable qu'il fasse une exception pour lui. Il serait au contraire trop heureux de pouvoir l'humilier une fois de plus.

Harry allait devoir renoncer à son rêve…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du neuvième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.


	10. Mise à l'épreuve

Remerciements

--------------------------------

Coucou Manuelfe, merci pour ta fidélité.

Effectivement, j'ai conservé les résultats de Harry (ils me convenaient parfaitement tels quels).

Pour le professeur de potions, je peux déjà te répondre que dans la mesure où Poudlard a un nouveau professeur de DCFM, Rogue restera le maître des potions cette année. Cela dit, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Slughorn et il est très possible que je le fasse intervenir ultérieurement.

Mais chut, je n'ai rien dit…

Pour ce qui est des autres morts, il y en a plein d'autres de prévus (au moins 9, pour ceux qui suivent). Cela va commencer au moment du retour à Poudlard et ira en s'accélérant jusqu'à l'apothéose finale. Je sais que cela traîne un peu, mais j'ai d'autres choses à raconter avant. Patience Manuelfe, on y arrive bientôt…

Merci à tous les reviewers pour vos gentils commentaires et aux lecteurs anonymes de prendre le temps de me lire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Au passage, une mention très spéciale pour milouch, qui m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire la scène entre Harry et Ginny (Si la scène vous plait, pensez à la remercier, elle le mérite).

Milouch, merci beaucoup et gros bisous.

Disclaimer habituel :

JKR ayant refusé de me céder gratuitement tous ses droits sur Harry Potter, les personnages et l'univers continuent à lui appartenir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 – Mise à l'épreuve**

C'est un Harry particulièrement morose qui quitta la cuisine. Il était tellement déprimé qu'il remonta dans la chambre de Ron et se remit au lit. Il resta là à se morfondre, ressassant ses sombres pensées.

Même si cela lui paraissait maintenant extraordinairement prétentieux, spécialement à la lumière du douloureux rappel d'Hermione, il y avait vraiment cru. Pendant un fol instant, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait devenir auror. Un entraînement d'auror lui aurait été extrêmement utile pour affronter Voldemort.

Mais à présent, il n'en était plus question songea-t-il avec fureur. En fait, Harry était avant tout furieux contre lui-même. Quel idiot il avait été ! Comme s'il avait jamais eu la moindre chance d'obtenir un _Optimal_ en potions…

Compte tenu de ses performances habituelles, la note qu'il avait reçue tenait déjà presque du miracle. Elle aurait d'ailleurs suffie avec n'importe quel autre enseignant. Même Le professeur Mac Gonagall, dont la sévérité était pourtant légendaire, se contentait d'un _Effort exceptionnel _pour ses étudiants d'ASPICs.

Mais le maître des potions de Poudlard exigeait un _Optimal_. Harry était pourtant sûr que si Malefoy n'en avait pas obtenu un, Rogue l'accepterait quand même, sous un prétexte ou un autre.

Mais Harry, de son côté, ne pouvait évidemment s'attendre à aucun traitement de faveur de la part d'un professeur qui l'avait détesté dès son arrivée à Poudlard …

Il imaginait le sourire narquois de Rogue, lorsqu'il lui annoncerait son refus de le prendre dans son cours de potion pour les ASPICs. « Et bien Mr Potter. Il semblerait que la célébrité ne soit pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?» dirait-il à coup sûr…

A cette pensée, Harry bouillonnait d'une telle rage froide, que son lit se mit à trembler de plus en plus en fort, heurtant avec fracas le mur. Cela réveilla la vieille goule du grenier qui en réponse, se remit à taper sur les tuyaux avec frénésie.

- « Oh la ferme ! » lui cria Harry à travers le plafond, sans grand effet.

Soupirant, le jeune garçon se boucha les oreilles avec ses morceaux de ouate, enleva ses lunettes et se tourna vers le mur. Il essaya de dormir un peu, mais n'y parvint pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit une main lui secouer gentiment l'épaule. Tournant la tête, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un visage flou encadré de cheveux roux. Mais Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter avec Ron.

- « Fiche-moi la paix, j'essaie de dormir ! » grogna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Harry sentit alors une main retirer le bouchon de son oreille droite.

- « Je comprends que tu sois déçu et triste, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable ! » fit la voix de Ginny, passablement énervée.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il se retourna si brutalement qu'il la fit tomber de son lit sur lequel elle s'était assise.

- « Ginny ! Heu… je… heu… je suis désolé…» balbutia-t-il, se maudissant intérieurement pour sa maladresse, tout en tâtonnant de la main pour retrouver ses lunettes.

Il les chaussa et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage d'un ange qui lui fit subitement oublier tout le reste.

Il ne put se retenir de la contempler : ses cils longs et fins, l'éclat brun-doré de ses grands yeux malicieux, son teint d'albâtre, La couleur rubis de ses lèvres délicates, à laquelle faisait écho le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux.

Elle était plus belle que jamais.

Et la façon dont les adorables taches de rousseur parsemant son nez et ses joues ressortaient lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils…

- « On dirait que je passe mon temps à te faire tomber…» dit-il avec un sourire penaud.

- « Ce n'est pas grave.» lui répondit Ginny avec douceur en se relevant.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle portait une petite robe d'été courte et sexy, d'un bleu vif que Harry aurait sans doute trouvé trop voyant sur n'importe qui d'autre. Mais elle allait parfaitement à Ginny, mettant en valeur la moindre de ses formes.

Elle était maintenant debout devant lui, de sorte que le visage du jeune garçon se trouvait juste à la bonne hauteur pour contempler les courbes de rêves de la jolie rousse. Sa robe s'arrêtait à mi-hauteur au dessus du genou, dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait de la naissance de ses cuisses. Il sentit qu'il se mettait à rougir.

- « Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Je m'inquiétais pour toi…» dit Ginny avec sollicitude.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, cette marque de compassion aurait probablement agacé Harry et n'aurait fait qu'accroître sa fureur.

Mais avec Ginny ce n'était pas pareil. Avec elle, tout était différent…

- « Merci. » dit-il simplement.

Elle s'assit à nouveau sur le lit et le regarda, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à parler.

- « C'est dur, tu sais…» reprit-il au bout d'un moment. « D'abord la mort de Sirius. Puis l'assassinat des Dursley, la destruction de notre maison… Je voulais vraiment devenir auror, c'était l'espoir auquel je me raccrochai… Et maintenant, tout est fichu… Tout ça à cause de Rogue ! »

La voix de Harry se brisa alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, des larmes de rage brillant dans ses yeux.

Sans un mot, Ginny se pencha vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine avec tendresse, dans une attitude presque maternelle. Fermant les yeux, Harry se laissa aller contre elle. Sa colère se dissipa rapidement, pour céder la place à une autre forme de trouble.

S'écartant légèrement, il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit une vue plongeante sur le magnifique décolleté de la jeune fille.

L'effet sur Harry fut immédiat et il commença à se sentir légèrement à l'étroit dans son jean…

Dans un vain effort pour dissimuler son trouble (il aurait vraiment fallu que Ginny soit aveugle pour ne rien remarquer), il remonta nerveusement sa couverture sur lui, incapable de détacher son regard de la poitrine de la jolie rousse.

Il réalisa soudain qu'elle était en train de lui parler et se força à remonter les yeux jusqu'au visage de Ginny, les joues en feu.

- « Dis Harry, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Hein ! Heu… Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans tes…» commença-t-il maladroitement. « Heu… je veux dire dans… dans mes pensées.» acheva-t-il précipitamment, persuadé qu'elle allait le gifler …

Mais Ginny se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- « Je te disais que tu ne pouvais pas rester ainsi à broyer du noir. Je comprends très bien que ce soit dur, mais il faut faire face avec courage, comme un vrai Gryffondor. Rester tout seul à te morfondre n'arrangera rien. Depuis quand tu te laisses faire par Rogue ? Quand on sera à Poudlard, tu iras lui parler ; au besoin, tu insisteras, tu iras voir Dumbledore… Il faut te battre Harry ! Ne baisse pas les bras. Ne donne pas ce plaisir à Rogue… »

Touché pas ces propos pleins de bon sens, Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant. Elle avait raison, évidemment.

- « Allez viens Harry. On va aller faire un tour au village avec Maman et Ron, ça te changera un peu les idées… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui prit la main et tira pour le forcer à se lever. Mais Harry résista.

Il ne pouvait justement pas sortir du lit maintenant, de peur de se retrouver dans une position particulièrement embarrassante. Il se demanda s'il existait des sortilèges pour ce genre de situations et se promit de consulter le dictionnaire de sortilèges médicaux dont lui avait parlé Hermione.

- « Je suis désolé, Ginny. Je… je crois que j'ai besoin de rester encore un peu seul pour réfléchir. »

- « Et moi je pense que tu as assez réfléchi comme ça.» rétorqua-t-elle abruptement.

- « Ginny … »

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et posa sensuellement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire (non pas qu'il ait eu lui-même la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire).

Puis, lentement, elle se pencha vers lui, approchant son visage tout près du sien et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cela fit perdre à Harry le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Instinctivement, sans réfléchir, il enlaça la jeune fille et approfondit le baiser. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue du jeune homme jouer avec la sienne, dans une danse sensuelle.

C'était sans contestation possible, le plus beau baiser que Harry ait jamais connu (bien que son expérience en la matière fût modeste).

Au bout de quelques instants, Ginny le repoussa gentiment et se leva avec grâce.

- « Désolé, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Maman et Ron sont en train de m'attendre. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? »

Encore sous le choc, il se contenta de secouer la tête, incapable de prononcer une parole.

- « Bon, comme tu voudras. On se voit tout à l'heure alors… »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Au moment de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna et lui lança en rougissant « Tu embrasses très bien Harry…», avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Soudain, les BUSEs et les ASPICs parurent très secondaires à Harry. Il se sentait gonflé à bloc. Il voulait suivre une carrière d'auror et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais en tout cas ce n'était pas une misérable note en potions qui allait l'arrêter !

Il resta un long moment dans la chambre, le temps de laisser ses hormones se calmer un peu et de retrouver sa contenance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Harry descendit finalement, la matinée tirait à sa fin.

Dans le salon, il trouva Hermione qui étudiait seule.

Entourée d'une multitude de livres, elle prenait fiévreusement des notes, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour compulser un ouvrage.

- « Salut Hermione ! » lança joyeusement Harry.

- « Harry ! On dirait que ça va mieux…» répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- « J'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre. Tu es toute seule ? »

- « Oui. Ron et Ginny sont allés faire des courses avec leur mère. J'en profitais pour décider des matières que j'aillais choisir pour les ASPICs. »

Harry réalisa alors qu'il ne connaissait pas les résultats de Hermione.

- « Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne t'ai même pas demandé les notes que tu as obtenues aux BUSEs. »

- « Oh, ce n'est rien…» répondit-elle en rosissant. « J'ai eu des _Optimal_ partout, sauf en Défense contre les forces du mal, où j'ai eu un _Effort Exceptionnel_. »

- « Bravo, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » déclara Harry avec sincérité.

- « Merci Harry. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir de meilleure humeur. »

- « C'est grâce à Ginny. »

- « Ah ? Et que t'a t'elle dit pour réussir à te remonter ainsi le moral ?»

- « Oh, ce n'est pas tellement ce qu'elle a dit…» lâcha spontanément Harry.

Devant le petit sourire en coin qui se dessina aussitôt sur les lèvres d'Hermione, Harry réalisa qu'il avait trop parlé.

Bien qu'il fût naturellement enclin à la discrétion concernant sa vie amoureuse, Hermione s'était toujours montrée particulièrement perspicace dans ce domaine par le passé et avait toujours réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Il était donc passablement inutile d'essayer de lui cacher ce qui s'était passé. Mieux valait le lui dire, sans compter qu'elle le saurait probablement de toutes façons par Ginny. Il entreprit donc de tout lui raconter.

- « Et bien, on dirait que Mlle Ginny s'est lassé d'attendre que tu te décides et a finalement décidé de prendre les devant…» remarqua Hermione, moqueuse.

- « C'est vrai. En tout cas, je ne me plains pas. »

- « Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-elle, redevenant sérieuse.

- « Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Vous allez vous mettre officiellement en couple ? »

- « Oh. Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé. En tout cas, moi j'aimerai assez.» commença Harry. Après quelques hésitations, il ajouta, les yeux brillants « Tu sais, Ginny me plait vraiment beaucoup… »

- « Sans Blague ! Je le sais bien, Harry, ça crève les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment fait Ron pour ne rien voir… »

- « Justement. Je préfèrerai qu'il ne soit pas au courant. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal… »

- « Le connaissant, c'est effectivement assez probable. Cela dit, il réagira encore plus mal s'il l'apprend plus tard, par hasard. Je reste persuadée que tu ferais mieux de lui dire tout de suite…»

- « Non, ce serait prématuré. Pour l'instant, je ne sais même pas si Ginny partage mes sentiments… »

Hermione lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'à ses yeux, il venait de prononcer une énormité.

- « Harry…» lui dit-elle avec reproche, « Ginny est amoureuse de toi depuis plus de cinq ans. »

Mais Harry ignora complètement sa dernière remarque.

- « Promets-moi juste que tu ne diras rien à Ron… »

- « Comme tu voudras. En tout cas, je suis bien contente pour toi et Ginny. Je suis sûre que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

- « Merci, c'est gentil. Au fait, et pour toi et Ron ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'avancer ?»

- « Si. Je crois que tu as raison, je l'ai assez fait mariner. J'espère au moins, qu'il aura compris la leçon et ne me fera plus de crises de jalousie stupide… »

- « Hermione, Ron sera toujours Ron. C'est dans sa nature d'être possessif. Au moins cela prouve qu'il tient énormément à toi. »

Hermione fit une moue dubitative.

- « De plus » reprit Harry, « je suis sûr qu'en réalité tu aimes bien que Ron se montre possessif et protecteur envers toi… »

Hermione ne répondit pas mais Harry sentit que son argument avait fait mouche.

- « C'est vrai » reconnut-elle finalement. « Finalement, je crois que Ron mérite effectivement une petite récompense pour ses notes…» ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- « D'accord, épargne-moi les détails…» lança Harry en riant.

Il laissa Hermione à ses bouquins et se rendit dans la cuisine. Lupin s'y trouvait, lisant l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du sorcier.

- « Oh bonjour Harry. » dit-il en baissant son journal lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

- « Bonjour Remus » répondit Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- « Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Ron et Hermione m'ont dit tout à l'heure que ça n'allait pas fort… »

- « Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste eu un petit coup de déprime tout à l'heure, à cause de mes BUSEs. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. »

- « Pourtant, à ce qu'on m'a dit, tes résultats sont plutôt bons. » remarqua Remus d'un air intrigué.

- « Globalement oui. Le problème c'est les potions. Je devais obtenir un _Optimal _pour pouvoir continuer les potions pour les ASPICs. Et sans ASPIC de potions… »

- « .. Pas de carrière d'auror.» conclut Remus en hochant la tête.

- « Tout ça à cause de Rogue…» siffla Harry.

- « Peut-être serait-il possible de parler à Severus pour le faire changer d'avis ? »

- « Oh bien sûr. Il va sûrement m'écouter, lui qui m'apprécie tellement…» ironisa Harry.

- « Effectivement, il vaut mieux que cela ne soit pas toi qui aille lui en parler. Ni moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que cela vienne d'un autre professeur. Tu devrais en parler à Arnaud. Après tout il sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année.»

- « Heu… d'accord. Je vais lui en parler.»

- « Tu le trouveras dans le jardin, derrière la maison. Il y fait ses exercices quotidiens »

- « Merci Remus. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se rendit dans le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison et fut surpris d'y trouver une sorte de salle de gym en pleine nature. Au milieu des arbres et des buissons, se trouvaient toutes sortes d'appareils de musculation et d'exercice, comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans les clubs de sport moldus.

Arnaud se trouvait là, vêtu d'un survêtement moldu. Suspendu par les pieds à une sorte de portique, il faisait des tractions abdominales, tournant le dos à Harry.

- « Salut Harry ! » lança-t-il alors que Harry, s'approchait derrière lui.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, pour détecter sa présence

- « Bonjour Arnaud. » répondit Harry en regardant Arnaud retomber sur ses pieds en un mouvement souple.

Le jeune garçon fût une fois de plus frappé par la carrure du sorcier français. Il faisait facilement deux têtes de plus que Harry, qui n'était pourtant pas petit. Mais ce n'était finalement pas sa taille qui choquait le plus, mais plutôt sa musculature surdéveloppée.

Harry ne l'avait encore jamais remarquée car son corps était habituellement dissimulé par son ample robe de sorcier, mais Arnaud était tellement musclé que cela en avait quelque chose d'exagéré, de surnaturel. Aucun homme n'aurait dû avoir ce genre de musculature et Harry se demanda une fois de plus si Arnaud était vraiment humain.

- « Attends une seconde, il faut que je range ma salle de Gym portative »

Arnaud agita sa baguette en direction d'une vieille malle manifestement magique que Harry n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent et cria « Rembaltou !». Aussitôt la malle s'ouvrit et tous les appareils disposés aux alentours commencèrent à se replier tout seuls, avant de léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur de la malle. Lorsque tous les appareils furent à l'intérieur, la malle se referma sans un bruit. Harry songea qu'elle devait être magique pour contenir autant de choses et cela lui rappela la malle que possédait Alastor Maugrey.

- « Vous portez souvent des vêtements moldus ? » demanda Harry pour engager la conversation.

- « Je porte toujours un survêtement lorsque je m'entraîne, c'est beaucoup plus pratique que les robes de sorcier. »

- « Et vous utilisez aussi des appareils moldus…» remarqua Harry en désignant la malle.

- « Oui, les moldus ont inventés plein de choses très pratiques. Certains considèrent qu'il est indigne d'un sorcier de s'abaisser à utiliser des appareils moldus, mais je ne partage pas cette façon de penser. »

- « C'est une philosophie digne des mangemorts… »

- « Exactement. D'ailleurs je ne pourrais pas m'entraîner aussi bien sans les appareils moldus. »

- « Vous vous entraînez beaucoup ? »

- « Oui, le plus souvent possible. Une parfaite condition physique est essentielle pour un prévôt. Ou pour un auror…» ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé vers Harry.

- « Justement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir devenir auror » répondit Harry, saisissant la balle au bond.

- « Molly m'en a parlé. C'est à propos de tes notes, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui. Le professeur Rogue exige un _Optimal_ pour pouvoir poursuivre les potions en ASPIC et je n'ai eu qu'un _Effort Exceptionnel_. Vous croyez que vous pourriez faire quelque chose ? »

- « Ah, le petit Severus fait encore des siennes… Oui, je pourrais éventuellement essayer de le convaincre de t'accepter dans son cours de potion. »

- « Vous êtes en bon termes avec lui ? »

- « Pas exactement, non. Mais je pense qu'il m'écoutera si je lui parle. »

- « Alors, vous allez m'aider ?» demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

- « Peut-être. Mais tu devras d'abord me prouver que tu le mérites.»

- « Comment ? »

- « Tu devras me montrer que tu possèdes les qualités physiques nécessaires pour faire un bon auror. Je vais organiser une petite épreuve pour toi cet après-midi. »

- « Est-ce que Ron pourra participer ? » demanda Harry, mu par une impulsion soudaine. « Lui aussi voudrait bien devenir auror mais n'a pas eu une note suffisante en potions. »

- « Hum, pourquoi pas ? C'est même une excellente idée. Ce sera plus intéressant si vous êtes deux. Je vous expliquerai tout après le déjeuner.»

- « D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Harry retourna dans le salon et raconta à Hermione les discussions qu'il venait d'avoir avec Remus et Arnaud.

- « C'est formidable Harry ! Toi et Ron allez pouvoir suivre le cours de potions de Rogue !» s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, avant de poursuivre en riant « Evidemment, sortie de son contexte, c'est une phrase qui peut surprendre…»

- « Oui, surtout que ce n'est pas du tout acquis. Il faut encore qu'on réussisse l' épreuve d'Arnaud. »

- « Quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr que vous allez y arriver. Tous les deux, vous avez vraiment les qualités pour faire de bons aurors. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, Ron et leur mère ne tardèrent pas à rentrer. Alors que mme Weasley préparait le déjeuner en bavardant avec Remus, Ginny et Ron rejoignirent dans le salon Hermione et Harry qui s'empressèrent de leur raconter les évènements de la matinée.

Ron et Ginny se montrèrent tout aussi enthousiastes que Hermione.

- « Merci Harry. C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir aussi pensé à moi.» dit Ron avec un regard reconnaissant.

- « C'est normal. A quoi servent les amis ?» répondit Harry en lui tapant dans le dos. « Cela dit, ce n'est pas encore gagné. Il faut qu'on réussisse l'épreuve que va nous imposer Arnaud. »

- « C'est vrai. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va nous demander de faire ?» demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

- « Aucune idée, mais il m'a dit que cela testerait nos aptitudes physiques … »

- « Alors, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter ! » lança Ginny.

- « Ouais. A condition, qu'il nous juge honnêtement…» remarqua Ron.

- « Ron, voyons ! Je suis sûr que Arnaud est honnête » le gronda Hermione.

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » répliqua Ron.

- « Il a passé deux années à Poudlard et il était chez les Poufsouffles. Ils sont réputés pour leur fair-play et leur loyauté.» intervint Ginny.

- « Comment tu sais ça toi ? » demanda Harry, non sans une pointe de jalousie.

- « Il me l'a dit l'autre soir lorsque l'on discutait. » répondit Ginny en rougissant.

Hermione lança à Ginny et Harry un regard alarmé. Si ces deux-là n'étaient pas plus discrets, Ron allait finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose…

- « En tout cas j'ai hâte de la passer cette épreuve, qu'on soit fixés une bonne fois pour toutes. » Lança Ron qui, en fin de compte, n'avait rien vu. « Bon si on allait manger ? Ca sent bon ce que maman a préparé…»

Harry, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard amusé.

- « Estomac sur pattes ! » Lancèrent simultanément les deux jeunes filles.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers la cuisine, les interrogations muettes de Harry faisaient échos à celles de Ron. Une certaine anxiété l'étreignait, alors qu'il se posait la grande question : quel type d'épreuve allait donc leur faire passer Arnaud ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du dixième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.


	11. Rugby sur l'ongle

Remerciements

--------------------------------

Prof' Amanda : merci pour ce très gentil commentaire. J'espère que tu n'as pas mal pris la fin de notre conversation par mail et que tu continueras à me lire.

Manuelfe : Je suis content que tu aies apprécié cette petite scène de romance. J'ai transmis tes félicitations à Milouch, qui était également ravie. Cela dit et pour satisfaire tes instincts sanguinaires, sache que les meurtres vont reprendre bientôt.

De manière générale, merci à tous les reviewers pour vos gentils commentaires et aux lecteurs anonymes de prendre le temps de me lire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer habituel :

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, tous les droits sur HP et son univers appartenaient toujours à JKR.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11 – Rugby sur l'ongle**

Après le déjeuner, les quatre adolescents se rendirent dans le pré qui leur servait habituellement à jouer au Quidditch. En Arrivant à la lisière des arbres qui le bordaient, ils remarquèrent que des lignes blanches avaient été tracées sur le sol, délimitant un terrain rectangulaire. Sur le côté, un vieux banc trônait.

A l'autre bout du pré, près de sa vieille malle, Arnaud les attendait en souriant, vêtu d'un simple short de sport blanc. Tel quel, il ressemblait assez à une antique statue grecque ; sauf qu'aucun athlète n'aurait jamais pu être aussi musclé…

Hermione et Ginny poussèrent une exclamation étouffée en le voyant, pour la plus grande irritation de Harry et Ron. Mais leur agacement céda vite la place à l'inquiétude, lorsqu'il fit signe aux deux garçons de le rejoindre.

- « Tu crois qu'on va devoir se battre avec lui, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Harry qui n'était plus si pressé de passer cette épreuve, tout à coup.

- « Bon sang, j'espère que non ! Il a l'air capable d'assommer un troll à main nu…» répondit Ron qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

- « Allez les garçons, courage ! » leur dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Hermione s'approcha de Ron et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le jeune rouquin la regarda avec surprise, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage qui était devenu de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Sans un mot, il attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna à grand pas vers Arnaud, tandis que les deux jeunes filles s'asseyaient sur le banc.

- « Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. » Annonça Arnaud. « Pour commencer, donnez-moi vos baguettes. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard étonné.

- « Allons, ce sont vos capacités physiques que je veux tester, pas votre aptitude à jeter des sorts. » insista Arnaud.

- « Alors on ne va pas faire de magie pendant cette épreuve ? » demanda Harry en lui tendant sa baguette.

Arnaud secoua la tête en prenant leurs deux baguettes.

- «Bon. Maintenant vous allez mettre des tenues plus adaptées. »

Il agita sa baguette et la vieille malle s'ouvrit aussitôt, pour révéler un assortiment varié de vêtements de sports moldus. Il farfouilla dedans et en sortit deux shorts blancs comme le sien, ainsi qu'une sorte d'énorme paravent en plastique. D'une main, il tendit les shorts aux deux garçons, tandis que de l'autre, il disposa le paravent devant eux, les dissimulant à la vue de Ginny et Hermione.

- « Vous voulez qu'on mette ça ? » demanda Harry effaré.

- « Seulement si vous avez toujours envie de devenir auror. » répondit Arnaud avec un petit sourire.

- « Allez Harry, ne perdons pas de temps à discuter.» trancha Ron. « S'il faut porter ça, allons-y !» dit-il en enlevant rapidement sa robe de sorcier.

- « Et bien, il semblerait que notre jeune ami soit un homme d'action. » remarqua Arnaud d'une voix tranquille qui contrastait avec la fébrilité de Ron.

« Il faut croire que tu as vraiment envie de devenir auror. » continua-t-il en regardant intensément Ron.

« A moins que tu ne sois motivé par autre chose…» acheva-t-il en glissant un regard vers Hermione.

Ron rougit à nouveau mais préféra ne rien répondre.

Lorsque les garçons furent en tenue, Arnaud replia le paravent et le rangea dans la malle. Quelques secondes plus tard, des sifflements et des applaudissements parvinrent de l'opposé du terrain où se trouvaient Ginny et Hermione.

Arnaud plongea à nouveau dans sa malle et en sortit un ballon ovale en cuir.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'étonna Ron. « On dirait un souaffle déformé… »

- « Ce ne serait pas plutôt un ballon de rugby ? » hasarda Harry.

- « Exactement, Harry. » répondit Arnaud. « Nous allons faire une petite partie de rugby»

- « Hein ? C'est quoi le rugby ?» demanda Ron.

- « C'est un sport moldu. » expliqua Harry.

Arnaud se mit en devoir d'apprendre à Ron les principes de base du Rugby. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'il fut certain que Ron avait assimilé l'essentiel, il les guida de l'autre côté du terrain, à proximité du banc sur lequel les filles étaient assises.

- « Bien, je crois que nous sommes parés : nous avons un terrain, nous avons des joueurs, nous avons un ballon…» commença Arnaud.

- « Allez les garçons, bonne chance !»

« …et nous avons même des supportrices sur le banc de touche. » Conclut-il en désignant Ginny et Hermione, qui dévoraient des yeux Harry et Ron.

Il faut dire que les deux garçons ne manquaient pas d'allure, chacun dans son style.

Harry était grand, fin et élancé. Il se déplaçait avec une souplesse et une grâce féline, ses mèches désordonnées ondulant à chaque pas, ses yeux lançant des éclairs d'émeraude.

Ron de son côté, encore plus grand que Harry, avait plutôt une carrure d'athlète. Là où Harry était élégance et finesse, il était tout en puissance. Son large torse possédait d'impressionnants pectoraux couverts d'une fine toison rousse et malgré sa légendaire gourmandise, ses abdominaux avaient la forme caractéristique d'une tablette de chocolat.

Nonobstant leur charme naturel, Harry et Ron portaient des shorts plutôt moulants, ce qui n'était certainement pas pour déplaire à Hermione et Ginny, qui ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle.

Concentrés sur les explications d'Arnaud, les garçons ne réalisèrent pas l'attention dont ils étaient l'objet.

- « Voilà ce que nous allons faire » Annonça Arnaud. « Chacun à votre tour, vous allez devoir prendre le ballon et essayer de marquer un essai. Naturellement, je tenterai de vous en empêcher. »

Devant la mine déconfite des deux garçons, Il ajouta :

- « Ne vous en faites pas, je n'utiliserai pas toute ma force. Je vais me jeter un sortilège d'affaiblissement, ce sera plus équitable. Lorsque vous aurez réussi à marquer un essai, on inversera les rôles. Je devrais marquer et vous essaierez de m'en empêcher. C'est clair ?»

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête.

- « Bien. Pour pimenter un peu les choses, j'ai ensorcelé le terrain : des chausse-trappes peuvent apparaître à n'importe quel moment… »

- « Des chausse-trappes ? » s'étonnèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

- « Vous verrez bien. Si je vous disais tout dès le départ, où serait le plaisir de la surprise ? » répondit Arnaud avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec appréhension, se demandant dans quoi ils s'étaient encore fourrés…

- « On va pourvoir y aller. Qui veut commencer ?» lança Arnaud.

Ron glissa un regard vers Hermione et s'avança.

- « Moi. Je vais commencer. »

- « Parfait. Mettons nous en place.»

Tandis qu'Arnaud donnait ses dernières instructions à Ron, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté des filles.

Il s'installa tout contre Ginny, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais fit de son mieux pour garder sa contenance, s'efforçant de regarder droit devant-elle pour ne pas laisser errer son regard sur le corps, fort peu habillé, du beau brun aux yeux verts assis à côté d'elle.

Ron et Arnaud se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers une extrémité du terrain.

Alors que Ron s'éloignait, Harry surpris le regard d'Hermione qui s'attardait longuement sur les fesses du Rouquin.

-« Arrête de baver, Hermione, cela va finir par se remarquer…» lui lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione se mit à son tour à rougir violemment et parut soudain très absorbée par la contemplation des ses ongles.

Pendant ce temps, Arnaud et Ron s'étaient positionnés sur les deux côtés opposés du pré.

D'une passe puissante et précise, Arnaud fit traverser tout le terrain au ballon qui atterrit dans les bras de Ron avec une telle force qu'il faillit le projeter au sol.

Puis, il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction du terrain en marmonnant. Aussitôt, le terrain sembla prendre vie. Ca et là, des bosses et des trous surgissaient de nulle part, demeuraient quelques instants puis disparaissaient pour réapparaître ailleurs. On aurait dit que le terrain était agité de spasmes.

Ron commençait à comprendre ce qu'Arnaud avait voulu dire quand il parlait de « chausse-trappes » et il se demanda avec anxiété si ce dernier avait installé d'autres pièges sur le terrain.

Arnaud pointa ensuite sa baguette sur son torse et murmura une incantation. Un éclair mauve en jaillit et Arnaud sembla s'affaisser légèrement, comme sous le poids d'une grande fatigue. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'acclimater, puis interpella Ron :

- « Vas-y dès que tu es prêt, Ron !»

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança comme une flèche en direction de l'autre extrémité du terrain, tenant le ballon fermement sous son bras droit.

Le jeune rouquin se rendit rapidement compte que le simple fait de traverser le terrain en courant n'était déjà pas une mince affaire. Il lui fallait éviter les différents obstacles que le terrain faisait naître tout autour de lui, au fur et à mesure de sa progression, sautant ici par-dessus un trou, faisant là un bond de côté pour éviter une bosse.

Ron dégageait une impression de puissance saisissante : ses muscles roulaient sous l'effort de sa course et Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri en le voyant passer près du banc de touche, tandis que Harry et Ginny retenaient leur souffle.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, Arnaud s'élança à son tour. Ron le vit arriver sur lui, tel un rhinocéros en furie et se figea l'espace d'un instant, paralysé par la peur.

Puis son instinct reprit le dessus et il amorça un virage à 90° vers la gauche, traversant maintenant le terrain dans sa largeur. Arnaud infléchit sa trajectoire en conséquence et fonça directement sur Ron.

Le grand sorcier semblait savoir d'instinct où les trous et les bosses allaient apparaître et les évitaient avec une facilité étonnante.

A l'instant où il allait être rejoint, Ron fit un demi-tour complet sur lui-même en dérapant et repartit en sens opposé vers la droite du terrain. Emporté par son élan et sa masse, Arnaud perdit de précieuses secondes à l'imiter, avant de repartir sur les talons du rouquin qui filait comme une flèche.

Ron prit un nouveau virage à 90° sur la gauche et détala vers la ligne de but adverse. Il courait vite, très vite même ; mais Arnaud était tout aussi rapide et l'avait déjà presque rejoint.

Le colosse n'était plus qu'à 5 mètres de Ron… puis 3… puis plus qu'un seul…

Au prix d'un effort qui lui arracha des grognements, Ron fit une ultime accélération qui l'amena jusqu'à la ligne de but, sur laquelle il s'effondra en aplatissant le ballon, juste au moment où Arnaud tendait les bras pour le ceinturer.

Un concert de hurlements et d'applaudissements explosa de l'autre côté du terrain, là ou se tenaient Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

- « Bravo Ron. Très belle course.» commenta Arnaud en relevant Ron d'une main. « Maintenant voyons si Harry va faire aussi bien que toi… »

Alors que Harry se levait et venait vers eux, Ron alla à sa rencontre et lui remit le ballon avant d'aller s'asseoir près des filles, qui s'empressèrent de le féliciter.

Arnaud fit signe à Harry d'aller se positionner de son côté du terrain. Lorsqu'il fût en place, Arnaud lui cria, comme à Ron : « Vas-y dès que tu es prêt, Harry !»

Harry fit un signe de tête à Arnaud pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu.

Son œil affûté d'attrapeur avait repéré un détail qui, dans le feu de l'action, semblait avoir échappé à Ron. Avant chaque modification du terrain, l'endroit précis du terrain qui allait voir surgir une bosse ou un trou devenait légèrement flou, comme s'il était vu à travers un nuage d'air chaud.

Pour un regard exercé qui savait quoi chercher, cela permettait de prédire quelques secondes à l'avance l'évolution des obstacles et ainsi de les éviter facilement…

Harry s'élança en trottinant tranquillement vers le camp adverse, prenant visiblement son temps, évitant les trous et les bosses avec la même facilité apparente qu'Arnaud.

Ce dernier le regarda arriver, un peu perplexe. Lorsque Harry eut parcouru la moitié du terrain, il s'arrêta, regardant le grand sorcier avec un air de défi.

Arnaud sembla hésiter une seconde, puis se décida et se mit à courir vers Harry, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse.

Harry restait immobile, regardant d'un air calculateur le colosse qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

Lorsque le jeune homme estima qu'Arnaud avait pris suffisamment de vitesse, il s'élança à son tour, filant droit vers son adversaire.

Du côté des spectateurs, Ginny laissa échapper un cri étouffé, tandis que Ron grimaçait car Hermione lui avait attrapé le bras, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau.

Au moment où le choc paraissait inévitable, Harry fit une chose qui prit tout le monde au dépourvu :

il s'arrêta net et lança le ballon au ras du sol, droit vers Arnaud. Pris par surprise, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de régir et le ballon lui passa entre les jambes, terminant sa course loin derrière lui.

Le colosse parcourut encore quelques mètres, croisa Harry qui courait après le ballon, et fit demi-tour pour repartir dans l'autre sens.

Harry ramassa le ballon et fila vers la ligne de but.

- « Ca alors ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Pourquoi Arnaud a-t-il laissé passer Harry sans le toucher ? »

- « Il n'en avait pas le droit. » expliqua Hermione. « Il ne peut plaquer un adversaire que si celui-ci porte le ballon. »

- « Ouais ! Bien vu Harry…» commenta Ron, admiratif.

Harry disposait à présent d'une petite avance sur Arnaud, qui lui permit d'atteindre la ligne de but sans que ce dernier ne parvienne à le rattraper.

Un nouveau concert d'applaudissement éclata lorsque le jeune homme écrasa le ballon au sol. A moitié hystérique, Ginny sautait sur place en poussant des cris aigus.

- « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, encore ? » s'étonna Ron.

- « Oh tu sais, elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour le sport…» répondit évasivement Hermione avec un sourire gêné.

Ron eut un regard qui laissait peu de doute sur son opinion concernant la santé mentale de sa sœur.

De l'autre côté du pré, Arnaud avait rejoint Harry.

- « Bien joué Harry ! » le félicita-t-il. « C'était vraiment une excellente manœuvre. »

Harry le remercia avec un sourire puis retourna s'asseoir sur le banc de touche, lui laissant le ballon.

Selon le protocole désormais habituel, Ron se leva et alla se placer à l'autre bout du terrain.

Arnaud ramassa le ballon et adressa un regard interrogatif à Ron pour lui demander s'il était prêt.

Ron répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif.

Arnaud s'élança alors, le ballon sous le bras.

Ron fonça courageusement à sa rencontre, manquant de trébucher au passage sur une bosse particulièrement fourbe qui venait de surgir juste sous son pied droit.

En voyant la masse imposante du colosse se rapprocher à toute vitesse, le jeune rouquin pâlit mais ne flancha pas. Cette fois, il était décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider…

Toute la détermination de Ron ne pesa toutefois pas bien lourd face à la force d'Arnaud. D'un simple geste du bras, il écarta le jeune garçon, ralentissant à peine sa course.

Ron fût projeté sur le côté, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Avant qu'Arnaud n'ait pu s'éloigner, il bondit dans une puissante détente et se jeta sur les jambes de son adversaire, les ceinturant fermement.

Le grand sorcier continua à avancer, traînant Ron derrière lui comme un simple fétu de paille.

Ron tint bon et arquebouta ses jambes. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, laissant deux profonds sillons dans la terre. Arnaud ralentit, mais ne tomba pas. Il n'était désormais plus totalement maître de sa trajectoire et ne pouvait donc plus éviter les obstacles avec la même facilité. Il continua néanmoins à avancer péniblement, traînant toujours derrière lui un Ron qui guettait le moment propice.

La ligne de but n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres…

Le pied droit d'Arnaud buta soudain sur une bosse qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il parvint in extremis à conserver son équilibre, faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras.

C'est le moment que choisit Ron pour jouer son va-tout : dans un effort surhumain, il tira violemment sur les jambes du colosse qui vacilla et s'effondra sur le jeune homme dans un immense fracas.

Hermione poussa un grand cri et se précipita vers eux, Harry et Ginny sur ses talons.

Arnaud roula sur le côté et se releva prestement, découvrant le corps inerte de Ron.

Hermione s'agenouilla précipitamment à côté du jeune rouquin et se pencha sur lui, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers Ron et murmura « Enervatum ».

Ron émit aussitôt un grognement et se redressa, l'air quelque peu hagard.

Hermione et Harry l'aidèrent à se lever et le soutinrent jusqu'au banc de touche, accompagnés d'Arnaud et de Ginny.

Lorsque Ron fut installé sur le banc, Arnaud l'examina attentivement.

Harry eut subitement une idée et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny, qui sembla hésiter. Son regard fit plusieurs allers-retours entre Ron et Harry, puis finalement, elle se tourna vers ce dernier et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Tout va bien. Il est juste un peu sonné par le choc.» annonça Arnaud au bout d'un moment. « Laissons-le se reposer un peu, il l'a bien mérité. Harry, tu es prêt pour passer la deuxième phase à ton tour ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

- « Attendez une minute ! » les interpella Hermione. « Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de continuer, après ce qui vient de se passer ! »

- « Allons Hermione, Ron n'a rien du tout et il n'y a aucun danger. » répondit Arnaud d'une voix apaisante.

Elle le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- « Laisse, Hermione. Je veux continuer. Il faut que je prouve que je suis digne d'être auror. C'est important pour moi…»

Hermione resta silencieuse et se contenta de lui lança un de ces regards sévères qui la faisaient terriblement ressembler au professeur Mac Gonagall.

Arnaud et Harry, s'éloignèrent donc pour se mettre en place, sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

Le grand sorcier agita sa baguette et cria « Accio ! ». Le ballon ovale s'envola aussitôt et traversa le terrain comme un missile pour venir se poser dans sa main ouverte.

Arnaud adressa ensuite un signe de tête à Harry pour vérifier que ce dernier était prêt, puis s'élança en direction du camp adverse.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse : compte tenu de la masse et de la puissance d'Arnaud, il paraissait peu sage d'essayer de le stopper dans un choc frontal. Après tout, il était loin d'être aussi costaud que Ron et si le grand rouquin n'y avait pas réussi, lui n'avait absolument aucune chance. Il devait donc essayer d'attaquer le colosse par le côté ou par l'arrière.

Harry se porta à la rencontre d'Arnaud, mais prit grand soin d'adopter une trajectoire qui ne l'amenait pas en collision directe avec son adversaire. Ils se croisèrent donc simplement.

Le grand sorcier, qui n'était pas dupe, le surveilla du coin de l'œil, tout en continuant à foncer vers la ligne de but.

Lorsqu'il eut largement dépassé Harry, ce dernier piqua un sprint pour le rattraper et avant qu'Arnaud ait pu réagir, lui sauta littéralement sur le dos.

Cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur Arnaud qui continua à courir, en se secouant de droite à gauche pour essayer de déloger Harry.

« Autant essayer d'arrêter un bulldozer…» songea Harry en se cramponnant de son mieux.

Au moment où ce curieux équipage passait devant le banc de touche, Ginny bondit sur ses pieds et poussa un hurlement strident.

Pris par surprise, Arnaud ralentit sa course et se tourna vers elle pour voir ce qui se passait, oubliant complètement Harry sur son dos.

Ce dernier saisit l'occasion : d'une main, il raffermit sa prise tandis que de l'autre, il couvrit les yeux d'Arnaud, l'aveuglant complètement.

Déstabilisé, le grand sorcier trébucha sur une bosse et s'étala de tout son long à quelques mètres du banc, Harry toujours perché sur son dos.

Tous deux se relevèrent et s'approchèrent de leurs spectateurs. Ron, qui semblait avoir récupéré, leva le pouce à l'intention de Harry. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se tourna vers Ginny, articulant un « Merci » silencieux.

Arnaud remarqua l'échange de regards et de sourires entre Ginny et Harry et comprit facilement ce qui venait de se passer.

Tous arboraient des sourires radieux, même Hermione, sans que l'on puisse dire si elle se réjouissait que Harry ait réussi l'épreuve ou si elle était simplement soulagée que cela soit fini (sans doute un peu des deux).

- « Et bien les enfants, ce stratagème n'était pas très académique...» commenta Arnaud, s'adressant d'une voix neutre à Harry et Ginny. « Lors d'un vrai match de rugby, c'est le genre de choses qui te ferait expulser immédiatement…» poursuivit-il en regardant Harry.

Les sourires des deux jeunes gens s'effacèrent aussitôt de leurs visages. Arnaud les regarda silencieusement, ménageant son effet.

- « Tu as pallié à ce qui te manquait en capacités physiques par la ruse et le subterfuge. Ce sont des méthodes que ne renieraient pas les Serpentards… »

Harry baissa la tête, les joues en feu. Lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, le choixpeau magique avait effectivement envisagé de l'envoyer à Serpentard, assurant qu'il avait toutes les qualités requises (la ruse, l'ambition et un 'certain mépris pour les lois et les règlements', selon les propres termes utilisés par Dumbledore). Harry détestait qu'on le lui rappelle.

- « Tu as donc de la chance… » reprit Arnaud avec un petit sourire en coin «… que ce ne soient pas tes capacités de rugbyman que j'ai voulu tester.»

Les quatre adolescents regardaient Arnaud, attendant fébrilement la suite.

« C'était plutôt habile de ta part de te faire aider par Ginny…» poursuivit le grand sorcier. « Un bon auror doit savoir s'adapter, improviser et utiliser tous les atouts dont il dispose pour se sortir d'une situation difficile. »

Harry releva la tête, une folle lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- « Tu as également fait preuve d'un excellent sens de l'observation, autre qualité très utile pour un auror. Même si je n'envisageais pas vraiment l'épreuve comme ça, je suis donc forcé de reconnaître que tu as prouvé que tu ferais un excellent auror… »

- « Alors vous allez m'aider ? » demanda Harry, qui n'osait y croire.

- « Oui » répondit posément Arnaud. « Vous avez tous les deux prouvés que vous en étiez dignes» ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron. « Je parlerai à Severus lorsque nous serons à Poudlard. »

Sa réponse fut accueillie par les hurlements enthousiastes des quatre adolescents.

Dans un mouvement quasi-simultané, Hermione sauta au cou de Ron et Ginny à celui de Harry. Hermione murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son rouquin préféré (ce qui le fit rougir instantanément), avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il s'en trouva si absorbé qu'il ne remarqua fort heureusement pas que derrière lui, sa sœur faisait de même avec Harry.

- « Bien. Je crois que vous allez être très occupés à fêter ça…» Annonça Arnaud avec un large sourire. « Je vais donc vous laisser. »

Il s'éloigna, leur fit un signe de la main et transplana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les quatre adolescents s'empressèrent de prévenir Remus et Mme Weasley. Remus congratula les deux jeunes gens pour leurs prouesses. Mme Weasley les félicita également, non sans avoir auparavant pesté contre « ces sorciers qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire qu'à s'adonner à des passe-temps de moldus». Il est vrai qu'avec son mari, elle connaissait déjà passablement bien le sujet.

Conformément à la prédiction d'Arnaud, toute la maisonnée fit de nouveau la fête ce soir-là. Mme Weasley fit un excellent dîner et Mr Weasley rentra tôt de son bureau pour le partager avec toute la famille.

Il félicita Harry et Ron et se montra particulièrement avide de détails sur le rugby, malgré les regards courroucés de sa femme.

Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, alors que tout le monde montait se coucher, Hermione attrapa Ron par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Retrouve-moi dans une heure dans la chambre des jumeaux. ».

Le rouquin rougit légèrement et hocha la tête, puis chacun monta dans sa chambre.

Les pensées se précipitaient dans la tête du jeune homme, alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Harry.

L'ancienne chambre des jumeaux -actuellement inoccupée- se trouvait au dernier étage de la maison, juste sous les combles à côté du grenier de la goule. C'était probablement le lieu le plus à l'écart de toute la maison.

Pourquoi Hermione lui avait-elle donné un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête dans un lieu isolé, à une heure aussi tardive ? Il avait bien sa petite idée sur la question, mais il n'osait y croire.

Bien sûr, ils étaient maintenant totalement réconciliés et elle avait fait allusion plusieurs fois cet après-midi au fait qu'il méritait une petite récompense pour son succès dans l'épreuve d'Arnaud. Mais de là à…

Ron fit fébrilement sa toilette, incapable de penser à autre chose. Après s'être consciencieusement lavé les dents avec son peigne et avoir enfilé son pyjama à l'envers, il rejoignit Harry dans la chambre.

Les deux garçons se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Harry se fit plus lente et plus profonde.

Mais Ron, de son côté, n'avait aucune intention de s'endormir. Les yeux rivés sur le cadran de sa montre, il attendait patiemment l'heure de son rendez-vous.

Comme souvent dans ce genre de situations, Il avait la pénible impression que le temps passait au ralenti. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, l'heure arriva enfin.

Il se glissa hors de son lit et se faufila jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

Soucieux d'éviter toute rencontre inopportune, il colla son oreille contre le panneau de la porte et écouta. Un silence tranquille régnait dans la maison. Tout le monde devait dormir…

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit dans le couloir, qu'il traversa silencieusement pour arriver au pied de l'escalier qui menait au dernier étage.

Il le gravit les vieilles marches en bois à pas de loup et arriva face à la porte du grenier. Il l'ouvrit lentement, les vieilles charnières rouillées grinçant horriblement à chaque centimètre parcouru.

- « Avec un boucan pareil, toute la maison va se réveiller ! » se dit-il avec panique.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il resta immobile quelques secondes, écoutant attentivement, guettant la moindre réaction, le moindre signe pouvant indiquer que quelqu'un avait entendu ce vacarme et montait voir ce qui se passait.

Mais il n'y eut rien. Sans doute les occupants de la maison (du moins ceux qui dormaient sans bouchons d'oreilles) avaient-ils pensé qu'il s'agissait encore d'un tour de la vieille goule qui hantait le grenier.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, la goule lui paraissait bien silencieuse. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas fallu la moitié du boucan qu'il venait de produire involontairement pour que la créature se réveille et se lance dans un de ces concertos pour tuyauteries dont elle avait le secret. Mais là, rien. Un silence de mort semblait régner dans le grenier.

Il se promit d'élucider ce mystère plus tard. Pour l'heure, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était Hermione.

Il traversa le tout petit vestibule sur lequel débouchait l'escalier et se tourna vers la porte de gauche, qui menait à l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges.

Une faible lumière dorée filtrait sous la porte.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, il tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il vit alors lui coupa le souffle…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du onzième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.


	12. Ron rame mais Harry n’est pas gay

Désolé pour le jeu de mots à 10 centimes dans le titre, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir... 

Remerciements

merci à tous de prendre le temps de me lire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer habituel

Je suis sûr que vous savez à qui appartiennent tous les droits de l'univers HP. Je ne vous ferai donc pas l'affront de vous le dire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 - Ron rame mais Harry n'est pas gay**

- " Oui ça va, je vois bien ce que tu as cru ! " lança Ron à son meilleur ami qui venait d'essayer de l'embrasser, le prenant pour sa soeur. " Et bien désolé, tu t'es trompé ! "

Le jeune rouquin n'en revenait pas : son meilleur ami était homosexuel... Qui aurait pu le croire ?

Ron battit en retraite et quitta précipitamment la chambre, sous le regard intrigué de Harry qui, encore mal réveillé, ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, les pensées de Ron partaient dans tous les sens.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu Harry avec une fille.  
Il y avait bien eu cette histoire avec cette fille de Serdaigle, Cho Chang... Mais ça n'avait pas marché. " Un vrai fiasco " selon les propres termes de Harry. Maintenant Ron comprenait pourquoi : en fait, Harry n'aimait pas les filles.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par Hermione et ne voulait que son amitié. Comment un garçon normalement constitué aurait-il pu côtoyer pendant toutes ces années une fille aussi merveilleuse sans tomber sous son charme ? La réponse était évidente : parce qu'il n'aimait pas les filles.

Tout prenait sens à présent : comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident : Harry était gay, tout simplement.

Sur le principe, cela ne gênait pas Ron qui était plutôt tolérant. Mais si Harry était amoureux de lui, ils allaient avoir un problème...

En passant devant la cuisine, Ron fût interpellé par sa mère :

- " Ron, mon chéri, tu as réveillé Harry comme je te l'avais demandé ? "

- " Heu... je... heu... "

- " Et bien ? " s'impatienta Mme Weasley.

- " Heu... oui, oui. Il est réveillé..." balbutia Ron " Mais on n'a rien fait !" acheva-t-il précipitamment en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard perçant, hésitant à lui demander quelle était précisément cette bêtise qu'ils n'avaient pas commise. Mais Ron profita de son hésitation pour battre en retraite.

En arrivant dans le salon, il tomba sur Hermione.

- " Hermione ! Viens faire un tour dehors, il faut que je te parle !" lança le jeune homme en attrapant un peu brutalement sa petite amie par le bras, envoyant promener le grimoire qu'elle lisait.

Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué et le suivit sans rien dire jusque dans un recoin sombre du jardin.  
Une fois à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, passablement énervée :

- " Bon ! Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de débarquer ..."

- " Harry est gay ! "

- " ... comme un ours et... Quoi ! "

- " Hermione, Harry est gay "

- " Quoi ? " répéta Hermione en regardant Ron d'un air effaré. - " Je suis sûr qu'il est gay. "

- " Voyons Ron, c'est impossible. Je te rappelle qu'il... "

Elle faillit dire " qu'il sort avec Ginny " mais se retint in extremis. Ron la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- " Qu'il quoi ? "

- " Heu... qu'il m'a embrassé lorsqu'on était chez son oncle et sa tante. " reprit Hermione en rougissant.

- " Oui c'est vrai... Mais ça n'étais pas pareil ! Il était sous l'effet de la potion ! "

- " Mais enfin, c'est absurde, cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que Harry est homosexuel ? "

Ron eut soudain l'air gêné et se mit à rougir.

- " Ben... Il a essayé de m'embrasser. "

- " Hein ? Attends, il doit y avoir un malentendu... "

Cette fois Hermione était vraiment sidérée.

- " Je te dis qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser ! J'étais allé le réveiller à la demande de Maman et quand je me suis approché de son lit, il a ouvert les yeux et il s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser "

- " Hum..." fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, alors que son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Elle savait parfaitement que Harry était hétérosexuel puisqu'il sortait avec Ginny. D'ailleurs la seule idée que Harry puisse être gay lui paraissait complètement absurde.  
Une intuition subite lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

- " Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il portait ses lunettes ? "

Ron la regarda avec perplexité.

- " Ben non, puisqu'il venait de se réveiller. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir ? "

- " Heu... Non rien. C'était juste pour préciser le contexte..." éluda Hermione.

Elle venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre, mais ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Ron, car cela aurait impliqué de lui révéler que Harry sortait avec sa sœur.

- " Alors, tu crois que Harry est gay ? "

- " Et bien... oui, probablement. " répondit la jeune fille en réprimant un rire devant l'air contrit de Ron.

- " Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il est amoureux de moi ? "

- " Cela prouve au moins qu'il a bon goût. C'est vrai que tu es craquant..." minauda Hermione.

Elle se rapprocha du grand rouquin, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Soudain, Ron fût nettement moins préoccupé par l'orientation sexuelle de Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout en prenant sa douche, Harry se demandait ce que Ron devait penser de lui. De toutes évidences, il avait compris que Harry l'avait pris pour sa sœur. Il savait donc que Harry avait essayé d'embrasser Ginny en se réveillant et vu sa vive réaction, il avait certainement compris que tous les deux sortaient ensemble depuis un moment.

De toutes façons, cela devait bien finir par arriver, se dit-il avec philosophie. Depuis le temps qu'il était avec Ginny, il fallait bien que Ron se rende compte de quelque chose un jour ou l'autre. De plus, Hermione l'avait bien prévenu qu'il se mettrait dans une colère noire en découvrant que son meilleur ami sortait avec sa soeur

Ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant, c'était parler à Ron, lui expliquer qu'il aimait beaucoup Ginny et que ses intentions à son égard étaient tout à fait honorables.  
Ron était un garçon raisonnable et passé la surprise initiale, il allait sûrement prendre les choses très bien, se répéta Harry, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Il descendit dans le salon et y retrouva Ron, en grande conversation avec Hermione et Ginny.

- " Bonjour tout le monde " lança joyeusement Harry.

- " Salut Harry ! " Répondirent ses trois amis d'une seule voix.

- " Ron, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. " annonça Harry en faisant signe au grand rouquin de venir près de lui, à l'écart des filles.

Ce dernier, déglutit, jeta un regard inquiet aux filles qui souriaient (elles au moins, avaient l'air de trouver la situation très drôle) et s'approcha, tout en restant ostensiblement à une certaine distance de Harry. " Aïe, cela ne va pas être facile..." se dit ce dernier.

- " Ecoute mon vieux, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure..." commença-t-il.

- " Ce n'est pas grave. " répondit Ron d'une voix sourde.

- " Je suppose que cela a dû te faire un choc... "

- " Oui, ça tu peux le dire ! Ca fait longtemps que tu...?"

- " Oh, depuis quelques semaines. Mais je pense que maintenant, cela devient sérieux. "

- " Ah bon" fit Ron d'un air contrarié.

- " Evidemment, j'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement. Mais comme ça au moins, les choses sont claires. "

- " Hum... c'est bon, n'en parlons plus. "

- " Oh merci, Ron. Je suis ravi que tu le prennes comme ça. " Lança Harry en s'approchant de Ron pour lui donner une accolade amicale. " Tu sais, c'était important pour moi d'avoir ton consentement. "

Le jeune rouquin recula avec un air paniqué.

- " Mon consentement ? Mais... mais, attends un peu... Je ne suis pas du tout consentant "  
- " Mais je croyais que tu étais d'accord..." répondit Harry, un peu perdu.

- " Ah non ! Il n'en est pas question ! "

Cherchant du regard un soutien auprès des filles, Harry les aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Elles étaient totalement hilares.

- " Ecoute Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne te juge pas. " reprit Ron avec le plus grand sérieux " Mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire dans tout ça. Je pense que tu as besoin de te trouver quelqu'un de... quelqu'un avec qui tu puisses... enfin quelqu'un comme toi, comme toi. "

- " Hein ? " fit Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Cherchant du soutien, il se tourna vers Ginny et ouvrit la bouche en s'apprêtant à lui demander pourquoi elle ne le soutenait pas un peu.

Mais la jeune sorcière fût plus rapide que lui. Sentant qu'il allait dire quelque chose de compromettant, elle lança :

- " Bon, je crois qu'on a tous besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Allez, viens Harry. Maman veut qu'on aille promener la goule. "

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna sans ménagement vers le jardin. Une fois dehors, ils tombèrent sur Mme Weasley, qui était occupée à enfiler un vieux pardessus défraîchi à la goule. Ce qui, compte tenu du manque de coopération de cette dernière, n'était pas une mince affaire.

Harry contempla la scène avec curiosité. Il avait déjà vu deux ou trois fois la vieille goule des Weasley auparavant, mais c'était toujours dans le grenier obscur où elle habitait. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en pleine lumière.

On aurait dit une sorte de gros gobelin crasseux, avec de grandes dents jaunes dépassant largement de sa bouche fermée et une peau parcheminée qui pendait bizarrement par endroit.

Malgré cet aspect peu engageant, la créature avait l'air relativement inoffensive et se contentait de les regarder d'un air placide. D'ailleurs, se dit Harry, Mme Weasley n'aurait jamais conservé une créature potentiellement dangereuse dans une maison pleine d'enfants.

- " Voilà, comme ça, elle n'attrapera pas froid. Il y a un peu de vent... " Murmura Mme Weasley en finissant de boutonner le vieux manteau.

- " Bon les garçons, vous allez..." commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Ginny avant de s'arrêter, l'air surprise.

- " Où est passé Ron ? " demanda Mme Weasley.

- " Oh, Hermione lui a demandé de l'aider à couper les griffes de Pattenrond. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller avec Harry." répondit sa fille.

Mme Weasley regarda les deux jeunes gens avec méfiance, pendant quelques instants, puis parut prendre une décision.

- " Bon d'accord. Mais soyez sages. Harry je compte sur toi pour te conduire en gentleman." dit-elle avec sévérité.

- " Heu... oui, bien sûr Mme Weasley" répondit le jeune homme, sans rien laisser paraître de son agacement.

Mme Weasley semblait toujours persuadée qu'il allait essayer de violer Ginny à la première occasion.  
Alors que d'habitude, c'était plutôt elle qui lui sautait dessus...

- " Vous savez, je crois que notre pauvre vieille goule se fait bien vieille. " reprit Mme Weasley en se radoucissant.  
" Ces derniers temps, elle passe son temps à dormir. On ne l'entend pratiquement plus pendant la nuit. Faites-lui faire le tour du jardin. Cela lui fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air. "

- " D'accord Maman. " dit Ginny en prenant une main de la petite créature, tout en faisant signe à Harry de faire de même.

- " Oh et ne soyez pas trop longs. Il faut qu'on déjeune tôt. Cet après-midi, on doit aller au chemin de traverse pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires..."

Harry et Ginny s'éloignèrent donc sur le chemin, donnant la main à la goule qui trottinait entre eux comme un petit enfant.

Elle avait effectivement l'air très vieille, songea Harry. De profondes rides creusaient son visage, de longs poils blancs lui sortaient des oreilles et du nez et ses grands yeux larmoyants étaient tellement vitreux qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse encore voir quoi que ce soit.

- " C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air très en forme, cette goule..." lança Harry.

- " Oh, elle est un peu vieille, c'est sûr. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit mal en point. "

- " Mais ta mère dit qu'elle dort tout le temps... "

- " Je ne pouvais pas le dire devant maman, mais avec tous les sorts de stupéfixion qu'elle a subie ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas étonnant. "

- " Les sorts de stupéfixion ? Mais qui pourrait bien vouloir stupéfixer cette vieille goule ?"

- " Ah ton avis ? " demanda Ginny avec un sourire narquois. " Qui passe régulièrement ses nuits dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux, juste à côté du grenier ? Qui ne souhaiteraient pas que leurs ébats amoureux soient interrompus par les hurlements de la goule ? "

- " Oh. Hermione et Ron..." fit Harry qui venait de comprendre.

- " Il faudra quand même qu'on leur dise de faire attention. Ca va finir par se remarquer..." dit Ginny en hochant la tête.

- " A propos de Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il racontait. D'abord il me dit que ça ne lui pose pas de problème qu'on sorte ensemble puis quand je le remercie, il n'est plus d'accord..."

- " En fait, je crois qu'il y a eu une sorte de petit malentendu entre vous..." dit Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin.

- " Ah ? Comment ça ? "

- " Et bien, il semble que Ron soit persuadé que... tu es homosexuel. "

- " Quoi ! Mais c'est complètement dingue !" fit Harry qui s'arrêta net, manquant de faire tomber la goule.

- " Tu l'as quand même embrassé, tout à l'heure..." remarqua la jeune sorcière.

- " Sans mes lunettes je n'y vois rien. Je croyais que c'était toi... Je pensais qu'il avait au moins compris ça."

- " Harry, c'est de Ron qu'on parle."

- " Oui, mais quand même... Et d'abord pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas détrompé toi et Hermione ! "

- " Parce qu'il aurait été difficile de justifier ce baiser sans lui dire qu'on sortait ensemble. Et puis je dois avouer que c'était très drôle de voir vos têtes à tous les deux... "

- " C'est malin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire moi maintenant ? "

- " Oh, ne t'en fais pas. A mon avis, il ne t'en reparlera pas. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était... "

- " Mais il va continuer à croire que je suis gay ! "

- " Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas très grave. "

- " Mais enfin, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux quand même pas lui mentir... "

- " Dans ce cas, vas le voir et explique lui tout pour nous deux. "

Harry resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette dernière solution. Après tout, peut-être valait-il mieux ne rien dire pour le moment ? Au moins, tant que Ron le croirait gay, il ne le suspecterait pas de sortir avec Ginny.  
Et puis il n'était pas obligé de lui mentir vraiment. Il suffisait juste de ne rien dire...

- " Bon, d'accord. Laissons Ron croire ce qu'il veut." bougonna-t-il finalement.

Ginny lui adressa un tendre sourire et Harry se sentit soudain de meilleure humeur.

Malgré le vent un peu frais c'était une assez belle journée et la promenade fût plutôt agréable. Elle aurait même pu être romantique, s'il n'y avait eu entre eux la goule qui poussait des grognements.

La promenade sembla effectivement lui avoir fait du bien et c'est une goule à peu près réveillée qu'ils ramenèrent au terrier.

Après avoir raccompagné la goule dans son grenier, ils déjeunèrent avec les autres occupants de la maison. Ce jour-là, c'était Tonks qui était de garde avec Lupin au Terrier. Arnaud, pour sa part, était allé passer quelques jours chez Bill et Fleur.

Le déjeuner fut assez joyeux et agréable et ni Ron ni Harry ne firent la moindre allusion à leur conversation du matin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après le déjeuner, une voiture du ministère envoyée par Mr Weasley vint les chercher. A bord, se trouvaient Kingsley Shacklebolt et un petit homme râblé aux cheveux blonds que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
Le grand auror chauve les salua amicalement et leur présenta son collègue, Ewarden Crampfen.

Mme Weasley monta à l'avant avec eux, pendant que les quatre adolescents s'installaient à l'arrière.  
De leur côté, Remus et Tonks restaient pour garder la maison.

Sur le trajet, Hermione montra à ses trois amis la liste des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour préparer la potion Animagi Revelo.

- " Des chrysopes, de la poudre de racine d'Asphodèle, des queues de rats de Bornéo, de la poudre de corne de Dragon..." lut Ron à haute voix.

- " Jusque là ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes..." commenta Harry.

- " ...De l'essence de Belladone vénéneuse... "

- " Ca doit pouvoir se trouver... "

- " ... et du venin d'accromantule. "

Ginny émit un sifflement tandis que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

- " Hum, là ça va être plus difficile. "

- " Je le sais bien. " soupira Hermione. " L'élevage d'accromantules est formellement interdit en Grande Bretagne. Et l'importation de produits issus de créatures interdites est réglementée par le ministère."

- " En d'autres termes, il s'agit d'une substance illégale..." résuma Ron.

Hermione acquiesça d'un air contrit.

- " Je me demande comment Mac Gonagall a fait pour en obtenir..." s'étonna Harry.

- " Je suppose qu'elle a du demander à Hagrid... Il lui suffisait de prendre une peu de venin à Aragog." répondit Hermione

- " On pourrait peut-être faire comme elle. " suggéra Ron

- " Je ne pense pas que Hagrid accepterait de nous donner du venin d'accromantule, Ron. C'est une substance dangereuse. De plus, cela impliquerait de le mettre au courant de nos recherches. Or, moins il y aura de gens au courant, mieux cela vaudra. "

- " En tout cas, moi je ne retournerai pas dans la tanière de ces monstres pour leur demander un peu de venin ! " lança Ron avec défi, bien que personne ne le lui ait demandé.

- " Vous ne croyez pas qu'on pourrait peut-être en trouver dans l'allée des Embrumes ?" hasarda Ginny.

- " C'est aussi ce qu'on s'était dit..." répondit Harry.

- " Mais maman ne nous laisserait jamais aller dans l'allée des Embrumes..." remarqua Ron.

- " Oui, c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé d'emmener ta cape d'invisibilité, Harry. " précisa Hermione. " Tu l'as bien prise ? "  
En réponse, Harry entrouvrit son sac à dos pour montrer à ses amis que sa cape s'y trouvait.

- " Très bien " annonça Hermione. " Nous allons créer une diversion pour que Harry puisse s'éclipser discrètement, enfiler sa cape et aller dans l'allée des Embrumes."

- " Attends une minute, tu veux qu'il y aille seul ! " s'exclama Ginny.

- " Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut que l'un d'entre nous y aille seul, l'absence de plusieurs serait trop facilement remarquée. Et c'est Harry qui est le mieux placé, il est le seul à s'être déjà rendu dans l'allée des embrumes. Nous n'aurons sans doute que quelques minutes, il faudra faire vite..."

Ginny fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma sans finalement rien trouver à opposer aux arguments d'Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination.  
La voiture s'arrêta devant le chaudron baveur.

Une tension palpable s'installa dans le véhicule.  
Kingsley et Ewarden sortirent en premier, leurs baguettes à la main. Ils jetèrent un œil méfiant aux alentours, puis firent un signe à Mme Weasley. Elle fit alors sortir les quatre adolescents avant de s'engouffrer avec eux à l'intérieur du pub.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les sept sur le chemin de Traverse. Là, Kingsley parut enfin se détendre un peu.

- " Ici, nous sommes relativement en sécurité. Il y a peu de chance que les mangemorts osent lancer une attaque au milieu de toute cette foule. Mais ne vous éloignez tout de même pas. Il vaut mieux que nous restions tous bien groupés." recommanda-t-il à Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry retrouva l'ambiance familière du chemin de traverse : les boutiques et les échoppes débordant d'articles divers, la foule des sorciers et sorcières venus faire leur emplettes, les senteurs étranges exhalées par les différents étals...

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait imperceptiblement, comme une fausse note dans une mélodie familière. Au début Harry ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus, puis il réalisa soudain : c'était le bruit, ou plutôt l'absence de bruit.

La rue principale, d'ordinaire particulièrement animée, était aujourd'hui d'un calme sinistre. La plupart des gens marchaient d'un pas pressé, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux et ne s'arrêtaient pas pour discuter dans la rue. Les rares personnes qui s'attardaient tout de même, parlaient à voix basse, comme s'ils craignaient d'être entendus.

Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul à être frappé par l'atmosphère d'angoisse qui se dégageait du chemin de Traverse et de ses occupants. Ses compagnons l'avaient aussi remarquée, à en juger par leur attitude.

Les quatre adolescents, qui étaient bien sûr trop jeunes pour se souvenir de l'époque de la première guerre, comprenaient beaucoup mieux à présent les récits qu'ils avaient entendus sur le climat de peur qui régnait en ce temps-là.

Le petit groupe se rendit d'abord à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour que Harry, Hermione et Mme Weasley puissent retirer de l'argent de leurs coffres.

Pour la première fois, Harry n'était pas embarrassé de visiter son coffre avec Ron et sa mère. Depuis la promotion, de Mr Weasley, la famille n'avait plus de problèmes d'argent.

Malgré les réticences des gobelins, les trois adultes insistèrent beaucoup pour que le groupe ne se sépare pas et que tous les sept se rendent ensemble à la salle des coffres.

Soucieux de ne pas se fâcher avec l'épouse du nouveau directeur du département de la justice magique, les gobelins finirent par accéder à leur demande. C'est donc un véritable convoi de petits chariots sur rails qui parcourut les galeries souterraines de la banque.

Une fois leurs bourses bien remplies, ils décidèrent de commencer leurs achats par les manuels scolaires. Alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers Fleury et Bott, Harry s'attarda quelques secondes au pied de l'escalier en marbre blanc de la banque et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'allée des Embrumes qui rejoignait le chemin de Traverse à cet endroit.

Dans cette rue-là, au moins, les choses ne semblaient guère avoir changées. C'était toujours le même coupe-gorge, avec les mêmes façades décrépies, les mêmes murs lépreux et la même faune d'individus louches.

- " Harry, ne traîne pas trop en arrière, on ne doit pas se séparer ! " lui cria Kingsley de l'autre côté de la rue.

Harry se hâta de le rejoindre et tous deux rattrapèrent les autres qui les attendaient à un peu plus loin à l'entrée de la librairie.

L'intérieur de Fleury et Bott était sombre et poussiéreux. A travers tout le magasin, des centaines d'ouvrages s'étalaient sur les vastes rayonnages. Il y avait là presque autant de livres que dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Inutile de dire que c'était le magasin préféré d'Hermione.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron achetèrent tous les manuels requis pour leur nouvelle année à Poudlard.  
Hermione en profita même pour acheter la Gazette du Sorcier et quelques vieux grimoires qu'elle avait trouvés en farfouillant dans les rayons. En passant à la caisse, chacun des quatre adolescents portait une impressionnante pile de livres.

Avant de sortir du magasin, Mme Weasley lança sur tous les livres un sort de réduction qui les fit rétrécir jusqu'à la taille d'un timbre-poste, avant de tous les fourrer dans le sac de Ron.

Toute la troupe prit ensuite le chemin de Slug et Jiggers afin d'acheter les ingrédients qu'ils allaient utiliser pour confectionner leurs potions durant toute l'année scolaire.

Hermione marchait juste derrière Harry et Ron, plongée dans la lecture de la Gazette. Alors que les deux garçons échangeaient des commentaires sur les différents modèles de balais exposés dans la vitrine devant laquelle ils venaient de passer, elle poussa soudainement un cri rauque.

Ron et Harry se retournèrent pour demander à leur amie ce qui lui prenait, mais ils s'arrêtèrent net devant l'expression de fureur sur son visage. Elle était très pâle, les sourcils froncés, le coin de sa bouche tremblant imperceptiblement.

Sans dire un mot, elle leur tendit la gazette. Harry la prit et parcourut l'article qu'elle lui montrait, Ron lisant par-dessus son épaule.

-  
HARRY POTTER A NOUVEAU FRAPPE PAR UN DRAME.

Il semblerait que le seigneur des ténèbres se soit à nouveau attaqué à celui dont il a déjà brisé la vie une fois. Notre équipe de reporter a appris de source sûre que les trois moldus assassinée par vous-savez-qui il y a quelques jours ne seraient autre que l'oncle, la tante et le cousin du célèbre Harry Potter.  
Voila qui ne devrait pas aider le jeune garçon à retrouver son équilibre mental.

En effet, Harry Potter, surnommé " le survivant " depuis le jour où ses parents ont été assassinés par vous-savez-qui, passe pour être déjà passablement instable et perturbé (voir en page 6 pour une rétrospective de tous les articles publiés à ce sujet par la Gazette du Sorcier).

" Il essaye tout le temps de se mettre en avant. Il croit que tout lui est dû et qu'il vaut mieux que les autres à cause de sa célébrité. D'ailleurs, il n'hésite pas à brutaliser les élèves les plus jeunes pour s'amuser. Tous les premières années ont peur de lui, à l'école " raconte Drago Malefoy, brillant élève de Poudlard qui a déjà souvent eu à pâtir des frasques du 'survivant'.

Rappelons que ce comportement erratique a déjà valu au jeune Potter plusieurs avertissements et une audience disciplinaire du ministère, et que seule l'affection surprenante que semble lui porter l'actuel directeur de Poudlard a pu lui éviter l'expulsion de l'école jusqu'à présent.

Il est vrai que le professeur Albus Dumbledore a souvent fait montre d'une négligence coupable en accordant sa confiance aux individus les moins recommandable (pour plus d'informations sur ses liens avec les loups-garous, les demi-géants et les centaures, voir notre article en page 8).

Pour le 'survivant', c'est peut-être le choc de trop et certaines rumeurs parlent déjà d'un possible internement à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Gageons que le ministère de la magie saura prendre les mesures qui s'imposent...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- " Génial... Maintenant, tout le monde va penser que je suis cinglé..." commenta Harry d'un ton désabusé.

- " Mais non Harry, voyons... De toutes façons, plus personne ne croit ce que raconte la gazette..." essaya de le rassurer Hermione, mais elle semblait elle-même peu convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait. " N'est-ce pas Ron ? " ajouta-t-elle en appelant son petit ami à la rescousse.

- " Bof ça n'est pas très grave " répondit placidement le grand rouquin en haussant les épaules. " De toutes façons, on a déjà connu bien pire il y a deux ans avec Rita Skeeter... "

Harry dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

- " De quoi vous parlez ? " demanda Ginny qui les avait rejoints.

Harry lui tendit la gazette. Elle la parcourut pendant quelques secondes, son visage devenant de plus en plus cramoisi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose :

- " Comment osent-ils ! Je vais aller leur dire deux mots ! "

Là-dessus, la jeune furie rousse tourna les talons et partit d'un pas résolu vers le bureau de la gazette.

Il fallut toute la diplomatie d'Hermione et l'autorité de Mme Weasley pour la convaincre de renoncer à ses projets, quels qu'ils furent.

Le petit groupe se rendit ensuite chez Slug et Jiggers. L'échoppe de l'apothicaire était une des plus étranges du chemin de Traverse. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient d'innombrables pots contenant des poudres, des herbes et divers organes d'animaux. Presque tout l'espace au sol était occupé par d'énormes tonneaux remplis de substances visqueuses indéfinissables et du plafond, pendaient des paquets de plumes, de crocs et de serres, ainsi que d'autres choses pleine de poils que Harry était incapable d'identifier. Une odeur épouvantable se dégageait de l'ensemble, comme une mélange improbable d'œufs pourris, de crème tournée et de chou rance.

Prétextant le manque de place à l'intérieur de la boutique (et sans doute un peu aussi à cause de l'odeur), les trois adultes attendirent à l'extérieur pendant que Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione faisaient leurs achats.

Les quatre adolescents achetèrent les ingrédients habituels dont ils auraient besoin pendant leurs cours. L'apothicaire leur vendit également des chrysopes assez fraîches, une racine d'Asphodèle, quelques queues de rats de Bornéo, et un peu de poudre de corne de Dragon.

Mais lorsque Hermione lui demanda s'il avait de l'essence de Belladone vénéneuse, il lui jeta un regard perçant avant de répondre d'un ton sans réplique que la maison ne vendait pas ce genre de produit. Après cela, personne n'osa lui demander s'il avait du venin d'accromantule.

Harry se félicita intérieurement que Mme Weasley et les deux aurors aient préféré les attendre dehors. Ils n'auraient pas manqué de leur poser des questions embarrassantes s'ils avaient entendu le genre d'ingrédients qu'Hermione avait essayé d'acheter.

Il savait également ce que le refus de l'apothicaire signifiait. Il prit donc discrètement sa cape dans son sac et la tint roulée en boule derrière son dos, attendant le bon moment.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harry hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

Hermione se pencha alors vers Ginny et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune sorcière tendit la main en faisant mine de montrer un produit et brisa au passage une jarre d'huile de foie de Clabbert. Le produit visqueux se répandit rapidement sur le sol, le rendant extrêmement glissant. Ron dérapa dessus et s'étala de tout son long au milieu des tonneaux, renversant une barrique contenant des crapauds violets de Moldavie. Les petits batraciens s'enfuirent en bondissant dans tous les sens, dans un concert de coassements assourdissant.

- " Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! " s'écria Ginny avec un regard d'excuse assez convaincant en direction de l'apothicaire.

- " On va vous aider à arranger ça. " assura Hermione en aidant Ron à se relever.

Les trois adolescents commencèrent alors à ramasser les crapauds qui s'étaient éparpillés dans toute la boutique.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, l'apothicaire ne vit pas Harry enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et sortir silencieusement de l'échoppe.

Il passa à pas de loup entre Kingsley et Ewarden qui bavardaient tranquillement pendant qu'à quelques mètres de là, Mme Weasley regardait des robes de prêt-à-sorcier dans la vitrine d'une boutique voisine.

Harry remonta le chemin de traverse marchant aussi vite que le lui permettait la cape qu'il devait maintenir des deux mains. Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné et estima être hors de vue, il se cacha derrière une grande poubelle dans un renfoncement et retira discrètement sa cape, avant de la cacher sous la poubelle.

Il fila ensuite vers l'allée des embrumes, marchant à vive allure mais n'osant pas courir de peur d'attirer l'attention.

Il savait que la diversion organisée par ses amis ne lui donnerait que quelques minutes, tout au plus.  
Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il ne réussissait pas à revenir à temps...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du treizième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.


	13. Pour quelques gallions de plus

Bonjour chers lecteurs.

Dans ce chapitre, le ton est nettement plus sombre et l'intrigue policière reprend (je sais que certains attendaient ça avec impatience).

Remerciements

--------------------------------

Merci à Hestia Black, mon unique revieweuse pour le dernier chapitre (il était si mauvais que ça ?)

;-)

Enfin, merci aux lecteurs anonymes de prendre le temps de me lire.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer habituel

--------------------------------

Les droits des livres appartiennent à JKR, les droits des films appartiennent à la Warner.

Ca c'est une surprise, hein ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14 – Pour quelques gallions de plus**

Harry passa rapidement devant Gringotts et s'engouffra dans l'allée des embrumes. Soucieux de ne pas être reconnu, il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape dissimulant ainsi sa cicatrice et une partie de son visage.

Il s'efforça de prendre un air féroce, marchant d'un pas décidé en passant devant les nombreux individus à l'air louches qui traînaient dans la ruelle. Harry fut rassuré en constatant que personne ne sembla faire trop attention à lui.

Il parcourut la ruelle, à la recherche d'un endroit susceptible de vendre de l'essence de Belladone vénéneuse et du venin d'accromantule.

Il passa devant un individu dont le visage était recouvert d'une cagoule qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'un détraqueur et qui tenait un plateau couvert d'amulettes de toutes sortes.

En continuant, il vit une échoppe dont la vitrine était remplie de fioles de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Avec espoir, il s'approcha et remarqua alors que la plupart des flacons étaient remplis d'un liquide rouge et épais.

Il commença à lire avec curiosité les innombrables étiquettes disposées au pied de chaque fiole : sang de chaton, Sang de Saint–Bernard, sang de dragon, Sang de verlap osseux, sang d'hippogriffe, sang de troll, sang de licorne…

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en lisant les étiquettes des fioles les plus hautes : sang de centaure, sang de loup-garou, sang de moldu, sang de sorcière vierge…

Absorbé par la vitrine, il ne regardait pas devant lui et faillit heurter l'individu qui sortait de l'échoppe.

Il parut de très haute taille et de forte corpulence à Harry, impression encore accentuée par la grande cape sombre dans laquelle son corps était enveloppé et dont le capuchon rabattu maintenait son visage dans la pénombre. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux jaune qui étincelèrent dans l'obscurité, puis l'individu le bouscula brutalement et disparut dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

Soucieux de s'éloigner au plus vite de cette sinistre boutique et de sa clientèle, Harry poursuivit son chemin.

Il arriva bientôt devant le bâtiment de Barjow & Beurk, au numéro 13B.

Ce magasin était spécialisé dans les articles de magie noire et était régulièrement fréquenté par des mangemorts.

Pour Harry, cela faisait deux excellentes raisons d'éviter l'endroit.

Il se rappelait même, lors de sa première visite accidentelle dans l'allée des Embrumes quatre ans auparavant, avoir vu Lucius Malefoy vendre à Barjow tout un assortiment de poisons, afin d'éviter que les agents du ministère ne mettent la main dessus lors d'une perquisition.

Ce souvenir donna une idée à Harry. Si Barjow faisait dans le commerce de poisons dangereux, peut-être aurait-il de l'essence de Belladone vénéneuse et du venin d'accromantule. Après tout, il ne perdait rien à demander…

Harry s'avança vers la porte du magasin mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à y entrer, il tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui en sortait, qu'il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage pointu, ce teint pâle, ces cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et ces yeux gris cruels.

Drago Malefoy fit un geste rapide et Harry eut le temps de distinguer un paquet juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous sa cape.

- « Tiens, Malefoy. » Lança Harry d'un air dégagé.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Potter ! »

- « Cela ne te regarde pas, désolé » répondit Harry qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Drago fit mine de vouloir passer, mais Harry le retint.

- « Et toi, Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es encore venu chercher un article de magie noire pour ton père ? »

Avant que le jeune Serpentard ne puisse répondre il reprit.

- « Ah non. C'est vrai que ton père est à Azkaban… »

A ces mots, le teint de Drago devint encore plus pâle. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la gorge de Harry qui resta de marbre.

- « Attention Potter ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées en pressant la pointe de la baguette contre le cou de son ennemi.

- « Et tu vas faire quoi ? » se moqua Harry. « M'attaquer ici, au milieu d'une rue bondée ? Tu tiens tant que ça à aller rejoindre ton père ? »

La main de Drago trembla légèrement puis il abaissa sa baguette.

- « Tu as raison, Potter. Pas ici. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre…» dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. « Je m'occuperai bientôt de toi, de Weasley et de votre sang de bourbe… »

Il repoussa violement Harry et disparut dans la foule.

Harry hésita. Cette altercation l'avait dissuadé d'essayer de faire commerce avec Barjow. Il était trop proche des Malefoy et le risque était grand qu'il leur raconte tout. Drago serait trop heureux de pouvoir utiliser cette information contre lui. Si Fudge apprenait que Harry tentait de se procurer des substances illégales, c'est lui qui finirait à Azkaban.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Presque en face de Barjow & Beurk, il découvrit une sorte d'animalerie : à travers la vitrine sale, on distinguait des araignées géantes, des scolopendres sauteurs et toutes sortes d'animaux étranges que Harry ne reconnaissait pas mais dont l'élevage et la vente devaient certainement être interdits en Grande-Bretagne.

C'était typiquement le genre d'établissement à donner dans le trafic d'animaux interdits songea Harry. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être le propriétaire aurait-il du venin d'accromantule ?

Il pénétra dans la boutique. Un petit homme maigre se trouvait derrière le comptoir. De longs cheveux gras d'une couleur indéfinissable tombaient en cascade autour de son visage et il portait d'énorme lunettes qui lui donnaient un peu l'air d'une sorte de mouche hippie.

- « Oui ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient à Harry.

- « Heu… Je me demandais si vous aviez des accromantules… »

- « Seulement des œufs et seulement sur commande ! »

Au moment où Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre il l'interrompit.

- « Je n'accepte ce genre de commande que de la part des clients que je connais bien. Et vous, je ne vous connais pas ! »

- « Ca tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous passer la moindre commande ! » répondit sèchement Harry, agacé par les manières de l'homme. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de venin. »

Inclinant la tête, le petit homme lui jeta un regard perçant, par-dessus ses lunettes.

- « Et qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec du venin d'accromantule, jeune homme ? »

- « Je vais l'utiliser pour confectionner une potion, qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que j'en fasse ?

- « Ce que vous pourriez bien faire avec l'un des poisons les plus violents qui soient ? » répondit le petit homme avec un rire sinistre en sortant de sous le comptoir une petite fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre.

« Et bien par exemple, avec quelques gouttes de ce venin, vous pourriez tuer une cinquantaine de personnes.»

Il agita la fiole sous le nez de Harry, comme pour accentuer l'effet de ses paroles.

- « Mais enfin, je n'ai l'intention de tuer personne ! »

- « Naturellement. Cela fera 50 gallions. »

C'était cher, mais Harry ne s'était de toute façon pas attendu à ce que ce genre d'article fût bon marché. Il avait donc anticipé et retiré une grosse somme de son coffre.

Le jeune homme sortit une bourse qui contenait exactement 50 gallions et la posa sur la table.

Le vendeur la prit, compta soigneusement les pièces puis la referma, apparemment satisfait.

Harry avança alors la main pour prendre la fiole de venin mais le petit homme la lui attrapa en un geste vif.

- « Ecoutez-moi bien, jeune homme. » dit-il le regard flamboyant. « Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous allez réellement faire de cette fiole, mais si jamais vous vous faîtes prendre, je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vu et je ne vous ai évidemment rien vendu. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

Harry fut tenté de protester une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'empoisonner qui que ce soit, mais son intuition lui conseilla de se taire.

- « D'accord » marmonna-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

- « Très bien. Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Maintenant prenez cette fiole et filez d'ici !»

Harry prit la fiole, la rangea dans sa poche et sortit de la boutique.

Il regarda sa montre : il était déjà resté beaucoup trop longtemps dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Il n'avait plus le temps de chercher l'essence de Belladone…

Il lui fallait rejoindre les autres immédiatement !

Tout à sa hâte, Harry ne remarqua pas la silhouette familière qui le surveillait à distance ; pas plus qu'il ne la vit pénétrer dans l'animalerie dont il venait de sortir…

Harry revint en courant vers le chemin de traverse, bousculant les gens dans la foule qui lui lancèrent des regards courroucés. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour s'excuser.

Il devait absolument être revenu avant que Mme Weasley, Kingsley et Ewarden ne s'aperçoivent de son absence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley venait de faire quelques emplettes dans le magasin de prêt-à-sorcier qui jouxtait Slug & Jigger.

Avant de sortir de la boutique, elle ouvrit son sac et parcourut du regard ses achats : pour Ginny, une robe de soirée dont le vert irait fort bien avec ses cheveux, pour Arthur un nouveau chapeau et pour Ron, trois pantalons moldus. Son petit Ronnie grandissait si vite qu'il fallait quasiment renouveler sa garde-robe chaque année…

Elle déplia l'un des pantalons et le regarda en soupirant.

Les pantalons étaient de style « Blou Djinn » ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, la vendeuse lui avait assuré que tous les adolescents moldus en portaient.

Ron adorait porter des vêtements moldus. Une lubie qu'il devait tenir de son père à coup sûr ; à moins que ce ne soit de Harry…

Elle toucha le pantalon, à nouveau intriguée par la texture inhabituelle. Nul doute qu'Arthur en aurait été fasciné.

Elle l'entendait d'ici « Regarde ça Molly ! Ce que les moldus sont ingénieux… ».

Pour sa part, Molly trouvait simplement que le tissu était rigide et rêche, et d'un contact désagréable avec la peau.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment un sorcier pouvait avoir envie de porter ce genre de choses, alors qu'il existait dans le monde de la magie tellement de merveilleux tissus, comme la laine élastique d'écosse, le coton auto-séchant d'Amérique ou la soie caressante d'Asie mineure…

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Molly rangea le pantalon dans son sac, salua la vendeuse et sortit dans la rue.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sur sa droite, Kingsley et Ewarden montaient la garde devant la boutique de l'apothicaire. Sur sa gauche, le chemin de traverse s'étendait dans toute sa longueur, jusqu'au grand bâtiment de Gringotts, visible au loin.

Elle laissa son regard errer sur les vitrines des magasins, en imaginant tout ce qu'elle pourrait acheter pour elle-même, Arthur et les enfants. C'était une pensée assez nouvelle pour elle.

A l'époque où ils avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts, elle évitait toujours de trop regarder les vitrines, pour ne pas être inutilement tentée. Bien sûr, depuis quelques mois, entre la promotion d'Arthur et le départ des jumeaux (qui semblaient d'ailleurs fort bien réussir de leur côté), la situation avait bien changé et la famille avait maintenant assez d'argent pour vivre confortablement.

Mais les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure et Molly se sentait étrangement coupable de s'être laissée aller à faire du shopping, même si elle n'avait rien acheté pour elle-même.

Commençant à trouver le temps un peu long, elle s'approcha de Kingsley et Ewarden, qui échangeaient des souvenirs et des commentaires sur leurs missions passées.

- « Oui, bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de 'Xatal le nécromant' » disait Kingsley. « Les crimes qu'il a commis en France étaient vraiment horribles. On dit qu'il est venu se réfugier en Grande-bretagne après que les prévôts aient faillis l'arrêter plusieurs fois. »

- « C'est exact. Et en arrivant ici, il s'est tout naturellement allié à Voldemort. C'est moi qui ai été chargé de sa capture à l'époque. J'ai failli lui mettre la main dessus à plusieurs reprises. Une fois, je l'ai même suivi jusqu'en France… »

- « Tu l'as vraiment poursuivi jusqu'en France ? » s'étonna Kingsley. « C'est rare d'obtenir ce genre d'autorisations. D'habitude, les Français sont extrêmement pointilleux sur leur souveraineté territoriale… »

- « C'est vrai, mais là, le cas était un peu particulier. Xatal n'était pas n'importe quel criminel. De plus, le consul Français craignait que ses prévôts n'aient été infiltrés…»

Kingsley eut un haussement de sourcils interrogateur, incitant Ewarden à poursuivre.

- « Des informations normalement accessibles seulement aux prévôts fuitaient régulièrement chez les partisans français de tu-sais-qui. On pense d'ailleurs que c'est ainsi que Xatal a pu échapper aux prévôts : chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient repéré et qu'ils venaient pour l'arrêter, il s'enfuyait in extremis et changeait de cachette, comme si quelqu'un l'avait prévenu. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il revint en France, le consul préféra que ce soit un auror Britannique qui s'occupe de l'affaire. »

- « C'est incroyable, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette mission…»

- « C'est normal. Elle avait été tenue secrète, pour les aurors comme pour les prévôts, afin d'éviter de nouvelles fuites. »

- « Excusez-moi d'interrompre cette passionnante discussion professionnelle » intervint Molly, « mais vous ne trouvez pas que les enfants mettent bien longtemps à acheter leurs ingrédients ? »

Kingsley regarda sa montre et hocha la tête, alors qu'Ewarden haussa les épaules.

- « Bien, je vais aller voir ce qu'ils fabriquent…» lança Molly en se dirigeant vers la porte de la boutique.

En entrant, elle fût sidérée par le capharnaüm invraisemblable qui régnait à l'intérieur.

L'odeur pestilentielle était plus forte que jamais, une sorte de liquide visqueux était répandu par terre et des dizaines de petits crapauds violets sautaient partout

Hermione tenait une sorte de bâche dans laquelle Ron faisait tomber les crapauds qui s'étaient réfugiés sur les étagères supérieures en les balayant du revers de la main. Ginny était à quatre pattes et attrapait avec adresse les crapauds qui se cachaient entre les fioles des étagères inférieures.

Pendant ce temps, l'apothicaire était assis à son comptoir, lisant placidement la Gazette du Sorcier.

- « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » s'écria Molly d'une voix forte et pleine d'autorité qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- « Ce n'est rien Mme Weasley. » expliqua Hermione. « Ginny a renversé de l'huile de foie de Clabbert et Ron a glissé dessus et a renversé le tonneau de crapauds violets de Moldavie. Alors on a promis de tous les ramasser. »

- « Décidément vous n'en ratez pas une » remarqua Molly, s'adressant à ses deux enfants. « Mais au fait, où est Harry ? »

- « Heu… et bien c'est à dire…» balbutia Hermione en rougissant.

- « Oh il ne doit pas être loin Maman. Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas une seconde…» répondit Ginny d'un air convaincu.

- « Je suis là, Mme Weasley. » lança un Harry essoufflé en émergeant de derrière un tonneau, un crapaud à la main. « Pffouu, c'est du sport de courir après ces bestioles, je vous assure…» ajouta-t-il en s'épongeant le front.

Molly ne remarqua heureusement pas l'expression de soulagement qui s'afficha, l'espace d'un instant, sur les visages d'Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

La collecte des crapauds fût rapidement terminée et ils quittèrent la boutique de l'apothicaire peu de temps après.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le petit groupe décida ensuite de rendre visite à Fred et Georges dans leur nouveau magasin.

Chemin faisant, Harry raconta discrètement à Hermione, Ginny et Ron son expédition dans l'allée des Embrumes et sa rencontre avec Malefoy.

- « Décidemment, quelle plaie celui-là ! » commenta Ginny.

- « Oui, ça ne me plait pas trop, qu'il t'ait vu dans l'allée des embrumes. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il sache que nous essayons de devenir des animagi sans nous enregistrer auprès du ministère. Il serait trop heureux de nous dénoncer...» s'inquiéta Hermione

- « Bof, de toutes façons il est beaucoup trop bête pour deviner…» assura Ron.

- « Ne crois pas ça Ron.» répondit Hermione. « Malefoy est loin d'être stupide et les potions sont justement sa matière de prédilection. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de potions qui utilisent de l'essence de Belladone vénéneuse ou du venin d'accromantule. S'il découvre que Harry cherchait précisément ces ingrédients, il est possible qu'il devine ce que nous préparons… »

- « De toutes façons, il ne t'a pas vu acheter le venin d'accromantule, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Heu… non, je ne crois pas. »

- « Et bien voilà, il n'y a donc rien à craindre. » conclut Ginny d'un ton joyeux.

- « Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'essence de Belladone…» remarqua Harry.

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça instantanément de son visage.

- « Oh tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel c'est que vous puissiez devenir animagi tous les trois. » répondit-elle courageusement.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtise. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on trouvera de l'essence de Belladone.» dit Hermione avec détermination.

- « Absolument ! il n'est pas question de te laisser à l'écart !» ajouta Harry en prenant la main de la jolie rousse, qui lui sourit en retour.

Ron les regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête comme si une pensée absurde lui avait momentanément traversé l'esprit.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le magasin de Fred et Georges, au numéro 93.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était un grand bâtiment, dont les murs avaient été peints d'une couleur mauve éclatante.

Une gigantesque enseigne clignotante, visible de loin, indiquait 'Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux'.

Sur la façade principale, autour de l'entrée, une grande fresque animée représentait Fred et Georges juchés sur leurs balais et survolant Poudlard tout en jetant des bombabouses sur une petite femme replète, dont les traits semblables à ceux d'un crapaud rappelaient furieusement ceux de Dolores Ombrage.

Les larges vitrines qui encadraient la porte étaient remplies d'articles en tout genre : farces et attrapes, sucreries, fournitures scolaires et autres gadgets. En fait, le magasin donnait l'impression d'avoir été entièrement pensé pour attirer la clientèle des élèves de Poudlard (ce qui était probablement le cas).

Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron, accompagnés cette fois par Mme Weasley, pénétrèrent dans le magasin pendant que Kingsley et Ewarden montaient la garde devant le bâtiment.

Au moment où il entrait, Harry aurait pu jurer que les jumeaux de la fresque lui avaient adressé un clin d'œil.

Une fois la porte franchie, le petit groupe fut immédiatement saisi par l'ampleur de la foule, essentiellement composée d'enfants et d'adolescents qui se pressaient à l'intérieur du magasin. Ca et là, des vendeurs portant de longues robes magenta servaient les clients.

L'une d'eux, une jeune sorcière boulotte aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, repéra les nouveaux arrivants et s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire commercial.

- « Bienvenue chez 'Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux'» annonça-t-elle d'un ton affable en s'adressant à Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron, Mme Weasley étant dissimulé par Ron et Harry.

- « Bonjour Verity » répondit Mme Weasley en s'avançant.

- « Oh ! Bonjour Mme Weasley. Venez, Messieurs Fred et Georges sont dans la réserve. »

Elle les entraîna vers le fond du magasin, jusqu'à une porte marquée d'un panneau 'Réservé au personnel'.

En franchissant la porte, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grand entrepôt, rempli jusqu'au plafond de boites et de cartons de produits divers. Fred et Georges étaient là, inspectant des marchandises qui venaient d'arriver. Ils portaient les mêmes robes magenta que leurs employés. Apparemment, il s'agissait de l'uniforme de l'établissement.

Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leurs visiteurs et insistèrent pour leur faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Outre les 4 grandes salles remplies de rayons qui constituaient le magasin proprement dit, le bâtiment contenait aussi l'entrepôt, une pièce qui servait de bureau aux jumeaux et une salle qui leur tenait lieu de laboratoire.

A l'étage supérieur, accessible par un petit escalier au fond de la réserve, se trouvait le petit appartement dans lequel Fred et Georges vivaient.

En passant devant la porte du laboratoire, ils sentirent d'étranges odeurs s'en exhaler.

Mais à la grande déception d'Hermione, Fred et Georges ne leur firent pas visiter la pièce, expliquant qu'une expérience délicate y était en cours et qu'elle ne saurait souffrir la moindre perturbation.

Malgré les questions empressées de la jeune sorcière, ils refusèrent obstinément de lui expliquer sur quoi portaient leurs expérimentations.

- « Tu comprends, on doit préserver nos secret de fabrication…» expliqua Georges avec un sourire contrit.

A un moment de la visite, une vendeuse aux cheveux bruns, qui portait des lunettes lui donnant l'air d'une chouette vint trouver les jumeaux en panique.

- « Mr Fred ! Mr Georges !» s'écria-t-elle.

- « Que se passe-t-il, Elena ? » demanda posément Fred.

- « Il n'y a plus de boites de Flambées de Base. On a tout vendu… »

- « Hum, ça c'est embêtant. » Fit Georges en réfléchissant.

- « On n'aura pas le temps d'en fabriquer d'autres avant le week-end. » renchérit Fred.

- « On n'a qu'à annoncer une promotion sur les 'Déflagration Deluxe'…» proposa Georges

- « 10 gallions la boite au lieu de 20 jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. » Approuva Fred.

- « Très bien. Elena, mettez des panneaux partout annonçant l'opération.» conclut Georges.

La vendeuse hocha la tête avec empressement et s'en alla.

La visite du magasin fût émaillée de la démonstration par les jumeaux de nombre de leurs produits, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs visiteurs et des clients alentours.

Les crèmes canari, les fausses baguettes en caoutchouc, les chaudrons farceurs, les oreilles à rallonge et les Chapeaux-sans-Tête remportaient visiblement un grand succès, presque autant que les Feuxfous Fuseboum.

Mais le produit-phare de 'Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux' restait incontestablement la fameuse 'boite à flemme'.

- « Vous avez toujours ces 'effets indésirables' avec le Berlingot de Fièvre ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Ron grimaça. Il se rappelait fort bien ce que les jumeaux leur avaient raconté l'année précédente sur les furoncles 'mal placés' provoqués par les premières versions des berlingots de fièvre.

- « Oh non. On a résolu le problème en ajoutant un peu d'essence de Murlap à la formule de base.» répondit Fred.

- « Maintenant, c'est parfaitement sûr. » ajouta Georges.

Ron fût tenté d'acheter une boite à flemme, mais les regards désapprobateurs de leur mère et d'Hermione le dissuadèrent.

- « Ron, je te rappelle que tu es préfet…» lui dit sa petite-amie d'un ton lourd de reproche.

- « Ne t'en fait pas, Ronnie » lui glissa Fred à voix basse.

- « On te fera discrètement parvenir une boite par hiboux lorsque vous serez à Poudlard. » assura George.

- « Il ne sera pas dit que l'on aura empêché un préfet de sécher les cours…» ajouta Georges.

La visite se poursuivit avec le rayon 'cours et examens'.

Sur les étagères s'entassaient divers modèles de plumes : plume autoencreuse, plume à réplique cinglante, plume à correcteur orthographique, plume à réponse intégrée. Il y avait aussi des Rapeltouts, des manchettes copieuses, de l'encre autocorrectrice, des écharpes souffleuses et toutes sortes d'autres moyens de tricher à un examen…

Il va sans dire que la chose déplut fortement à Mme Weasley.

Lorsque leur mère eut finit de réprimander les jumeaux, ils passèrent au rayon 'charme de sorcière'.

Fred et Georges montrèrent à Ginny et Hermione leur onguent anti-acné (effet garanti pendant 24 heures !) et toute une gamme de filtres d'amour.

- « Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que vous en ayez besoin, n'est-ce pas les filles ? » demanda Georges en coulant un regard en coin vers Harry et Ron qui essayaient un chapeau-sans-tête un peu plus loin.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent fortement et parurent soudainement se passionner pour le rouge à lèvres à changement de couleurs exposé sur l'étagère suivante.

- « Au fait, pendant le dîner, le soir de notre arrivée au Terrier, vous nous aviez parlé d'un nouveau produit que vous veniez de mettre au point ? » demanda Ginny aux jumeaux quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Ah, Mademoiselle ne perd pas le nord, à ce que je vois ? » plaisanta Fred.

- « Effectivement, on avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. » ajouta Georges.

Les jumeaux conduisirent les filles vers un grand présentoir près des caisses. Juste au dessus, une grande affiche représentait un jeune homme séduisant terrassant un Magyar à pointes, sous les yeux admiratifs d'une belle jeune fille. L'image était surmontée du slogan 'Avec nos nouveaux charmes de rêve éveillé, vivez enfin les aventures dont vous n'osiez pas rêver. »

- « Un charme de rêve éveillé ? » s'étonna Hermione.

- « Oui, tu avales la poudre et tu rentre dans une sorte de transe éveillée qui te fait vivre le rêve correspondant. Pour l'instant, on a déjà un choix de dix-sept rêves…» répondit Fred.

- « On a commencé à les vendre cette semaine, mais c'est déjà un grand succès ! » Renchérit Georges.

Hermione prit une des petites boites et lu le texte écrit dessus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charme de rêve éveillé.

Une simple incantation et vous entrerez dans un rêve éveillé de trente minutes, hautement réaliste et d'une exceptionnelle qualité, facile à utiliser dans un cours de durée moyenne et pratiquement indétectable (les effets secondaires peuvent entraîner un regard vide et une tendance à baver). Interdit à la vente aux sorciers de moins de seize ans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- « Je suis impressionnée. C'est vraiment de la très haute magie…» commenta Hermione.

Venant de Hermione, le compliment était de taille. Les jumeaux sourirent avec fierté et lui mirent aussitôt une boite dans les mains.

- « Avec ça, vous allez mettre 'Pirouette et Badin' en faillite ! » s'écria Ginny.

- « Et bien, puisque tu abordes le sujet…» commença Georges.

- « Je crois que c'est déjà fait. » conclut Fred.

- « On a entendu dire que 'Pirouette et Badin' allait bientôt fermer… »

- « Plus assez rentable. »

- « Du coup, on est allé voir Mr Badin. »

- « On lui a proposé de diriger la succursale qu'on compte ouvrir bientôt à Pré-au-lard. »

- « Il ne nous a pas encore donné sa réponse… »

Les explications des jumeaux furent interrompues par des éclats de voix en provenance des caisses, non loin de là.

- « Quoi ! Dix gallions pour ça ! Mais ça n'en vaut pas la moitié ! » Criait une voix aux accents traînants que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Fred et Georges contournèrent le rayon qui leur masquait les caisses, Hermione et Ginny sur leurs talons.

Au milieu des caisses, devant une foule de badaud qui commençait à s'attrouper, ils aperçurent Drago Malefoy qui vociférait contre une caissière apeurée, une boite de charme de rêve éveillé à la main.

- « Si tu es venu ici pour faire du scandale, tu peux filer tout de suite, Malefoy ! » Cria Georges d'une voix forte.

- « Les fils de mangemorts ne sont pas les bienvenus ici ! Retourne voir ton père à Azkaban ! » Ajouta Fred.

Pâlissant de rage, le jeune Serpentard sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les jumeaux…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du quatorzième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.

Ps : pour les sadiques assoiffés de sang (ne faites pas semblant, je sais que vous vous reconnaissez), je vous promets un meurtre dans le chapitre 15.


	14. Le Poudlard Express sifflera trois fois

Remerciements

--------------------------------

Merci à Hestia Black de m'avoir laissé un gentil commentaire.

Enfin, de manière générale, merci à tous les reviewers et aux lecteurs anonymes de prendre le temps de me lire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer habituel

--------------------------------

Comme toujours, les droits de HP et de son univers appartiennent à JKR.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15 –Le Poudlard-Express sifflera trois fois**

Pâlissant de rage, le jeune Serpentard sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les jumeaux.

Au même moment, Ron et Harry arrivèrent en courant du fond du magasin, la silhouette dodue de Mme Weasley trottant derrière eux. Derrière Drago, Kingsley et Ewarden firent irruption dans le magasin.

Tous avaient leurs baguettes à la main.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention évidente de lancer un sort aux jumeaux.

Mais c'est Ginny qui fût la plus rapide.

Dégainant sa baguette avec la rapidité d'un éclair, elle s'écria « Infurius batibus ! » d'une voix stridente en la dirigeant vers le Serpentard.

Une dizaine d'énormes chauves-souris, dont la plus petite devait bien faire un mètre d'envergure, jaillit aussitôt de l'extrémité de sa baguette et fonça sur Drago. Cédant à la panique, ce dernier hurla et jeta plusieurs sortilèges au hasard, atteignant deux des chiroptères qui se volatilisèrent aussitôt.

Les chauves-souris restantes attaquèrent le Serpentard, griffant son visage et ses bras, tirant ses cheveux. On ne vit bientôt plus qu'une masse grouillante d'ailes battant furieusement autour de Drago, qui poussa un nouveau hurlement et s'enfuit du magasin en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras, bousculant les deux aurors au passage.

Impressionné par la puissance du sortilège qu'elle venait de lancer, la foule des badauds regardait maintenant Ginny avec une déférence mêlée de crainte.

- « Bien jouée soeurette ! » s'exclama Fred.

- « Tiens, voilà une prise de guerre. » ajouta Georges en lançant à sa sœur la boite de charme de rêve éveillé que Drago avait laissé tomber dans sa fuite.

Avec un sourire, les deux aurors retournèrent monter la garde dans la rue, tandis que Mme Weasley regardait sa fille avec hésitation, ne sachant s'il fallait la féliciter ou la réprimander. Elle opta finalement pour les deux à la fois.

- « Ginny, c'était un magnifique sortilège, mais tu n'aurais pas du faire ça…» Commença-t-elle. « Les sorcières de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit de faire usage de magie en dehors de Poudlard. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. »

- « Mais maman, je n'ai fait que protéger Fred et Georges. Malefoy allait sûrement leur jeter un sort… » se défendit Ginny.

- « C'est possible, mais tes frères sont assez grands pour se défendre seuls, Ginevra. »

- « De toutes façons, c'est papa qui dirige le département de la justice magique. Il peut sûrement arranger ça. » Intervint Ron.

- « Ne te mêle pas de ça Ronald ! » Cria Mme Weasley dont le visage commençait à rougir dangereusement.

Pendant que Mme Weasley se disputait avec ses deux derniers enfants, Hermione attrapa Harry et les jumeaux par la manche et les entraîna à l'écart.

- « Fred, Georges ! » leur souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. « On peut parler quelque part à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ? »

Intrigués, les jumeaux emmenèrent Hermione et Harry dans leur bureau.

- « Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? » demanda Georges.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione brandit la boite de charme de rêve éveillé que les jumeaux lui avaient donné.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette poudre ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Les jumeaux jetèrent un regard agacé à Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Hermione s'intéressait soudain à la composition du charme de rêve éveillé.

- « Hermione, tu ne va pas recommencer…» répondit Fred d'un air contrarié.

- « On t'a déjà expliquée que l'on ne voulait pas révéler nos secrets de fabrication…» ajouta Georges.

- « Vous utilisez de l'essence de Belladone vénéneuse, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione, comme si elle ne les avait pas entendus.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

- « Ecoute Hermione… » Commença Fred

- « L'essence de Belladone vénéneuse est l'un des plus puissants hypnotiques connus. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour générer des visions. » Reprit Hermione comme si elle récitait un cours.

- « D'accord, tu es aussi forte en potions que dans le reste, mais je ne vois pas ce que… »

- « Nous avons besoin d'essence de Belladone vénéneuse ! » s'écria Harry.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui, le regardant d'un air intrigué.

- « Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec de l'essence de belladone vénéneuse ?» demanda Georges.

- « Vous préparez un genre de potion qui donne des visions ? » demanda Fred.

- « Ne nous posez pas de question et nous ne serons pas obligés de vous mentir… » Répondit Hermione, ressortant aux jumeaux une phrase qu'ils lui avaient autrefois assénée.

Fred et Georges éclatèrent de rire.

- « D'accord. Nous utilisons effectivement de l'essence de Belladone vénéneuse pour nos charme de rêve éveillé» admit Fred.

- « C'est un ingrédient particulièrement difficile à trouver, mais on va vous en donner un peu…» dit Georges.

- « …A une condition. » ajouta Fred.

- « Laquelle ? » demandèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

- « On veut d'abord qu'Hermione réponde à une simple question. » répondit Fred

- « Avec franchise. » ajouta Georges.

- « Oh.» fit Hermione qui avait craint que les jumeaux ne leur demande de faire quelque chose pour eux, de préférence quelque chose d'interdit et de dangereux. « Oui bien sûr. C'est d'accord. Allez-y, posez votre question…» dit-elle, visiblement soulagée.

- « Tu promets de répondre avec franchise ? » insista Fred avec sérieux.

- « Oui, je promets de répondre avec franchise.» répondit Hermione d'un ton légèrement solennel.

- « Bien. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ron » dit Georges.

Harry eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête d'Hermione.

Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de question.

- « Mais je… je…» balbutia-t-elle en rosissant.

- « Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? » insista Fred.

- « Mais enfin, ça ne vous regarde pas…» s'offensa la jeune fille.

- « Hermione, tu as promis. » remarqua Georges.

Hermione hésita encore quelques secondes, plus écarlate que jamais.

Son regard glissa sur Harry, qui était maintenant franchement hilare, puis elle parut prendre une décision.

- « Bon d'accord. Oui, on sort ensemble depuis cet été.» dit-elle d'un ton résolu en fusillant Harry du regard.

- « Génial ! » se réjouit Fred. « Il était temps que vous vous décidiez tous les deux ! »

- « On est très contents pour vous ! » annonça Georges avec un grand sourire.

- « Et est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? » demanda Fred.

- « Oui. » répondit Hermione, sans hésiter.

- « Et bien, je ne sais pas si le petit Ronnie se rend compte de la chance qu'il a…» commenta Georges.

- « Merci. Mais j'en connais un autre qui a également beaucoup de chance » dit-elle en coulant un regard vers Harry.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Georges, intrigué.

- « Et bien, disons qu'un autre couple s'est formé cet été au Terrier…» répondit Hermione en fixant toujours Harry.

Ce dernier cessa aussitôt de rire et devint écarlate à son tour.

- « Tiens donc…» dit Fred avec malice.

- « Alors comme ça Monsieur sort avec Ginny ? » demanda Georges en se tournant vers Harry.

- « Heu… oui. » admit Harry d'un air penaud.

- « Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » lança Fred

- « On préfère la savoir avec toi plutôt qu'avec un crétin comme Michael Corner ou Dean Thomas. »

- « Merci. Mais s'il vous plait, ne dites rien à Ron pour le moment. Il n'est pas encore au courant et je préfère le lui annoncer moi-même… »

- « D'accord. Mais attention, Harry ! Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de notre petite sœur... »

- « Si tu la fais souffrir, tu auras affaire à nous… »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir ! » s'indigna Harry.

- « Tant mieux. Et bien c'était la journée des révélations…» s'amusa Fred

- « Bon, je pense qu'on va pouvoir vous donner cette fameuse essence de Belladone, maintenant. » ajouta Georges.

- « Merci. » répondit Harry.

- « De rien. On n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, Harry.» assura Fred.

- « D'ailleurs, Harry, tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux dans le magasin. Pour toi tout est gratuit ici !» renchérit Georges.

- « Merci beaucoup » répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

Fred alla dans le laboratoire et en ressortit avec une petite fiole d'un liquide ambré qu'il remit à Harry.

Puis tous les quatre rejoignirent Ginny, Ron et Mme Weasley.

- « Ah vous voilà, on se demandait où vous étiez passés…» dit cette dernière.

Après avoir prit congé des jumeaux, ils retrouvèrent Kingsley et Ewarden et retournèrent au Terrier.

Pendant le voyage de retour, Harry et Hermione racontèrent à Ginny et Ron leur conversation avec les jumeaux.

- « C'est génial, tu va pouvoir devenir Animagus avec nous » commenta Ron à une Ginny radieuse.

- « Quand vas-tu préparer la potion ? » demanda Harry à Hermione.

- « Je m'y mettrai dès que l'on sera à Poudlard, la semaine prochaine. » répondit cette dernière.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est une Ginny assez anxieuse qui traversa les jours suivants. Hermione ne cessait de lui répéter que le ministère pouvait détecter automatiquement les usages de magie, mais pas leurs auteurs. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que le ministère se préoccupe d'un sortilège jeté dans une boutique du chemin de traverse.

« Et si quelqu'un me dénonce ? » demandait alors Ginny. Hermione et Harry lui répondaient alors que c'était hautement improbable. Et Ron l'assurait que leur père arrangerait tout de toutes façons.

Malgré les craintes de Ginny, aucune réprimande du ministère pour usage illégal de la magie ne parvint jamais au Terrier.

Harry, Ginny et Ron profitèrent donc tranquillement de leurs derniers jours de vacances, alors qu'Hermione avait entamé des révisions complètes dans toutes les matières pour « se mettre à niveau avant le début de l'année ».

La jeune sorcière s'était aussi réabonnée à la gazette du sorcier. Après l'article paru récemment sur Harry, elle jugeait préférable de garder un œil sur ce que publiait le journal le plus lu dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Comme elle se plaisait à le répéter à chaque fois que Ginny jetait un regard dédaigneux sur le journal, « il vaux mieux savoir ce que dit l'ennemi »

La semaine passa très rapidement pour les quatre adolescents et ce fût bientôt le jour du grand départ pour Poudlard. Sous la houlette de Mme Weasley, leurs bagages étaient prêts depuis la veille.

Après un solide petit déjeuner, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mme Weasley et Remus Lupin montèrent dans la voiture du ministère que Mr Weasley avait envoyé pour eux. Ils saluèrent Ewarden, qui serait à nouveau leur chauffeur pour la matinée et prirent la route.

Harry et Ginny entamèrent une discussion sur les cours qu'ils préféraient et sur les buses que la jeune sorcière allait devoir passer cette année.

Ron s'endormit rapidement et se mit à ronfler, à moitié avachi sur Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de lire l'édition du jour de la Gazette du sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione reposa soudain le journal dans un geste rageur, réveillant Ron en sursaut.

- « Ki s'passe ? » bredouilla-t-il.

- « Cette fois, ils ont été trop loin ! » s'écria Hermione avec fureur.

Ron, Harry et Ginny la dévisagèrent avec un regard interrogatif.

- « C'est la gazette ! Ils ont encore écrit un article ignoble sur Harry. Ecoutez plutôt : »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LES NOUVELLES FRASQUES DU SURVIVANT.

Le jeune Harry Potter, plus connu sous le sobriquet de « survivant » depuis le jour où ses parents ont été assassinés par le seigneur des ténèbres, et probablement encore sous le choc du meurtre brutal du reste de sa famille cet été, fait encore parler de lui cette semaine.

De nombreux témoins dignes de foi ont vu le jeune homme errer dans l'allée des embrumes, à la recherche d'un mauvais coup. Il se serait même rendu dans diverses boutiques louches pour essayer de se procurer des substances illicites.

Il a ensuite été vu dans la boutique 'Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux' tenue par Fred et Georges Weasley dont la mauvaise réputation n'est plus à faire (voir en page 4, la pétition sponsorisée par la Gazette du Sorcier pour que le ministère fasse fermer cet établissement néfaste pour nos enfants).

C'est là que le 'survivant' et son habituel gang de vauriens ont tenté d'agresser le jeune Drago Malefoy, qui n'a dut son salut qu'à son exceptionnelle maîtrise des arts magiques.

« Ce genre de comportement agressif est typique des adolescents déséquilibrés.» Nous indique Mr Argus R., qui ne souhaite pas être identifié mais qui côtoie beaucoup d'adolescents dans le cadre de son travail. « J'ai aussi bien connu Fred et Georges Weasley, c'étaient déjà deux abominables petits voyous à l'époque. Pas étonnant que des choses épouvantables se produisent chez eux ! »

Harry Potter semble désormais plus instable et plus violent que jamais.

La rédaction de la gazette du sorcier appelle donc une nouvelle fois le ministère à prendre des mesures urgentes pour s'assurer qu'il ne représentera pas un danger pour ses condisciples, pendant l'année scolaire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Hermione eut fini de leur lire l'article à haute voix, Ginny semblait encore plus furieuse que son amie.

- « Ils vont le payer ! » s'emporta la jeune fille, le visage aussi écarlate que ses cheveux. « Si c'est la guerre qu'ils veulent, ils vont l'avoir ! »

- « C'est quand même dingue d'imprimer des mensonges pareils ! » lança Ron, qui était presque aussi rouge que sa soeur. « 'Son exceptionnelle maîtrise des arts magiques', je vous jure... Il s'est enfui la queue entre les jambes face à ton sortilège, Gin !»

- « Comment Malefoy a-t-il pu savoir ce que j'étais venu faire dans l'allée des embrumes ? » demanda Harry.

- « Ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner Harry… Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que le contrôle de la gazette semble échapper au ministère…» remarqua Hermione. »

- « C'est vrai ! » opina Ron. « C'est comme si elle travaillait pour les mangemorts ! »

- « Hum…» fit Hermione l'air songeuse. Elle regarda Mme Weasley qui bavardait gaiement avec Remus Lupin de l'autre côté de la vitre de séparation, se demandant si elle devait lui parler de son idée. Elle décida finalement de s'abstenir pour le moment.

Chacun se plongea dans ses pensées et le voyage se poursuivit dans un silence morose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout de quelques heures de route, la voiture s'arrêta finalement devant la gare de King's Cross.

La petite troupe en descendit et pénétra dans la gare. Un par un, ils traversèrent le mur de brique séparant les voies neuf et dix et se retrouvèrent sur le fameux quai neuf trois-quarts, point de départ du Poudlard Express.

Harry aimait cet endroit. Pour lui, il représentait traditionnellement le départ de sa sinistre prison sur Privet Drive et l'arrivée dans le monde la magie, son monde. Il eut tout de même un léger pincement au cœur en songeant que désormais, Privet Drive n'existait plus, tout comme les Dursley.

Harry regarda autour de lui, retrouvant tous les détails qui lui étaient désormais si familiers.

Devant son regard, s'étalaient les wagons d'un rouge éclatant du Poudlard express. La vapeur blanche crachée par la locomotive inondait la plateforme, ses volutes serpentant à travers la foule qui se pressait sur le quai.

Partout, des élèves accompagnés par leurs parents poussaient des chariots chargés de bagages, parfois surplombés par la cage d'un hibou ou le panier d'un chat. Au brouhaha de la foule se mêlaient les sifflements aigus de la locomotive et les cris perçants des animaux.

Petit à petit, Harry remarqua des changements subtils dans l'ambiance autour de lui. Ici, comme dans le chemin de traverse, les gens semblaient légèrement inquiets, sur le qui-vive.

Harry avait de plus la désagréable impression qu'une partie de cette angoisse était provoquée par sa présence.

Les gens qu'il croisait le montraient du doigt, chuchotaient sur son passage. Les plus jeunes élèves le regardaient même avec une inquiétude non-dissimulée.

- « Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ! » grommela-t-il.

- « Ce n'est rien Harry, ne fais pas attention. » murmura Hermione qui marchait à ses côtés.

Arrivés à l'extrémité du train, ils s'arrêtèrent et Mme Weasley étreignit tour à tour les quatre adolescents.

- « Soyez sage, les enfants. Travaillez bien. Surtout toi Ginny, tu as tes BUSES à passer à la fin de l'année. »

Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron saluèrent Remus et Ewarden puis montèrent dans le train qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard.

Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent un groupe de très jeunes garçons qui devaient manifestement entrer en première année. L'un d'entre eux tenait un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier à la main.

- « Regarde ! C'est lui !» souffla-t-il en donnant un coup de coude peu discret à son camarade le plus proche. Ce dernier se retourna et eut l'air terrorisé en apercevant Harry.

- « Génial. Maintenant tout le monde pense que je suis cinglé…» dit Harry à ses amis d'une voix désabusée.

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! Retournez dans vos compartiments ! Interdiction de traîner dans le couloir ! » Rugit Ron en brandissant son insigne de préfet.

Très impressionnés, les premières années se dispersèrent rapidement et disparurent dans les compartiments alentours.

- « Ron voyons… Inutile de les effrayer comme ça.» lança Hermione d'un air désapprobateur.

- « C'est vrai ça ! Quand tu crie 'Interdiction de traîner dans les couloirs', on dirait Rusard…» remarqua Ginny.

Ron lui lança un regard offensé.

- « Viens Mione, il faut qu'on aille dans le wagon des préfets. » lança-t-il en attrapant Hermione par le bras et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

- « A plus tard ! » lança la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule à Harry et Ginny tout en s'éloignant.

- « Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un compartiment où on sera tranquille tous les deux…» suggéra Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

- « Heu… Désolée Harry, mais je dois aller voir Dean pour rompre avec lui. Je préfère que les choses soient en ordre de ce côté-là.»

- « Oh.» fit Harry, la déception se lisant sur son visage.

- « Je tacherai de ne pas être trop longue. » répondit la jolie rousse. « Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je continue à sortir avec lui ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Allez, dépêche-toi de filer ! » lui lança Harry.

Resté seul, Harry parcourut plusieurs wagons, exaspéré par les élèves qui s'écartaient avec un air effrayé sur son passage. Il trouva finalement un compartiment vide et se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur une banquette.

Il passa les quelques minutes qui suivirent à regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, appréciant ce moment de solitude et de tranquillité.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le répit de Harry fût de courte durée. Une demi-heure ne s'était pas écoulé que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage lunaire de Neville Londubat.

- « Salut Harry » lança-t-il joyeusement. « Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Neville entra et posa ses bagages dans le filet, rattrapa in extremis son crapaud Trevor qui faisait une nouvelle tentative de fugue et s'assit finalement en face de son ami.

Harry remarqua un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qui dépassait de la poche de Neville.

- « Méfie-toi, il parait que je suis fou et dangereux…» lança-t-il avec un sourire féroce en désignant le journal.

- « La gazette imprime n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. » dit simplement Neville en haussant les épaules. « Les gens savent bien que tu n'es pas fou. »

Harry eut un sourire incrédule.

- « Tu n'as pas vu les réactions des premières années, tout à l'heure. »

- « Ca leur passera quand ils te connaîtront. La gazette disait déjà le même genre d'idioties l'année dernière sur toi et Dumbledore, mais cela n'a pas empêché des dizaines de personnes de rejoindre l'AD…»

- « C'est juste. » reconnut Harry qui se sentit étrangement réconforté en pensant à l'association de défense qu'il avait créé (sur les conseils d'Hermione) l'année précédente. « N'en parlons plus. Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

- « Oh oui, très bonnes. On a été faire du camping dans le Devon. Et toi ? »

- « J'ai passé une partie de l'été au Terrier, chez les Weasley. Ca aurait été génial, si Voldemort n'en avait pas profité pour massacrer ce qui me restait de famille… »

- « Mince ! C'était donc vrai ce que disait la gazette ! » s'exclama Neville en pâlissant.

- « Cette partie-là, oui. » répondit froidement Harry.

- « Je suis désolé Harry… je ne voulais pas dire que…» balbutia Neville qui semblait sincèrement désolé.

- « Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Harry qui s'en voulut aussitôt de sa réaction. « De toutes façons, mon oncle et ma tante mon toujours détesté… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans le Devon ?»

- « Heu… et bien on a visité plein d'endroits, on a chassé, on a pêché. A un moment, on s'est même arrêté pas très loin de chez les Weasley. On est passé leur rendre une petite visite, mais la mère de Ron nous a expliqué que lui et Hermione étaient chez toi. Elle nous a quand même invité à prendre le thé, elle est très gentille la mère de Ron. »

- « C'est vrai. » approuva Harry.

- « Et puis il y avait Ginny ; j'aime beaucoup Ginny… »

- « Moi aussi. » répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Préférant changer de sujet, il lança : « C'est amusant, je ne me serais pas imaginé que ta grand-mère aimait faire du camping. »

- « Oh non, je n'y ai pas été avec ma grand-mère, mais avec mon grand-oncle Algie. »

- « Ton grand-oncle Algie…» dit Harry en fixant Neville avec une étrange expression. « C'est bien lui qui t'a offert Trevor ? Un petit homme chauve, avec une grande moustache blanche en forme de demi-lune ?»

- « Heu… oui. » Acquiesça Neville, mal à l'aise. « Mais tu… Tu le connais ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alors, comment tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? »

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il avait beau réfléchir, il était totalement incapable d'expliquer comment il savait cela. L'image du petit homme chauve et dodu s'était simplement formée dans son esprit alors qu'il écoutait Neville.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors entre les deux garçons.

- « Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai dû le voir en photo quelque part et ça m'est revenu comme ça… »

L'explication n'était guère convaincante, mais Neville parut s'en satisfaire.

- « Et tu t'entends bien avec ton oncle Algie ? » demanda Harry pour relancer la conversation.

- « Oh oui. Il est génial, je l'adore. Il est tellement drôle. Cela me change un peu de ma grand-mère…»

- « Oui j'imagine qu'avec elle, ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours. »

- « Oh, tu sais, c'est quelqu'un de très bien, ma grand-mère. Elle est juste… très stricte. Mais depuis la bataille au ministère, on dirait que… enfin, qu'elle me respecte beaucoup plus. Elle dit que j'ai mis le temps, mais que je me montre enfin digne de mon père.»

- « Elle a raison. Personne n'a fait de plus grand progrès que toi pendant les séances de l'AD.» approuva Harry avec un sourire sincère. Il était très heureux que Neville, traditionnellement timide et complexé, connaisse quelques succès et puisse s'affirmer un peu.

Neville parut enchanté par le compliment de Harry et lui sourit à son tour.

C'est alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Seamus Finnigan.

- « Salut !» lança-t-il en entrant dans le compartiment. Il regarda alternativement Harry et Neville qui se souriaient. « J'espère que je n'interromps rien ? » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu.

- « Hein ? » firent Harry et Neville d'une même voix.

- « Ca va Harry, Ron m'a tout raconté.»

Neville regardait Seamus avec un sentiment d'incompréhension total, mais Harry eut la très désagréable intuition de ce qui allait suivre. Surprenant le regard noir de Harry, Seamus reprit la parole.

- « Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Ron, Harry. Il pense que tes camarades de dortoir ont le droit de savoir et je trouve qu'il a raison. »

- « Savoir quoi ? » demanda Neville d'une voix légèrement plus aigue que d'habitude. « Je suis dans votre dortoir, moi aussi et j'aimerai bien comprendre de quoi vous parlez. »

- « Harry est gay.» expliqua calmement Seamus.

- « Pas du tout ! » s'exclama Harry.

Bouche bée, Neville les regardait alternativement. Il semblait presque en état de choc.

- « Ecoute Harry, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. » annonça Seamus. « Moi ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. Un de mes oncles est gay et je m'entends très bien avec lui… »

- « Mais enfin, je ne suis pas gay ! » s'emporta Harry.

- « Comme tu voudras Harry, mais c'est dommage que tu le prennes comme ça. » répondit Seamus dont le calme énervait encore plus Harry.

Harry se leva brutalement et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une répartie cinglante, mais s'interrompit en entendant un gloussement provenir de la porte restée ouverte du compartiment.

Tournant la tête, il aperçut avec horreur Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui passait dans le couloir en pouffant de rire.

Vu le niveau sonore de leur conversation, elles ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir entendu tout ce qui venait de se dire dans le compartiment. Parvati et Lavande étaient les deux plus grandes commères de leur année et le sort qu'elles allaient réserver à un ragot comme celui-là ne faisait pas le moindre doute : toute l'école saurait bientôt que Harry Potter préférait les garçons.

Abattu, Harry se laissa tomber dans la banquette en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- « Je vois que tu as besoin de réfléchir. A plus tard Harry » lança Seamus avec dignité avant de sortir.

Harry le regarda sortir, puis reporta son regard sur Neville qui était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Redressant la tête, il sembla soudain réaliser brutalement qu'il se trouvait seul avec Harry et se leva soudainement comme si une mouche l'avait piqué.

De toute évidence, Neville ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise que Seamus avec l'homosexualité.

- « Heu… Bon, et bien… à bientôt Harry…» balbutia-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry resta quelques instants à contempler la porte fermée du compartiment.

- « Génial ! Maintenant je suis cinglé et gay…» se dit-il.

Harry estima qu'il avait eu suffisamment de contrariétés pour la journée et que rester seul dans son compartiment lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte du compartiment en murmurant « Collaporta ». La porte émit un petit bruit de succion et se colla hermétiquement à la paroi.

Profitant d'avoir, pour une fois, tout un compartiment pour lui tout seul, Harry s'allongea sur l'une des banquettes et ferma les yeux, repensant aux événements de la matinée. Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry commença à rêver. Ginny lui expliquait qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir avec lui car il était déjà marié à Neville.

Il apprenait ensuite que la jolie rousse s'était mise en couple avec Luna Lovegood et Seamus lui expliquait à quel point il trouvait tout cela formidable…

Puis le rêve changea. Il était un serpent, un grand serpent vert qui avançait en ondulant dans la forêt à la recherche d'une proie. Il avait senti l'odeur d'un écureuil et suivait la piste avec délectation.

Le rêve changea à nouveau. Il était maintenant dans la cuisine de Poudlard.

Devant lui se trouvaient les quatre tables jumelles des tables des quatre maisons se trouvant juste au dessus dans la grande salle.

Sur chacune des tables, étaient alignés des centaines de verres.

Tout autour de lui, des dizaines d'elfes de maison s'affairaient auprès des fourneaux pour préparer le dîner, l'ignorant totalement.

Il s'approcha de la table de gauche et se pencha sur l'un des verres, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Il sortit de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide transparent et en versa quelques gouttes au fond du verre.

Il contempla le verre quelques instants. Le liquide était incolore et inodore, de sorte qu'il était quasi-impossible de voir les gouttes au fond du verre, à moins de savoir ce que l'on cherchait.

Satisfait du résultat, il remonta jusqu'à la grande salle et s'installa à sa table. Il mangea de bon appétit, devisant gaiement avec ses amis, attendant patiemment. Il fallait surtout qu'il évite de la regarder, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le produit n'agirait qu'un bon moment après l'ingestion. Avec un peu de chance, les plats et les verres auraient déjà été débarrassés et nettoyés par ces stupides elfes de maison au moment où cela arriverait. Il ne resterait alors plus aucune trace et personne ne pourrait rien prouver… Oui, le plan était parfait.

A un moment, elle se leva et en la regardant il su immédiatement que cela avait marché.

Son visage était très rouge et elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Elle chancela, ses voisins se levant à leur tour pour la soutenir pendant que d'autres élèves se mettaient à crier pour appeler les professeurs.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et l'instant d'après, elle ne respirait plus.

Sous les cris d'horreur de ses camarades, les professeurs tentèrent de la ranimer, mais rien de ce qu'ils purent tenter ne semblait fonctionner. Au bout d'un long moment ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : elle était morte.

Et voilà, songea-t-il avec délice. Encore un 'petit elfe' de moins. Maintenant il n'en restait plus que huit…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla, le front baigné de sueur. Sa cicatrice le brûlait affreusement.

Il éprouvait un terrible sentiment de malaise.

« Quel rêve épouvantable » se dit-il. « La gazette doit avoir raison, il faut vraiment que je sois cinglé pour rêver de trucs pareils… »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du quinzième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.

On va voir si vous arrivez à deviner l'identité de la victime, cette fois…


	15. Meurtre au banquet

Réponses aux reviews

--------------------------------

Kapuis : Merci pour ces louanges. Pour ce qui est de l'identité du meurtrier, je ne peux évidemment rien dévoiler pour le moment, mais je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu. Pour ce qui est de Harry, i les pourrait effectivement qu'il reçoive des propositions embarrassantes…

Manuelfe : effectivement, je reconnais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'indices dans le chapitre. Je tacherai d'en mettre plus pour les prochains meurtres. Et non, les dix petits elfes ne sont pas tous des filles. Des garçons aussi vont mourir…

AlternBassiste : Merci. Je suis content que la fic te plaise. Il y aura probablement une scène Harry/Ginny à un moment, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Enawr, Kuna : merci beaucoup pour vos compliments. Voici la suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Remerciements

--------------------------------

Merci à tous les reviewers de prendre le temps de m'écrire des commentaires (ça m'encourage à perséverer).

Merci aux lecteurs anonymes de prendre le temps de me lire.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer habituel

--------------------------------

En me levant ce matin, j'ai eu une idée de génie : j'ai décidé de jouer au loto et de gagner le Super-Maxi-Méga-Jackpot afin de pouvoir racheter tous les droits de HP et de son univers.

D'ici-là, les droits appartiennent toujours à JKR (mais c'est forcément temporaire).

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**16 – Meurtre au banquet**

Harry se réveilla, le front baigné de sueur. Sa cicatrice le brûlait affreusement.

Il éprouvait un terrible sentiment de malaise.

« Quel rêve épouvantable » se dit-il. « La gazette doit avoir raison, il faut vraiment que je sois cinglé pour rêver de trucs pareils… »

A seize ans, Harry avait déjà vu plus d'horreurs que la plupart des hommes dans toute leur vie et il avait le cœur plutôt bien accroché, pourtant ce cauchemar l'avait laissé à la limite de la nausée.

Il repensa immédiatement au rêve qu'il avait quelques semaines plus tôt, dans la voiture qui le conduisait au Terrier. Cette fois là, tout comme aujourd'hui, il avait eu l'intuition que son cauchemar était plus qu'un simple rêve, même s'il n'avait aucun élément tangible pour étayer cette hypothèse.

Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui différait fortement entre les deux cauchemars :

Dans le premier rêve, chaque détail lui était apparu avec une extrême précision et il n'avait eu aucune peine à reconnaître Marietta Edgecombe comme étant la victime de l'attaque.

Mais dans le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, certains détails étaient flous, obscurcis, indistincts.

Bien qu'il soit incapable de se l'expliquer, Harry avait la curieuse impression que certains éléments de la scène restaient encore indéterminés…

Le plus frustrant dans tout cela était encore d'ignorer l'identité de la victime.

Harry avait beau se concentrer et essayer de se rappeler, elle restait comme une ombre, une silhouette vague.

Et pourtant il était absolument certain de la connaître…

Il revoyait sans cesse la silhouette de la jeune fille agonisant par terre, sa longue natte fouettant le sol au rythme de ses convulsions.

C'était le genre de scène que l'on ne chassait pas facilement de ses pensées. Plus il essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, plus cette image l'assaillait.

A présent, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir fait davantage d'efforts pour s'entraîner à l'occlumencie, lors de l'année précédente…

« Peut-être que ce sont les pulsions de meurtres de Voldemort que je perçois ainsi sous forme de rêves » se dit-il.

« Ou peut-être que je suis juste en train de devenir cinglé… »

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, il vit du coin de l'œil la poignée du compartiment tourner sur elle-même, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Visiblement, l'enchantement de Harry agissait toujours.

- « Harry ? » fit une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

La personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté actionna à nouveau la poignée, d'abord lentement puis avec plus d'agitation, jusqu'à ce que la porte soit secouée de tous côtés.

Toujours sous le choc de son rêve, Harry ne bougea pas.

Un craquement sonore retentit finalement et la poignée intérieure tomba par terre avec un bruit métallique.

- « Oups… »

- « Ron… Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Inutile de s'énerver comme ça. Tu vois bien que la porte est fermée magiquement… Un simple sortilège d'ouverture sera plus efficace que de s'acharner dessus comme une brute.»

- « Heu… tu as raison. Désolé, Mione. »

- « Alohomora! »

La porte émit un bruit de succion et s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser entrer Hermione et Ron qui tenait toujours la poignée arrachée de la porte dans sa main.

En voyant surgir ses amis, Harry recouvra ses esprits.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec surprise, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) qu'elle s'était attendue à trouver dans le compartiment.

- « Ginny n'est pas là, Hermione. Elle est avec Dean Thomas.» annonça calmement Harry.

Hermione parut désarçonnée. Une fois de plus Harry avait deviné exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- « Harry ! Ca va ? Pourquoi la porte était-elle fermée ?» demanda Ron.

- « Oh ce n'est rien… Je voulais juste faire un petit somme sans être dérangé. »

- « Ah bon… Et tu as bien dormi ? »

- « Pas tellement non. J'ai fait un autre cauchemar. Quelqu'un d'autre était assassiné… »

- « Non ! » répondit Ron en pâlissant fortement.

Hermione poussa une exclamation étouffée en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche.

Harry fût surpris par les réactions de ses amis qu'il jugea quelque peu excessives.

- « Calmez-vous. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout… »

Hermione le regarda avec une expression horrifiée pendant que Ron secouait lentement la tête.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

- « Tout à l'heure, on a vu Cho dans le wagon des préfets. » annonça Ron d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Alors, elle nous a dit que Marietta Edgecombe avait disparue. » expliqua Hermione. « Comme elle n'avait plus de nouvelles et qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses lettres, Cho a écrit directement à Mr et Mrs Edgecombe. Apparemment Marietta est partie se promener dans la forêt près de chez ses parents et elle n'est jamais revenue… »

- « C'est arrivé quand ? » demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

- « Il y a un peu plus de 3 semaines. »

- « A peu près au moment où tu as eu ta première vision...» remarqua inutilement Ron.

- « Bon sang, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence…» dit Harry sans conviction.

- « Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas le cas, Harry. » répondit Hermione. « Parle-nous de ton nouveau rêve : Ca se passait où ? Qui était assassiné ? »

Harry raconta son rêve à ses deux amis.

- « Bon sang Harry ! Il faut absolument que tu racontes ces rêves à Dumbledore !» s'exclama Hermione.

- « C'est vrai Harry. Imagine que quelqu'un soit réellement empoisonné… »

- « D'accord. Je lui parlerai dès que l'on arrivera à Poudlard. »

- « Excellent ! Dis Mione, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas être en train de patrouiller dans les couloirs tous les deux ?»

- « Oh mon dieu, tu as raison Ron ! Viens on y va vite ! »

Au moment où les deux préfets sortaient du compartiment, Harry les arrêta.

- « Ron, tu comptes emmener cette poignée avec toi ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet que son ami tenait toujours dans sa main.

Ron sourit d'un air penaud, puis plaça la poignée sur la porte, pointa sa baguette et murmura 'Reparo'.

La poignée se ressouda aussitôt à la porte.

- « A tout à l'heure Harry ! » lança Hermione tout en entraînant Ron dans le couloir.

Harry décida de partir à la recherche du chariot de nourriture qui avait du passer devant son compartiment alors qu'il dormait.

Il parcourut les wagons, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que partout où il passait, les élèves le dévisageaient en murmurant. Alors que les premières années le regardaient avec appréhension, les élèves les plus âgés semblaient hilares à son approche. De toutes évidences, Lavande et Parvati étaient passées par là…

Cela n'affecta pas beaucoup Harry, qui avait l'habitude des quolibets des Serpentards depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il ne se formalisa pas non plus de la frayeur qu'il semblait inspirer aux jeunes arrivants.

Il avait déjà connu ce genre de situation, en deuxième année lorsque tout le monde le prenait pour l'héritier de Serpentard parce qu'il parlait le Fourchelang et plus récemment, depuis l'année dernière, lorsque la Gazette du sorcier avait démarré sa campagne d'articles plus odieux les uns que les autres pour tenter de le discréditer.

En passant devant un compartiment, il aperçut du coin de l'œil à travers la vitre de la porte une crinière rousse familière. Il s'arrêta net pour mieux regarder et vit que Ginny Et Dean se trouvaient à l'intérieur, avec trois autres Gryffondors de cinquième année. En voyant Ginny et Dean ensemble, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il sentit une forte jalousie l'envahir, mais il parvint à se contenir.

Se forçant à composer un visage aimable, il ouvrit la porte et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- « Salut tout le monde » lança-t-il avec un sourire crispé, en essayant d'ignorer le fait que Dean avait son bras autour des épaules de Ginny.

- « Salut Harry ! » répondirent d'une même voix les occupants du compartiment, certains affichant un petit sourire montrant bien qu'ils avaient parlé à Lavande et Parvati.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny qui voulait clairement dire « alors, tu lui as parlé ? ».

La jeune fille secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

Harry comprit alors qu'elle attendait de se retrouver seule avec Dean pour lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait, afin de ne pas l'humilier inutilement devant ses amis.

« Ok, on se verra plus tard, alors » pensa Harry.

Ginny le fixa bizarrement pendant une seconde puis hocha tout doucement la tête.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ginnoulette ? » demanda Dean, intrigué.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » s'emporta la jolie rousse en le foudroyant du regard. Puis se radoucissant, elle se tourna vers Harry. « Je me demandai simplement pourquoi Harry était venu nous voir… »

- « Heu… En fait, je cherchais le chariot à nourriture, vous l'avez vu passer ?» demanda Harry.

- « Oui, il est passé il y a un quart d'heure environ. Il doit être dans le wagon suivant maintenant. » dit l'un des garçons dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom.

- « Ok merci. A plus tard.» dit-il en sortant.

Chemin faisant, il repensa à la 'conversation silencieuse' que Ginny et lui venaient d'avoir.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas ouvert la bouche, c'était exactement comme si elle lui avait parlé.

Et le plus dingue, c'est qu'on aurait dit qu'elle entendait sa réponse.

Ce fût à cet instant que Harry réalisa pour la première fois ce qu'Hermione avait compris beaucoup plus tôt dans l'été : une forme de communication non verbale était en train de s'instaurer entre Harry et ses amis.

Au début, il s'en été amusé, déclarant simplement à Ron et Hermione qu'il était 'intuitif', mais il comprenait à présent qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que cela.

Quelques instants plus tard, il rattrapa le chariot de friandises et acheta à la sorcière qui le poussait un grand sac de chocogrenouilles et un autre de patacitrouilles.

Il retourna ensuite dans son compartiment pour déguster tranquillement ses friandises.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, le Poudlard express arriva à destination.

Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione sur le quai et déposa ses bagages à côté des leurs.

Tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt voler librement dans la volière de Poudlard, Coquecigrue sautillait dans sa cage en poussant des piaillements aigus, tant et si bien que la cage bascula soudainement de la pile de sac sur laquelle elle reposait.

Dans une magnifique détente, Ron bondit et attrapa la cage au vol avant qu'elle ne tombe sur les rails.

Emporté par son élan, le grand rouquin ne put s'arrêter et s'effondra au milieu d'un groupe de Poufsouffles qui discutaient, en bousculant plusieurs au passage.

- « Oups… Désolé. » dit-il avec un sourire penaud, en se relevant prestement.

- « Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! » cria la fille la plus proche de lui.

Ron se tourna vers elle et reconnut Susan Bones, l'une des membres de l'AD.

- « Heu… désolé Susan…» s'excusa-t-il à nouveau, désarçonné par l'agressivité inhabituelle de la jeune fille.

- « Ce n'est pas grave Susan, il ne l'a pas fait exprès.» intervint l'une des filles que Ron avait bousculée.

- « Tu parles ! Maintenant il se croit tout permis, simplement parce que son père a été nommé directeur du département de la justice magique ! »

- « Mais je…» balbutia Ron, qui ne voyait pas du tout ce que son père venait faire là-dedans.

- « Ecoute-moi bien Weasley ! » cracha Susan. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à… »

Mais Ron ne sut pas ce qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire car Susan venait d'être tirée en arrière par ses amies et sa voix se perdit dans le brouhaha de la foule des élèves.

- « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celle-là ? Elle est devenue cinglée ou quoi ?» maugréa Ron à l'intention de Harry et Hermione qui venaient de le rejoindre.

- « C'est pourtant assez évident, Ron.» remarqua Hermione avec un sourire amer.

- « Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? Tu comprends ce qu'elle raconte, toi ?» demanda Ron à Harry, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- « Voyons les garçons, réfléchissez un peu : Susan est la nièce d'Amelia Bones…»

- « … »

- « Amelia Bones, la précédente directrice du département de la justice magique…» expliqua Patiemment Hermione. « … qui a été injustement évincée pour de basses raison politiques du poste qu'elle occupait depuis dix-sept ans, pour être remplacée par ton père, Ron. »

- « Oh. » fit Ron qui avait enfin compris où Hermione voulait en venir.

- « Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de la faute de Mr Weasley si Mme Bones a été forcée de démissionner. Et puis de toutes façons, Ron n'y peut rien.» intervint Harry.

- « Tu as raison, bien sûr Harry. Mais Susan est certainement très affectée par ce qui est arrivée à sa tante et on peut comprendre qu'elle en conçoive quelque amertume à l'égard de Ron, même si je suis sûre qu'elle sait bien au fond d'elle-même que ce n'est pas de sa faute … »

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers les diligences qui venaient d'arriver et s'installèrent dans l'une d'elle, bientôt rejoints par Luna Lovegood.

Tous quatre bavardèrent tranquillement pendant le petit quart d'heure nécessaire pour rallier Poudlard.

Luna raconta à ses amis comment, grâce à l'argent gagné avec les interviews de Harry dans le Chicaneur, son père avait pu l'emmener en Suède pour chasser le Ronflak cornu.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, mais ne voulant pas vexer Luna, elle se retint de faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant.

- « Alors, tu as passé un bon moment en Suède ? » demanda précipitamment Harry, qui avait peur de ce que Hermione risquait de dire.

- « Oh oui. Mon père s'est battu avec un Troll mal embouché et des farfadets nous ont volé tout notre équipement de camping. C'était génial… »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça a de génial, ça ? » demanda Ron avec son tact habituel.

- « C'est surtout que j'ai pu passer tout l'été avec mon père. D'habitude il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, même durant les vacances. Et comme je n'ai pas d'autre famille, je reste souvent toute seule l'été… »

Les trois Gryffondors ne surent quoi répondre. C'était encore une de ces confidences désarmantes dont Luna avait le secret et qui avait le chic pour mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise.

- « Et finalement, vous avez vu beaucoup de Ronflaks cornus ? » demanda Hermione avec gentillesse.

- « Non pas un seul. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la preuve qu'ils existent… »

- « Heu… Comment ça ? » demanda Ron.

- « Et bien, s'ils n'existaient pas, pourquoi le gouvernement suédois se donnerait-il la peine de les cacher aussi bien ? »

- « Ah… Oui évidemment, c'est très logique… »

- « Exactement. » confirma Luna sans paraître remarquer l'ironie contenue dans la réponse de Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Les diligences s'immobilisèrent devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Tous les élèves en descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée de l'école.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En arrivant dans le hall, les quatre amis eurent la désagréable surprise de se retrouver face au visage narquois de Drago Malefoy, comme toujours entouré de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

- « Tiens, Potter. Il parait que tu préfères les garçons, maintenant ? Tu as finalement compris que tu n'avais aucune chance avec les filles ?» lança Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais.

Cette remarque sembla beaucoup amuser Crabbe et Goyle qui commencèrent à ricaner stupidement comme deux Trolls.

Préférant traiter cette attaque verbale par le mépris, Harry commença à tourner le dos à Malefoy pour s'en aller mais il fut arrêté par la main du jeune Serpentard, qui venait de lui empoigner le bras.

Ravi du succès de ses sarcasmes, il ne comptait visiblement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Quelques élèves commençaient d'ailleurs déjà à s'attrouper autour d'eux avec curiosité pour regarder ce qui se passait.

- « Alors Potter, tu t'es déjà trouvé un petit ami ? » demanda Drago.

- « Pourquoi, tu es intéressé ? » répondit Harry avant de poursuivre, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- « Non, je suis navré, mais je refuse de sortir avec toi Drago ! Désolé mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre… »

Un murmure amusé parcourut l'assistance. Une voix s'éleva dans la foule « Ah bon ? Malefoy aussi préfère les garçons ? Et bien décidément… »

Pâlissant de rage, le jeune Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry l'interrompit et reprit en parlant toujours aussi fort :

- « Non n'insiste pas, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sortais pas avec les détritus. Essaie plutôt avec Crabbe ou Goyle, ils sont plus dans ton genre… »

La foule était maintenant franchement hilare, à l'exception des trois serpentards qui eux ne riaient plus du tout.

- « Tu vas me payer ça Potter ! » siffla Drago en sortant sa baguette magique.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » fit derrière lui la voix sévère du professeur Mac Gonagall. « Potter ! Malefoy ! Encore vous deux ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos frasques... Dix points de moins à Serpentard et Gryffondor ! Malefoy, rangez-moi immédiatement cette baguette, si vous ne voulez pas commencer l'année par une retenue. Maintenant, tout le monde dans la grande salle !»

Déçue de ne pas pouvoir assister à une bonne bagarre, la foule autour d'eux commença à se disperser et se dirigea vers la grande salle en maugréant,.

Harry s'apprêta à faire de même, mais fût arrêté par le professeur Mac Gonagall :

- « Potter, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. Vous allez m'attendre devant mon bureau pendant que j'accompagne les premières années jusqu'à la grande salle ! »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la double porte menant à la garde salle de Poudlard, le groupe d'élèves de première année la suivant docilement.

- « Bon sang, c'est bien ma veine ! Commencer l'année en étant convoquée dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall…» commenta sombrement Harry à ses trois amis qui étaient restés en arrière avec lui.

- « Tu crois qu'elle va te donner une retenue ? » demanda Ron.

- « Non sûrement pas. Sinon, elle en aurait aussi donné une à Malefoy.» remarqua Hermione. « Le professeur Mac Gonagall est sévère mais juste... »

- « C'est vrai que tu aimes les garçons, Harry ? » demanda soudain Luna, qui avait décidément l'art de poser avec un grand naturel les questions les plus gênantes.

- « Bien sûr que non. » répondit Harry. « C'est juste une de ces rumeurs imbéciles que certaines personnes croient intelligent de faire courir… » Il lança un regard appuyé à Ron en finissant sa phrase.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'en sortit qu'un grognement car Hermione venait de lui écraser le pied pour le faire taire.

- « Je comprends » fit Luna avec gravité. « C'est comme pour cette rumeur sur la sieste des Glokums à pois verts. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander à Luna ce que pouvait bien être un 'Glokum à pois verts' car le professeur Mac Gonagall sortit de la grande salle à ce moment-là.

- « Et bien Potter, je croyais vous avoir demandé de m'attendre devant mon bureau ? » dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur. « Vous trois, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Allez immédiatement vous asseoir à vos tables ! »

Hermione, Luna et Ron ne se le firent pas répéter et filèrent dans la grande salle sans demander leur reste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mine lugubre, Harry suivit le professeur Mac Gonagall jusque dans son bureau.

Sans un mot, elle ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier et le mit sous le nez de Harry.

Le jeune homme reconnut l'article intitulé 'LES NOUVELLES FRASQUES DU SURVIVANT' qu'Hermione leur avait lu dans la voiture.

- « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ceci, Potter ? » demanda le professeur Mac Gonagall avec un calme qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- « Heu… et bien je… c'était pour la potion Animagi Revelo, il nous fallait du venin d'accromantule…» commença maladroitement Harry.

- « Dois-je comprendre que ce que dit cet article est exact ? Vous vous êtes réellement rendu dans l'allée des embrumes, seul et sans escorte, bien que vous sachiez que les mangemorts ne rêvent que de vous tuer, et ceci dans le seul but d'y acheter une substance illégale ? »

- « Heu… en fait… oui… mais … » balbutia Harry.

Présentées ainsi, son comportement lui paraissait encore plus condamnable.

- « Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Mais enfin, vous êtes complètement inconscient Potter ! Avec toutes les précautions que l'ordre prend pour vous protéger, toutes les protections que nous avons du mettre en place chez Arthur et Molly… Vous avez une bien curieuse façon de montrer votre reconnaissance... »

- « Je suis désolé, professeur. » répondit Harry en baissant la tête, les joues en feu.

Les remontrances et le regard déçu de la directrice de sa maison lui étaient plus pénibles que n'importe quelle punition qu'on aurait pu lui infliger.

- « Et d'abord, pourquoi aviez-vous tant besoin de venin d'accromantule ? Je pensais en avoir fourni suffisamment à Mlle Granger…»

- « Hermione a pu fabriquer trois doses de potions, mais il nous en fallait une quatrième pour Ginny… »

- « Je vois. » répondit froidement le professeur Mac Gonagall. « Sur ce point, il va falloir que je consulte le professeur Dumbledore, Potter. Et je dois vous avertir que, bien que Mlle Weasley soit sans nul doute une élève brillante, il n'est pas certain que le directeur approuve la multiplication des animagi non enregistrés dans son école… Dites-moi, où se trouve actuellement le venin d'accromantule ? »

- « C'est Hermione qui l'a professeur. Je pense qu'il doit être rangé dans ses bagages. »

- « Vous direz à Mlle Granger de me l'amener après le dîner, et je le conserverai en attendant que le directeur prenne une décision au sujet de Mlle Weasley. Il est hors de question de laisser un produit aussi dangereux en circulation dans cette école. »

- « Bien professeur. » répondit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de se raviser.

Entendre la directrice de sa maison lui parler d'Albus Dumbledore, l'avait fait repenser à ses rêves.

- « Professeur, est-ce que vous croyez que je pourrais avoir un entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

- « Pourquoi cela ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec suspicion.

- « Je voudrai lui parler de rêves que j'ai fait. Je pense que … qu'ils ont peut-être un rapport avec Voldemort. »

Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants, puis parut prendre une décision.

- « Très bien. J'en parlerai au directeur. »

- « Merci professeur. »

- « Une dernière chose, Harry. »

Il tiqua en l'entendant utiliser son prénom.

- « Oui, professeur ? »

- « En tant que directrice de la maison Gryffondor, il me revient de désigner le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le poste étant vacant depuis le départ de Mlle Johnson, j'avais naturellement pensé à vous. Mais après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je ne vous cache pas que j'hésite à vous confier une telle responsabilité. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

- « Heu… je ne sais pas trop, professeur. Je voudrais rejouer dans l'équipe comme attrapeur bien sûr, mais être capitaine, je n'y avais jamais songé… Je crois que vous devriez confier ce poste à la personne que vous jugez la plus compétente pour diriger l'équipe, la personne la plus à même de nous faire gagner la coupe.»

- « Très bien, Potter. Je vous communiquerai ma décision ultérieurement.» annonça le professeur Mac Gonagall. « Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos amis dans la grande salle. La cérémonie de répartition est quasiment terminée et le dîner va bientôt commencer. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Harry revint dans la grande salle, Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard achevait d'appeler les derniers élèves de première année pour leur répartition.

Alors que Marc Stuton était envoyé à Poufsouffle, Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, saluant au passage quelques camarades qu'il n'avait pas vus dans le train.

Il ressentit une brutale envie d'étrangler Dean Thomas en remarquant qu'il était encore assis à côté de Ginny, mais s'efforça de faire bonne mesure et adressa un sourire à Hagrid qui lui faisait de grands gestes de la main. Il aperçut également la haute silhouette d'Arnaud Delacour, assis à la table des professeurs.

Harry marcha jusqu'au milieu de la table et s'assit entre Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient gardé une place.

- « Harry ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ?» demanda vivement Ron.

A voix basse, il relata à ses deux amis la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le professeur de Mac Gonagall.

- « J'espère que Dumbledore voudra bien que Ginny devienne Animagus avec nous…» commenta Hermione, après qu'il eut raconté la réaction de leur directrice à l'article de la gazette.

- « Moi aussi. Ca m'énerverait d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien…» répondit Harry. « …Et puis j'ai envie de tout partager avec Ginny » ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Au même moment, il vit du coin de l'œil le professeur Mac Gonagall entrer par une porte au fond de la salle et s'asseoir à sa place à la table des professeurs.

Pendant que Rusard appelait Thadeus Wopar, Harry poursuivit en leur racontant ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur le poste vacant de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- « C'est génial ! Tu vas être capitaine de l'équipe !» rugit joyeusement Ron, attirant sur eux une attention que Harry aurait préféré éviter.

- « J'étais sûre qu'elle allait te le proposer, Harry. Ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es clairement le plus qualifié.» déclara Hermione, rayonnante.

- « Alors c'est toi qui va être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe ! » demanda Colin Crivey, visiblement très excité à cette idée.

- « Bien sûr c'est logique. C'est le meilleur joueur qu'on ait…» assura Katie Bell.

En quelques minutes, la rumeur avait fait le tour de la table (si ce n'est de la salle entière). Même Nick Quasi-Sans-tête, le fantôme des Gryffondors, vint féliciter Harry pour sa nomination.

- « Du calme ! Rien n'est encore sûr, elle a dit qu'elle devait réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision… » répétait Harry, sans beaucoup d'effet sur l'enthousiasme de ses condisciples.

La dernière élève de première année, Tiphany Zyllan fût envoyée à Serdaigle, achevant ainsi la cérémonie de répartition.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors et, d'un seul geste de sa main levée, calma l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle, en particulier à la table des Gryffondors.

- « Chers amis, bonsoir et bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année que je vous souhaite riche en enseignements. » annonça-t-il en ouvrant largement les bras, comme s'il voulait étreindre la salle toute entière. « C'est une période particulièrement troublée qui voit votre arrivée à Poudlard. Nombreux sont ceux parmi vous à avoir directement souffert du retour de Voldemort. »

Un murmure effrayé parcourut l'assemblée en entendant ce nom.

- « Toutefois, » reprit Dumbledore « sachez que Poudlard est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde et que vous y êtes en parfaite sécurité. Du moins aussi longtemps que vous respecterez les consignes de sécurité.

A ce titre, les nouveaux arrivants doivent savoir que la forêt interdite porte ce nom à bon escient, ce dont certains de nos plus anciens pensionnaires seraient également bien avisés de se souvenir.

Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a également chargé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent quatre-vingt troisième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé en dehors des cours. La liste complète des interdictions et restrictions diverses comporte deux mille trois cent douze articles et peut être consultée à son bureau.

Dans un registre plus agréable, les élèves souhaitant rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison devront en faire part à leurs capitaines, qui organiseront des sélections à leurs convenances.

Mlle Johnson ayant terminé ses études, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a actuellement plus de capitaine, mais je crois savoir que le professeur Mac Gonagall est sur le point de nommer quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ces propos furent salués par une salve d'applaudissements à la table des Gryffondors et plusieurs élèves tapèrent dans le dos de Harry.

« D'autre part », poursuivit Dumbledore, « je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur, Arnaud Delacour qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. »

A l'évocation de son nom, Arnaud se leva et s'inclina rapidement.

- « Tant que nous en sommes aux enseignants, j'ai aussi le plaisir de vous confirmer que le professeur Firenze continuera d'assurer les cours de divination, conjointement avec le professeur Trelawney. D'ailleurs cela me rappelle une excellente histoire drôle : c'est un centaure et une Harpie qui arrive au ministère de la magie. Alors la Harpie demande au centaure… »

Le professeur Mac Gonagall toussota bruyamment et Dumbledore s'interrompit.

- « Hum, oui… Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour une plaisanterie. J'entends d'ici gronder vos jeunes estomacs affamés et je m'en voudrais de prolonger plus longtemps l'instant qui vous sépare d'un bon repas…

Je vous souhaite donc un excellent appétit ! »

La fin du discours de Dumbledore fût ponctuée par un concert d'applaudissement, alors que le vieux sorcier se rasseyait. Il rejeta ensuite sa longue barbe blanche par-dessus son épaule, avant de se servir une généreuse portion du plat qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

Toute la salle l'imita et commença à manger de bon appétit les mets succulents qui apparaissaient régulièrement dans les plats.

Harry se régala : les elfes de maison s'étaient encore surpassé, se dit-il mais il se garda bien de faire cette réflexion à voix haute, de peur qu'Hermione ne se lance à nouveau dans une de ses diatribes sur la S.A.L.E. et les droits des elfes de maison.

Ron, de son côté, fit plus qu'honneur au banquet et seuls Hagrid et Arnaud semblaient pouvoir le surpasser dans le domaine de la gloutonnerie.

Ce soir-là, tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais Harry se sentait pourtant étrangement mal à l'aise.

Il parcourait régulièrement la salle du regard, l'esprit aux aguets, sans trop savoir ce qu'il guettait.

Au moment du dessert, il éprouva un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu en voyant Justin Finch-Fletchley mimer des mouvements d'escrimes, faisant tomber son ami Ernie MacMillan de sa chaise.

Susan Bones se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, en pestant contre Justin.

Harry balaya à nouveau la salle du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Ginny. Ses joues étaient très rouges, sa respiration saccadée… « Mon dieu, non pas Ginny ! » pensa Harry.

Mais non, la jolie rouquine était simplement en train de rire aux éclats à une plaisanterie que venait de faire Dean. Cela n'aida nullement Harry à se calmer.

Hermione remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami.

- « Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas : horrifié, il venait de voir ce qu'il avait redouté tout au long de la soirée, sans vraiment le savoir...

Suivant son regard, Hermione se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffles.

Susan Bones ne s'était pas rassise. Son visage était empourpré et elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer.

Ses voisins lui jetaient des regards inquiets.

L'une de ses voisines sembla lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne répondit pas.

Susan chancela puis s'effondra, Hannah Abbot se précipita pour la soutenir et l'aida à s'allonger pendant que d'autres élèves se levèrent et se mirent à crier pour appeler les professeurs.

Arnaud fût le plus rapide à réagir. Avec une souplesse et une vitesse surprenante pour un homme de sa carrure, il bondit par-dessus la table des professeurs et rejoint en quelques enjambées la table des Poufsouffles.

Il se pencha sur le corps de Susan, à présent prise de convulsions, et murmura une incantation en promenant le bout de sa baguette sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

Hermione cru lire 'Accromantule' sur les lèvres du grand sorcier et un frisson glacé la parcourut en songeant aux implications possibles….

Dumbledore s'était également levé et accourait, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Chourave sur ses talons.

Après avoir examiné Susan, il jeta un regard au professeur Rogue qui fit un signe de tête et sortit précipitamment,

Tous les autres élèves étaient debout à présent et, de là où elle était, Hermione ne pouvait pas bien voir ce qui se passait.

Mme Pomfresh s'affairait sur Susan qui était toujours allongée, sous le regard de Dumbledore, tandis qu'Arnaud et le professeur Chourave s'efforçaient d'éloigner les autres élèves de Poufsouffle.

Rogue entra en courant dans la grande salle.

- « Je n'en ai pas trouvé, Mr le directeur. » dit-il sombrement à Dumbledore. « Il semble que la porte de ma réserve ait été forcée et que tous les bézoards aient disparu… »

- « Oh mon dieu, on dirait qu'elle ne respire plus ! » hurla soudain Hannah d'une voix horrifiée, suffisamment forte pour couvrir le brouhaha général.

Pendant d'interminables minutes, Mme Pomfresh tenta en vain de ranimer Susan, mais rien de ce qu'elle put tenter ne semblait fonctionner. Au bout d'un long moment tout le monde dût se rendre à l'évidence : Susan Bones était morte.

Dumbledore se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda tout autour de lui avec une extrême gravité qui contrastait singulièrement avec la légèreté de son discours, une heure auparavant.

Une impressionnante aura d'autorité émanait de lui, et toute la salle redevint silencieuse en un clin d'œil.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un drap noir qui recouvrit le corps de Susan.

Puis il s'adressa au Professeur Chourave :

- « Pomona, je vous charge de prévenir la famille. »

La petite femme fit un signe de tête puis sortit précipitamment de la grande salle.

Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière :

- « Pompom, je vous confie la dépouille de Mlle Bones. Vous la garderez avec vous dans l'infirmerie en attendant que sa famille vienne la chercher. Le professeur Delacour vous aidera à la porter…»

- « Bien monsieur le directeur. » répondit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix tremblante.

Arnaud attrapa délicatement le corps de Susan, toujours enveloppé de son drap noir, la prit dans ses grands bras et sortit de la grande salle, escorté silencieusement par Mme Pomfresh.

Dumbledore se tourna à présent vers le professeur Mac Gonagall.

- « Minerva, je dois prévenir le ministère. Je vous laisse le soin d'organiser le retour des élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Venez ensuite me retrouver dans mon bureau.» déclara-t-il avant de s'en aller à grand pas.

La directrice adjointe se tourna vers le reste de la salle, une expression sévère sur le visage et annonça :

- « Que les préfets rassemblent les autres élèves et les accompagnent vers leurs dortoirs. Le directeur de votre maison va vous escorter jusqu'à votre salle commune. Hagrid, vous voudrez bien vous occuper des Poufsouffles, s'il vous plait ?»

Hagrid hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, les préfets exécutèrent les instructions qu'ils venaient de recevoir, dans un certain brouhaha.

Hermione prit les choses en main pour la maison Gryffondor.

- « Les premières et secondes années, rassemblez-vous devant moi ! Les troisièmes et Quatrièmes années, vous allez avec Ron !» commanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Gryffondors avaient rejoint leur salle commune dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry avait suivi le mouvement sans réfléchir, comme dans un état second.

Certains élèves allèrent se coucher immédiatement, mais la plupart ne semblaient pas d'humeur à dormir.

Tous discutaient de la mort de Susan et les rumeurs les plus folles commençaient déjà à courir.

Installés dans un coin et passablement remués, Hermione, Ron et Harry devisaient à voix basse.

La jeune sorcière venait de raconter à ses deux amis ce qu'elle croyait avoir lu sur les lèvres d'Arnaud.

- « Si Susan a bien été empoisonnée avec du venin d'accromantule, nous allons avoir de graves ennuis. » soupira Hermione. « Il se pourrait même que nous soyons suspectés du meurtre par le ministère… »

- « Voyons Mione, c'est ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on aurait voulu empoisonner Susan Bones ?» rétorqua Ron.

- « La gazette n'arrête pas de raconter que Harry est un dangereux malade mental. On le voit acheter des produits louches dans l'allée des embrumes et le soir de notre arrivée à Poudlard, une fille avec qui tu t'es disputée le jour même est assassinée. Il faut reconnaître que le raisonnement est tentant… »

- « D'accord, mais quand même… »

- « Hermione ! » les interrompit brutalement Harry, pris soudain d'un très mauvais pressentiment. « Tu as toujours la fiole de venin ? »

- « Bien sûr, elle est dans mes bagages. »

- « Tu veux bien aller la chercher, s'il te plait ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Ron la prit de vitesse :

- « Harry a raison. De toutes façons, Mac Gonagall voulait qu'on la lui amène après le dîner, alors… »

- « Bon d'accord. Attendez-moi ici, les garçons. »

Hermione disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

- « Tu crois vraiment que le ministère va nous soupçonner ? » demanda Ron, visiblement sidéré par l'idée que qui que ce soit de sensé puisse les prendre pour des assassins.

- « Je ne sais pas, mon vieux. Je crois que le ministère est capable de tout… »

Ils restèrent silencieux, ruminant cette sombre pensée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermine redescendit et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil entre Harry et Ron.

- « La fiole a disparu ! » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- « Tu es sûre d'avoir bien cherché, Mione ? » demanda Ron d'une voix peu convaincue.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir qui indiquait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de l'utilité de sa question.

- « Cette fois, on est vraiment mal…» conclut Harry d'une voix déprimée.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Mac Gonagall revint dans la salle commune.

Elle marcha jusqu'au fond de la pièce, droit sur le trio.

- « Potter, le directeur veut vous voir. Suivez-moi jusqu'à son bureau.» dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

Avec la résignation d'un condamné marchant vers l'échafaud, Harry se leva et la suivit, sous les regards sinistres de ses camarades.

Ils marchèrent sans échanger un mot jusqu'à la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, au deuxième étage.

Elle se tourna vers la gargouille et annonça « caramel au miel ». La gargouille Pivota aussitôt sur elle-même, révélant un étroit escalier. Elle le poussa sans ménagement vers l'escalier, qu'ils gravirent silencieusement, arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se tourna vers la directrice de sa maison :

- « Professeur, vous savez bien que je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Maintenant ce n'est plus entre mes mains, Potter…» dit-elle avant de se détourner et de commencer à redescendre l'escalier.

Harry fut surpris et désarçonné par la tristesse qu'il avait cru percevoir dans sa voix.

N'ayant d'autre choix, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau du directeur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du seizième chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.


	16. Legilimencie naturelle

Remerciements  
--------------------------------

Merci à tous les reviewers de prendre le temps de m'écrire des commentaires (ça m'encourage à perséverer).

Merci aux lecteurs anonymes de prendre le temps de me lire.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer habituel  
--------------------------------

Malgré tout le temps passé à roder nocturnement sur les forums, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'idée ultime qui me permettrait de dérober les droits de HP et son univers à JKR. A mon grand regret, ces derniers lui appartiennent donc toujours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17 – Legilimencie naturelle**

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau du directeur.

Un cri aigu et mélodieux l'accueillit aussitôt.

Tournant la tête, Harry découvrit Fumsec, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui se tenait sur son perchoir doré près de la porte. C'était un grand oiseau écarlate, à peu près de la taille d'un cygne. Sa longue queue de paon était garnie de plumes dorées qui luisaient faiblement. Fumsec était souvent venu en aide à Harry dans les situations les plus désespérées et depuis, une étrange forme de respect mutuel s'était établie entre l'oiseau et l'adolescent.

- « Bonjour Fumsec. » dit Harry avec un faible sourire.

Le phénix cligna de ses grands yeux noirs pour répondre au salut du jeune homme.

Harry tendit la main pour lui caresser la tête. Les plumes étaient chaudes au toucher, presque brûlantes.

Harry Promena son regard autour de lui : Le lieu n'avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite, quelques mois auparavant.

C'était un grand bureau circulaire, très haut de plafond, avec six grandes fenêtres garnies de vitraux disposées en arc de cercle. Tout autour de la pièce, de grandes bibliothèques alignaient quantités de grimoires, parchemins et divers ustensiles étranges dont Harry ignorait totalement l'usage.

Sur l'une des étagères, se trouvait une épée dorée dont le manche était serti de rubis. Harry reconnut l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, grâce à laquelle il avait pu tuer le basilic de la chambre des secrets, quatre ans auparavant.

Reposant sur l'épée, se trouvait un vieux chapeau de sorcier, usé et rapiécé : le fameux Choixpeau magique, utilisé le soir même pour la cérémonie de répartition.

Au dessus des bibliothèques, les murs étaient recouverts de tous les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres.

Au centre de la pièce, juste en face de Harry, trônait un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. Assis derrière le bureau, Albus Dumbledore regardait le jeune home, le visage impénétrable.

- « Bonsoir, Professeur. » dit Harry avec raideur.

- « Bonsoir Harry. Assieds-toi, s'il te plait.» répondit Dumbledore en désignant une chaise devant son bureau.

Inquiet, Harry s'assit et attendit que le directeur prenne la parole. Ce dernier resta muet, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme avec gravité par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Pour Harry, ce silence était plus pesant que milles reproches.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dumbledore le regardait de cette manière, et il eut, une fois de plus la désagréable impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

Au bout de quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, Harry éclata :

- « Ca suffit, maintenant, arrêtez d'essayer de lire dans mes pensées ! Vous savez bien que je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de Susan ! »

- « Malheureusement, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Harry. » répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry resta bouche bée, stupéfait que le professeur Dumbledore puisse sérieusement le soupçonner d'avoir assassiné Susan Bones. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester de son innocence, mais seul un faible son désarticulé en sortit.

- « Ma…Mais… enfin… c'est dément ! » parvint-il finalement à balbutier.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- « Pardonne-moi, Harry. Je réalise que je me suis mal fait comprendre. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu aies pu avoir la moindre intention d'empoisonner Mlle Bones. »

Harry ressentit un grand soulagement… malheureusement de courte durée.

- « Toutefois, je n'irai pas jusqu'à affirmer que tu n'as rien à voir avec sa mort. »

- « Mais… »

Le professeur Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- « Harry, d'après ce que le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a rapporté, tu t'es rendu dans l'allée des Embrumes pour te procurer du venin d'accromantule, que toi et tes amis avez ensuite amené avec vous à Poudlard et ce, afin de préparer une potion Animagi Revelo pour Mlle Weasley. C'est bien cela ? »

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête.

- « Et ce venin, que Mlle Granger conservait dans ses bagages, vous a été dérobé ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

- « Comme tu l'as compris, je pense, c'est avec du venin d'accromantule que Susan Bones a été empoisonnée. Il est donc difficile de ne pas faire le lien entre ces deux événements. »

- « Vous croyez que c'est notre venin qui a été utilisé pour empoisonner Susan ? » demanda Harry, sans nourrir beaucoup d'illusions sur la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

- « Comme tu le sais, le venin d'accromantule est une substance très rare et très chère. Il me parait donc fort probable que le venin qui a empoisonné Susan provienne de la fiole que tu as achetée. »

Harry prit quelques secondes pour digérer la chose. Une horrible idée commença à s'insinuer dans son esprit.

- « Professeur, le vendeur m'a dit qu'il suffisait de quelques gouttes de venin pour tuer quelqu'un… »

- « Et bien tout dépend de la personne. Pour Hagrid ou pour Arnaud Delacour, il en faudrait certainement beaucoup plus. En fait, je ne suis même pas certain que le venin d'accromantule puisse les tuer… Mais pour une personne normale, oui, je suppose que quelques gouttes doivent suffire. »

- « Donc si quelques gouttes ont suffit pour Susan, il doit rester beaucoup de venin dans la fiole. L'assassin pourrait tuer encore… Il pourrait faire de nombreuses victimes… »

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et mit un certain temps à répondre, comme s'il pesait soigneusement ses mots.

- « Harry, je ne pense pas que la personne responsable de la mort de Susan ait l'intention de se servir à nouveau du venin pour empoisonner quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que la fiole ne devrait pas tarder à réapparaître. Je vous laisserai alors prélevez suffisamment de venin pour préparer une potion pour Ginny Weasley, mais inutile de te soucier de cela pour l'instant.»

Le regard du vieux sorcier était toujours bienveillant, mais le ton était sans réplique, aussi les nombreuses questions que sa réponse suscita chez Harry ne franchirent-elles pas ses lèvres.

- « De quoi devrais-je donc me soucier, alors ? » demanda quand même Harry avec un soupçon d'impertinence toute Potterienne dans la voix.

- « Je crois que présentement, la réaction du ministère devrait retenir toute ton attention. »

- « Pourquoi, vous croyez que Fudge va me soupçonner du meurtre ? »

- « Sans nul doute. »

- « Alors les aurors du ministère vont venir m'arrêter ? »

- « Non. Ce n'est pas faute de chercher, mais le ministre de la magie n'a rien de concret contre toi, pour l'instant. Juste des soupçons, tout au plus. De plus, les aurors dépendent directement du département de la justice magique, et donc d'Arthur Weasley. » Commença Dumbledore. « Et je ne pense pas qu'Arthur fera preuve d'autant de zèle que Cornélius Fudge pour te déferrer devant le Magenmagot. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- « Alors, tout va bien, je n'ai rien à craindre ? »

- « J'ai bien peur que si. Arthur ne peut tout de même pas empêcher les aurors de faire leur travail. D'ailleurs je doute qu'il l'eût fait, même s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, une équipe d'aurors doit arriver à Poudlard dès demain matin pour enquêter sur la mort de Susan et tu peux être certain qu'ils ne manqueront pas de t'interroger avec un soin tout particulier, tout comme Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

Dumbledore se redressa et regarda son jeune interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

- « Harry, Il est absolument capital qu'ils n'apprennent jamais ce que tu es allé faire dans l'allée des embrumes. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

- « Oui. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne leur dirai rien. Et Ron et Hermione non plus.»

- « Fort bien, mais ne prend pas cela à la légère Harry. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des legilimens parmi les aurors envoyés par le ministère. Si c'est le cas et compte tenu de tes performances actuelles en occlumencie, ils n'auront aucun mal à apprendre de toi tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir. Il devient donc très urgent que tu reprennes les cours d'occlumencie, mais nous allons y revenir dans un instant. Pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu me parles de ces rêves que tu as évoqué devant le professeur Mac Gonagall.»

Harry soupira.

Maintenant qu'un nouveau meurtre avait été commis et qu'il risquait d'en être suspecté, il éprouvait certaines réticences à avouer que par deux fois déjà, il avait rêvé des meurtres quelques heures avant qu'ils ne se produisent. Mais il savait bien au fond de lui-même qu'il était plus sage de se confier à Dumbledore plutôt que de tout garder pour lui.

- « Et bien, j'ai fait des rêves bizarres. J'ai rêvé des meurtres avant qu'ils ne se produisent… »

Le vieux sorcier lui adressa un regard pénétrant.

- « DES meurtres ? » demanda-t-il en insistant sur le pluriel.

- « Oui, il y en a eu deux. D'abord Marietta Edgecombe, cet été et ensuite Susan, ce soir. »

- « Je vois. Pourrais-tu me décrire en détail ces rêves, Harry ? C'est important. »

Harry raconta ses deux rêves au professeur Dumbledore, avec toutes les informations dont il parvint à se souvenir.

Pendant toute la durée du récit, Dumbledore l'écouta avec la plus grande attention, les yeux légèrement plissés, le questionnant de temps à autre pour lui faire préciser un détail.

- « Je craignais que cela ne finisse par arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour une fois, j'aurais préféré me tromper… » soupira Dumbledore lorsque Harry eut fini.

Ce dernier fut frappé par l'expression accablée qui se lisait sur le visage du vieil homme.

- « De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? » s'alarma-t-il.

- « Avant de répondre à ta question, laisse-moi t'en poser une autre : ces derniers temps, tu n'aurais pas eu l'impression que tu parvenais à sentir les émotions de tes amis, que tu savais intuitivement ce qu'ils ressentaient ? »

- « Si, exactement. » répondit Harry, interloqué.

- « Je m'en doutais. Harry, il semblerait que tu sois un legilimens naturel. »

- « Un legilimens ? Vous voulez dire que je peux lire dans les esprits ? Comme Rogue ? »

- « Le professeur Rogue, s'il te plait Harry. Et non ce n'est pas exactement cela. La legilimencie est un art subtil qui nécessite un long apprentissage. Elle permet d'accéder aux émotions, aux impressions, et à plus haut niveau aux souvenirs, voire plus rarement aux pensées de la personne ciblée. Mais en aucun cas elle ne permet de lire dans les esprits comme dans un livre. »

- « Et moi dans tout ça ? » S'impatienta Harry.

- « J'y viens. Bien que cela soit très rare, il arrive parfois, qu'un sorcier présente une prédisposition naturelle pour la legilimencie. Il semble que cela soit ton cas. Le pouvoir fonctionne alors à un niveau instinctif et te permet donc de ressentir les émotions primaires des personnes autour de toi, particulièrement des personnes que tu connais bien. Je ne suis donc pas surpris que tu ressentes particulièrement les émotions de tes amis. »

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de se remémorer les différents moments de l'été où il avait fait usage de la legilimencie sans s'en rendre compte.

- « De plus, et c'est là le point qui m'inquiète le plus, » reprit Dumbledore « il semble que ton esprit capte particulièrement bien les pensée des mages noirs et des criminels. C'est du moins ce que semblent indiquer tes rêves.»

- « Vous pensez que mes rêves viennent de l'assassin ! »

- « Oui, je le crois. D'une certaine manière, tu sembles capable de capter à l'avance ses pensées et ses rêves et de les vivre comme s'ils étaient les tiens. Une sorte de mélange entre la legilimencie et la divination, faute de meilleure définition. C'est un don puissant et extrêmement dangereux ; certains diraient même que c'est une malédiction… »

- « Comment cela ? »

- « Il y a déjà eu par le passé quelques aurors qui étaient réputés pour leur capacité à capter les pensées et les rêves des mages noirs qu'ils traquaient. J'ai bien connu l'un d'entre eux, William Graham, qui est souvent considéré comme l'enquêteur le plus efficace que le département de la justice magique ait jamais compté parmi ses membres. A lui seul, William a permis l'arrestation de plus de deux-cents mages noirs au cours de sa carrière. »

Harry se prit à s'imaginer lui-même comme un auror réputé, ayant arrêté de nombreux mages noirs.

Le sourire qui illumina son visage dût trahir ses pensées car Dumbledore poursuivit aussitôt.

- « En tout cas, je ne te souhaite pas le même destin que ce pauvre William. Il était tellement hanté par les horribles visions qui peuplaient ses rêves, qu'il en a perdu la tête. Il a fini ses jours dans une cellule du département psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste… »

Le sourire de Harry disparut de son visage aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- « Mais dites, tous les aurors qui avaient ce don n'ont pas connu le même sort que ce Graham, quand même ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- « Oh certes, non.» Reconnut Dumbledore. « La plupart sont devenus fous bien plus vite que lui. Certains sont mêmes devenu eux-mêmes des criminels psychopathes… »

- « Je vois. » répondit Harry, passablement refroidi. « Et comment est-ce qu'on peut éviter ça ? »

- « L'occlumencie encore et toujours. Au lieu de chercher à encourager ces visions, comme ces hommes le faisaient, tu dois essayer de les bloquer.»

Le directeur de Poudlard abaissa ses lunettes et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

- « Cela signifie, Harry que tu ne dois pas essayer de te servir de tes visions pour arrêter l'assassin. Je sais que tu vas être tenté de le faire, mais je te demande de laisser les aurors s'en charger, ils sont entraînés pour cela. »

- « Je comprends professeur. » répondit Harry avec réticence. « Est-ce que vous croyez que Voldemort a quelques chose à voir dans tout cela ? » demanda-t-il pris d'une inspiration subite.

Cette fois encore, Dumbledore sembla choisir soigneusement ses mots avant de parler.

- « Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit lui-même l'assassin. Si cela avait été le cas, ta cicatrice t'aurait brûlé bien davantage à chaque vision. D'ailleurs, compte tenu du lien spécial qui vous unit, je pense que tu l'aurais su immédiatement si cela avait été lui. Mais il reste un point important dont nous n'avons pas discuté : l'origine de ton don.»

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

- « La légilimencie naturelle est un talent très rare et… héréditaire. Pour autant que je le sache, tous les legilimens naturels connus dans l'histoire de la magie étaient les enfants de legilimens particulièrement puissants. »

- « Mes parents étaient des legilimens, alors ? » demanda Harry en se souvenant soudain de la question qu'Hermione avait posé à Remus le soir de leur arrivée au Terrier.

- « Non, pas à ma connaissance et je pense que je l'aurais su si ça avait été le cas. »

- « Mais alors comment … »

- « Je pense avoir une idée mais d'abord Harry, réfléchis bien : quand as-tu commencé à capter ainsi les émotions des autres ?»

Harry pris quelques instants avant de répondre. C'est avec Ron et Hermione qu'il avait pris conscience que quelque chose se passait, que ses 'intuitions' n'étaient pas normales. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela avait débuté avant. Déjà, lors de la première semaine passée à Privet Drive chez les Dursley, il avait commencé à ressentir leurs émotions.

- « Depuis le début de cet été professeur. Je crois que cela a débuté avec les Dursley, même si je n'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte qu'après. »

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Harry, je crois que tu es un legilimens naturel pour la même raison que tu parles le Fourchelang. »

- « Vous voulez dire que cela vient de Voldemort ! » s'exclama Harry.

- « Je le pense, en effet. Voldemort est un excellent legilimens. Un des meilleurs que j'aie jamais rencontré. C'est d'ailleurs une des sources de sa puissance. En connaissant les pensées et les aspirations secrètes des autres, il est en mesure de les manipuler, de les corrompre ou de les intimider beaucoup plus facilement. »

- « Mais quel rapport avec le moment où cela a débuté ? »

- « Comme tu le sais, la nuit où il a tué tes parents, Voldemort t'a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs. Je pense que tu as toujours eu le don de legilimencie en toi. Il était là, à l'état latent, attendant un stimulus pour se réveiller. Je pense que tu as reçu ce stimulus à la fin de l'année scolaire, lorsque Voldemort est rentré en contact avec ton esprit et t'a envoyé tous ces rêves pour t'attirer au département des mystères. »

En entendant les dernières paroles de Dumbledore, Harry se remémora les évènements qui avaient conduis à la mort de Sirius et son visage se durcit.

- « Professeur, je veux apprendre à maîtriser ce don, je ne veux plus que Voldemort puisse s'en servir contre moi ! »

- « Hum, ne mélangeons pas tout. Pour protéger ton esprit des intrusions extérieures – quelles qu'elles soient– c'est L'occlumencie que tu dois travailler. La legilimencie te permettra seulement de pénétrer les esprits des autres, elle ne protégera pas le tien. Cela dit, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour ta propre sécurité – et celle de tes amis – que tu apprennes à maîtriser les deux aspects. »

- « Mais Rogu… » Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et Harry se reprit : « Le professeur Rogue dit que je suis irrémédiablement nul en occlumencie. »

- « Je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas. Tout d'abord, face à Voldemort, tu as montré une résistance étonnante au sortilège de l'Imperium, ce qui est déjà la preuve que ton esprit possède de solides défenses naturelles. Le fait que Severus ait réussi à franchir tes défenses n'a rien de déshonorant : tu étais inexpérimenté et il est lui-même un très bon legilimens.

Je pense que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir un bon occlumens et un bon legilimens, si tu reprends tes séances avec le professeur Rogue et que tu travailles sérieusement, cette fois. »

- « Mais il me déteste ! »

- « Je connais vos antagonismes, Harry, mais je puis t'assurer que tu te trompe à son sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, un peu d'hostilité ne nuira pas à ton apprentissage, bien au contraire. Crois-tu que Voldemort prendras des gants avec toi, la prochaine fois qu'il tentera de pénétrer ton esprit ? »

- « Non… je suppose que vous avez raison. »

- « Bien. Je vais donc demander aux professeurs Rogue et Delacour de te donner des cours.»

- « Delacour ? Vous voulez dire qu'Arnaud aussi est un legilimens ? »

- « En effet mais, bien que je sois ravi que vous ayez sympathisé, je te prierai de l'appeler professeur Delacour quand tu es à Poudlard, Harry. Je pense que le mieux est d'alterner les séances. Tu étudieras l'occlumencie avec le professeur Delacour, puis la légilimencie avec le professeur Rogue. Ainsi tu pourras apprendre de nouvelles techniques que tu pourras ensuite mettre en pratique en essayant de pénétrer l'esprit du professeur Rogue pendant que lui essayera de pénétrer le tiens. De cette façon, tu progresseras à la fois en legilimencie et en occlumencie. »

- « D'accord professeur. Quand est-ce que je commence ? »

- « Le plus tôt possible, mais il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec tes professeurs. Je te préviendrai ultérieurement pour ta première séance.»

- « D'accord Professeur. » répéta Harry.

- « D'ici-là, je te recommande la plus grande discrétion Harry. Le ministère ne verrait certainement pas d'un bon œil que l'on prodigue ce genre d'enseignements à Poudlard. Si Cornélius Fudge apprenait que tu es un legilimens, il pourrait s'en servir contre toi… »

- « Mais je peux quand même en parler à Ron et Hermione ? »

- « Dans la mesure où ils sont déjà au courant pour les séances de l'année dernière, je suppose que oui. D'ailleurs, tu auras besoin de leur soutien. Maintenant je vais te libérer, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.»

Harry se leva et s'approcha de la porte quand Dumbledore le rappela.

- « Oh Harry, une dernière chose. »

- « Oui ? »

- « Je te suggère d'en parler également à Mlle Weasley. De toute façon, je doute que tu parviennes à lui cacher quoi que ce soit… »

Harry acquiesça en rougissant, puis sortit du bureau.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'esprit de Harry tournait à plein régime, essayant de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Décidément, où qu'il soit, l'ombre du seigneur des ténèbres planait toujours sur lui…

Il arriva bientôt au pied de la tour Gryffondor, devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- « Le mot de passe ? » demanda celle-ci d'une voix pâteuse qui indiquait clairement qu'elle aussi, avait célébré à sa façon le début de l'année scolaire.

- « Hydromel ! » répondit Harry.

- « Bonne idée. » approuva le portrait tout en pivotant pour laisser passer le jeune homme.

Harry trouva la salle commune beaucoup plus calme qu'avant son départ. La plupart des élèves étaient partis se coucher et seuls subsistaient de petits groupes qui conversaient à voix basse.

Au moment où il entra dans la salle, quelques élèves se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec curiosité.

Harry les ignora complètement et se dirigea vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny qu'il venait de repérer tout au fond de la salle.

Vautré dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir, Ron ronflait avec application. Hermione s'était également assoupie, blottie dans ses bras.

Assise à côté d'eux dans le fauteuil voisin, Ginny regardait les dernières flammes brûler dans l'âtre en caressant pensivement Pattenrond.

S'approchant silencieusement, Harry lui déposa par surprise un baiser sur le front.

Ginny lui sourit, puis tendit la main pour secouer doucement Hermione.

- « Humm ? » fit la jeune fille en ouvrant des yeux ensommeillés.

Elle regarda un instant Ginny avec un air de totale incompréhension puis s'aperçut soudain de la présence de Harry.

- « Harry ! Tu es revenu !» s'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ces pieds. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?» l'assaillit-elle.

Dans sa précipitation à se lever, elle bouscula Ron qui se réveilla à son tour.

- « Kiss'passe ? C'est déjà l'heure du petit-déjeuner ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- « Ron ! Tu ne penses qu'à manger !» lui assena sa sœur avec agacement.

Une fois ses trois amis parfaitement réveillés, Harry se mit en demeure de leur résumer sa conversation avec Dumbledore : sa conviction que l'empoisonnement de Susan avait été réalisé avec leur propre fiole de venin, l'arrivé dès le lendemain matin d'une équipe d'aurors du ministère pour enquêter sur l'assassinat, la découverte de son don particulier pour la légilimencie (et des dangers qu'il impliquait) et les cours spéciaux qu'il allait recevoir en conséquence.

- « J'en étais sûre !» s'exclama une Hermione triomphante quand Harry eut fini. « Je me doutais bien que tu étais un legilimens naturel !» dit-elle avec l'air d'une personne très fière d'avoir raison.

« Par contre, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait être aussi dangereux. » ajouta-t-elle, la mine préoccupée. « Il faudra qu'on se renseigne sur ce William Graham… »

- « Harry, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'utiliser ton don pour traquer le tueur ? » l'interrogea Ginny avec un air sévère qui la faisait fortement ressembler à sa mère.

- « Attends Ginny, je suis sûr que Harry n'a pas envie de devenir cinglé, pas vrai Harry ? » le défendit Ron.

- « A bien y réfléchir, non. Cela me ferait mal de donner raison à la Gazette… » Répondit Harry avec ironie.

- « Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir... Demain il faudra être en forme pour la première journée de cours.» remarqua Hermione.

Les quatre adolescents montèrent donc se coucher.

Dans leur dortoir, Ron et Harry retrouvèrent Seamus, Dean et Neville qui étaient déjà endormis.

Harry se déshabilla rapidement et se mit au lit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ron, manifestement mal à l'aise, essayait plus ou moins de se cacher derrière le rideau de sont lit à baldaquin pour que son meilleur ami ne le voit pas se déshabiller.

Cela exaspéra quelque peu Harry, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour tenter de raisonner Ron.

Soupirant, il se retourna dans son lit et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Harry fut à nouveau perturbé par toutes sortes de rêves déplaisants et malsains. Il se réveilla au petit matin avec une forte migraine, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais.

A tâtons, il chercha ses lunettes et se les mit sur le nez. Il regarda sa montre : six heures huit.

Les ronflements conjugués de ses quatre camarades de dortoir emplissaient la pièce.

Cherchant un peu de calme, Harry décida de descendre dans la salle commune.

La grande pièce, totalement vide, était plongée dans une demi-pénombre, que le soleil levant perçait peu à peu.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à réfléchir : dans quelques heures, les aurors interrogeraient tout le monde sur le venin d'accromantule et il était certain qu'ils s'intéresseraient tout particulièrement à son excursion dans l'allée des embrumes. Le plus urgent était donc de décider de ce qu'il allait leur raconter…

Alors qu'il se creusait la tête, son regard fût attiré par un reflet brillant sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Intrigué, il se leva et s'approcha. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un objet en verre, sur lequel se reflétait un rayon de soleil.

S'approchant davantage, il découvrit une petite fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la fiole de venin qu'il avait acheté dans l'allée des embrumes.

Comme Dumbledore le lui avait annoncé, elle venait de réapparaître…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du dix-septième chapitre (Quoi déjà 17 ? Bon sang, ça passe vite…).  
Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.


	17. Harry a le tract

Remerciements

--------------------------------

Merci à elenwe91, Kuna et jklm d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire des commentaires (ça m'encourage à persévérer).

Au passage, un petit message perso à Kuna : j'ai voulu te répondre (je réponds toujours au reviews lorsqu'elles sont signées) mais ton adresse mail n'était plus valide et mon mail n'est jamais arrivé…

Merci aux lecteurs anonymes de prendre le temps de me lire.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer habituel

--------------------------------

J'ai mis au point une machination machiavélique pour m'approprier les droits de HP et de son univers. Mais je ne peux pas vous en donner les détails (sinon je devrais vous tuer).

En attendant que mon stratagème porte ses fruits, les droits appartiennent toujours à JKR.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18 – Harry a le tract**

Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la fiole de venin qu'il avait acheté dans l'allée des embrumes.

Comme Dumbledore le lui avait annoncé, elle venait de réapparaître…

Hésitant, il regarda autour de lui : à cette heure matinale, la salle commune était toujours déserte, mais certainement plus pour très longtemps. Tendant l'oreille, il lui sembla même déjà entendre du bruit en provenance de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

Sans perdre une seconde, il attrapa la fiole et la fit prestement disparaître sous sa robe, quelques secondes avant que les frères Crivey ne fassent irruption dans la pièce.

- « Harry ! Comment ça va Harry ! » S'écria Colin en se jetant sur lui, manifestement ravi de le voir.

- « Heu… Bien merci. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? Il est encore très tôt…» remarqua Harry.

- « Oh, on voulait se lever tôt pour améliorer notre tract…» répondit Colin.

- « On prépare un tract pour promouvoir la tolérance et le respect des différences.» expliqua Denis pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Harry.

- « C'est ton exemple qui nous a beaucoup inspiré…» ajouta Colin.

- « Ah bon ? Très bien. Je vais vous laisser, alors…» répondit Harry avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita sur la conduite à tenir.

Porter sur lui le venin qui avait empoisonné Susan le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- « Si jamais je me fais surprendre avec cette fiole par Rusard ou pire par un auror, je suis fichu…» songea-t-il.

Il lui fallait absolument se débarrasser de cette fiole au plus vite !

Son premier réflexe fut de l'amener à Dumbledore, mais le directeur ne serait sans doute pas dans son bureau à une heure aussi matinale.

Il songea également à se débarrasser purement et simplement du venin en vidant la fiole dans les toilettes, mais cela aurait pu être dangereux pour les autres élèves : après tout, il ne connaissait pas toutes les propriétés du venin d'accromantule et il n'avait guère le temps de se renseigner. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'empoisonner tous les occupants du château…

D'ailleurs, avant de se débarrasser du venin, il lui fallait en prélever un peu et le conserver par devers lui afin qu'Hermione puisse préparer une potion pour Ginny.

Bien que n'ayant jamais été très brillant en potion, Harry savait tout de même que le venin d'accromantule était une substance à ne pas manipuler à la légère…

Pour effectuer cette opération, il lui aurait fallu son nécessaire à potion, mais ce dernier se trouvait avec ses affaires dans son dortoir. S'il remontait le chercher maintenant, il risquait de réveiller Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville et d'avoir à répondre à des questions fort embarrassantes…

Préférant ne pas s'y risquer, il réfléchit à une autre possibilité : le laboratoire du professeur Rogue dans les cachots contenait tout le matériel dont il avait besoin.

Harry parcourut rapidement les nombreux escaliers et couloirs qui le séparaient de sa destination, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir laissé sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise, mais il ne rencontra pas âme qui vive. La plupart des élèves devait encore dormir.

Arrivé dans les sous-sols du château, il redoubla de prudence car la salle commune des Serpentards n'était pas loin.

Il se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire et regarda autour de lui : le couloir sombre et humide était désert. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement : elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

Il pénétra dans le laboratoire qui servait de salle de classe au professeur Rogue et referma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres, le soleil filtrant à grand peine à travers les trois soupiraux noircis de fumées qui tenaient lieu de fenêtres.

Dans cette pénombre, sans les nombreux élèves et les multiples chaudrons fumants qu'il avait l'habitude d'y voir, l'endroit apparut à Harry encore plus sinistre que dans son souvenir.

Il sortit sa baguette pour s'éclairer mais n'osa pas produire davantage qu'une faible lueur, de peur qu'une vive lumière filtrant sous la porte n'alerte un éventuel passant dans le couloir.

Il promena sa baguette autour de lui, le pâle pinceau de lumière balayant les tables et les étagères à la recherche du matériel dont il avait besoin. S'approchant d'une armoire, il marcha sur quelque chose qui émit un bruit poisseux. Il se pencha pour ramasser un foie de chauve-souris qui avait du tomber de l'un des bocaux et le jeta dans la poubelle.

Il opta pour des gants en écaille de dragon, une grande pipette en verre et une flasque dotée d'un bouchon qui paraissait solide. Son butin dans les mains, il se dirigea vers le bureau du maître des potions et s'y installa.

Il songea avec une certaine satisfaction à la tête que ferait Rogue s'il le savait ainsi assis à sa place préférée ; lui qui aimait tant trôner dans son grand fauteuil et jeter des regards méprisants aux élèves qui se démenaient devant leurs chaudrons bouillonnants.

Pourtant, vue de l'estrade du professeur, la pièce avait une allure différente. Elle paraissait plus petite, presque plus humaine.

Harry songea avec un pincement au cœur que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait cette salle. Non pas qu'il y fût très attaché, mais pour lui, elle représentait en quelque sorte son passeport vers la carrière d'auror…

Le chant d'un coq dans le parc près de la hutte d'Hagrid ramena le jeune homme à la réalité.

Le jour finissait de se lever : il lui fallait faire vite !

Il enfila les gants et sortit de sa robe la fiole contenant le venin. Il la déboucha précautionneusement.

Une odeur sucrée et forte, presque poisseuse se répandit tout autour de lui, lui tournant légèrement la tête. S'efforçant de retenir sa respiration, Harry attrapa la pipette et la plongea dans le liquide vert.

Il aspira une petite quantité de venin (d'après Hermione, quelques gouttes suffisaient) et le transféra dans la petite flasque, qu'il reboucha soigneusement avant de la ranger dans sa robe. Il rangea ensuite la fiole de venin après l'avoir également rebouchée.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à nettoyer le matériel et il aurait fini.

Après avoir soigneusement rincée la pipette, puis les gants à l'aide du lavabo présent sur le côté de la salle, il les reposa sur leurs étagères respectives.

Il était occupé à se laver les mains lorsqu'une main le saisit brutalement à l'épaule.

Se retournant vivement, Harry se retrouva face à l'imposant nez de Severus Rogue.

Encadré par deux paquets de cheveux graisseux, son visage blafard luisait presque dans la faible lumière.

Ses deux yeux, si plissés qu'ils en étaient réduits à de simples fentes, jetaient des éclairs malveillants en fixant le jeune homme.

- « Professeur Rogue ! » s'écria Harry.

- « Potter ! Que faites-vous dans ma salle de cours ?» Demanda le directeur des serpentard d'une voix glacée.

- « Heu… et bien je…» balbutia Harry, réfléchissant à toute allure pour trouver une excuse. « J'étais venu vous parler. »

- « Me parler ? » s'étonna Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Oui. Je voulais vous demander de m'autoriser à suivre les cours de potion pour les ASPIC. C'est indispensable pour que je puisse devenir auror… »

Le professeur de potions resta silencieux, se contentant de l'observer d'un air concentré.

« Bon sang, il essaie de lire dans mes pensées ! » s'alarma Harry.

Soutenant le regard de Rogue, il s'efforça de penser à sa future carrière d'auror, à la déception qu'il avait éprouvé en pensant qu'elle était compromise, à sa motivation de suivre les cours de potions pour pouvoir devenir auror.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le professeur Rogue brisa le silence.

- « Vous êtes donc venu jusque dans ma salle de classe avec l'incroyable prétention de me faire changer d'avis.» commença-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. « Et naturellement, une fois arrivée ici, vous avez été soudainement pris d'une irrépressible envie de vous laver les mains ? » continua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Heu… non, heu… je me lavais les mains… à cause du foie de chauve-souris. Il y en avait un par terre, je l'ai ramassé pour le jeter…»

- « Je vois. Et bien Potter, votre démarche était inutile. Vous êtes irrémédiablement nul, en potion comme pour la plupart des autres matières. Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse suivre mes cours d'ASPIC. Vous ne feriez que perturber les autres élèves.» répondit Rogue avec une délectation évidente.

- « Mais j'ai quand même eut un E en potion aux buses ! » s'écria Harry, hors de lui.

- « Oui, bien sûr. Il arrive parfois que certains examinateurs soient sensibles aux racontars et à la célébrité du candidat. Inutile de dire qu'avec moi, vous ne bénéficierez pas de ce genre de traitement de faveur…»

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais eu la sagesse de ne pas répondre.

Il s'inclina avec raideur et tourna les talons pour partir, mais au moment où il atteignait la porte, Rogue le rappela, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- « Une petite minute Potter, nous n'en avons pas encore fini. Je vais enlever 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre outrecuidance d'avoir osé venir ici ce matin et cinq points de plus pour avoir gaspillé un foie de chauve-souris, de plus vous serez en retenue…»

A bout de nerfs, Harry claqua la porte et partit d'un pas rapide sans écouter la fin de la phrase.

En cet instant, il avait des envies de meurtres et se prit à songer avec délice à ce qu'il aurait aimé faire au directeur des Serpentards.

Accompagnant le sombre fil des ses pensées, d'étranges images s'insinuèrent peu à peu dans son esprit. Il vit passer fugitivement toutes sortes de scènes horribles qu'il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ou reconnaître. Sans en garder le souvenir, il eut cependant le sentiment d'avoir vu des tortures, des meurtres et des cadavres. Et du sang, beaucoup de sang…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry s'appuya contre la porte qui se trouvait face à lui et regarda aux alentours. Il se trouvait à l'extrémité du couloir menant aux cachots. Il se sentait nauséeux et la tête lui tournait…

« Bon sang ! Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne l'occlumancie ! Ca devient urgent...» songea-t-il avec inquiétude.

Harry franchit la porte et émergea dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

Contrastant avec le calme sinistre des cachots, il fût immédiatement saisi par le brouhaha des élèves qui se rendaient dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment faim et préférait avant toute chose se débarrasser de la fiole de venin.

Se fondant dans la foule, il traversa le hall et s'engagea dans un petit couloir, avant de bifurquer vers un escalier en colimaçon. Quelques minutes et plusieurs raccourcis plus tard, il arriva devant la porte du bureau de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Harry frappa à la porte et attendit.

- « Entrez. » fit la voix sévère du professeur Mac Gonagall.

- « Professeur ! Ca y est je l'ai retrouvée ! Le professeur Dumbledore avait raison, je…» cria Harry en se précipitant dans la pièce.

Les yeux du jeune homme croisèrent ceux de sa directrice de sa maison et quelque chose dans l'éclat de son regard l'arrêta net. Regardant autour de lui dans le bureau, il réalisa soudainement avec effroi qu'elle n'était pas seule…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva Mac Gonagall enrageait.

La matinée avançait, elle avait encore énormément de choses à faire pour assurer le bon démarrage de l'année scolaire et elle avait faim. Mais au lieu de prendre son petit-déjeuner ou de distribuer aux élèves leurs emplois du temps ou de faire quelque autre chose utile, elle était là, assise dans son bureau à écouter les remontrances d'un sorcier qui était assez jeune pour être son fils.

« J'ai vraiment passé l'âge de me faire réprimander comme une enfant » songeait-elle en regardant sévèrement l'individu assis en face d'elle. C'était un petit homme maigre au visage étroit, presque émacié. Son regard dur et froid, dégageant une certaine autorité et ses cheveux grisonnants coupés très court, lui conféraient un air martial. Nonobstant la robe de sorcier ocre qu'il portait, il aurait tout à fait pu passer pour un officier militaire.

Apparemment inconscient de la fureur grandissante de son interlocutrice, l'homme poursuivit.

- « Vraiment Professeur Mac Gonagall, force est de reconnaître que la sécurité à Poudlard laisse à désirer. Si vous et Dumbledore aviez écouté les recommandations du ministère, nous n'en serions pas là… »

Alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à exploser devant tant de mauvaise foi, elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par un coup à la porte. Peu fâchée de voir interrompue cette désagréable conversation, elle lança un « Entrez » sonore.

Harry Potter se rua alors dans la pièce en vociférant comme un forcené : « Professeur ! Ca y est je l'ai retrouvée ! Le professeur Dumbledore avait raison, je… »

Devinant ce qui allait suivre, elle lui lança un regard éloquent pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne dise des choses trop compromettantes.

Elle remarqua avec inquiétude que son interlocuteur s'était maintenant tourné vers Harry avec une expression affichant un intérêt proche de l'avidité.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'homme se trouvant dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors s'était tourné vers Harry au moment où ce dernier avait pénétré dans la pièce.

- « Ah, voilà le jeune Potter, si je ne m'abuse…» lança-t-il en le dévisageant avec intérêt.

Il le regardait à présent avec une expression étrange, comme s'il essayait de le disséquer.

Harry connaissait bien ce regard et se demanda avec appréhension si l'inconnu était legilimens…

Il se méfia instantanément de cet homme et resta sur ses gardes, s'efforçant de ne plus penser à rien.

Mais l'image de la fiole de venin revenait sans cesse dans son esprit…

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se leva vivement et, sous couvert de faire les présentations, vint ostensiblement se placer entre Harry et l'homme, rompant ainsi le contact visuel entre eux.

- « En effet, Mr Loden. » annonça-t-elle avec aigreur. « Potter, je vous présente Nefarious Loden, qui va diriger l'équipe d'aurors envoyée par le ministère pour enquêter sur la mort de Mlle Bones… »

- « Enchanté. » répondit Harry en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Loden.

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi.» répondit Loden avec un sourire qui déplut à Harry.

- « Mr Loden allait justement s'en aller. » Annonça sèchement le professeur Mac Gonagall.

- « Hum… Oui, en effet. » Dit Loden en se levant. « A bientôt professeur. Harry, je vous verrai très prochainement pour l'enquête. »

- « Asseyez-vous, Potter. » dit simplement le professeur Mac Gonagall, après que l'auror eut quitté la pièce.

Harry obtempéra et s'installa en face du professeur, qui était retournée s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- « Vous devez être plus prudent Harry… » Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir. « Si je ne vous avais pas arrêté à temps, vous alliez tout raconter devant Loden. Je vous rappelle que le directeur ne souhaite pas que les aurors découvre votre escapade dans l'allée des embrumes. »

- « Je suis désolé, professeur, vous avez raison…» reconnut Harry.

- « Bien. Que vous apprêtiez-vous à me dire en entrant dans ce bureau, tout à l'heure ? »

- « La fiole de venin ! Je l'ai retrouvée ce matin ! Comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit ! »

- « Je vois. » répondit simplement le professeur Mac Gonagall sans manifester la moindre surprise. « Racontez-moi en détail ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry s'exécuta et raconta en détail sa matinée au professeur Mac Gonagall.

- « Avez-vous la fiole sur vous en ce moment ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il eut fini.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit la fiole de venin et la posa sur le bureau.

- « Parfait, je vais la remettre au directeur » dit-elle en rangeant la fiole dans un tiroir de son bureau, qu'elle verrouilla ensuite d'un coup de sa baguette magique.

- « D'accord professeur. Et pour l'échantillon ? »

- « Remettez-le à Mlle Granger dès que possible. Mais agissez discrètement : personne ne doit vous voir. Il faudra ensuite qu'elle prépare la potion dès que possible. Elle pourra utiliser mon bureau pour cela. Vous lui direz de venir me voir après les cours cet après-midi. Autre chose : en ce qui concerne le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai trouvé personne de plus qualifié que vous. C'est donc à vous que reviendra la responsabilité d'organiser les sélections pour choisir les nouveaux membres de l'équipe. »

- « Mais professeur… »

- « L'équipe devra être au complet dans deux semaines. Ce sera tout Potter. Maintenant dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre votre petit déjeuner. Et tâchez de ne pas vous faire remarquer, vous avez déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention sur vous pour le moment. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En redescendant vers la grande salle, les sélections de Quidditch occupaient entièrement l'esprit de Harry, qui se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour trouver de nouveaux joueurs. Il faut dire qu'avec le départ d'Angelina et des jumeaux Weasley, c'était presque la moitié de l'équipe qu'il fallait maintenant renouveler.

Harry était encore plongé dans ces réflexions lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

La plupart des élèves avaient déjà fini leurs petits déjeuners et la salle se vidait peu à peu.

Longeant la table des Gryffondors, Harry rejoignit Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui s'étaient assis un peu à l'écart et s'installa à côté de la jolie rousse.

- « Harry ! Ben où t'était passé mon vieux ?» lui demanda Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait.

- « C'est vrai ça. On s'est inquiétés, nous…» remarqua Ginny, avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin ? » demanda Hermione en lançant à Harry un regard pénétrant.

Harry entreprit de leur raconter par le menu les évènements de la matinée.

- « Attends une minute, Rogue t'as vraiment dit que tu ne suivrais pas les cours de potions pour les ASPIC ! » demanda Ron après qu'il eut raconté son entrevue dans les cachots avec le directeur des Serpentards.

- « Oui… malheureusement…» répondit Harry avec dépit.

- « Mais il s'est fichu de toi ! Les emplois du temps ont été distribués ce matin et regarde : on est inscrits tous les trois en potion. C'est même le premier cours de la matinée… »

- « Quoi ! »

- « C'est vrai Harry. » Renchérit Hermione. « Regarde, c'est moi qui aie pris ton emploi du temps… »

Incrédule, Harry prit la feuille que lui tendait son amie et lut effectivement que sa journée du lundi commençait par un double cours de potions.

- « C'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle ordure, ce rogue ! Quand je pense qu'en plus il m'a retiré des points pour ça…» s'emporta Harry. Il avait parlé dangereusement fort et quelques élèves aux alentours le regardèrent avec insistance.

- « Et la fiole, tu l'as toujours ? » demanda Hermione, estimant plus prudent de changer de sujet de conversation.

- « Non, je l'ai remise à Mac Gonagall…» répondit Harry. Et il leur raconta la discussion qui avait lieu dans le bureau de leur directrice.

- « Hum, ce Loden ne me dit rien qui vaille…» commenta Ginny en glissant un regard vers la table des professeurs.

Harry remarqua alors que trois convives inhabituels étaient attablés au milieu des enseignants de Poudlard.

Il eut la surprise de reconnaître Loden, qui mangeait silencieusement tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers la salle. Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'il surveillait les élèves, tel un serpent guettant sa proie.

Le deuxième homme n'était autre qu'Ewarden Crampfen. Il était en grande conversation avec Hagrid et le professeur Chourave, échangeant joyeusement des plaisanteries avec eux. Sa volubilité contrastait étonnement avec le mutisme de Loden.

Le dernier homme était de loin le plus étrange des trois. Il était grand et fin, presque élancé. Son visage en lame de couteau semblait perché au bout d'un cou démesurément long, encadré par de longs cheveux blancs et frisés qui lui donnaient un peu l'air d'une girafe portant une perruque d'apparat. Sa robe écarlate constellée d'étoiles violettes ne l'aidait pas non plus à passer inaperçu.

Mais ce n'était pas son physique qui était le plus étrange : ses yeux, visibles derrière de petites lunettes rondes cerclées de métal, semblaient fixer un point dans le vide, quelque part entre son assiette et le mur. L'homme semblait perdu sur sa propre planète, complètement indifférent à ce qui pouvait se produire autour de lui…

- « En voila un qui s'entendrait bien avec Trelawney…» commenta Harry en regardant l'inconnu. « Vous savez qui c'est, le grand avec les cheveux blancs ? »

- « Oui, Dumbledore les a présenté tout à l'heure. » répondit Ron.

- « Le troisième auror, c'est Nathaniel Alwood. » précisa Ginny.

- « Moi je n'aime pas du tout cette histoire d'enquête.» annonça Hermione. « Vous avez remarqué qu'aucun des aurors envoyés par le ministère n'appartient à l'ordre ? Je crains que tout cela ne dissimule un piège pour votre père… »

- « Tu crois ? Pourtant il y a quand même Ewarden. Lui, on le connaît…» répondit Ron avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incrédulité dans la voix. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous ?» demanda-t-il ensuite à Harry et Ginny.

Harry haussa les épaules dans une attitude qui pouvait vouloir dire un peu n'importe quoi.

- « Je ne sais pas Ron…» répondit Ginny. « En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais pouvoir devenir Animagi avec vous.» conclut-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

- « A ce propos, tu as l'échantillon de venin sur toi Harry ? » demanda Hermione. « Je vais en avoir besoin pour préparer la potion Animagi Revelo pour Ginny…»

- « Oui. A propos, Mac Gonagall a dit que tu pouvais utiliser son bureau pour préparer la potion, il faut que tu passes la voir cet après-midi, après les cours, pour en parler. »

- « Entendu. Passe moi la fiole discrètement sous la table… »

Harry Hocha la tête et se pencha légèrement pour assurer son geste (pas question de laisser tomber la fiole et de risquer qu'elle se brise). Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'Hermione tenait fermement la fiole, il se redressa.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Loden, qui l'observait avec la même expression impénétrable que dans le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall. Harry s'efforça de prendre un air détaché et de ne penser à rien, ce qui était pour lui un exercice particulièrement difficile.

Heureusement pour lui, Ron vint à son aide :

- « Et pour le Quidditch ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec l'équipe ? MacGo t'en a parlé ?»

- « Oui, elle veut toujours que je sois le capitaine de l'équipe. Je dois avoir fini les sélections avant deux semaines…»

- « Ben mon vieux, y a du boulot : Il nous faut un poursuiveurs et deux batteurs. Enfin si tu garde les joueurs de l'année précédente… »

- « Evidemment que je vous garde, ne sois pas stupide ! »

- « Dites les garçons, vous parlerez de Quidditch une autre fois, il est l'heure d'aller en cours.» intervint Hermione.

- « C'est vrai, vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour le premier cours de potions ? » se moqua Ginny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir pris congé de la jolie rousse, le trio se dirigea vers les cachots pour le premier cours de l'année.

En traversant le hall d'entrée de l'école, ils aperçurent un petit attroupement qui s'était formé au milieu de la pièce.

En regardant à travers la foule, Harry reconnut les frères Crivey qui distribuaient apparemment leurs tracts.

Denis aperçut Harry et commença à lui faire de grands signes, mais Harry était déjà suffisamment en retard pour le cours de potions et accéléra le pas pour s'éclipser avant de perdre davantage de temps.

Il vit Ron et Hermione prendre les tracts qu'on leur tendait avant de s'engouffrer lui-même dans le couloir qui descendait vers les cachots.

Sur le chemin, il croisa quelques élèves qui le regardèrent en pouffant de rire. Habitué à ce genre de chose, il n'y prêta guère attention. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte du laboratoire ou le professeur Rogue faisait ses cours.

Une quinzaine d'élèves se trouvait déjà dans le couloir, attendant manifestement que le cours commence.

Il y avait quelques serpentards parmi eux, mais Harry fut soulagé de ne pas voir son vieil ennemi Drago Malefoy. « Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait pas eu une note suffisante pour poursuivre les potions en ASPIC ? » se prit à rêver Harry. Pourtant cela paraissait très peu probable : malgré tous ses défauts, Malefoy était loin d'être idiot et les potions était sa matière de prédilection.

Harry en était à ce stade de ses réflexions, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Seamus qui vint se poster devant lui.

- « C'est formidable ce que tu as fait Harry, je suis fier de toi ! » annonça-t-il solennellement.

- « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?» demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- « Oh en plus, tu fais ton modeste… Non écoute sérieusement, je trouve ça très bien d'avoir officialisé ton coming-out comme ça. Bon évidemment, j'ai été un peu surpris que tu ne distribues pas toi-même le tract, mais...»

- « Le tract ? Mais quel tract ! »

- « Ben celui-là…» répondit Seamus d'un air étonné en lui tendant une feuille de papier rose.

« Oh non pitié, ne me dites pas qu'ils ont fait ça…» murmura Harry en reconnaissant le tract que distribuait Denis et Colin Crivey dans le Hall de Poudlard.

Effaré, Harry parcourut le début du tract :

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ENSEMBLE, DEFENDONS LA LIBERTE SEXUELLE A POUDLARD

Si Harry Potter préfère les garçons, c'est son affaire.

Il a choisi de revendiquer sa différence et il a bien raison !

Comme lui, chacun devrait être libre d'afficher son orientation sexuelle sans tabou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le tract se poursuivait par un long plaidoyer pour la tolérance à l'égard de toutes les formes de différences et contre toutes les discriminations qu'Hermione n'aurait sans doute pas renié.

- « C'est pas vrai, ils ont osé... Je vais les tuer ! » pesta à nouveau Harry.

- « Calme-toi Harry, je suis sûre qu'ils pensaient bien faire...» fit derrière lui la voix d'Hermione, qui avait apparemment lu le tract.

- « Elle a raison Harry. » renchérit Ron. « Et puis au moins, tout le monde est au courant maintenant, tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux comme ça ? »

Harry se retourna et jeta un regard assassin au rouquin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire le fond de sa pensée car la porte du laboratoire venait de s'ouvrir sur la sombre silhouette du maître des potions de Poudlard.

Les élèves rentrèrent silencieusement dans la salle de cours. Harry se dirigea vers sa place habituelle et se figea en apercevant Drago Malefoy, déjà assis au premier rang. Manifestement, il se trouvait déjà dans la salle, avant le début du cours. Pour Harry, cela n'augurait rien de bon et ses pires craintes se virent malheureusement confirmées dès que le professeur Rogue prit la parole.

- « Comme vous pourrez le constater, il y a parmi nous ce matin des élèves qui n'ont manifestement rien à faire dans un cours d'ASPIC. »

En disant cela, il laissa son regard aller de Ron à Harry, en s'arrêtant longuement sur ce dernier.

Harry s'efforça de conserver une attitude neutre et de regarder droit devant lui, mais il lui était difficile de ne pas remarquer le sourire narquois de Malefoy.

- « Et oui Potter…» reprit Rogue. « Le professeur Delacour a intercédé en votre faveur. Et bien que j'y aie été éminemment défavorable, le directeur a appuyé sa demande et j'ai du m'incliner : vous et Weasley pourrez donc assister aux cours d'ASPIC de potion cette année. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, vous n'avez pas le niveau ni l'un ni l'autre et je doute que vous parveniez à suivre… »

A présent, Malefoy exultait et Harry avait bien du mal à réfréner l'envie de l'égorger qu'il ressentait en cette minute.

- « Surtout si vous continuez à accorder une telle place à votre vie sentimentale et à l'afficher aussi publiquement…» poursuivit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais, tout en sortant de son bureau une feuille rose que Harry ne reconnut que trop bien.

S'ensuivit une interminable séance, durant laquelle Rogue donna lecture à toute la classe de différents passages du tract, tout en les ponctuant de réflexions sarcastiques, pour le plus grand bonheur des Serpentards.

Le reste du cours fut à l'avenant. Ils étudiaient aujourd'hui une potion particulièrement ardue : le filtre d'oubli sélectif, qui faisait oublier certains souvenir à celui qui le buvait. Toute la difficulté résidait dans le dosage des ingrédients et le temps de chauffe, qui permettait de choisir les souvenirs à oublier et la durée de l'oubli. Mais 5 secondes de cuisson en trop et c'est un autre souvenir, complètement différent que le buveur allait oublier…

Rogue leur demanda de confectionner une potion qui leur ferait temporairement oublier les prénoms de leurs parents. Harry s'y reprit 3 fois, mais sa potion ne ressemblait toujours à rien. Cela lui valut bien sûr de nouveaux sarcasmes de Rogue qui lui rappela combien cette potion lui serait utile pour oublier certains détails douteux de sa vie privée…

Malefoy de son côté, ne semblait pas s'en être mieux sorti que Harry. Mais lui ne reçut bien sûr aucune remarque.

En fait, seule Hermione avait réussi à obtenir la couleur rose chatoyante qu'attendait le maître des potions, mais cela ne lui valut aucune félicitation.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue leur jeta un regard glacé.

- « Et bien, je ne m'étais pas trompé, le niveau est consternant. Aucun de vous n'est capable de confectionner l'un des filtres les plus simples au programme des ASPIC… »

Cette remarque était fort injuste pour Hermione, dont le filtre semblait plutôt réussi. Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte rosée, mais elle eut la sagesse de ne rien dire.

- « Nous réessayerons la prochaine fois. » Reprit Rogue. « Et chacun de vous devra boire sa propre potion, peut-être cela vous motivera-t-il à travailler davantage... Bien. A présent disparaissez, le cours est terminé !»

Tous les élèves commencèrent alors à ranger leurs affaires et sortirent un à un.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans le couloir, le professeur Rogue le rappela.

- « Et bien Potter, où allez-vous ? Vous ne croyiez quand même pas vous en tirez comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il de sa voix glacée, une lueur malveillante brillant dans le regard…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du dix-huitième chapitre

Merci à ceux qui ont aimé ce chapitre de me laisser une petite review, ça m'encourage à continuer.

Si certains n'ont pas aimé le chapitre, n'hésitez pas également à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ce que vous avez trouvé raté, etc. Ca m'aide à m'améliorer.

Quand à ceux qui n'en pensent rien et n'ont rien à dire, vous êtes dispensés de review…


	18. Harry fait preuve de retenue

**Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps. Et puis j'ai pas mal d'autres contraintes (famille, boulot). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, tous les droits de HP et son univers m'appartiennent, je suis donc multimilliardaire et je peux vous faire un procès si je n'aime pas vos fics. **

**Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai (c'était pour voir si vous suiviez).**

**Les droits appartiennent donc encore et toujours à l'éternelle JKR… **

**19 – Harry fait preuve de retenue**

Tous les élèves commencèrent alors à ranger leurs affaires et sortirent un à un.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans le couloir, le professeur Rogue le rappela.

- « Et bien Potter, où allez-vous ? Vous ne croyiez quand même pas vous en tirez comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il de sa voix glacée, une lueur malveillante brillant dans le regard…

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil, les poings serrés.

Les sourires goguenards affichés par Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini ne l'aidaient pas à conserver son calme.

Craignant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, Hermione lui adressa un regard appuyé.

- « Harry, reste calme…» murmura-t-elle silencieusement.

Avec un soupir de résignation, Harry fit signe à ses deux amis de ne pas l'attendre et se détourna pour revenir à l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, le jeune homme vint se planter devant son professeur et le regarda avec un air de défi.

- « Et bien ? Que me voulez-vous ?» demanda-t-il avec une certaine impertinence.

- « Il me semble que ce matin nous avions parlé de retenues… » Répondit le professeur Rogue d'une voix calme.

- « Et bien VOUS aviez parlé de retenues et MOI, je suis parti en claquant la porte ! » rétorqua Harry, plus insolent que jamais.

- « En effet...» reprit Rogue en s'avançant avec le sourire avide d'un prédateur face à sa proie.

« Cette nouvelle insolence coûtera d'ailleurs 10 points de plus à Gryffondor. Pour ce qui est de la retenue, le mercredi soir me parait parfait.»

- « Le mercredi ? Vous voulez dire après demain soir ? » Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- « Vous ne m'avez pas compris, Potter. Vous serez en retenue tous les mercredis soirs jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.» répondit Severus Rogue, une lueur triomphante dans les yeux.

Harry serra les poings mais ne dit rien. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait craint, mais il ne fallait pas que Rogue puisse voir à quel point cette punition lui pesait. Pas question de lui offrir ce plaisir…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron regarda sa montre. Il leur restait encore un petit moment avant l'heure du déjeuner.

- « On remonte poser notre matériel de potions dans la salle commune ? » proposa-t-il à Hermione

Elle acquiesça et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc tranquillement vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Chemin faisant, la conversation dévia sur le cours de potions qui venait de s'achever.

- « Non mais quel sadique, ce prof ! Tu as vu la joie qu'il prenait en nous disant que nos potions étaient ratées ! » s'emporta Ron. « En plus c'était très injuste : ta potion avait l'air réussie… »

- « Merci Ron, c'est gentil. »

- « Non mais c'est vrai : tu es sa meilleure élève, pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaie sans arrêt de te rabaisser comme ça ! »

- « Ca n'est pas important Ron. Pour l'instant, je m'inquiète surtout pour Harry… »

- « Bon sang, c'est vrai, Harry… Tu crois qu'il va lui donner une retenue ? »

- « Oui, c'est assez probable…»

- « Mouais, tu as raison, je… Hé, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? » s'étonna Ron.

Ils étaient maintenant parvenus devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors.

Des éclats de voix assourdis leur parvenaient à travers la toile, perçant nettement le brouhaha habituel. Apparemment, des personnes se disputaient juste de l'autre côté du tableau.

- « Ca commence dès le premier jour. Non mais vraiment…» pesta Hermione.

- « Hydromel ! » lança Ron en s'avançant vers le portrait.

Le mur pivota pour les laisser passer et les deux préfets entrèrent dans la salle commune.

La pièce était pleine d'élèves vaquant à des occupations diverses, mais la première chose qui retint l'attention de Ron et Hermione, fût le couple qui se tenait près de la porte.

- « Non, n'insiste pas, Dean : je te dis que c'est fini entre nous. » disait Ginny d'une voix forte, avec le ton agacé de quelqu'un qui en a assez de se répéter.

- « Mais enfin pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?» rétorqua Dean, qui semblait complètement perdu.

Ni Dean, ni Ginny ne semblait avoir remarqué les deux préfets qui venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce et se trouvaient tout près d'eux.

- « Ce n'est pas toi, c'est… Enfin… notre histoire battait de l'aile de toutes façons.» répondit la petite rouquine « Et puis… »

- « Et puis ? » insista Dean.

- « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre...» dit-elle en baissant la voix.

- « Tu veux dire que tu sors avec un autre garçon ? »

Il n'avait pas cillé, il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais la colère était perceptible dans sa voix.

- « Oui, depuis cet été. » répondit Ginny en le regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un air de défi.

- « Je vois. Alors, effectivement c'est fini. » lâcha-t-il froidement. « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec une traînée qui sort avec tous les garçons qu'elle croise… » ajouta-t-il, avec mépris.

En entendant cela, le sang de Ron ne fît qu'un tour. Alors que lui et Hermione avaient assisté silencieusement aux premiers échanges, il bondit sur Dean et l'attrapa par le col.

- « COMMENT TU AS APPELE MA SŒUR ! » rugit-il.

- « Ron, calme-toi ! » s'écrièrent d'une même voix Hermione et Ginny.

- « Tiens, un autre Weasley ! Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes…» siffla Dean.

- « Attention a ce que tu dis, Thomas ! » gronda Ron en projetant violemment Dean contre le mur.

Dean regarda Ron de haut en bas. Les deux garçons faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais Ron était beaucoup plus large et athlétique. L'expression de fureur qui déformait son visage, le rendait assez impressionnant.

Dean contempla la petite veine qui palpitait sur le front cramoisi de son adversaire, puis son regard s'attarda une seconde sur Ginny. Il hésita quelques instants puis décida finalement que la jeune fille, aussi jolie qu'elle soit, ne valait pas la peine de se faire casser la figure par un préfet de Poudlard.

- « Ca va, je suis désolé…» lâcha-t-il à contrecoeur.

- « C'est bon Ron, laisse-le s'il te plait. » demanda Ginny.

Ron lâcha Dean qui réajusta son col pour se redonner de la contenance et se tourna vers Ginny.

- « Je m'en vais, mais je ne suis pas près d'oublier ce que tu m'as fait Ginny Weasley…» annonça-t-il sentencieusement.

« C'est ça, disparaît avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment…» le menaça Ron en s'avançant à nouveau vers lui.

Courageux mais point téméraire, Dean préféra en rester là et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Ginny vint alors se planter devant son frère et le fusilla du regard.

- « Mais enfin Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de brutaliser Dean comme ça !» s'écria la petite rouquine.

- « Alors comme ça tu sors avec un nouveau garçon depuis cet été ? » lança Ron, ignorant complètement les réprimandes de sa sœur.

- « Oui et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? » lui répondit cette dernière, bien décidée à lui tenir tête.

- « Je veux savoir qui c'est. Je le connais ? »

- « Evidemment, idiot ! Réfléchis deux secondes : avec combien de garçon en dehors de mes imbéciles de frères ai-je passé l'été ? »

Ron resta un instant interdit, avant de la dévisager avec incrédulité.

- « Harry ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il… il n'aime pas les filles ! »

- « Tu crois ça ? Moi, je peux te garantir qu'il les aime …» répondit Ginny d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

-« Non, c'est impossible…» répéta Ron en secouant la tête.

- « Et bien si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Hermione. »

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers sa petite amie, lui lançant un regard furibond

- « Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ! » S'écria-t-il en virant à nouveau au cramoisi.

- « Mais rien, je… heu…» balbutia Hermione, prise au dépourvue.

Jusque-là, elle s'était contentée d'assister passivement à une dispute entre Weasleys et elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Ginny la fasse rentrer dans la conversation aussi brutalement.

- « C'est vrai, Ginny et Harry sortent ensemble depuis cet été. » confirma finalement la jeune préfète.

- « Et tu étais au courant, Mione ? Mais enfin pourquoi je suis le seul à ne rien savoir ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? »

- « On a essayé, » expliqua Hermione, « mais chaque fois que Harry te disait qu'il n'était pas gay, tu ne voulais pas le croire… »

Le pauvre Ron avait l'air complètement déboussolé.

- « Ma sœur avec mon meilleur ami ? Ce n'est pas possible, vous me faites marcher… » dit-il incrédule.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passablement énervé par son entrevue avec Rogue, Harry retournait maintenant à la salle commune. Alors qu'il remontait le long couloir qui menait au pied de la tour des Gryffondors, il croisa un groupe de filles de Serdaigle. Harry ne les connaissait que de vue, mais il estima qu'elles devaient être en quatrième année.

Plusieurs d'entre elles tenaient à la main une feuille de papier rose qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Elles bavardaient et plaisantaient, tout en se montrant des passages du doigt.

En l'apercevant, elles se mirent à se chuchoter tout en pouffant de rire.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry avait été habitué à ce genre de situation. Toutes sortes de folles rumeurs avaient courues sur lui dès le départ et d'ailleurs, certaines d'entre elles étaient même vraies, songea-t-il avec amusement. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours laissé dire sans s'en préoccuper.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait Ginny.

Il en avait assez de se laisser faire, il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main.

Il allait tordre le coup à ces rumeurs absurdes, une bonne fois pour toute !

Fini les rumeurs ! Fini les frères Crivey et leurs tracts idiots !

Oui, il allait leur montrer à tous !

C'est d'un pas particulièrement décidé qu'il reprit son chemin vers la tour qui abritait la salle commune des Gryffondors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- « Ma sœur avec mon meilleur ami ? Ce n'est pas possible, vous me faites marcher… » Répétait Ron qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

- « Ecoute Ron…» commença Hermione.

- « Ah tiens justement le voilà ! » l'interrompit Ginny en désignant Harry qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

Harry arrivait effectivement à grand pas sur eux. Sans dire un mot, il prit par la main la plus jeune des Weasley et l'entraîna vivement vers le milieu de la pièce, avant de l'enlacer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot car Harry l'embrassa avec vigueur. D'abord prise par surprise, elle lui rendit vite son baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tant de passion que pendant un instant, le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui et constata avec satisfaction que toute l'assemblée les observait, l'air stupéfait.

- « Et ben dis donc, tu as mangé du lion ce matin ? » lui chuchota Ginny à l'oreille, d'un air taquin.

- « Et tu n'as encore rien vu. » lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- « En tout cas, je ne m'en plains pas… »

Harry lui sourit puis se redressa, prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'une voix forte, à la cantonade :

- « Ecoutez-moi bien, tous ! Que les choses soient bien claires : je ne suis pas homosexuel et je sors avec Ginny Weasley ! »

Un concert de murmure parcourut la salle, alors que le jeune couple, les yeux de l'assistance toujours rivés sur eux, revenait près de la porte, où se tenaient toujours Ron et Hermione.

La préfète leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- « Bravo, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » les félicita-t-elle.

Ron les regardait avec l'air hagard d'un poisson sorti de l'eau.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit à nouveau, sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son.

- « Et bien Ron ? Dis quelque chose…» le sermonna sa petite amie en lui adressant un coup de coude.

- « Ca alors….. Ma petite soeur avec mon meilleur ami, c'est dingue…» parvint-il finalement à balbutier.

- « Ecoute Ron, je comprends que tu sois surpris, mais sache que je prendrai grand soin de Ginny. » déclara solennellement Harry. « Je l'aime…» ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Les quatre adolescents restèrent un instant sans voix, puis Ginny sauta soudain au cou de Harry.

- « Oh Harry, moi aussi…» s'écria-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- « Regardez ça : ma petite sœur avec mon meilleur ami…» lança Ron attendri par le couple qui s'embrassait.

« Tant qu'à faire, je préfère que cela soit Harry, au moins je sais que c'est un garçon bien… » poursuivit-il en se tournant vers hermione. « Mais tout de même, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Je peux comprendre, je ne suis pas un ogre quand même… C'est vrai ça, pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien !»

Les oreilles de Ron commençaient à rougir, signe d'alerte qu'Hermione connaissait bien.

- « Pendant tout ce temps tu étais au courant… » reprit-il « et tu n'as pas… mmmmpppfff »

Ron ne put poursuivre car Hermione, usant d'une ruse toute féminine, venait de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une salve d'applaudissements, de cris et de sifflements explosa alors dans la salle, saluant les deux couples qui s'embrassaient.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les nouvelles allaient vite à Poudlard, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient croustillantes ; si bien que quelques heures (si ce n'est quelques minutes) plus tard, toute l'école était au courant que Harry Potter sortait avec Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger avec Ron Weasley.

Lors du déjeuner, ils eurent la désagréable impression d'être au centre de l'attention de toute la salle : la plupart des élèves les observaient en murmurant et les deux jeunes couples reçurent de nombreuses félicitations, plus ou moins sincères. Mais au moins, personne ne se moqua plus de la sexualité de Harry.

Ce dernier put d'ailleurs constater, aux regards envieux que lui jetaient les autres garçons, que Ginny était une fille très appréciée de la gente masculine. Par ricochet, la popularité de Harry s'en trouva renforcée.

Nombreux seraient les garçons (dont certains que Harry connaissait à peine) qui tenteraient dans les jours à venir de lui soutirer des détails 'croustillants' sur Ginny. Mais en parfait gentleman, Harry se contenterait de leur dire que c'était une fille extraordinaire et qu'ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

La curiosité des demoiselles n'ayant rien à envier à celle des garçons, Ginny allait aussi devoir subir de son côté maints assauts de questions indiscrètes, auxquels elle résisterait d'ailleurs tout aussi bien que Harry.

Après le déjeuner, Ginny se rendit au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pendant que le trio assistait à son premier cours de Sortilège.

Le professeur Flitwick expliqua que le programme de l'année serait extrêmement chargé et leur fit l'inventaire de la très longue liste de sortilèges qu'ils devraient maîtriser pour leur examen d'ASPIC.

- « Nous n'avons que deux ans pour voir tous ces sortilèges, aussi nous ne pourrons consacrer que peu de cours à l'apprentissage de chaque sortilège. » dit le petit homme de sa voix flûtée. « Il y aura donc de nombreux travaux pratiques à faire de votre côté, afin de travailler les sorts qui vous posent des difficultés. De plus… »

Le professeur Flitwick fût interrompu par deux petits coups frappés à la porte.

- « Heu… Entrez. » répondit-il avec surprise.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ewarden.

- « Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre cours, professeur Flitwick. » commença-t-il avec un sourire gêné. « Je suis chargé par Mr Loden de venir chercher les élèves Thomas, Smith et Granger afin que nous puissions recueillir leurs témoignages. »

- « Oh et bien je… heu… d'accord. » répondit le petit homme d'une voix hésitante.

Le petit auror lui adressa un signe de tête et se tourna vers le centre de la salle de classe en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Se tournant à son tour, le professeur Flitwick aperçut Hermione qui s'était levée et les regardait d'un air contrarié.

- « Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Crampfen, mais nous sommes au milieu d'un cours important.» Lança-t-elle. « Est-on vraiment obligé de faire ça maintenant ? Ca peut peut-être attendre ce soir… »

- « Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je n'ai pas le choix : ce sont les ordres de Loden…» répondit l'auror avec un sourire d'excuse.

Les trois élèves se levèrent et suivirent Ewarden dans le couloir, la porte se refermant derrière eux avec un bruit sourd.

Le professeur Flitwick reprit ensuite son cours et l'après-midi se passa sans autre incident notable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après les cours, Ron et Harry retournèrent poser leurs affaires dans la salle commune et n'y trouvèrent ni Ginny, ni Hermione. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller inspecter le terrain de Quidditch en vue des prochaines sélections que Harry devait organiser. Les deux garçons avaient emmené leurs balais et en profitèrent pour s'entraîner un peu.

Comme toujours, le fait de voler libéra l'esprit de Harry de tous ses soucis. Il ne se sentait nulle part aussi à l'aise que sur son balai.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Ron rappela à Harry que l'heure du dîner approchait.

- « Quoi déjà ? » fit Harry tout étonné. Il avait passé un si bon moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- « Oui, fais-moi confiance. Mon estomac ne se trompe jamais.» répondit Ron en étouffant un gargouillement sonore.

Une fois dûment douchés et changés, les deux garçons retrouvèrent leurs petites amies dans la salle commune.

- « Alors Gin, comment s'est passé ce premier cours ? » demanda Harry.

- « Et bien… c'était assez étrange. Arnaud est un excellent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais son approche des cours est plutôt particulière…»

- « C'est parce qu'il est Français ? » demanda Ron.

- « Non je ne crois pas… C'est juste qu'il met l'accent sur la dimension physique de sa matière. C'était assez bizarre… Enfin bon, vous verrez bien. Quand est-ce que vous avez cours avec lui ? »

- « Demain matin. » répondit Hermione en consultant son emploi du temps.

- « Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec les aurors ? Ils t'ont interrogée ? Ils t'ont bien traitée au moins ?» demanda Ron avec prévenance.

- « Oh, ils se sont montrés parfaitement aimables. Mais je n'ai pas aimé les questions qu'ils posaient… »

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Harry.

- « Et bien elles étaient clairement orientées. Ils ont commencé par me poser les questions d'usage : est-ce que je savais quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile ? Est-ce que je connaissais bien Susan ? Est-ce que je connaissais quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? etc… »

- « Jusque là, il n'y a pas trop de surprise : ce sont des questions classiques…» remarqua Ginny.

- « Tout à fait. Mais c'est après que les questions intéressantes ont commencées : ils m'ont demandé si j'étais très amie avec Harry, si moi ou quelqu'un que je connaissais avait été dans l'allée des embrumes dernièrement… »

- « Aïe… Vous croyez qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?» s'inquiéta Ron.

- « Vu les questions qu'ils t'ont posées, on le dirait bien en tout cas…» conclut Ginny.

- « Qui t'a interrogée exactement ? » demanda soudainement Harry à Hermione.

- « Et bien, c'était Crampfen et Alwood qui posaient les questions, à tour de rôle... »

- « Et Loden, il n'était pas là ? »

- « Si, il était là mais il ne disait rien. Il est resté silencieux presque tout le temps. Et puis… »

Elle s'interrompit un court instant, semblant réfléchir.

- « Quoi ? » la pressa Harry

- « Il me regardait bizarrement, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées pendant que je répondais aux questions des autres… Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit legilimens.»

- « Bon sang ! C'est exactement l'impression que j'ai eue dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall ! » répondit vivement Harry.

- « J'espère qu'il n'a pas réussi à lire de choses compromettantes dans tes pensées, sinon on est mal…» commenta sombrement Ron.

- « Je ne pense pas. J'ai bloqué le cours de mes pensées sur mes études. Je doute qu'il ait pu lire dans mon esprit quoi que ce soit d'intéressant… »

- « Waouh, tu sais faire ça ? » lui demanda Ginny, admirative.

- « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas difficile : il suffit de bien se concentrer…» répondit Hermione avec un sourire modeste.

- « Moi en tout cas, je n'ai jamais réussi… » remarqua Harry.

- « C'est une question d'entraînement, Harry. Je suis sûr qu'avec l'aide d'Arnaud, tu y arriveras… »

- « Bon, si on allait manger, maintenant ? » demanda Ron dont l'estomac commençait réellement à émettre d'impressionnants gargouillis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posté dans le hall d'entrée, près de la double porte qui menait à la grande salle, Drago surveillait le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés.

Le préfet des Serpentard repéra soudain une proie.

Au moment où une Poufsouffle de première année passait près de lui, il attrapa prestement le petit sachet de chocogrenouilles qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- « Confisqué ! Les confiseries sont interdites juste avant le dîner.» déclara-t-il d'un air supérieur.

La fillette lui lança un regard noir mais n'osa rien dire et s'éloigna en maugréant.

« Ca a du bon, d'être préfet…» songea Drago en la regardant s'éloigner, avant d'avaler une chocogrenouille sous les ricanements de trolls de ses deux acolytes.

Quelques instants plus tard, Goyle donna un coup de coude à son chef.

- « Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Goyle ?» grogna Drago en se tournant vers lui.

Goyle lui montra du doigt le grand escalier, que Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient en train de descendre.

Drago les observa d'un œil mauvais, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

- « Tiens voilà l'empoisonneur et sa petite bande…» persifla-t-il au moment où les quatre Gryffondors arrivaient à sa hauteur.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, toi ! » répondit Harry en le fusillant du regard.

- « Je sais tout…» lança Drago, ménageant son effet.

- « Comment ça ? Mais il n'y a rien à savoir…» rétorqua Ginny.

- « Au contraire… Je sais que Saint Potter est allé dans l'allée des Embrumes pour y acheter le poison. Je l'y ai vu. Je suis sûr que cette information va beaucoup intéresser les aurors du ministère… »

Sur ces mots, Drago éclata d'un rire sardonique, bientôt imité par Crabbe et Goyle.

- « Je pense que les aurors seraient beaucoup plus intéressés de savoir ce que TOI, tu faisais dans cette allée, Malefoy… » Intervint Hermione. « Après tout, c'est ton père et non celui de Harry qui croupit en ce moment à Azkaban… »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Son père était le plus habile et le plus puissant de tous les mangemorts à avoir rejoint Voldemort. Et cette moins que rien, cette sang de bourbe se permettait de l'insulter !

- « Je t'interdis de parler de mon père, Sale sang de bourbe ! » s'écria Malefoy en s'avançant vers la jeune fille d'un air menaçant.

- « Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Malefoy ! » lança Ron en s'interposant entre sa petite amie et le Serpentard.

Crabe et Goyle s'avancèrent alors à leur tour encadrant leur chef pendant que ce dernier et les quatre Gryffondors dégainaient leurs baguettes.

Drago cibla Ron qui en retour dirigea sa baguette sur le préfet des Serpentards.

Hermione visait Crabbe, tandis que Harry pointait sa baguette sur Goyle.

Les deux gorilles Serpentards semblaient hésiter, et regardaient leur chef en attendant ses instructions.

Pendant un instant, les adolescents restèrent comme figés à quelques mètres les uns des autres, tels des statues de cire.

De son côté, Drago observait la scène, échafaudant son plan.

« J'ai toutes les chances de sortir vainqueur d'un duel avec cet ahuri de Weasley… » estima-t-il. « Ensuite je m'occuperai de Potter et pour finir de la sang de Bourbe… Tant pis pour Crabbe et Goyle... Il faut juste qu'ils arrivent à les occuper suffisamment longtemps… »

Tout alla alors très vite :

- « Expelliarmus ! » lança Drago, faisant sauter la baguette des mains de Ron et le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- « Stupefix ! Tarantallegra ! » Crièrent respectivement Harry et Hermione au même moment.

Goyle s'effondra, assommé net pendant que Crabbe entamait une danse endiablée, ses jambes échappant totalement à son contrôle.

Drago dirigea alors sa baguette vers Harry ; tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Mais Drago avait oublié un petit détail dans son plan.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Harry, il sentit soudain l'extrémité d'une baguette pressée sur sa gorge. Le jeune Serpentard hésita, songeant à se retourner vivement pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire.

- « A ta place, je n'y songerai même pas…» fit derrière lui la voix de Ginny, qui semblait deviner ses pensées.

« Je me demande ce que donnerait un sortilège de Chauve-Furie lancé à bout portant… Tu veux faire l'essai ? »

Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux de Drago.

Il n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation que la petite sorcière rousse lui avait infligée dans le magasin des jumeaux.

A cette pensée, la peur céda rapidement la place à la colère. Tout son être aspirait à la vengeance.

Il hésita une nouvelle fois, failli céder à la tentation de se retourner pour attaquer Ginny mais se retint.

C'était le genre de réaction impulsive et stupide qu'aurait eu un Gryffondor.

Les Serpentard étaient des individus prudents et réfléchis, ils s'enorgueillissaient de ne jamais agir à la légère…

Sa vengeance devrait attendre, mais elle n'en serait que plus douce…

Drago abaissa finalement sa baguette, reconnaissant sa défaite.

- « Tu me paiera ça, Ginny Weasley…» maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant vers la double porte menant à la grande salle.

Hermione rompit le charme que subissait Crabbe, tandis que Harry réveillait Goyle par un « Enervatum » bien placé. Les deux Serpentards partirent piteusement rejoindre leur chef dans la grande salle.

Ron ramassa sa baguette et rejoint les trois autres Gryffondors.

- « Quel crétin ce Malefoy…» commenta Harry.

- « Oui, il a oublié une vérité fondamentale : ne jamais sous-estimer une Weasley… » dit Ginny avec un sourire satisfait.

- « Exact. Bravo soeurette ! » La félicita Ron.

- « En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne dira rien aux aurors…» murmura pensivement Hermione, alors que tous quatre se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry observait les hautes silhouettes couleur prune avec angoisse. En face de lui, les cinquante sorciers et sorcières qui constituaient le Magenmagot étaient assis dans une position surélevée, de sorte qu'il devait se tordre le cou pour les observer. Mais il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait distinguer leurs traits, leurs visage restant immergés dans la pénombre de leur capuches.

La plus haute des silhouettes se redressa et prit la parole en agitant un petit marteau de bois dans sa main :

- « Harry Potter ! Levez-vous. »

Harry se leva docilement.

Cette voix… Il connaissait cette voix…

- « Le Magenmagot vous déclare coupable de l'assassinat de Susan Bones ! » Déclara solennellement la haute silhouette.

Harry voulut protester, crier son innocence, mais aucun son ne s'échappait de sa gorge.

- « En conséquence, vous serez donc envoyé à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.» Conclut le président-sorcier en se penchant en avant.

Harry aperçut alors son visage et le reconnut instantanément. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et d'horreur.

Ce n'est pas possible, se dit-il. Dumbledore ne me ferait jamais ça…

Le marteau de bois s'abattit lourdement sur le panneau de bois et tout s'obscurcit autour de Harry…

La lumière revint. Il était maintenant dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Les élèves affluaient de toutes parts vers la grande salle pour prendre leur repas.

Du plat de la main, il tâta le côté de sa robe, sentant à travers le fin tissu ce qu'il cherchait.

La petite seringue était toujours là.

Rasséréné, le chasseur se posta dans un coin en attendant que sa proie arrive.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : quelques instants plus tard, il la vit :

Séduisante et populaire, la proie marchait avec assurance, plaisantant avec ses amis.

Le chasseur s'avança, fendant la foule des élèves. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui.

Glissant une main dans sa poche, il en sortit la seringue et se prépara.

Au moment où sa proie passait près de lui, il la piqua très rapidement dans le dos.

- « aïe ! » L'élève porta la main à l'endroit de la piqûre et se retourna, mais le chasseur avait déjà disparu dans la foule.

- « Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda l'un de ses amis.

- « Ce n'est rien, sans doute un insecte… »

A quelques mètres de là, le chasseur observait avec délectation.

« Ce n'est rien, crois-tu ? Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais la vie te quitte déjà… » répondit-il silencieusement à sa proie.

Il regarda sa montre : dans quelques secondes, le poison commencerait à faire effet.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'escalier.

Vingt secondes plus tard, des cris provinrent de la grande salle, et un brouhaha parcourut l'assistance.

Et de trois ! Désormais il ne reste plus que sept petits elfes, songea-t-il avec satisfaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry s'éveilla, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa cicatrice était plus douloureuse que jamais.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

« Encore, un autre rêve…» se dit-il. « Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? »

Et la victime… Il fallait absolument qu'il la prévienne !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 19. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et commentaires dans les reviews.

A ce sujet, j'envisage de faire (éventuellement) un petit lemon Harry/Ginny d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres.

Comme je sais que certains d'entre vous n'apprécient pas ce genre de scène, n'hésitez pas à me dire (par review, par mail, ou sur le forum) si vous avez une opinion sur la question.


	19. Le colosse aux pieds agiles

Après une assez longue phase d'écriture, voici le chapitre 20. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Disclaimer :

JKR est bien entendu sur le point de me céder tous ses droits sur la saga HP, mais en attendant que nos avocats finalisent la paperasserie, les droits lui appartiennent encore (très temporairement)...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20 – Le colosse aux pieds agiles**

Harry s'éveilla, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa cicatrice était plus douloureuse que jamais.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

« Encore, un autre rêve…» se dit-il. « Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? »

Et la victime… Il fallait absolument qu'il la prévienne !

Parcourant le dortoir du regard, Harry constata que tous les autres dormaient encore.

Il se leva, s'approcha silencieusement du lit à Baldaquin de Ron et écarta l'un des rideaux.

- « Ron … Réveille-toi, Ron… » Murmura Harry en secouant doucement son ami.

- « Humm ? Quessskyaaa ? » Grogna Ron en ouvrant un œil endormi.

- « Chut, ne fais pas de bruit. Il ne faut pas réveiller Seamus, Neville et Dean. Viens, on va aller en bas, il faut que je te parle… »

Ron enfila ses pantoufles et suivit Harry en grommelant jusqu'à l'escalier.

A cette heure matinale, la salle commune était encore déserte.

- « Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Ron en s'installant dans un large fauteuil de cuir, tandis que Harry faisait de même.

- « J'ai encore fait un de ces rêves. Il y avait une nouvelle victime… »

- « Mince… Je crois qu'on devrait en parler avec les filles. Attends, je vais réveiller Hermione…»

- « Heu… Comment tu comptes faire ? On ne peut pas monter dans le dortoir des filles… »

- « Non, c'est sûr. Attends une seconde, je vais aller chercher quelque chose qui pourra nous aider. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune préfet remonta rapidement l'escalier qui menait vers leur dortoir.

Harry en profita pour s'intéresser à la cheminée : contre toute attente, elle contenait encore quelques braises ardentes : un des elfes de maison de Poudlard avait du passer remettre des bûches pendant la nuit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron réapparut en tenant dans ses mains une petite tablette en métal argenté.

- « Mione m'a donné ça. » annonça simplement Ron en la montrant à son ami.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- « Elle a la même. Il suffit que l'on écrive quelques mots sur l'une des tablettes et ils apparaissent aussitôt sur l'autre. Regarde, je vais te montrer.»

Ron sortit sa baguette magique et s'en servit pour écrire sur la surface de la petite tablette. De fines lettres dorées légèrement scintillantes apparurent aussitôt.

_'Mione, Harry a fait un autre rêve. Va vite réveiller Ginny et rejoignez-nous dans la salle commune.' _Lut Harry sur la tablette au fur et à mesure que Ron écrivait.

- « Et ça marche vraiment ? Je veux dire, ça va vraiment s'écrire sur sa tablette ? »

- « Oh oui, c'est certain. On a déjà utilisé ce système plein de fois cet été, à chaque fois qu'on voulait… Heu, je veux dire à chaque fois que…… Enfin bref, ça marche, quoi. »

- « Oui, mais si elle dort, elle ne verra pas ton message… »

- « Lorsqu'un message arrive, la tablette se met à vibrer et à luire légèrement. Et comme elle garde toujours sa tablette sous son oreiller… »

- « Hermione a vraiment pensé à tout. »

- « Comme toujours…» répondit Ron avec un sourire amusé.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement : cette fille était vraiment incroyable se dit-il : elle avait en quelque sorte réinventé son propre système de pager magique…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un léger bruit provenant de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Levant la tête, ils aperçurent Hermione et Ginny, revêtues de robes de chambres dorées et rouges, qui descendaient vers eux.

Après les embrassades d'usage, ils s'installèrent confortablement et écoutèrent Harry raconter son rêve.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, les trois autres le regardèrent, interdits.

- « Alors d'après toi, la prochaine victime serait… Dean Thomas ? » demanda Ron.

- « C'était lui dans mon rêve… »

- « Donc tu as rêvé que Dean se faisait tuer au moyen d'un poison injecté par une seringue ? » résuma Ginny.

- « Exactement. » confirma Harry.

- « Et tu n'as pas vu le visage du tueur ? » demanda Hermione.

- « Non. Dans mon rêve, j'étais le tueur… »

- « Harry…» hésita Ginny, « est-ce que tu as considéré la possibilité que… que ce soit juste un rêve ?»

- « Ne venez pas me dire que c'est la jalousie ou la culpabilité, ou quoi que ce soit du genre ! » répondit Harry avec humeur.

- « Calme-toi Harry… » commença Hermione.

- « Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire ! Il était exactement comme les précédents. Et je n'ai pas inventé le meurtre de Susan… »

- « Calme-toi Harry, évidemment qu'on te croit. » le rassura Ron.

- « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Ginny.

- « C'est simple : il faut prévenir Dean. » Lança Harry.

- « Pourquoi faire ? Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul cet imbécile… » Lâcha Ron.

- « Ron ! On ne peut pas le laisser se faire tuer…» le réprimanda Ginny.

- « Après la façon dont il t'a manqué de respect, je… »

- « Voyons, Ron ! » lança Hermione en lui jetant un regard sévère.

- « Bon d'accord, si vous y tenez… » Céda Ron à contrecoeur.

- « Très bien, j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure, après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. » annonça Harry.

- « Attention Harry, les aurors vont te surveiller. » le mit en garde Hermione. « Ils te suspectent déjà… Alors s'ils découvrent en plus que tu fais des rêves prémonitoires… »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez, alors ? Il faut bien qu'on le prévienne…» demanda Harry.

- « Je vais le faire. J'irais le prévenir.» annonça Ron.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, car une élève de troisième année venait de faire son apparition dans l'escalier, vite suivie par quelques autres. Très vite, la salle commune se mit à grouiller de jeunes gens vaquant à toutes sortes d'activités en attendant l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Les quatre amis remontèrent donc dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se préparer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard dans la matinée, Harry, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent devant une énorme porte en métal forgé, dans une aile peu utilisée de Poudlard.

Harry regarda avec curiosité la vingtaine d'élèves de sixième année qui attendaient avec eux :

Pouffant de rire dans un coin, les jumelles Patil échangeaient les derniers ragots avec Lavande Brown et Hannah Abbot.

Près de la porte, Terry Boots et Michael Corner discutaient avec Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Un peu plus loin, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas semblaient également en grande conversation. Tout en parlant, Seamus faisait de grands gestes qui auraient pu évoquer un avion ou une moissonneuse-batteuse un peu grippée.

Au bout du couloir, légèrement à l'écart des autres, Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini discutaient à voix basse.

- « Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je viens dans cette partie du château…» fit remarquer Michael à la cantonade.

- « C'est vrai, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a dans cette salle…» renchérit Terry.

Comme en réponse, la large porte émit un grincement sinistre qui fit sursauter tout le monde, et coulissa lentement sur ses gonds.

Une vague de lumière se répandit par l'ouverture et illumina soudainement tout le couloir, faisant cligner des yeux les élèves. Une seconde plus tard, le couloir s'obscurcit à nouveau lorsque la silhouette massive d'Arnaud Delacour se profila dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le géant blond portait une sorte d'énorme survêtement informe de la taille d'une tente et offrait une vue qui oscillait entre l'impressionnant et le comique.

- « Entrez, entrez…» lança-t-il cordialement en s'effaçant élégamment pour laisser passer Parvati.

Il se tint près de la porte, saluant d'un signe de tête chaque élève qui entrait.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les derniers à pénétrer dans la pièce. Arnaud leur fit un clin d'œil puis referma la lourde porte derrière eux.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que Harry avait imaginé : en fait de salle de classe, on aurait plutôt dit une sorte de croisement improbable entre un vieux gymnase un peu décrépi et une salle d'armes médiévale.

Les autres élèves paraissaient partager sa perplexité, regardant autour d'eux avec curiosité.

Harry étudia attentivement la disposition des lieux : La pièce était vaste, formant un carré d'une quarantaine de mètres de côté. Le plancher était recouvert d'un épais tapis de sol. Le long des murs lambrissés, s'alignaient de grands râteliers sur lesquels étaient disposées toutes sortes d'armes blanches et d'armures.

Ca et là, divers objets hétéroclites parsemaient la pièce : Harry reconnut des mannequins d'exercice en bois et en mousse, une dizaine d'appareils qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'une salle de gym, toutes sortes de Punching-ball et plusieurs appareils que Harry n'avaient jamais vu auparavant et qui lui faisaient furieusement penser à des instruments de tortures.

Dans le coin faisant face à la porte, se trouvaient un grand bureau et un tableau noir, seules concessions faites à la vocation scolaire de la pièce. Sur le mur derrière le bureau, se trouvaient deux simples portes en bois sans inscription.

Le professeur Delacour leur laissa encore deux ou trois minutes pour explorer la salle puis lança d'une voix forte :

- « Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, venez vous asseoir ici je vous prie. »

Ce faisant, il désigna quelques coussins qui étaient posés à même le sol, au pied du bureau.

Avec hésitation, le petit groupe d'élèves prit place autour de leur professeur.

Lorsque tout le monde fût installé, le colosse s'assit sur le grand bureau qui grinça douloureusement sous son poids, mais tint bon.

- « Avant toute chose, faisons les présentations. Comme vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Arnaud Delacour et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je suis le cousin de Fleur Delacour, que certains d'entre vous ont eu l'occasion de rencontrer il y a deux ans. Je suis là pour vous enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal. Maintenant je vais demander à chacun de vous de me donner son nom et la maison à laquelle il appartient. »

Lorsque chacun se fût présenté à tour de rôle, Arnaud s'apprêta à reprendre la parole mais fut interrompu par Drago Malefoy qui levait la main d'un air ingénu :

- « Oui Monsieur Malefoy ? »

- « Professeur, je me demandais si vous étiez lié à Fleur Delacour par son père ou par sa mère… »

Mais où donc Malefoy voulait-il en venir ? Intrigué, Harry regarda les autres élèves :

Zabini et Nott affichaient un sourire narquois, tandis qu'Hermione avait l'air scandalisé.

Les autres élèves semblaient un peu perplexes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Malefoy s'intéressait soudainement à la famille du professeur Delacour.

Ce dernier regarda Malefoy d'un air sévère puis bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha prestement de lui, avec une vitesse et une agilité surprenante pour un homme de sa carrure.

Pris par surprise, le préfet des Serpentards eut un mouvement de recul mais parvint tout de même à garder sa contenance.

- « Le père de Fleur et le mien sont frères, monsieur Malefoy, comme devrait vous l'indiquer le fait que nous portons le même nom de famille. Et pour répondre à votre vraie question, celle que vous n'avez pas posée à voix haute : oui, je suis donc en partie Vélane par ma grand-mère. »

Un murmure étonné parcourut l'assistance tandis qu'un sourire de triomphe, teinté de mépris éclairait le visage de Drago.

- « Je connais les opinions de votre famille au sujet des hybrides, monsieur Malefoy. Toutefois, je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'elles aient rendu service à votre père, si j'en juge par sa situation actuelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce débat restera en dehors de ma salle de classe. J'espère que nous nous comprenons, Drago ? »

Le sourire de Drago disparut instantanément de son visage. Une lueur de rage brilla un instant dans ses yeux.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement, mais il resta silencieux et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Arnaud regarda un instant Drago avec douceur, presque avec pitié, puis reprit :

- « Dans le cadre de cette classe, nous allons effectuer un grand nombre d'exercices variés qui exigeront une certaine liberté de mouvement. Dans ce cadre, les uniformes traditionnels de Poudlard paraissent malheureusement assez peu adaptés, aussi vous ai-je préparé d'autres tenues que je vous demanderai de revêtir à chacun de mes cours. Derrière moi se trouvent des vestiaires… »

Il désigna d'un geste les deux portes s'ouvrant derrière son bureau.

- « La porte de gauche conduit au vestiaire des garçons. Celle de droite à celui des filles. Naturellement je ne doute pas que ces messieurs se conduiront en parfaits gentlemen, mais sachez que les vestiaires sont protégés par le même genre de sortilèges que ceux posés par les quatre fondateurs dans les dortoirs. Je dis cela au cas où l'un de vous se tromperait de porte, par 'inadvertance' bien entendu…»

Un murmure amusé accueillit cette dernière réplique. Imperturbable, Arnaud poursuivit :

- « Vous trouverez dans les vestiaires des casiers à vos noms. Dans chaque casier, se trouvent un survêtement moldu et une paire de chaussures de sport à votre taille que vous… »

- « Vous allez vraiment nous demander de porter des survêtements ? » demanda Lavande Brown d'un air choqué.

Manifestement, le port du survêtement était incompatible avec son sens de l'esthétique vestimentaire.

- « Oui mademoiselle Brown, je vais effectivement vous demander de porter ces survêtements à chacun de mes cours. Je peux vous assurer que c'est parfaitement nécessaire. Je pense que vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi après notre premier cours. »

- « Je refuse de porter des vêtements moldus ! » s'écria soudain Drago Malefoy avec force.

- « Je regrette, Monsieur Malefoy, mais c'est indispensable pour assister à mes cours. Si cela ne vous plait pas, vous savez où est la sortie. »

Drago lui lança un regard haineux mais ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ce cours. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il serait le premier Malefoy depuis 17 générations à ne pas avoir son ASPIC de Défense contre les forces du mal…

- « Bien. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, allez donc vous changer. »

Les élèves se levèrent et se séparèrent en deux groupes, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre, avant de pénétrer dans leurs vestiaires respectifs.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait un petit couloir dans lequel s'alignaient des casiers métalliques et des bancs. Au bout du couloir, une porte menait à une petite salle de douche. L'ensemble rappela à Harry les vestiaires de l'école moldue à laquelle il allait avant d'être envoyé à Poudlard, de sorte qu'il ne se sentit pas vraiment dépaysé.

Il parcourut les casiers jusqu'à trouver le sien : « Harry Potter » indiquait la petite étiquette dorée.

Il ouvrit la porte du casier et sortit le survêtement qui se trouvait à l'intérieur : c'était un vêtement simple, composé d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un sweat-shirt à capuche. L'ensemble était aux couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor. Il y avait aussi une paire de baskets blanches toutes simples.

Harry enfila sa tenue de sport, puis montra à Ron comment enfiler la sienne.

- « Les chaussures ne s'attachent même pas toutes seules ? Ils sont fous ces moldus…» bougonna le grand rouquin en nouant son dernier lacet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les dix-huit élèves se retrouvèrent dans la salle de cours, tous en survêtement.

La plupart semblaient mal à l'aise, se regardant les uns les autres d'un air gêné, les filles plus encore que les garçons. Lavande Brown semblait dans un état second…

- « Maintenant que nous sommes tous en tenue, je vais vous proposer un petit exercice qui me permettra de me faire une idée sur votre niveau :

Vous allez former six groupes de trois. Dans chaque groupe, le premier élève tentera de lancer un sortilège offensif au deuxième qui devra le parer, l'éviter ou le dévier à l'aide de la méthode de son choix.

Le troisième élève observera les deux autres et essaiera de détecter les faiblesses dans leurs attaques et leurs défenses. Toutes les cinq minutes, vous changerez de rôle. Pendant ce temps, je circulerai parmi vous pour voir comment vous vous en sortez. Vous avez tous compris ?»

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

- « Parfait ! Alors allez-y. »

Les élèves se regroupèrent en petits groupes et commencèrent les exercices.

Harry s'était placé face à Ron tandis que Seamus les observait.

Harry désarma Ron trois fois de suite, avant d'être pris de vitesse par un Tarantallegra lancé par son meilleur ami.

Ils échangèrent ensuite leurs rôles, Harry prenant la place d'observateur tandis que Seamus affrontait Ron.

Ron lança un Expelliarmus pour tenter de désarmer Seamus, mais ce dernier le para avec un sort de bouclier.

Seamus envoya alors un éclair de stupéfixion à Ron qui l'esquiva en plongeant à terre tout en paralysant Seamus par un Petrificus Totalus bien placé.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le professeur Delacour s'approcha d'eux et les observa pendant quelques instants, avant de les interrompre.

- « Alors Harry, que penses-tu des performances de tes camarades ? »

- « Et bien… Ron met trop de temps à prononcer ses sorts. Cela laisse le temps à son adversaire de se préparer au sort qu'il est en train de lancer… De son côté, Seamus ne diversifie pas assez ses attaques : il a tendance à utiliser toujours le même sort… »

- « Je suis d'accord avec cette analyse. Ce sont d'ailleurs deux défauts assez répandus, qui font typiquement partie des points que j'avais prévu de vous faire travailler et... »

Le professeur fût interrompu par un coup sec frappé à la porte.

Sans attendre de réponse, un grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs frisés entra dans la salle de classe.

Harry reconnut Nathaniel Alwood, le troisième auror de l'équipe envoyée par le ministère.

- « Bonjour Professeur Delacour. Je suis venu chercher les élèves Boots, Malefoy et Potter. » annonça-t-il simplement.

Arnaud jeta un regard glacé à l'auror.

- « Vous faites irruption dans mon cours sans m'en avoir averti auparavant et vous prétendez emmener trois de mes élèves ? Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire ? »

Le regard d'Alwood se durcit et il se redressa pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

L'auror était assez grand, mais Arnaud le dépassait bien de deux têtes.

- « Ce sont les ordres de Loden. » Lâcha-t-il avec suffisance.

- « Je ne me sens aucunement tenu d'obéir aux ordres de Loden. » répondit calmement Arnaud.

- « Mais enfin ! Nous agissons sous l'autorité du ministère ! » S'offusqua Alwood. « Nous sommes mandatés pour interroger tous les élèves et… »

- « Et moi, je suis mandaté pour enseigner à ces élèves. » l'interrompit Arnaud.

- « Mais… »

- « Vous aurez tout loisir d'interroger qui vous voudrez plus tard, du moment que vous le faites en dehors de mes cours. »

- « Mais… »

- « Ceci conclut cet entretien. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de sortir de ma salle de classe. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, le colosse avança calmement vers l'auror qui, face à la masse de muscles d'Arnaud, commença à reculer en direction de la porte. Alwood sembla hésiter une seconde puis, avec un geste de rage, il sortit en claquant la porte.

- « Ce type est mon héros ! » lança Ron en riant à Harry et Seamus qui se trouvaient près de lui.

- « Bien ! » annonça Arnaud en revenant vers ses élèves. « Maintenant que cet incident est clos, reprenons nos exercices. »

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, le professeur Delacour observa tous les groupes d'élèves à tours de rôle, faisant quelques commentaires sur les techniques et les faiblesses de chacun.

Lorsque la fin du cours approcha, Arnaud arrêta l'exercice.

- « Je me dois de vous féliciter…» commenta le professeur alors que les élèves se rassemblaient autour de lui. « Le directeur m'avait dit que votre niveau était excellent. Je vois qu'il n'avait pas exagéré. On dirait que vous avez vraiment eu un très bon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, l'année dernière…»

- « Un bon professeur ? Le professeur Ombrage ? » Demanda Blaise Zabini, qui avait du mal à cacher son étonnement.

- « Ce n'est pas à Dolorès Ombrage que je pensais... » Répondit Arnaud en jetant un regard appuyé vers Harry.

Flatté et un peu gêné, Harry fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et baissa les yeux.

- « C'était pas mal du tout pour un premier cours, bravo à tous. La prochaine fois, nous ferons un exercice assez différent. Au fait pour le prochain cours, je vous demanderai de me rédiger quinze centimètres de parchemin sur ce que vous avez observé aujourd'hui : les forces et les faiblesses des camarades avec lesquels vous vous êtes entraînés et ce que vous pensez qu'ils devraient faire pour s'améliorer… »

Un concert de grognements de mauvaise humeur accueillit ces devoirs à faire.

- « Bien, le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez aller vous changer. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, il y a des douches au fond des vestiaires.»

Tous les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers les vestiaires.

- « Vous pouvez laisser vos survêtements sales dans vos casiers, les elfes de maison de Poudlard se chargeront de les nettoyer avant le prochain cours. » ajouta le professeur.

En entendant cela, Hermione s'arrêta si brutalement que Ron lui rentra dedans. La jeune femme se retourna vers Arnaud, un air peu engageant sur le visage. Sentant venir l'orage, le grand rouquin lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires des filles. Lavande venait d'ouvrir la porte menant au couloir.

- « Allez ma chérie, va te changer. A tout à l'heure…» lança Ron en poussant sa petite amie à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

- « Ronald Weasley ! Tu … » commença la jeune préfète, mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le brouhaha des autres filles qui rentraient dans le vestiaire.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, tous les élèves étaient changés et sortaient progressivement de la salle de cours.

Lorsque Harry et Ron sortirent du vestiaire, Le professeur Delacour les arrêta.

- « Harry reste un moment, veux-tu ? Je voudrais te parler... »

- « Heu… oui Professeur. Ron, on se retrouve au déjeuner, d'accord ? »

Ron acquiesça et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre hermione.

- « Alors professeur, que vouliez-vous me dire ? » demanda Harry une fois que tout le monde fût parti.

- « Albus m'a parlé de ton don. Ainsi tu es un legilimens naturel ?»

- « Et bien… c'est ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore en a parlé, oui… »

- « C'est un don très rare et très dangereux. »

- « C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. »

- « Le directeur veut que Severus et moi te donnions des cours d'occlumancie et de légilimancie afin de t'apprendre à maîtriser ce don. Il est d'ailleurs urgent que tu parviennes à fermer ton esprit car Loden va bientôt t'interroger et il ne te fera pas de cadeau … »

- « Loden est un legilimens, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oh oui et un bon. J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. Il a la réputation d'utiliser ses talents sans aucun scrupule pour fouiller dans l'esprit des gens… »

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. »

- « Bien, nous allons donc planifier une première leçon dès ce soir. Severus m'a dit que de son côté, il avait arrangé un cours tous les mercredi soirs. »

- « Tous les mercredis soirs ? » fit Harry avec une mine ahurie. « Mais c'est… La retenue ! Il m'a dit que je devais être en retenue avec lui tous les mercredi soirs… »

- « C'est une excellente couverture. D'ailleurs, si on te demande de quoi nous avons parlé, tu diras que je t'ai demandé de me servir d'assistant afin de préparer les prochains exercices. Ce sera le prétexte officiel sous lequel nous nous retrouverons tous les lundis soirs à partir de la semaine prochaine. »

- « D'accord professeur.»

- « Bien. Pour cette semaine, nous allons commencer dès ce soir. Retrouve-moi ici après le dîner. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le déjeuner se déroula sans événement notable. Harry échangea quelques plaisanteries avec Seamus et Ginny, tandis que Ron s'empiffrait comme à son habitude. Hermione de son côté, essayait en vain d'expliquer à Neville les subtiles différences entre deux sortilèges de transfiguration animale, tout en gardant discrètement un œil sur Dean Thomas.

Une foultitude de questions parcourait l'esprit de la jeune fille : Le rêve de Harry avait-il une signification ?

Quelqu'un allait-il vraiment essayer de tuer Dean ? Et dans ce cas, qui pouvait être le tueur ?

A la fin du repas, tout le monde se leva dans un grand brouhaha et les élèves commencèrent à se disperser.

Hermione fit un signe discret à Ron pour lui indiquer Dean Thomas qui se dirigeait vers la grande porte menant au Hall.

Ron hocha la tête et s'en alla parler à Dean tandis qu'Hermione prévenait discrètement Harry et Ginny.

Les surveillant du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit les deux garçons échanger calmement quelques mots puis soudain, Dean explosa :

- « NON MAIS JE REVE WEASLEY ?! TU OSES ME MENACER ? »

Dean avait crié si fort que la moitié de la salle avait du l'entendre.

Le brouhaha ambiant baissa nettement à mesure que tous les yeux de la salle se tournèrent vers les deux garçons.

Les dénégations de Ron furent immédiatement couvertes par les nouveaux cris de Dean :

- « JE TE PREVIENS WEASLEY, JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS INTIMIDER COMME CA… »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme tourna les talons et quitta la pièce à grand pas.

La mine dépitée, Ron revint vers ses amis.

- « Cet imbécile est complètement à côté de la plaque : il a cru que je le menaçais… »

- « Oui, ça je crois qu'on avait compris.» Ironisa Ginny.

- « J'essaierai de lui parler tout à l'heure. » proposa Hermione. « Moi, il m'écoutera peut-être… »

- « Pour l'instant, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. » fit remarquer Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean était content que la journée soit finie. L'après-midi s'était conclu par un cours de métamorphose particulièrement ardu et une bonne promenade dans le parc s'imposait pour se détendre et se mettre en appétit avant le dîner.

En descendant l'escalier principal, il rencontra Freddy Jones, un Gryffondor de cinquième année avec lequel il s'entendait bien et qui accepta de se joindre à lui pour faire un tour dans le parc.

Après une agréable promenade au bord du lac au cours de laquelle ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs amours respectives (Freddy voulait évidemment savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Ginny Weasley), les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

Dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, les élèves affluaient de toutes parts pour prendre leur repas.

Traversant la foule dense de leurs condisciples, Dean et Freddy se frayèrent un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'à la grande double porte.

- « aïe ! » cria soudain Dean en portant la main dans son dos.

- « Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Freddy.

- « Je ne sais pas, sans doute un insecte…» répondit Dean en regardant aux alentours.

Autour d'eux, la foule des élèves continuait de se presser en tous sens.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors et s'assirent au milieu de leurs amis respectifs.

Le dîner se passa agréablement, mais Dean se sentait un peu fatigué.

Après tout, cette première journée avait été plutôt éprouvante, avec les cours d'Aspic au niveau particulièrement élevé... Sans parler de ce stupide Ronald Weasley qui était venu le menacer en public. Vraiment il ne doutait de rien, celui-là.

Se sentant décidemment épuisé, Dean décida de ne pas attendre le dessert et d'aller se coucher tout de suite.

Il expliqua à ses voisins qu'il n'avait plus faim et qu'il voulait travailler un peu dans la salle commune et se leva.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il aperçut Hermione Granger qui lui faisait signe et se levait pour venir à sa rencontre.

C'était la petite-amie de Ron, mais c'était une fille raisonnable et sérieuse et Dean l'aimait bien.

Il devina qu'elle venait pour s'excuser des menaces proférées par son idiot de petit ami, mais Dean se sentait bien trop las pour écouter ses propos.

La jeune préfète ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- « Ecoute Hermione, je sais bien de quoi tu veux me parler, mais là, ce n'est pas trop le moment. Je suis fatigué, et je vais aller me coucher, on en parlera demain.» débita-t-il d'une traite, avant de s'éloigner.

Dean marcha jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors, d'abord à grands pas, puis d'une démarche plus traînante. Une fois dans la salle commune, il entreprit de gravir l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Arrivé à mi-hauteur, il dût faire une pause de quelques secondes en s'appuyant contre le mur car ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Dans un dernier effort, Dean monta les deux étages qui le séparaient encore du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Harry, Ron, Seamus, et Neville. Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à son lit et s'effondra lourdement dessus. Il se déshabilla rapidement, en jetant ses vêtements par terre sans même prendre le temps de les plier, ce qui était très inhabituel pour un garçon aussi soigneux. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui et sombra presque aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

La mort de Dean fût charitable : le jeune homme ne sentit pas sa vie le quitter peu à peu, il n'entendit pas son souffle devenir rauque, il ne réalisa pas que son cœur venait de s'arrêter.

Il n'y eut qu'un sommeil lourd, sans rêve.

Pas de grand flash lumineux, pas d'images étranges qui défilent, pas de douleur, juste le néant…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après le dîner, Harry se rendit comme convenu jusqu'à la salle de classe d'Arnaud. Il traversa un labyrinthe de couloirs déserts pour arriver jusqu'à la large porte en métal forgé.

Sans le groupe d'élève qui attendait devant, le couloir lui parût bien sinistre. Réprimant un frisson, il frappa à la porte et entra dans la salle de classe.

Arnaud était assis à son bureau. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir un reflet brillant alors que le colosse rangeait prestement un objet dans le tiroir de son bureau.

- « Ah Harry ! » lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué. « Nous allons pouvoir entamer notre séance. »

- « Le plus important pour commencer, c'est de t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit, pour le protéger des intrusions extérieures non désirées. »

- « Vous allez m'apprendre l'occlumancie ? »

- « En quelque sorte. J'ai pour cela une méthode assez particulière mais tu verras qu'elle donne de bons résultats… »

- « Oh je vous fais confiance. De toutes façons, ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'avec Rogue...»

« Bien. Commençons… » fit Arnaud en réprimant un sourire.

Le professeur fit asseoir Harry en tailleur au centre de la pièce, sur le tapis de sol et lui montra comment se mettre en position du lotus, jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre.

Sur un geste de sa baguette magique, les premières notes d'une délicate musique zen se firent entendre, ainsi que ce qui ressemblait au clapotis de l'eau d'un petit ruisseau.

Sur un autre geste, une douce odeur de pétales de roses se mit à flotter dans la pièce.

- « Maintenant Harry, ferme les yeux et imagine que tu es dans un jardin. Un magnifique jardin plein de roses de toutes les couleurs. Au milieu du jardin, coule un petit ruisseau. Je veux que tu visualises bien cette image dans ta tête…»

- « D'accord … » répondit Harry en se concentrant. « Ca y est, je vois le jardin… »

- « Bien…» dit Arnaud en brandissant sa baguette magique « Reste bien concentré sur l'image du jardin. »

Arnaud ferma les yeux et marmonna quelques mots en pointant sa baguette sur Harry, tandis que ce dernier restait imperturbable.

- « C'est parfait. » annonça Arnaud au bout de quelques minutes en rouvrant les yeux. « Je n'ai rien pu lire dans ton esprit. »

- « Vous voulez dire que vous avez essayé de pénétrer dans mon esprit ? »

- « Tout à fait. Mais je n'ai pas pu y lire grand chose : l'image du jardin de roses bloquait tout le reste. C'est ce que l'on appelle 'une barrière mentale' C'est l'une des techniques les plus simples à mettre en oeuvre pour protéger ton esprit. »

- « Alors ça marche… Avec cette barrière, je peux vraiment empêcher Loden de pénétrer mon esprit ? »

- « Oui, mais il y a encore du travail : c'est une chose de réussir à ériger une barrière mentale ici, dans une ambiance propice. C'en est une autre d'arriver à maintenir cette barrière lors d'un interrogatoire serré mené par trois aurors… »

La séance se poursuivit pendant près de deux heures. Arnaud apprit à Harry à renforcer sa barrière mentale et à la maintenir avec un minimum de concentration, de façon à pouvoir mener une conversation en même temps.

- « C'est parfait. » conclut finalement Arnaud. « Je pense que Loden se rendra vite compte que tu as érigé une barrière mentale mais au moins, il ne pourra rien lire dans ton esprit. La prochaine fois, on pourra… »

Le colosse fût interrompu par un étrange sifflement en provenance du couloir.

Se tournant vers la porte, Arnaud et Harry aperçurent un phoenix de lumière qui traversa l'huis et vola droit sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard.

L'oiseau ouvrit son bec et un long cri aigu en sortit.

- « Le directeur veut te voir immédiatement, Harry. » annonça Arnaud en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

- « Il t'attend dans son bureau. File vite.»

- « D'accord. Au revoir professeur, merci pour ce cours… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- « Caramel au miel. »

La gargouille s'écarta et le mur situé derrière se sépara en deux, révélant l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon que Harry connaissait bien. Alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches, Albus Dumbledore apparut soudain en haut de l'escalier.

- « Harry ! » l'appela-t-il. « J'ai une excellente nouvelle. Tu n'es plus seul… Tu as à nouveau une famille… enfin en quelque sorte. »

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Harry continua à gravir les marches. Lorsqu'il eut atteint le sommet de l'escalier, le professeur Dumbledore fit un geste l'encourageant à se rendre dans son bureau.

Docilement, le jeune homme pivota sur lui-même et se tourna vers l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, se tenant debout près du feu.

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une une seconde.

Cette silhouette, ce sourire…

- « Mais c'est impossible, tu es mort ! » s'écria Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 20. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et commentaires dans les reviews.

Au passage, le lemon Harry/Ginny aura bien lieu et sera intégré au chapitre 21 ou 22 (en fonction des tailles des chapitres).


	20. Le retour du gras

Note(s) de l'auteur:

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Disclaimer : J'étais en vacances et mon plan machiavélique pour m'approprier les droits de HP aussi. Mais patience, ça finira par venir. Dasn l'immédiat, les droits appartiennent encore et toujours à JKR...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

22 – Le retour du gras

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une une seconde.  
Cette silhouette, ce sourire… Il les aurait reconnus entre mille…

Toute sa vie, il l'avait côtoyé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire, en fait…  
Il n'aurait donc jamais cru être un jour aussi heureux de le revoir.  
Enfin, heureux… Harry n'était pas vraiment heureux. Curieux aurait été plus approprié.  
Ou plutôt… En fait, Harry ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il ressentait…

- « Mais c'est impossible, tu es mort ! » s'écria le jeune Gryffondor.

- « Est-ce que j'ai l'air mort, d'après toi ? » répondit froidement Dudley en s'avançant.

Harry le dévisagea: pas de doute, c'était bien son cousin Dudley, mais il semblait avoir beaucoup changé.  
Sa silhouette, bien que toujours très massive, semblait s'être un peu amincie. Ses traits étaient tirés et une large balafre barrait sa joue gauche. Mais ce fût son regard qui frappa le plus Harry : ses yeux bleus étaient devenus froids et vides, comme hantés par l'image des horreurs qu'il venait de vivre.

- « Mais les journaux…» balbutia Harry. « Ils disaient… On a retrouvé 3 cadavres dans la maison… dont celui d'un adolescent…»

- « C'était Malcolm. »

- « Malcolm ? »

- « Oui, il était venu dormir à la maison ce soir là. »

- « Mais comment… Enfin… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Et bien tout le monde était couché et à un moment dans la nuit, j'ai eu un petit creux. Alors, je suis descendu dans la cuisine. » Commença Dudley avec lassitude, comme s'il avait déjà raconté cette histoire de trop nombreuses fois.

Harry hocha la tête avec impatience pour l'inciter à continuer.

- « A un moment, alors que je fouillais dans le frigo, j'ai entendu des bruits dans le jardin : des gens parlaient dehors. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu cinq grandes silhouettes noires dans le jardin. Ils avaient des baguettes à la main, alors j'ai tout de suite compris que c'étaient des sorciers. J'ai eu peur, alors je suis allé me cacher dans la cave. Quelques instants plus tard, il y a eu une énorme explosion et j'ai perdu connaissance… »

- « Il semblerait que les mangemorts aient utilisé un sortilège de tourbillon incandescent pour faire exploser le premier étage de la maison. » intervint Dumbledore. « Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'étage ont été tuées sur le coup. Dudley a été protégé de la chaleur de l'incendie par les canalisations qui ont éclaté, inondant ainsi une partie de la cave… »

- « Voilà… » reprit Dudley. « Et quand je me suis réveillé, un peu plus tard, tout était sans dessus dessous autour de moi et la cave était transformée en pataugeoire. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient toujours là, alors je suis sorti discrètement par la vieille trappe à charbon qui débouche derrière la remise et je me suis enfui. »

- « Mais c'était il y a plusieurs semaines : où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda Harry, encore abasourdi par ces révélations.

- « Je me suis caché chez Malcolm. Ses parents étaient en vacances pendant tout l'été, c'est pour cela qu'il venait dormir à la maison. La maison était vide, mais le garde-manger plein… »

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce tu n'as pas été voir la police ? » interrogea Harry.

- « Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Notre police ne peut rien contre ces gens là. Et puis on ne sait jamais, ils auraient pu me repérer sur le chemin... Mieux valait qu'ils me croient morts… »

Harry fût surpris par le bon sens des réflexions de Dudley. Son cousin n'était peut-être pas si bête après tout…  
Voir ses parents mourir devant soi pouvait vous changer, Harry était bien placé pour le savoir.

- « Et puis ce matin, le professeur Dumbledore est venu me trouver et m'a ramené ici, voilà…» conclut Dudley.

Entendre son cousin parler du 'professeur Dumbledore', qui plus est avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déférence était une chose très étrange pour Harry. Les Dursley avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à se tenir le plus éloigné possible de tout ce qui touchait au monde des sorciers.

- « Vu les circonstances, je souhaite que Dudley reste quelques temps avec nous. C'est encore à Poudlard qu'il sera le plus en sécurité…» annonça le professeur Dumbledore. « Connaissant l'état habituel de vos relations, je pense que vous ne souhaiterez pas être logés dans le même dortoir… »

- « NON ! » s'écrièrent Harry et Dudley en même temps.

- « Très bien. Dudley je t'ai fait préparer une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, dans le couloir d'intendance. Notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard va t'y emmener. Demain matin, tu pourras l'accompagner dans sa tournée d'inspection, si tu veux. Il te fera faire un tour de l'école…»

Sur ces mots, le vieux sorcier fit un geste de la main et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour révéler la silhouette décharnée d'Argus Rusard.

Après quelques instructions données rapidement par le directeur, il emmena Dudley avec lui, laissant Harry seul avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier fixa quelques instants le jeune homme de son regard bleu perçant.

- « Alors Harry, comment s'est passé ton cours particulier avec le professeur Delacour ? »

- « Heu… Bien merci. Il m'a appris à ériger une barrière mentale…s»

- « Ah très bien. Cela te sera très utile lorsque les aurors t'interrogeront. A ce propos Harry, je sais qu'avec les derniers événements cela risque d'être difficile, mais il est essentiel que tu te concentres pleinement sur l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant où le professeur Dumbledore voulait en venir.

- « L'année dernière, nous n'avons pas réussi à t'apprendre l'occlumencie et nous en avons payés le prix. Cette année, les conséquences d'un échec seraient bien plus funestes.» 

L'année dernière… les rêves envoyés par Voldemort… les cours d'occlumencie de Rogue… Et Sirius… Il était mort par sa faute… parce qu'il n'avait pas su apprendre l'occlumencie.

Harry baissa la tête, accablé par le souvenir des évènements qui avaient tragiquement conclu sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Son regard d'émeraude se perdit dans les flammes de la cheminée…  
Il resta silencieux un moment, quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, il n'aurait su le dire.

Le vieux sorcier s'approcha alors de Harry et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. On aurait dit qu'il savait exactement ce à quoi le jeune homme pensait, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées (ce qui, à la réflexion, était sûrement le cas).

- « Harry, personne ne te juge responsable de la mort de Sirius. Voldemort nous a tendu un piège terrible et nous somme tous tombés dedans. L'important aujourd'hui, c'est de ne pas reproduire la même erreur : tu dois apprendre à protéger ton esprit de toute intrusion extérieure, qu'elle soit le fait d'un mage noir ou d'un auror trop zélé…»

C'est fort de ce sage conseil que le directeur de Poudlard envoya Harry se coucher.

Les paroles du vieux sorcier résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune homme, tout au long du parcours qui le ramenait vers la tour des Gryffondors. Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux propos du professeur Dumbledore, Harry ne remarqua pas le léger bourdonnement qui s'insinuait petit à petit dans son esprit.   
Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention quand quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissa silencieusement dans son lit.

Bercé par les respirations régulières de ses camarades de chambre, il sombra vite dans un profond sommeil sans remarquer que le bourdonnement s'était accru…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'air était froid et humide.  
Le vent agitait doucement les arbres, produisant un sifflement lugubre. Au loin une chouette hulula.  
Une odeur étrange, un peu désagréable lui chatouillait les narines. Une odeur de terre humide, de fleurs fanées et de… pourriture ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le ciel nocturne : une tache sombre, infinie, presque oppressante. On ne distinguait ni lune ni étoile… Tournant la tête, son regard fût accroché par de grands arbres dont les branches tombantes se détachaient nettement sur le ciel obscur. Des Saules pleureurs…

Il parcourut l'un des arbres du regard, de la cime jusqu'à la base. Quelque chose dans les racines noueuses de l'arbre attira son œil : Une grande pierre rectangulaire, dressée verticalement et couverte d'antiques inscriptions à moitié effacées. Une pierre tombale…

Regardant tout autour de lui, il réalisa soudain qu'il se trouvait dans un immense cimetière qui semblait totalement laissé à l'abandon. A perte de vue, s'étendait un océan de pierres tombales, de croix et de tombes de toutes les formes.

Sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait, il parcourut les allées au hasard, découvrant avec curiosité, presque avec appréhension, cet endroit étrange. Il eut beau marcher des heures, il ne trouva rien : pas d'indice, pas âme qui vive. Pas même le plus petit animal ou insecte : la vie semblait avoir totalement déserté ce lieu hors du temps…

Découragé, il s'assit sur une tombe et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- « Tu te décourages bien facilement, Harry. » fit une petite voix à ses pieds.

Baissant les yeux, Harry aperçut un tout petit serpent d'un vert vif. Il ressemblait assez à n'importe quel petit serpent qu'on peut trouver dans les campagnes, mais Harry le reconnut immédiatement.

Les deux paires d'yeux émeraude se fixèrent quelques instants sans ciller.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda le jeune homme. « Je suis encore en train de rêver ? »

- « Je suis là pour te guider, comme toujours…» répondit le petite serpent avec agacement. « Et évidemment que tu es en train de rêver. Tu connais beaucoup d'endroits comme celui-là dans ton monde ?»

- « Très bien alors guidez-moi ! » s'emporta Harry.

- « Enfin des paroles sensées. Ce que tu cherches se trouve au bout de l'allée juste derrière moi. »

Relevant la tête, Harry aperçut en face de lui une allée dont il aurait pu jurer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là quelques instants plus tôt.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que je cherche au juste ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais le petit serpent avait disparu…

Déterminé à en savoir plus, Harry se leva dans un soupir et emprunta l'allée. Le petit sentier serpentait entre les tombes et le mena progressivement jusqu'à une section du cimetière qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré.

Petit à petit, le sentier encombré de racines et de ronces s'élargit pour devenir une grande allée pavée.  
Autour de lui, les tombes se firent plus grandes, plus richement décorées. Certaines s'ornaient de croix en métal forgé, de statuettes. Il commença même à apercevoir ça et là des caveaux, de tailles et formes très diverses.   
Plus il avançait et plus les ouvrages paraissaient fastueux.

Poursuivant son chemin, il suivit l'allée jusqu'à un très grand caveau gris, dont la sobriété jurait avec les autres sépultures. Pour toute décoration, un étrange symbole que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant était gravé au dessus de la massive porte de bronze : une sorte de X tracé en lettres gothiques, autour duquel s'enroulait un grand serpent argenté.

Harry poussa la lourde porte, qui résista un peu, puis finit par s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière blanche. Les rafales de vent faisaient danser la poussière qui s'élevait en volutes épaisses, avant de retomber lentement au sol. On aurait dit que la terre elle-même fumait…

La poussière retomba finalement, laissant apparaître un escalier de marbre blanc qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Le cœur battant, Harry pénétra dans le caveau et commença à descendre prudemment les larges marches de l'escalier. Après un long moment (bon sang, cet escalier n'en finirait donc jamais ?), il se retrouva dans une petite chambre funéraire carrée.

Un énorme sarcophage en pierre en occupait presque toute la surface. Sa forme inhabituelle frappa Harry : on aurait dit la réplique exacte en pierre des grands lits à baldaquins qui garnissaient les dortoirs de Poudlard. Le sculpteur avait même pris la peine de représenter un élève dormant dans le lit. Le réalisme de la sculpture était d'ailleurs saisissant : pour un peu, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une personne ayant subi un sort de pétrification.  
S'approchant, Harry le regarda plus attentivement : il avait l'impression de reconnaître ce visage ; on aurait dit… oui, c'était bien cela : la statue avait tout à fait les traits de Dean Thomas.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait exactement, mais cela lui paraissait de très mauvais augure…  
Contournant le sarcophage, il se rendit compte qu'un texte était gravé sur son côté :

-----------------------------------------  
Huit petits elfes  
Jouèrent avec une ruche.  
Une abeille en piqua un ;  
Il n'en resta que sept.  
-----------------------------------------

Encore cette histoire de petits elfes…  
Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Hermione : elle, elle saurait sûrement ce que cela voulait dire…  
Harry lut plusieurs fois les quelques lignes, pour être sûr de bien les mémoriser.

Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ?

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait, le sol et les murs du caveau se mirent soudain à vibrer fortement. Un grondement prodigieux se fit entendre et les secousses projetèrent brutalement le jeune homme au sol…

Puis tout se brouilla autour de lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ouvrit les yeux et contempla le rideau qui fermait son lit à baldaquin.  
Une lumière pâle filtrait par l'interstice de la tenture : dehors, il faisait jour.

Il s'assit dans son lit et réprima une grimace en se redressant : sa tête tournait, il se sentait nauséeux, sa cicatrice le démangeait désagréablement.  
Il chaussa ses lunettes et regarda sa montre : six heures sept.  
Autour de lui, la chambre était totalement silencieuse.

Toujours un peu désorienté, mais conscient qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, Harry se leva et tituba jusqu'au lit de Dean. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Harry hésita une seconde, puis les écarta doucement.

Au premier coup d'œil, il fût rassuré : Dean semblait dormir profondément, le visage calme et serein.. Pourtant l'instinct de Harry lui souffla que quelque chose n'allait pas : en observant plus attentivement, il remarqua que sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas, que ses lèvres étaient légèrement décolorées…  
Son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'il tendait une main légèrement tremblante pour essayer de trouver le pouls de son camarade. Après quelques essais infructueux, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : Dean était mort...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ses trois camarades de dortoirs était tous levés et informés de la situation. Leurs réactions furent diverses :  
Ron bredouilla frénétiquement pendant quelques secondes, incapable d'articuler des paroles cohérentes ;  
Neville devint blême et se mit à pousser de grands cris stridents.  
Seul Seamus sembla prendre la chose avec un calme relatif.

- « Il faut avertir le professeur Mac Gonagall et le directeur ! » lança-t-il à ses camarades.

Les trois autres garçons opinèrent du chef.

- « Il faut peut-être aussi qu'on parle aux autres ? » suggéra Ron en désignant du doigt l'entrée de leur dortoir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un brouhaha de plus en plus fort en provenance de la salle commune indiquait que les cris de Neville avaient été entendus par les autres Gryffondors.

Ne perdant pas de temps, les quatre garçons s'habillèrent rapidement tout en discutant.

Soudain, un grondement étouffé raisonna dans le lit de Ron. Les quatre Gryffondors tournèrent la tête et virent l'oreiller du jeune rouquin tressauter sur son lit, avant de prendre une inquiétante lueur écarlate.  
Manifestement, Hermione semblait très impatiente de joindre Ron, songea Harry. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à conserver sa tablette sous son oreiller…

- « Heu… ce n'est rien. Encore un… heu… un tour de Peeves. Oui voilà, c'est cela. Il me fait cela tout le temps… » bafouilla Ron tant bien que mal, son visage s'empourprant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enlisait dans ses explications.

Ses camarades ne semblèrent guère convaincus et Seamus esquissa même un pas vers le lit de son préfet.  
Harry décida alors d'intervenir pour aider son meilleur ami.

- « On n'a pas de temps à perdre. » annonça-t-il en prenant d'autorité la tête des opérations. « Je me charge de prévenir Dumbledore. Seamus, tu restes avec Dean. Ron et Neville, vous descendez avec moi et vous parlez aux autres élèves. »

Harry commençait déjà à entraîner Ron et Neville vers la porte du dortoir.  
Trop heureux que plus personne ne se soucia plus de son oreiller, le jeune rouquin n'opposa aucune résistance.  
Neville par contre, semblait plus réticent.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir leur dire ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

- « Vous trouverez bien quelque chose une fois une fois en bas, je vous fais confiance…» répondit Harry en lui attrapant le bras et en l'entraînant sans ménagement vers l'escalier.

Neville n'osa plus protester et quelques secondes plus tard, les trois garçons débouchèrent dans une salle commune en pleine effervescence.  
En dépit de l'heure relativement matinale, une cinquantaine d'élève de toutes les années se trouvaient réunis là.  
Des commentaires fusaient un peu partout dans la pièce, certains apeurés, d'autres excités.

- « Vous avez entendu ces cris ? Vous croyez qu'il y a eu un nouveau meurtre ? »

- « Il parait que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui est derrière ces morts… »

- « Moi je dis que c'est un monstre qui erre dans Poudlard. Il parait qu'il y a eu un Basilique, il y a quelques années… »

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, tandis que Ron et Neville se fondaient discrètement dans la foule, visiblement peu désireux de prendre la parole. Mais Harry ne comptait pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'une voix forte : « On a retrouvé le cadavre de Dean Thomas. Ron et Neville vont tout vous expliquer. »

Un chaos indescriptible s'empara aussitôt de la salle. Certains élèves quittèrent précipitamment la salle commune et se ruèrent dans le couloir, d'autres se massèrent autour de Ron Neville et Harry, de sorte qu'ils furent bientôt cernés par une marée d'élèves qui les assaillaient de questions auxquelles ils répondaient tant bien que mal.  
Tant et si bien qu'il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour parvenir à atteindre la sortie derrière laquelle se trouvait le portrait de la grosse dame.

Aussitôt la porte franchie, Harry tomba nez à nez avec le visage émacié de Nefarious Loden.  
- « Harry ! Vous tombez bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette agitation ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

- « Et bien, heu…» hésita Harry en se demandant s'il était judicieux de tout raconter à l'auror. « On a retrouvé un nouveau cadavre. »

Il était évident que Loden ne laisserait passer aucune occasion de l'incriminer, mais à quoi bon essayer de lui cacher la vérité ?  
Après tout c'était lui qui avait été chargé par le ministère de diriger l'enquête sur les meurtres et il serait bien obligé de tout lui raconter tôt ou tard. Seulement, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Dumbledore au préalable…

- « Un nouveau cadavre ! »

- « Oui, c'est Dean Thomas… »

- « Mais qui l'a retrouvé ? Où ? A quelle heure ?»

- « Et bien je… c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé dans notre dortoir … il y a quelques minutes… » 

- « C'est vous qui l'avez retrouvé, Harry ? » demanda Loden en le regardant intensément.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Loden le fixait, droit dans les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il le décortiquait du regard. Il tenta de détourner les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas. Les yeux de glace de Loden le paralysaient totalement. Il resta donc là plusieurs secondes, incapable de détacher son regard de celui de l'auror.

Petit à petit, une image se forma dans son esprit : celle de la fiole de venin d'accromantule.  
« Bon sang, non ! » songea Harry. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à cela ; Loden risquait de tout lire dans son esprit. Mais plus il essayait de chasser cette image de ses pensées et plus elle devenait nette et précise…

Le regard de l'auror se fit plus perçant. L'image de la fiole s'estompa progressivement pour être remplacée par une autre. La scène était encore très floue, mais le décor était facilement reconnaissable : Les nombreux étals bariolés ; les nombreux passants chargés de paquets ; les animaleries aux vitrines remplies de Hiboux ; Et derrière, en toile de fond, une grande tache blanche qui ne pouvait être que Gringotts : c'était le chemin de traverse !

L'image provenant de son esprit, Harry savait exactement de quelle scène il s'agissait : c'était l'après-midi où ils avaient acheté leurs fournitures scolaires pour la sixième année. Et plus précisément, le moment où il s'était éclipsé à l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller acheter le venin dans le chemin de traverse.

Si Loden parvenait à voir ce souvenir, Harry était fichu ! Il en saurait alors bien assez pour l'arrêter et l'envoyer à Azkaban…

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le jeune homme s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Mais malgré ses efforts, l'image du chemin de traverse devenait de plus en plus nette. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Plus rien n'existait en dehors des yeux de glace rivés sur les siens et qui paralysaient son cerveau.

L'image était maintenant presque entièrement nette et Harry sentit qu'il avait perdu le duel. Une lueur de triomphe passa dans les yeux de Loden. Plus qu'une ou deux secondes et…

Les yeux de Loden disparurent soudainement pour être remplacés par une grande tache orange. Instantanément, le charme fût rompu et Harry retrouva tous ses esprits.

- « Pardonnez-moi, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? » fit une voix sur un ton enjoué que Harry connaissait bien.

- « Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement.

Le vieux sorcier revêtu d'une grande robe d'un orange vif, était venu se placer juste entre Loden et Harry et regardait ce dernier avec bienveillance.

- « Vous tombez bien Dumbledore. » annonça Loden sur un ton qui démentait ses paroles. « Harry s'apprêtait justement à me raconter comment il avait découvert ce matin le corps de Dean Thomas dans son dortoir… »

- « Vraiment ? » fit Dumbledore en levant un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Harry.

- « Oui professeur : j'ai été voir ce matin comment allait Dean. Il était dans son lit : on aurait dit qu'il dormait, mais en fait, il était mort… »

- « Et pourquoi es-tu allé voir comment allait Dean ? »

- « Hum… et bien j'avais un… un mauvais pressentiment… »

Harry se doutait qu'il valait mieux éviter de mentionner ses rêves prémonitoires devant Loden.

- « Bien, nous allons monter voir cela de plus près. » répondit Dumbledore. « Harry, je te suggère d'aller prendre ton petit déjeuner maintenant. Il ne fait aucun doute que monsieur Loden et son équipe voudront t'interroger une fois qu'ils auront fini d'examiner le corps. »

Harry acquiesça.  
Le vieux sorcier lui fit un clin d'œil et prononça silencieusement les mots « Barrière mentale », avant d'entraîner le petit auror dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
Le passage se referma, laissant Harry face au portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la tour.

- « Vous voulez entrez ? Le mot de passe ? » grogna la grosse dame, qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin.

Harry haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'installait à la table des Gryffondors. Les élèves qui étaient déjà présents dans la grande salle n'étaient visiblement pas au courant des derniers évènements, aussi pu-t-il entamer tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

Au fil des minutes, d'autres élèves arrivèrent et la salle se remplit rapidement. Ron, Hermione et Ginny vinrent s'asseoir autour de Harry. La table des professeurs se remplit également.

Manifestement, certains des nouveaux arrivants avaient entendu quelque chose et se faisaient fort de le répéter à leur camarades, de sorte qu'un brouhaha désordonné commença à emplir la salle.

Lorsque la rumeur eut atteint le niveau où elle ne pouvait plus être ignorée, le directeur se leva. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et les conversations se turent instantanément. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle.

Albus Dumbledore balaya la salle de ses grands yeux bleus et pris la parole :

- « Mes amis, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer : un autre de vos camarades nous a quitté cette nuit. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, il s'agit de Dean Thomas, qui a été retrouvé mort dans son lit. On ignore encore les causes de la mort, même s'il y a évidemment bien peu de chances qu'elle soit naturelle. Les aurors du ministère vont naturellement mener leur enquête sur ce nouvel évènement tragique. Un bureau à été mis à leur disposition à cet effet, afin qu'ils puissent y convoquer les élèves et recueillir leurs témoignages en toute tranquillité. Je ne doute bien sûr pas que chacun de vous leur apportera sa pleine et entière coopération. »

Le vieux sorcier fit une pause et un murmure anxieux parcourut la salle.

- « Toutefois, ces événements tragiques ne doivent pas perturber la bonne marche de l'école. Il est donc bien entendu que l'enquête de Monsieur Loden et de son équipe n'interféreront en rien avec les cours ou les diverses autres activités de Poudlard. J'ai d'ailleurs reçu ce matin l'assurance personnelle du ministre de la magie sur ce sujet. »

Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait cette dernière remarque en regardant les élèves avec bienveillance, mais Harry n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait qu'elle fût en réalité destinée à Loden.

Harry profita du repas pour raconter son rêve à ses amis. Hermione se montra particulièrement intéressée par le petit poème et le recopia scrupuleusement, se promettant de faire des recherches à se sujet dès que possible.

Le repas fini, les élèves commencèrent à se lever et à se disperser progressivement. Lorsque Harry se leva à son tour, Il se retrouva entouré par Ewarden Crampfen et Nathaniel Alwood.

- « Harry Potter, veuillez venir avec nous, s'il vous plait. » Annonça solennellement le grand auror aux longs cheveux blancs, comme s'il énonçait une condamnation.

- « Loden veut t'interroger en premier…» expliqua Ewarden.  
Hermione et Ginny qui se trouvaient à proximité, foudroyèrent du regard les deux aurors, mais préférèrent ne pas intervenir, surtout après le discours tout à fait explicite de Dumbledore. Harry n'ayant aucun cours prévu dans la matinée, il n'avait guère de prétexte valable pour refuser d'être interrogé ce matin-là.

Harry suivit donc docilement les deux aurors jusqu'à une petite porte, ouvrant sur un couloir au premier étage de l'école. Ewarden ouvrit la porte et fit un geste aimable pour inviter Harry à entrer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 22. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et commentaires dans les reviews.   
Le prochain chapitre est quasiment déjà écrit et devrait donc arriver assez vite, pour changer.


	21. Après la nuit vient l'auror

Disclaimer :  
La conjonction des étoiles m'étant pour le moment défavorable, les droits appartiennent toujours à JKR, mais c'est bien sûr tout à fait temporaire...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

23 — Après la nuit vient l'auror…

Harry pénétra dans une grande pièce, qui avait manifestement été aménagée pour servir de bureau aux trois aurors envoyés par le ministère. Eclairée par deux grandes fenêtres, la pièce était plutôt ensoleillée.  
Trois grands bureaux, cinq ou six chaises et quelques étagères constituaient l'essentiel du mobilier. Ce qui frappa le jeune homme, c'était la fresque murales : un enchevêtrement de plantes vertes et de fleurs, surtout des roses, recouvrait tous les murs, reconstituant ainsi un jardin luxuriant. L'illusion aurait été parfaite, s'il n'y avait eu cette étrange odeur d'huile d'olive flottant dans la pièce…

Au centre, trônant derrière le plus grand des bureaux, Loden fixait Harry, d'un œil froid et calculateur.

- « Bonjour Harry. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. » dit-il aimablement en désignant la chaise face à lui.

Harry pris place et observa avec curiosité les peintures. Elles lui semblaient familières et le mettaient plutôt à l'aise.  
Surprenant son regard, Loden commenta avec acidité :

- « Oui, la décoration est un peu particulière, mais bon… Le directeur a eu l'amabilité de mettre ce bureau à notre disposition, alors nous n'allons nous pas nous plaindre. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement et laissa errer son regard par la fenêtre toute proche : le bureau se trouvait juste au dessus de l'une des serres du professeur Chourave. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de donner à des élèves de seconde année un cours sur les étonnantes propriétés de la Fatimette Noosae à bulbe mauve. La voix du professeur de botanique lui parvenait très distinctement par la fenêtre grande ouverte:

- « Quelqu'un peut-il me donner les particularités de la plante que nous étudions aujourd'hui ? »

Un silence religieux suivit la question du professeur.

- « Je vois…Toutes les plantes de la famille des Fatimettes ont de fascinantes propriétés mimétiques. La variété Noosae présente notamment des particularités olfactives qui... »

- « Bien Harry, nous allons commencer. » Annonça Loden d'une voix forte.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la pièce. Crampfen et Alwood les avaient rejoint, se plaçant de chaque côté du bureau de Loden, de sorte que le jeune homme était maintenant encadré par les trois aurors.

- « Harry, racontez-nous comment vous avez découvert le corps. » demanda Loden d'une voix ferme.

Harry raconta les faits, tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés : comment il avait ouvert le baldaquin pour trouver Dean allongé dans son lit, comment il avait d'abord cru qu'il dormait, comment il s'était finalement rendu compte que son camarade était mort, ainsi que les discussions avec ses compagnons de chambre dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il omit simplement de mentionner l'épisode de l'oreiller vibrant de Ron, dont il estima qu'il ne concernait en rien les aurors. Ron et Hermione avaient bien le droit d'avoir leurs petits secrets et de toutes façons, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le meurtre, songea-t-il.

Loden écouta attentivement Harry, ses yeux restant en permanence rivés sur ceux du jeune homme.  
Lorsque le récit fût terminé, Alwood et Ewarden commencèrent à l'assaillir de questions : dans quelle position se trouvait Dean lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé ?- Avait-il touché le corps ? Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé le besoin d'aller voir Dean, précisément ce matin-là ?

Harry tournait alternativement la tête à droite et à gauche pour faire face au feu roulant des questions, répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Plus les questions des deux aurors devenaient incisives et plus le regard de Loden se faisait perçant. Harry n'aimait décidemment pas la façon dont le chef des aurors le fixait, comme s'il cherchait à capturer son regard…  
Il faisait de gros efforts pour éviter de croiser celui de Loden, baissant les yeux à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre.  
- « Vous faites souvent des rêves prémonitoires, Harry ? » demanda soudain Loden.

Cette question lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?  
Il était clair qu'il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées, au moins partiellement…  
Aussitôt, Harry entreprit de dresser une barrière mentale, comme le professeur Delacour le lui avait enseigné. Il se concentra sur l'image du jardin de roses, la visualisa bien dans son esprit, grandement aidé en cela par les peintures murales de la pièce.

Loden fronça les sourcils, et plissa les yeux. Visiblement, il avait senti une résistance nouvelle chez Harry. Il fit un discret signe de tête à ses deux acolytes qui reprirent leur interrogatoire, enchaînant leurs questions à tour de rôle, reposant parfois celles avec lesquelles il l'avait déjà harcelé. Le but était visiblement de désarçonner Harry, de l'empêcher de se concentrer afin que Loden puisse lire ses pensées plus aisément.

Harry maintint sa concentration et continua de se focaliser sur la barrière mentale, tout en répondant distraitement aux questions de Crampfen et Alwood.

Le regard de Loden s'intensifia. Harry devait déployer des efforts énormes pour ne pas le fixer. Ces yeux étaient comme deux aimants, qui attiraient les siens inexorablement. Harry clôt ses paupières quelques secondes et se concentra de plus belle . L'image du jardin était toujours présente dans son esprit, mais au milieu des roses il distinguait à présent deux yeux rouges qui flamboyaient d'une lueur maléfique...

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Harry rouvrit brutalement les paupières et Evita in extremis les prunelles bleues de l'auror. Il se reprit en détournant son attention sur la fenêtre.  
En contrebas, la leçon d'herbologie suivait son cour.

« La Fatimette Noosae peut donc imiter n'importe quel parfum à la perfection. » expliquait la voix du professeur Chourave aux élèves. « Vous avez pu le constater tout à l'heure lorsque nous avons versé de l'huile d'olive, puis un petit morceau de fromage de chèvre sur le bulbe de ma Fatimette. Nous allons maintenant procéder à un petit exercice pratique : vous allez tous prendre une petite bouteille d'extrait de pétale de rose sur cette table et en verser quelques gouttes sur le bulbe de votre Fatimette. Au bout de quelques secondes, vous observerez une modification de la coloration de la plante. Le phénomène devrait partir de la base du bulbe pour s'étendre ensuite vers les tiges et les feuilles. C'est ensuite que … »

- « Potter ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question…» l'interpella Alwood.

Harry quitta à regret le cours de botanique et reporta son attention sur le grand auror qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

- « Je vous demande pardon, j'étais distrait… Quelle était votre question ? »

- « Vous êtes vous déjà rendu dans l'allée des embrumes ? »

- « Heu… oui une fois, il y a quelques années, à la suite d'une erreur de routage en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette.» répondit-il en s'efforçant de conserver un ton neutre.

- « Tu n'y es jamais retourné depuis, Harry ? » insista Ewarden.

- « Non. » mentit Harry, tout en se rendant bien compte que les trois aurors n'étaient pas dupes.

Loden plissa les yeux en s'avançant légèrement. Harry eu à nouveau l'impression que son regard attirait le sien irrésistiblement. Il renforça sa barrière mentale en se concentrant sur l'image du jardin de roses, tout en s'efforçant de continuer à regarder Alwood d'un air détaché, alors que ce dernier poursuivait son interrogatoire.

Cette fois, Harry sentit que Loden essayait vraiment de pénétrer ses défenses: c'était une sensation très désagréable, comme si quelque chose lui chatouillait le cerveau.

Tout en répondant des banalités à Alwood, Harry se concentra sur le jardin de rose dans sa tête. Les yeux rouges flamboyants venaient d'y apparaîtrent à nouveau. Ils brillaient d'une lueur infernale, et semblaient brûler les fleurs tout autour d'eux, de sorte que le jardin se rétrécissait à mesure que les yeux balayaient les alentours.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper : une très forte odeur de rose se répandit dans le bureau des aurors. Apparemment, tous les élèves du cours d'herbologie avaient fini leurs travaux pratiques. La concentration de Harry s'en trouva renforcée et il sentit que sa barrière était désormais beaucoup plus solide. Fermant les paupières, il revit l'image du jardin, plus vert et luxuriant que jamais. Les yeux rouges étaient toujours présents, mais ils semblaient désormais avoir perdu tout pouvoir : ils ne parvenaient plus à brûler les fleurs. Harry ne les craignait plus.

Ignorant superbement la question que Ewarden Crampfen venait de lui poser, Harry tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Loden. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et eut un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose que ni lui ni Harry n'avaient prévu se qui se passa alors :

Des images confuses se mirent à tourbillonner dans la tête de Harry, sans qu'il parvienne à les retenir : une main brandissant fièrement un diplôme d'auror ; un sortilège lancé qui fracassait une porte ; un cadavre couvert de sang que des médicomages emmenaient ; le corps d'une magnifique jeune femme rousse qui frémissait sous ses caresses ; un lit désormais vide dans une chambre trop familière de l'hôpital Ste mangouste ; une tombe dans un cimetière irlandais ; une main tremblante qui brandissait une bouteille vide de Whisky pur feu ; Le bureau du ministre de la magie…

Loden se mit à marmonner une formule que Harry ne comprit pas et les visions disparurent soudainement. L'élève et l'auror semblaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Manifestement, Loden ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son jeune adversaire parvienne à lire dans ses pensées. Mais c'était un homme expérimenté et passée la première surprise, il retrouva vite ses moyens.

Le visage de Loden afficha une expression de froide détermination, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes ardentes. Les deux adversaires s'observèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, puis l'assaut reprit.  
Il n'y eut aucun geste, aucune parole prononcée, rien qui soit physiquement perceptible par un éventuel observateur. Pourtant, deux volontés implacables étaient en train de se défier.

La pièce, les deux autres aurors, tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux disparut.  
Pour Harry plus rien n'existait à part le visage de son adversaire et leurs deux esprits qui s'affrontaient.  
Réfugié derrière son inexpugnable forteresse de roses, Harry soutint tous les assauts de son adversaire.  
De grosses gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur le front du petit homme.  
Loden redoubla d'acharnement, mais toutes ses tentatives pour franchir les défenses mentales du jeune homme s'avérèrent vaines. Il poussa finalement un grognement de rage et abattit lourdement son poing sur la table, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Harry comprit que Loden renonçait pour cette fois. Il venait de gagner la première bataille, mais il y en aurait d'autres…

Le jeune homme se leva et déclara simplement :  
- « je crois que nous avons fini. »

Ewarden et Alwood interrogèrent leur chef du regard. Ce dernier fit un geste avec lassitude pour leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient laisser partir Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- « Tu y arrives ? » chuchota Ron à son voisin.

Neville leva son nez de son devoir et lui jeta un regard éloquent. De toutes évidences, les mystères de la transfiguration demeuraient aussi impénétrables pour lui que pour son camarade.

Le jeune rouquin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et brandit la feuille de parchemin sur laquelle était noté le sujet.

- « 'Listez et commentez les deux cent quatre-vingt-treize points de ressemblance entre un crapaud et une crécelle en bois'… Quelle idée de nous donner un sujet pareil dès la première semaine ! » S'emporta-t-il.

Cet éclat lui valut un regard courroucé de Mme Pince, qui mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'un silence religieux soit observé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ron baissa donc d'un ton pour finir sa tirade.

- « Tu a vu tout ce qu'il faut avoir lu pour trouver les deux cent quatre-vingt-treize points de similitudes ? On n'aura jamais fini avant le prochain cours… » Se lamenta-t-il en désignant la haute pile de livres qui trônait sur la table devant lui.

- «De toutes façons, je suis incapable de travailler… Je revois sans cesse le cadavre de Dean…» Commenta Neville d'une voix éteinte.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement et se replongea dans son devoir, avant de relever le nez quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Je parie qu'Hermione a déjà fini le sien… » soupira-t-il en contemplant sa petite amie, qui était assise quelques rangs plus loin en compagnie de Ginny.

- « Sûrement, mais de toutes façons, tu sais bien qu'elle ne nous laissera jamais copier. Elle dit toujours qu'on doit y arriver par nous-même… »

- « Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer… » Répliqua Ron en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ron fit un geste de la main pour attirer l'attention d'Hermione et lui lança un regard implorant en montrant la feuille de parchemin sur laquelle il avait commencé son devoir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et tourna ostensiblement le dos à son petit ami.

- « Non mais vraiment… Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais rédiger ses dissertations à sa place ? » siffla-t-elle à mi-voix. « Il lui reste quatre jours pour le faire, il peut très bien y arriver : il lui suffit de travailler sérieusement. Il ne manque pas de culot…»

- « Normal, c'est un Weasley. » Remarqua Ginny non sans malice.

- « Sans doute… » Répondit Hermione en faisant la moue. « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander, Ginny ? »

- « Je voudrais que tu me donnes le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle de bain des préfets. »

- « Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Hermione avec surprise.

- « Et bien…» hésita Ginny pendant une seconde « Je voudrais que l'on puisse se retrouver un peu seuls avec Harry… »

- « Dans une baignoire ? » se moqua Hermione.

La jolie rouquine lui jeta un regard offensé, puis parut hésiter pendant un instant. Elle décida finalement de jouer cartes sur tables.

- « Bon d'accord... On n'a jamais l'occasion de se retrouver vraiment seul avec Harry et j'aimerai… Je voudrais qu'on puisse… Enfin tu sais bien... »

- « Ginny ! Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de ….» s'écria la préfète plusieurs ton au dessus de ce que le règlement de la bibliothèque autorisait, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Madame Pince et un autre de Ginny, qui l'invitait à plus de discrétion.  
« Mais enfin Ginny… » reprit Hermione à voix basse, « Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de coucher avec Harry ? Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis quelques semaines…»

La jolie rouquine ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la mine préoccupée de son amie.

- « Ce n'est pas un peu prématuré ? Tu es sûre d'être vraiment prête ? » insista Hermione.

- « Oui j'en suis certaine Hermione. Et ne me sermonne pas, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère… »

- « Molly a souvent raison sur bien des choses… »

- « Pourtant dans ce domaine, je n'ai pas l'impression que toi et Ron l'ayez beaucoup écouté… »

- « Oui, bon…» admit Hermione en rougissant. « Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, je suis plus âgée que toi. Et puis… »

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu déplacé alors que Dean vient de mourir ? Tu n'as pas l'air très affecté par sa mort… »

- « Bof, c'était un abruti possessif… Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il méritait de mourir, mais bon, ce n'est pas une grosse perte… »

- « Ginny ! Voyons…» Hermione s'apprêtait à sermonner son amie, mais Mme Pince se leva d'un bond et la stoppa net.

La préfète adressa un regard lourd de reproche à la petite rouquine, qui le soutint sans ciller. Elles restèrent ainsi une ou deux secondes, puis quelque chose dans l'expression de Ginny fit baisser les yeux à Hermione.

« Bon… Donc, ce sera votre première fois à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-elle finalement.

« Ben oui… » Confirma Ginny en rougissant légèrement.

- « Je pense que pour une première fois, une baignoire ce n'est pas idéal. Vous seriez bien mieux dans un lit…» conseilla Hermione, sur le même ton docte que si elle avait commenté la meilleure façon de lancer un sortilège.

- « D'accord, mais on ne peut pas aller dans les dortoirs : il y a trop de monde, ce ne serait pas assez discret. »

- « Je ne pensais pas au dortoir… » Répondit la préfète d'un ton sibyllin.

- « Mais alors où ? »

- « Réfléchis deux secondes, Ginny : Quelle est la salle qui contient toujours un lit lorsque l'on en a besoin ? Dans quelle salle bon nombre de filles de Poudlard ont-elles perdu leur virginité ? »

Ginny la regarda d'un air perplexe. Visiblement, elle ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- « Décidément, on dirait vraiment que je suis la seule à avoir lu 'l'histoire de Poudlard'. » soupira hermione. « Si seulement … »

- « Je crois effectivement que tu es la seule, Hermione. » la coupa Ginny avec impatience. « Alors, cette salle ? »

- « C'est une salle que toi et Harry connaissez bien : nous y avons tenu toutes les réunions de l'AD… »

- « La salle sur demande ! Mais bien sûr c'est évident ! Elle prendra la forme que l'on veut et on n'y sera pas dérangés… »

- « Exactement. »

- « Mais… 'L'histoire de Poudlard' parle de la salle sur demande ? » Interrogea Ginny, intriguée.

- « Non, pas directement ; mais il y est fait plusieurs fois allusion, comme d'un mythe faisant partie du folklore de Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle existait vraiment avant l'année dernière… »

- « En tout cas, c'est une excellente idée ! Je te remercie Hermione. Mais dis-moi, tu as déjà utilisé la salle sur demande avec mon frère ?»

Pour toute réponse, Hermione devint rouge comme une pivoine, mais Ginny n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger davantage sur le sujet, car c'est le moment que choisit Harry pour faire irruption dans la bibliothèque d'un pas guilleret.

Il alla s'asseoir à une table libre et fit signe aux deux jeunes filles, ainsi qu'à Ron de venir le rejoindre, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Ses trois amis le bombardèrent de questions sur son interrogatoire par les aurors du ministère, auxquelles il s'efforça de répondre de son mieux.  
Hermione le félicita en apprenant qu'il avait réussi à dresser une barrière mentale (elle ne mentionna pas le fait qu'elle-même en était capable depuis des années) et à contenir les assauts de Loden.

- « Comme quoi, les cours d'Arnaud se sont montré efficaces. » Commenta Ginny.

- « C'est sûr que l'année dernière, tu ne risquais pas d'apprendre quoi que ce soit avec ce sadique de Rogue… » Renchérit Ron.

- « Tu exagères Ron ! » le réprimanda Hermione. « Je suis certaine que le professeur Rogue a fait de son mieux pour enseigner l'occlumancie à Harry. C'est juste que le moment n'était pas propice pour Harry, avec tout ce qu'il avait en tête…»

- « Mouais… Moi je pense qu'il a fait exprès pour pouvoir s'en prendre à Harry… » S'entêta Ron.

- « En tout cas, on sera fixé ce soir. » répondit Harry. « Ce sera ma première 'retenue'… » 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'après-midi fût consacré au soin aux créatures magiques. Peu d'élèves (et pas un seul Serpentard) avaient choisi de poursuivre cette matière pour les ASPIC, aussi la classe se réduisait-elle à un petit groupe d'élèves qui appréciaient beaucoup Hagrid. L'humeur du cours aurait été plutôt joyeuse, si les Gryffondors n'avaient été endeuillés par la mort de Dean le matin même.

C'est donc dans un silence inhabituel que se déroula le cours, et ce d'autant plus que la lousette rose de Provence, l'animal qu'ils étudièrent cet après-midi-là, était muet. Ou tout du moins, d'après Hagrid, elle ne s'exprimait que lorsque l'humeur lui en disait, soit une fois par décennie en général. 

Toujours selon Hagrid, les lousettes bénéficiaient d'une longévité exceptionnelle et particulièrement celles de Provence (sans doute à cause de leur régime à base de poisson) qui pouvaient souvent vivre plusieurs siècles.

Après leur avoir rapidement décrit les différentes caractéristiques de la lousette rose, Hagrid leur en présenta un spécimen. C'était une jeune femelle de 22 ans qui sortit en bondissant de la petite caisse dans la quelle Hagrid l'avait amené et s'approcha des élèves.

- « Comme elle est mignonne, on dirait un bébé phoque ! » s'extasia Lavande.

De fait, la lousette fit l'unanimité. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de petite otarie multicolore montée sur quatre courtes pattes. Sa tête et son dos étaient roses, tandis que le ventre et les pattes étaient d'un bleu chatoyant. Au milieu du corps, une fine ligne mauve était visible, marquant la séparation entre les deux autres tons de son pelage.  
La lousette avait la taille d'un petit chien ; son museau court était surmonté de fines moustaches qui frémissaient lorsqu'elle flairait les élèves qui l'approchaient pour la caresser. Ses yeux entourés de fins cercles noirs, un peu comme ceux d'un panda, lui donnaient l'air de porter des lunettes.

L'essentiel du cours consista à essayer de l'amadouer pour la faire parler. Les élèves essayèrent de la cajoler, de lui brosser le dos ou de lui donner du poisson mais rien n'y fit. Le déroulement du cours fût donc très tranquille. 

Le seul fait marquant de l'après-midi fût le passage de Rusard et Dudley près du petit enclos à l'arrière de sa cabane, dans lequel Hagrid donnait la plupart de ses cours. Apparemment, Rusard faisait faire le tour du propriétaire de tout le domaine de Poudlard à Dudley, qui semblait y prendre le plus grand plaisir. Manifestement, le concierge de Poudlard avait pris le gros garçon en sympathie.  
Ces deux-là étaient fait pour s'entendre, songea Harry. Ils étaient unis par leur même haine des sorciers en général et des élèves en particulier…

- « Hé, Harry ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? » L'interpella soudain Ron.

Reportant son attention à ce qu'il faisait, Harry réalisa qu'il avait attrapé une petite brosse au lieu d'un poisson et qu'il la tendait maintenant à la lousette qui le regardait d'un air offensé.  
Aucun des élèves ne réussit à gagner les bonnes grâces du petit animal rose ce jour-là.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dîner fut quelque peu morose. Harry le passa dans l'appréhension de ce que le professeur Rogue allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Savoir que ce ne serait pas une vraie retenue mais un cours de légilimancie ne lui rendait pas la chose plus aisée, bien au contraire. Il gardait un souvenir très pénible des cours d'occlumancie avec le directeur des Serpentards au cours de l'année précédente. 

Lorsque l'heure fatidique arriva enfin, Harry prit congé de ses amis et se rendit dans les cachots. Sur le chemin, il se promit que cette fois, les choses seraient différentes. Cette fois, il ne se laisserait plus dominer par ses émotions, cette fois, il ne donnerait pas à Rogue le plaisir de pouvoir lui reprocher un nouvel échec.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de potions, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa résolument à la porte.

- « Vous voilà enfin Potter… Il semblerait que la ponctualité soit l'une des nombreuses qualités que vous ne possédez pas. » Lança la voix glacée de Severus Rogue.

- « Bonsoir Professeur. » répondit simplement Harry d'une voix neutre.

Le directeur des Serpentards haussa un sourcil et un petit sourire en coin éclaira fugitivement son visage.

- « Il semble que vous commenciez enfin à dominer vos émotions. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Posez vos affaires sur un bureau, prenez votre baguette et approchez. »

Harry s'exécuta docilement et vint se placer devant son professeur.

- « Vous êtes ici parce que le directeur m'a demandé de vous aider à maîtriser la legilimencie. La maîtrise d'une telle discipline est extrêmement ardue et me parait totalement hors de portée d'un garçon de votre âge et tout particulièrement de vous Potter… »

Harry se raidit légèrement, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation.

- « Bien, vous allez pointer votre baguette vers moi, l'agiter doucement en un arc de cercle légèrement convexe, tout en prononçant la formule 'Legilimens'. Compris ? » 

Harry acquiesça, dirigea sa baguette sur son adversaire, et décrivit un mouvement circulaire tout en prononçant la formule à mi-voix.  
Il ne se passa rien, ou pas grand-chose…  
Tout au plus, Harry ressentit-il un souffle imperceptible passer entre lui et son professeur. Il eut vaguement l'impression d'avoir entraperçu une image, mais ce fût bien trop fugitif pour qu'il puisse la saisir.

- « Hum comme je le craignais, ce n'était pas brillant Potter… » commenta Rogue avec sarcasme.

- « Mais j'ai réussi à voir quelque chose ! » s'enflamma Harry, avant de poursuivre à mi-voix : « seulement j'ignore quoi… »

- « Vous manquez, une fois de plus de subtilité, Potter. Je vous l'ai déjà dit l'an passé : l'esprit n'est pas un livre qu'on peut ouvrir et feuilleter à loisir. Les pensées et informations qu'il contient apparaissent toujours de manière fragmentaire, morcelée au legilimens. Ceux qui maîtrisent cette discipline sont capables, dans certaines conditions, de plonger dans l'esprit de leurs victimes et d'interpréter correctement ce qu'ils y découvrent. Mais cela demande de gros effort et une certaine logique… »

- « Mais Voldemort arrive bien à voir ce qu'il veut lui… »

L'ancien mangemort fronça les sourcils en entendant Harry prononcer avec une telle désinvolture le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

- « L'esprit est une chose complexe qui comporte plusieurs strates successives. Les legilimens les plus doués -et le seigneur des ténèbres compte assurément parmi eux- arrivent parfois à sélectionner les pensées qui les intéressent, mais c'est une exception. La plupart du temps, le legilimens doit se contenter de ce qu'il peut trouver. » grinça-t-il avant de poursuivre ses explications.

Harry réessaya à plusieurs reprises de lire dans les pensées du professeur qu'il détestait le plus. Chaque tentative s'avéra infructueuse, ne révélant que des images et sons fugaces et insaisissables.

Malgré ses remontrances, Severus était impressionné par son élève. Il avait réussi à lancer correctement le sort de légilimancie pratiquement du premier coup et avait directement réussi à se connecter à son esprit. Bien entendu, le manque d'expérience du jeune Gryffondor et les qualités de ses propres défenses mentales (après tout il se flattait d'être le plus grand occlumens d'Angleterre) l'avaient empêché de comprendre ou retenir quoi que ce soit d'utile, mais c'était tout de même un début très prometteur, même si Severus ne l'aurait pas admis pour tout l'or du monde face à son élève…

Au fil de ses échecs, les quolibets de Rogue se firent plus humiliant et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais Potter : vous êtes aussi inapte à la pratique de la légilimancie qu'à celle de l'occlumancie… » lâcha finalement le professeur d'un ton méprisant.

Cette remarque piqua le jeune homme au vif. Levant sa baguette, il lança une fois de plus le sortilège de légilimancie, prononçant la formule avec rage, la baguette tremblante…  
Mais cette ultime tentative ne rencontra pas plus de succès que les précédentes. 

Severus regarda le jeune homme avec dédain : décidément, il était bien comme son père, toujours à se laisser dominer par ses émotions…  
Il n'avait toujours pas compris que seules la discipline et la maîtrise de soi permettaient d'atteindre la quintessence de l'art magique. Tout particulièrement en ce qui concernait la légilimancie, discipline mentale par excellence.

- « Bien. Je pense qu'il est inutile de poursuivre Potter… Vous êtes irrémédiablement nul, tout comme l'était votre père… »

En entendant ces mots, Harry perdit totalement le contrôle. Rogue n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi de son père ! Il avait envie de le frapper, de lui faire payer… Mais ce ne fût pas son poing qui se projeta vers cet homme qu'il détestait tant. Il n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait exactement mais quelque chose, une forme d'énergie peut-être, était passée entre eux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Harry n'avait pas fait usage de sa baguette, en fait il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste. Pourtant, le directeur des Serpentard chancela comme sous l'impact d'un coup. Il se redressa rapidement, dominant Harry de sa haute silhouette et jeta un regard glacé à son élève.

Les deux sorciers restèrent un instant à s'observer dans un silence de mort.  
Puis soudain, un flot d'images en vrac envahit l'esprit de Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor eut le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de stupéfaction dans le regard de son professeur, avant d'être submergé par les multiples scènes qui envahissaient son esprit...

Un jeune garçon à la peau pâle et au nez crochu se réjouissait en contemplant sa première baguette ; une potion cuisait lentement dans un chaudron… Harry ressentit toute l'excitation et la fierté du sorcier qui l'avait confectionnée lorsque la substance vira au mauve, exactement comme elle était supposée le faire ; un examinateur le félicitait pour avoir brillamment réussi son examen d'ASPIC en défense contre les forces du mal ; une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn, qui marchait de dos. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il savait qu'elle était terriblement belle ; un tatouage sinistre sur son avant-bras… un serpent sortant d'un crâne, la marque des ténèbres… Harry ressentait la fierté et la crainte d'avoir été choisi pour faire parti de l'élite des sorciers, qui règneraient aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres ; La même jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, allongée nue à côté de lui et qui le regardait amoureusement de ses magnifiques yeux verts…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry referma la porte de la salle de classe derrière lui et s'éloigna à grand pas, secouant légèrement la tête, comme s'il espérait chasser ainsi la vision qui hantait son esprit. Comment était-ce possible ? Sa propre mère dans le lit de Rogue !

Absorbé par ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas une mince forme sur le sol qui se faufilait silencieusement vers lui.

Harry était pourtant certain que sa mère n'avait jamais regardé d'autre homme que son père. Sans pouvoir dire comment, il le savait.

La chose arrivait dans son dos et se rapprochait à vive allure, mais dans le silence le plus complet. Elle était maintenant presque sur lui…  
Mu par une intuition soudaine, Harry fit brusquement volte-face au moment où elle le rejoignit. Il se trouva nez à nez avec une bien étrange créature. On aurait dit un gros chat sauvage, avec un museau légèrement étiré et de longues oreilles pointues. Il faisait la taille d'un petit chien et brillait d'une étrange lueur dorée. A bien y regarder, on aurait dit une sorte de lynx, constitué de lumière dorée. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre la vraie nature de son étrange visiteur.

Le lynx fit demi-tour, lança un petit signe de tête à l'intention du jeune sorcier, indiquant clairement son désir que ce dernier le suive.

Harry se mit en marche à la suite du félin, restant prudemment à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu cet animal, mais ne parvenait plus à se souvenir où et quand…

La créature remontait à présent un petit escalier, l'entraînant vers les étages. Harry songea qu'il devait offrir un spectacle étrange, à suivre ainsi un lynx doré. Fort heureusement, les couloirs de l'école étaient déserts à cette heure et il ne rencontra personne.

Le lynx l'emmena ainsi jusqu'au septième étage. Harry commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur le propriétaire de l'animal. Mais à sa grande surprise, le félin ne se dirigea pas vers la tour des Gryffondors. Au contraire, il passa sans s'arrêter devant le portrait de la grosse dame, contourna la statue de Lachelan le Maigre et prit la direction du couloir.

Le lynx s'arrêta au pied d'une immense tapisserie représentant la tentative malheureuse de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. S'approchant de l'œuvre monumentale, Harry se demanda pourquoi le félin l'avait entraîné là. 

Il ne distingua pas la silhouette qui l'attendait, lovée silencieusement dans la pénombre…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 23. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et commentaires dans les reviews.   
Le prochain chapitre sera assez court et contiendra un petit Lemon.


End file.
